Je blague donc je suis
by TheDevilOfSlytherin
Summary: Avec Ruth la névrosée, Lily la préfète-en-chef, Katarina la séductrice en série, Mary la sentimentale, James le harceleur au chômage et Sirius le crétin décérébré, Morgane ne s'attendait de toute manière pas à une année tranquille. Manifestement, c'était un doux euphémisme !
1. Prologue

****Bonjour/Bonsoir !****

****Comme c'est écrit sur le résumé de la fiction, il s'agit d'une histoire qui se situera au temps des Maraudeurs, durant la septième année, plus précisément. C'est une fiction que j'espère drôle ( j'ai bien dit ****_**_**j'espère**_**_****, je vous laisse en juger ) mais dans laquelle il y aura tout de même des moments pas très joyeux. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches pour l'écrire alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !****

****La relation qui lie l'héroïne de l'histoire avec Lily Evans me permettra bien évidemment de suivre de près son histoire avec James Potter, le seul, l'unique ! (eh eh ! pas bête la bête ! )****

****Le titre est une citation de Terry Gilliam.****

****Bien, bonne lecture !****

****26/12/2016 : comme prévu, j'ai décidé de reprendre un peu cette histoire, sans en changer la trame, pour corriger les fautes et les phrases qui veulent rien dire.****

__La liberté commence où l'ignorance finit,__

__Victor Hugo.__

Ses petites mains, blanches et noueuses, étaient fermement agrippées à la hanse en cuir d'une imposante malle marron foncé. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute, et pas une mèche n'en sortait. Tirant de toutes ses forces, elle parvint à sortir son bagage hors du coffre du taxi, que le chauffeur s'empressa de refermer. Avec difficulté, peinant à garder son équilibre, elle suivit Madame Rose qui, le dos raide et les lèvres pincées, toisait les passants d'un air dédaigneux. Ses longs cheveux gris formaient un chignon strict. Se tenant quelques pas devant la petite fille, elle feignait d'être seule pour qu'on ne la soupçonne pas d'être accompagnée de ce petit être qu'elle qualifiait volontiers de monstrueux. La gare de King's Cross était toujours pleine mais ce matin du premier Septembre, c'était littéralement bondé. Madame Rose s'arrêta devant un des piliers de la voie 9 et attendit impatiemment que l'enfant la rejoigne. Elle n'avait tout de même pas que ça à faire que d'attendre indéfiniment qu'un de ces petits monstres – plus communément appelés enfants – ne daigne la rejoindre !

Sa détestation des enfants était assez comique lorsqu'on savait qu'elle était la directrice d'un important orphelinat à Crawley, une petite ville du Sud de l'Angleterre. Cette enfant, plus que tout autre, elle la haïssait. Depuis onze longues années, cette petite ingrate s'obstinait à lui pourrir la vie, infatigable malgré toutes les remontrances. Cette inimitié mutuelle avait débuté un matin de mi-mars, de longues années plus tôt. Alors que, comme tous les matins, elle sortait de la vieille bâtisse pour s'octroyer un instant de calme loin de ces enfants qu'elle abhorrait, elle avait remarqué, dans un enchevêtrement de tissus immondes, deux bébés. A regret, elle avait abandonné l'idée de faire sa balade malgré tout et de laisser là les deux enfants et les avait saisis. Si elle avait su comment les deux mômes la remercieraient de sa bonté, elle les aurait piétinés allègrement avant de vaquer à ses occupations. Elle les avait tenus à bout de bras avec dégoût et les avait emmenés à l'intérieur de l'austère demeure. Après un rapide examen des bébés, elle s'était aperçue que c'étaient deux petites filles strictement identiques qui ne devaient être âgées que de quelques jours. Parmi le tas d'immondices laineux qui accompagnait les enfants, il y avait un tissu plus joli que les autres, de rose et blanc rayé, sur lequel un prénom était cousu. En y repensant, __Morgane__ était un prénom bien trop commun. Elle avait pris le nourrisson prénommé Morgane dans ses bras pour le monter jusqu'à la nurserie et… cet être abominable avait vomi ses tripes sur sa veste préférée, avant de se mettre à hurler. Dès lors, elle n'avait pu que la haïr.

Morgane, dès qu'elle avait eu huit ans, avait inspiré la terreur à ses camarades. Ce n'était pas réellement elle, le problème. Non, c'était plutôt les événements extraordinaires qui se produisaient autour d'elle, sans qu'elle ne semble le vouloir. Et ce n'est que lors de l'année de son onzième anniversaire que ces phénomènes paranormaux s'étaient expliqués. Un représentant de cette école étrange était venu pendant le mois de Juillet et avait donné un semblant de sens à ces incohérences. Elle s'appelait Bella Blast, et serait, dès la rentrée prochaine, professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal au prestigieux collège Poudlard. Sincèrement, Madame Rose ne croyait toujours pas à ces sornettes. Comme si les sorciers pouvaient simplement exister ! Seulement, elle avait trouvé là un moyen radical pour se débarrasser d'un môme. Morgane, qui plus est.

Cette dernière, enfin, après de précieuses minutes d'attente, rejoignit sa tutrice devant la colonne et, après que Madame Rose lui eût fait d'un ton morne les recommandations d'usage, elle traversa le pilier sans un regard en arrière. Madame Rose, sans perdre un instant, rejoignit le taxi d'un pas pressé, très satisfaite de cette journée. Si ces charlatans qui se disaient sorciers pouvaient la débarrasser de tous ces enfants, survoltés et geignards, grand bien leur en prenne. Elle en avait une bonne trentaine à offrir !

Morgane, de l'autre côté de la colonne, était arrivée sur la voie 9 ¾, bondée ce jour-ci. Sur les rails, un grand train d'un rouge éclatant était plongé dans un nuage de vapeur. Morgane sourit de toutes ses dents. Ses yeux, cependant, étaient assombris par un voile indélébile de détresse, et de haine. Plus d'enfants désagréables, plus personne pour la fuir comme la peste, le choléra et le paludisme réunis et, surtout, plus de Madame Rose pour lui administrer d'innombrables remontrances. En vérité, la directrice s'appelait Katherine Rung, mais elle portait toujours des vêtements d'un rose pâle vieillot et affreux. D'où le surnom. Décidant de la sortir de son esprit une bonne fois pour toutes, Morgane serra plus fermement encore sa prise autour de la hanse de sa malle et, d'un pas décidé, fendit difficilement la foule en direction du train.

Les cris de deux petites filles qui, manifestement, se disputaient, l'arrêtèrent cependant. Elle regarda autour d'elle jusqu'à analyser les personnes. C'étaient deux sœurs qui ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup d'années de différence. La plus âgée semblait très énervée. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, un corps mince et un cou deux fois trop long qui portait une tête au visage chevalin. La plus jeune était légèrement plus petite que sa sœur aînée, elle était tout aussi mince et avait un très joli visage couronné d'une épaisse chevelure rousse. Ses yeux étaient en forme d'amande et d'un vert éclatant.

« … Tu veux que je devienne un… un __monstre ?__ interrogea l'aînée.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre, répondit la plus jeune. C'est horrible de dire ça. »

Morgane remarqua qu'elle pleurait. La plus âgée parvint à dégager sa main de celle de sa sœur et continua sur sa lancée, démultipliant de ce fait les larmes de la petite fille.

« En tout cas, c'est chez eux que tu vas, répliqua la plus âgée avec délectation. Une école spéciale pour les monstres. Toi et ce petit Rogue… des cinglés, voilà ce que vous êtes, tous les deux. Heureusement qu'on vous sépare des gens normaux. C'est pour notre sécurité à nous.

\- Tu ne pensais pas tellement que c'était une école de monstres quand tu as écrit au directeur pour le supplier de te prendre comme élève, rétorqua la plus jeune avec un air féroce.

\- Supplier ? Je ne l'ai pas supplié du tout ! mentit la plus âgée en rougissant de manière exponentielle.

\- J'ai vu ce qu'il t'avait répondu. C'était gentil de sa part.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû la lire…, murmura l'aînée. Cette lettre était personnelle… Comment as-tu pu… »

La plus jeune jeta un regard traître vers l'endroit où se tenait un petit garçon austère.

« C'est lui qui l'a trouvée ! sursauta Pétunia. Toi et ce garçon, vous êtes entrés en douce dans ma chambre !

\- Non, pas en douce…, objecta la rouquine. Severus a vu l'enveloppe et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une Moldue ait pu entrer en contact avec Poudlard, voilà tout ! Il a dit qu'il devait y avoir des sorciers qui travaillent clandestinement à la poste et qui s'occupent d'envoyer…

\- Apparemment, les sorciers mettent leur nez partout, l'interrompit la blonde désormais livide. __Monstre ! »__cracha-t-elle avant de s'en aller prestement. ****( ndla : ********cette portion de texte ne m'appartient bien évidemment pas******** )****

Sans plus s'attarder, Morgane poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au train. Si elle avait connu ne serait-ce qu'un seul sortilège, elle n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant à en lancer un sur l'aînée des deux sœurs. De quel droit cette Moldue osait-elle critiquer le monde sorcier ?

Une fois devant la porte du troisième wagon, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale – il était onze heures moins le quart – puis monta les grandes marches qui permettaient d'accéder au train. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à chacune des vitres de chaque porte de chaque compartiment qu'elle voyait, elle en repéra un dans lequel il n'y avait qu'une fille qui devait avoir son âge. Elle toqua à la porte et, après que la petite fille a tourné vers elle son visage, exprima sa requête.

« Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondit timidement l'autre fille. »

Sans plus attendre, Morgane s'assit sur la banquette, en face de la fillette, et la regarda attentivement. Elle avait des cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient aux omoplates, des yeux marron clairs, une peau légèrement bronzée et un visage harmonieux, sans pour autant pouvoir être qualifié de beau.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? interrogea Morgane.

\- Alyson Miller, répondit la petite blonde. Et toi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Morgane Swanson, enchantée », répondit poliment Morgane.

Alyson lui adressa un sourire timide mais ne continua pas la conversation. Morgane, pour sa part, même si elle faisait des efforts, n'était pas douée en relations humaines.

« Tes parents sont des sorciers ? demanda-t-elle pour relancer la conversation.

\- Oui, tout le monde l'est dans ma famille, répondit Alyson. Et toi ? »

Mais, alors même que Morgane ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit dans un geste brusque et une jeune fille survoltée entra.

« Je peux venir avec vous ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai pris cinq minutes de trop et pouf ! tous les compartiments étaient pleins à craquer ! »

Alors qu'Alyson plaçait la nouvelle venue sur liste noire pour cause d'exubérance, Morgane lui sourit sincèrement, ravie de la rencontrer.

« Oui, bien sûr, entre ! », l'invita-t-elle d'ailleurs.

La remerciant d'un sourire joyeux, la nouvelle arrivante hissa tant bien que mal sa valise dans le porte bagage situé au-dessus des sièges. Cela fait, elle essuya du dos de la main une pellicule de sueur imaginaire sur son front, censée témoigner d'un dur labeur, puis elle s'assit sur la banquette, à côté de Morgane, et commença à parler incessamment.

« Morgane ! jura-t-elle. Que je suis fatiguée ! Ce matin, il a fallu que je me lève à huit heures pour me rendre à…

\- Comment tu connais mon prénom ? interrogea Morgane, ahurie.

\- Agna ? dit inintelligemment la jeune fille, sans avoir rien compris.

\- Eh bien, tu as dit 'Morgane, que je suis fatiguée' », expliqua Morgane, de plus en plus ébahie.

A ces mots, la nouvelle venue se leva de la banquette et, se plaçant devant Morgane, lui tendit la main afin que celle-ci la serre.

« Ah, c'est donc toi ! Enchantée, moi c'est Ruth Jordan, se présenta-t-elle.

\- Enchantée, répondit Morgane, sidérée.

\- Toute mon enfance, mon père n'a pas cessé de t'appeler, expliqua Ruth.

\- C'est-à-dire ? interrogea Morgane.

\- Eh bien, à l'égal de nombreuses personnes sur le quai, mon père a dit toute ma vie : 'Morgane ! Où est donc cette enfant ?' ou 'Morgane ! Je suis affamé !' ou encore 'Morgane ! Que le temps passe vite…'. D'ailleurs, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent davantage ! », s'écria-t-elle.

Sur ces mots plus qu'étonnants, Ruth ouvrit la fenêtre d'un geste brusque et leva Morgane en tirant sur son poignet.

« Arrêtez de chercher ! cria-t-elle à la foule sur le quai. MORGANE EST LA ! »

Tous les visages ébahis se tournèrent vers les jeunes filles et, rouge de honte, Morgane se rassit sur la banquette, échangeant avec Alyson un regard éloquent. Ruth referma la fenêtre et se rassit silencieusement sur la banquette, l'air songeur.

Le train s'ébranla et, bientôt, le quai disparut. Le Poudlard Express serpenta dans les plaines Londoniennes et Morgane, surexcitée, ne lâcha pas la fenêtre du regard. Un long moment plus tard, cependant, elle se retourna vers Alyson, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est vrai, ça, en fait, dit-elle. Pourquoi les gens disaient mon prénom ? »

Alyson lui sourit avec condescendance et lui fournit une explication, ajoutant çà et là des anecdotes sur le monde des sorciers. Après quelques instants, la porte coulissa à nouveau et deux personnes entrèrent.

La première était une petite fille rousse qui devait avoir leur âge. Ses yeux émeraude étaient encore rougis par des larmes récentes, et Morgane reconnut sans mal la fillette qui se disputait avec sa sœur sur le quai. Le garçon, quant-à lui, était de petite taille, avait de longs cheveux noirs et sales, un nez crochu, le teint blafard et l'air revêche d'un enfant malaimé.

« On peut venir ? demanda la petite fille avec une voix encore tremblotante. On était avec des crétins.

\- Naturellement, acquiesça Ruth avec cérémonie.

\- Je m'appelle Lily, se présenta la petite fille en s'asseyant. Lily Evans. Et lui, c'est Severus Rogue, présenta-t-elle le garçon.

\- Moi, c'est Alyson Miller.

\- Et moi, Ruth Jordan, pour vous servir, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Et moi c'est…

\- Morgane, on sait », la coupa le dénommé Severus.

Sidérée, Morgane ne sut que répondre et se contenta par conséquent de se taire, non sans avoir préalablement jeté un regard noir à Ruth qui, de son côté, se roulait de rire par terre.

« Vos parents sont sorciers ? interrogea Alyson pour relancer la conversation.

\- Non, pas les miens, répondit Lily. Ils sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus Moldus.

\- Ma mère est sorcière, mais mon père non, grinça le jeune garçon.

\- Moi c'est le contraire ! s'exclama Ruth. Comme c'est rigolo !

\- Les miens sont sorciers, dit Alyson.

\- Et toi, Morgane ? demanda Lily.

\- Moldus, non ? supposa Alyson.

\- En fait, je ne sais pas, avoua Morgane.

\- Agna ? dit Ruth.

\- Je ne les ai jamais connus, expliqua Morgane. J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat Moldu.

\- Et c'était bien ? railla Severus.

\- C'était abominable, se renfrogna Morgane.

\- Et donc, tu ne sais pas qui ils sont ? demanda encore Lily.

\- Je ne sais absolument rien d'eux, répondit Morgane.

\- Tu pourrais faire une recherche par rapport à ton nom, proposa Alyson.

\- Swanson n'est pas le nom de mes parents.

\- Ah non ? s'étonna Ruth.

\- Non, c'est le nom d'une femme aigrie qui voulait assurer la descendance de son patronyme, expliqua Morgane avec rancœur.

\- Il y a pourtant plein de Swanson, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, fit remarquer Lily.

\- Oui », acquiesça Alyson.

Les cinq enfants ne surent bientôt plus quoi dire et un silence pesant s'installa. Severus le rompit cependant quelques minutes plus tard en se levant et en disant :

« Je vais au toilette.

\- Quelle prévenance ! railla Morgane.

\- Il n'est pas très causant, fit remarquer Ruth quand il se fut éloigné.

\- Il est juste timide, le défendit Lily.

\- Tu m'en diras tant ! ironisa Ruth.

\- J'espère ne pas être dans sa maison, marmonna Alyson avec un air dégoûté.

\- Moi de même, acquiesça Ruth.

\- C'est mon meilleur ami, dit froidement Lily.

\- Ah », fut le seul commentaire d'Alyson.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence conflictuel, Ruth relança :

« Il n'en est pas plus causant.

\- Et il n'est pas sourd non plus », grinça le jeune garçon en revenant des toilettes.

Ruth eut la bonne idée de se taire. Le trajet fut ponctué d'explications sur le monde de la magie, sur Poudlard, et de sucreries en tous genres.

****O********o********O********o********O****

« Les premières années, par ici ! », beugla un demi-géant très imposant depuis le bord du lac.

Une foule d'enfant l'entoura aussitôt, tantôt terrifiés, tantôt enthousiasmés.

« Tout le monde est là ? demanda le demi-géant. Bien ! Je me nomme Hagrid, et je suis gardien des clés et des lieux de Poudlard. Montez à quatre par barque, et en avant ! »

Morgane monta dans une barque avec Lily, Severus et une autre petite fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Bientôt, les barques glissèrent sur la surface lisse du lac noir. La pluie tombait drue sur le domaine de Poudlard et on ne voyait rien à plusieurs mètres aux alentours.

« Il fait beau, n'est-ce pas ? plaisanta la jeune inconnue pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tellement que même les nuages transpirent ! », ironisa Morgane.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice et se présentèrent. La jeune fille s'appelait Alice Grant. Son visage lunaire était entouré d'épais cheveux bruns, et elle attirait au premier regard la sympathie.

Ruth, sur une autre barque, s'était levée complètement, faisant dangereusement tanguer le petit bateau. A ce qu'en comprit Morgane, elle entamait gaiement une danse païenne censée faire briller le Soleil. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, et elle tomba dans l'eau. Hagrid alla la recueillir sur sa propre barque et lui prêta son gros manteau. Manifestement, le Soleil n'était pas revenu. Ce qui n'étais pas étonnant puisque c'était la lune qui brillait doucement derrière les gros nuages gris.

Après quelques minutes d'une traversée tortueuse, on vit au loin la silhouette de l'immense château Poudlard. Émerveillés, les élèves admirèrent sans discontinuer cet immense domaine qu'ils découvriraient bientôt. Les barques accostèrent doucement dans une sorte de grotte, à l'abri de la pluie. Les enfants marchèrent quelques minutes dans le passage puis, enfin, arrivèrent à l'intérieur du château. Ils durent traverser encore quelques couloirs puis, leur disant de rester tranquilles, Hagrid partit. Aussitôt, un brouhaha monstre s'éleva dans le couloir, chacun voulant communiquer ses impressions sur ce château.

« C'est vraiment énorme ! s'enthousiasma Morgane. J'aurai tôt fait de me perdre !

\- On se perdra sûrement ensemble, alors, dit Lily, impressionnée.

\- Silence, je vous prie ! s'écria une femme stricte qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de quarante ans. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, sous-directrice de Poudlard et directrice de la maison Gryffondor, se présenta-t-elle. Suivez-moi », ordonna-t-elle.

Les élèves avancèrent le long de quelques couloirs encore et arrivèrent enfin dans une salle immense. Il y avait cinq longues tables sur lesquelles étaient attablés des centaines d'élèves. Sur la cinquième table, située sur une sorte d'estrade, il y avait les professeurs. Des bougies tenaient en suspension sans qu'aucun fil ne soit visible, et le plafond était une parfaite copie du ciel. La seule raison pour laquelle Morgane ne l'avait pas confondu avec le vrai, c'était parce que la pluie ne les mouillait pas. Les premières années avancèrent le long des tables jusqu'à l'estrade, sur laquelle était posé un tabouret. Sur ce tabouret, il y avait un morceau de tissu en forme de chapeau, rapiécé de partout. Une ouverture béante s'ouvrit soudainement et le chapeau commença à chanter :

__« A m'voir comme ça, j'veux bien admettre__

__Que j'n'ai pas l'air de payer d'mines__

__Mais détrompez-vous, j'suis un maître__

__Car votre maison je détermine.__

__Je m'engage au choixpeaubalisme,__

__Si seulement vous parvenez,__

__Sans produire de confusionnisme,__

__Rien qu'un instant à m'remplacer.__

__Je suis immuable, sempiternel,__

__Et en toutes vos têtes je me révèle.__

__On m'a donné l'humble fonction__

__En un temps qui vous est désuet__

__D'être acteur d'la répartition,__

__Et mille ans plus tard on y est !__

__La noble maison Gryffondor,__

__Accueille les braves et les plus forts,__

__Ceux qui affrontent toutes leurs peurs,__

__Et aiment le rôle de sauveur.__

__Poufsouffle est la maison du travail__

__L'respect en est une propriété__

__Ceux qui ont r'vêtu sa sagesse__

__Plus jamais ne l'ont ôtée.__

__Logique, intelligence et perspicacité,__

__Sont des mots d'ordre de Serdaigle__

__Si d'ores et déjà vous aimez étudier,__

__Vous deviendrez sûrement un aigle.__

__Enfin vous irez à Serpentard,__

__Si la ruse vous détient__

__Vous saurez qu'il n'est jamais trop tard,__

__Pour parvenir à ses fins.__

__Et maintenant, venez par ici__

__Posez-moi donc sur vos têtes__

__Qui, j'en suis sûr, sont déjà remplies,__

__De tout ce que vous voudrez être ! »__

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement suivit la fin du chant du chapeau. Madame McGonagall, cependant, eut tôt fait de ramener le silence et, se postant à côté du tabouret, commença à lire les noms par ordre alphabétique. Dorea Abbot fut répartie à Poufsouffle et Terrence Avery à Serpentard. Lorsque Sirius Black fut réparti à Gryffondor, un grand silence stupéfait s'étendit dans la salle. Quand Morgane demanda de plus amples explications à Alyson, celle-ci lui répondit :

« La famille Black se vante de toujours faire ses études à Serpentard, expliqua-t-elle. Il brise un peu les conventions familiales en faisant ça.

\- Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute ! s'écria Morgane, incrédule.

\- Non, mais ça reste quand même très étonnant ! Quand papa saura ça… »

Enfin, une ovation monta de la table la plus à gauche, et Sirius s'y rendit en souriant d'un air suffisant. Lily Evans fut appelée et, toute tremblotante, la rouquine s'approcha à pas lents du choixpeau, redoutant le moment où elle devrait poser le bout de tissu sur sa tête. Elle fut rapidement répartie à Gryffondor. C'était étonnant. D'après ce qu'on lui en avait dit, Morgane était persuadée que Lily serait répartie à Serdaigle – elle était vraiment brillante – ou à Poufsouffle – elle était si respectueuse avec son ami Rogue... D'ailleurs, ce dernier lança à la rouquine un regard déçu, tandis qu'elle lui renvoyait un regard contrit. Ruth fut répartie elle-aussi à Gryffondor et elle rejoignit la table des lions en sautillant, sous l'œil exaspéré de Lily. Comme c'était prévisible, Alyson rejoignit la table des Serdaigles et Severus celle des Serpentards. Un dénommé Evan Rosier rejoignit lui-aussi la table des serpents et, enfin, Madame McGonagall appela :

« Morgane Swanson ! »

Morgane s'avança avec assurance vers le choixpeau. Elle n'avait aucun souci à se faire car elle n'avait pas suffisamment de recul pour avoir des idées préconçues. Elle posa le morceau de tissu sur sa tête et, presque instantanément, une voix nasillarde s'immisça à l'intérieur de son crâne :

« Houlà ! s'exclama cette voix, sans doute celle du chapeau.

\- Quoi donc ? s'interrogea Morgane avec surprise.

\- Tu les détestes, hein ? Que dis-je, tu les hais, ces Moldus ! affirma le choixpeau.

\- Les parents de Lily ont l'air sympathique, objecta mollement Morgane, guère convaincue par ses dires.

\- Peut-être, concéda le choixpeau. Mais tu n'as certainement pas envie de les rencontrer ! affirma-t-il encore.

\- Pas le moins du monde, acquiesça Morgane.

\- Ils ne sont pas tous pareils, tu sais ? fit remarquer le vieux chapeau.

\- Disons que je n'ai plus très envie de tenter l'expérience, termina-t-elle la conversation.

\- Tu serais une bonne Serpentard, dit le choixpeau. Tu es une grande manipulatrice dans l'âme ! Cependant, je ne suis pas convaincu, au vu de tes origines…

\- Que savez-vous de mes origines ? le coupa Morgane avec avidité.

\- Pas plus que toi, hélas. Que disais-je ? Ah oui. Je ne suis pas convaincu, au vu de tes origines incertaines, que tu puisses être à l'aise vis-à-vis de tes camarades en ces temps troublés. Et puis, tu sembles assez courageuse, même si ton courage s'apparente davantage à de l'inconscience. Bon, où vais-je te placer ? hésita le choixpeau.

\- Vous êtes censé le savoir, c'est votre boulot, s'impatienta Morgane.

\- Ah ! Ah ! AAHHH ! s'écria triomphalement le couvre-chef. Je perçois pleinement l'insolence Gryffondorienne, là ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Faites ce que vous voulez », répondit nonchalamment Morgane.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un « GRYFFONDOR » sonore rompit le silence. Sans plus attendre, Morgane ôta le chapeau avec un soulagement manifeste et se rendit à la table située à l'extrême gauche, où tout un chacun l'applaudissait. Une fois arrivée à la table, elle s'assit à une place située à côté du garçon qui dédaignait les valeurs de sa famille – Morgane n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de son nom – que Lily, assise juste à côté, avait semblé dédaigner, tournant volontairement le dos au garçon. Morgane haussa un sourcil surpris face à cette réaction. Lily était-elle à ce point répugnée par la gent masculine, ou les deux enfants s'étaient-ils déjà rencontrés au préalable ? Remarquant l'air étonné de Morgane, Lily daigna lui répondre par :

« Crétin de mon premier compartiment. »

Intriguée, Morgane le regarda de plus près. Il avait des cheveux bruns mi-longs, des yeux gris perle d'un éclat singulier et des traits aristocratiques d'une grande beauté.

« Tu veux ma photo ? sourcilla le jeune garçon en remarquant le regard appuyé que lui lançait Morgane.

\- Carrément, comment t'as su ? rétorqua Morgane, pas le moins du monde honteuse de s'être fait prendre. Comme ça je pourrais l'ajouter à mon album des plus grandes erreurs de la nature.

\- J'espère que tu figures en première page alors, railla le garçon.

\- Mmh… nan ! répondit-elle. J'ai essayé de la mettre, une fois, mais le livre n'a pas voulu », mentit-elle.

Le garçon haussa un sourcil sceptique mais ne répliqua pas, semblant trouver la jeune fille indigne de son intérêt.

« Vous vous appelez comment ? demanda Ruth, toute joyeuse.

\- Je m'appelle Katarina Davies, se présenta une jolie fillette au visage hâlé et aux cheveux très frisés qui s'étendaient de part et d'autre de sa tête.

\- Moi, c'est Mary McDonald, dit une fille blonde aux yeux d'un bleu tirant sur le gris et au visage dénué de beauté, quoiqu'elle ait l'air sympathique.

\- Moi, c'est James Potter ! se présenta un garçon avec des cheveux noirs absolument décoiffés et relevés en un épi à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Moi, Remus Lupin, dit un garçon au visage pâle, aux cheveux châtains et aux cernes énormes.

\- Nous nous appelons…

\- Allan et…

\- Nathaniel…

\- Smith, se présentèrent deux garçons absolument identiques aux cheveux bruns et courts.

\- Je suis Lily Evans, se présenta Lily.

\- Moi, c'est Peter Pettigrow, dit un jeune garçon assez petit avec quelques formes et aux cheveux bruns assez longs.

\- Je m'appelle…

\- Morgane, on sait, la coupa le garçon arrogant aux yeux gris.

\- Pardon !? Non seulement tu viens de complètement gâcher ma présentation, mais en plus tu te permets de savoir comment je m'appelle alors que je n'avais aucune idée de ton existence avant il y a deux minutes ! s'indigna Morgane.

\- Bah… c'est pas tellement de ma faute, se défendit le garçon. Ta copine là-bas t'a présentée à ta place, dit-il en désignant Ruth du regard.

\- Et tu t'appelles ? interrogea-t-elle le garçon, non sans avoir préalablement jeté un regard noir à Ruth qui, à quelques places de là, se bidonnait joyeusement.

\- Sirius Black ! », répondit-il.

Après un rapide discours du directeur, les mets apparurent par milliers sur les diverses tables de la Grande Salle et, avec appétit, tous se turent enfin pour savourer la nourriture. Morgane prit cependant le temps de souffler à Lily :

« Je confirme, c'est un crétin ! »

La vie de Morgane dans le monde des sorciers commençait plutôt bien.

****OoOoO****

****Petite question : est-ce qu'il y aurait un(e) volontaire pour devenir mon (ma) bêta-reader ? Ou simplement une âme charitable pour m'expliquer la démarche à suivre ? Merci d'avance,****

****Bisous !****


	2. Chapter 1

**Coucou ! **

**Voici le premier **_**vrai **_**chapitre de cette fiction. Comme prévu, il se passe à la rentrée de la septième année. Je préfère vous prévenir, on n'entre pas du tout dans le cœur de l'action. Il faut juste que je plante le décor et que je pose les problématiques ( parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ! ). Je ne pense pas faire une fiction énorme, juste un truc moyen pour que je parvienne à la finir ! Une petite dizaine de chapitres peut-être. Voire beaucoup plus, en fait. Je sais pas…**

**Je n'ai pas encore toutes les pièces de ce puzzle que sera l'histoire, mais je compte sur elles pour apparaître au moment voulu. ( oui, je suis très optimiste ). Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Mille mercis à Kather pour sa review !**

_De tous ceux qui n'ont rien à dire, les plus agréables _

_sont ceux qui se taisent._

_ Coluche_

**I. Retrouvailles scolaires**

C'étaient des mains beaucoup plus grandes et fermes qui tenaient la hanse de cette même valise, six longues années plus tard. Morgane tentait désespérément de fendre la foule dense qui s'étendait sur ce fichu quai 9 ¾. Malheureusement pour elle, sa petite taille s'avérait être un réel handicap pour ce faire. On disait des petits qu'ils pouvaient facilement passer entre les gens, se frayer un chemin dans la multitude, mais ces affirmations étaient complètement faussées lorsqu'on portait une valise énorme. En plus, la valise pesait très lourd. Soupirant de frustration, Morgane s'arrêta un instant, posa sa valise au sol, monta dessus et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant l'itinéraire le plus stratégique pour arriver à destination – soit, le Poudlard Express. Soupirant encore une fois, elle redescendit, ressaisit fermement sa valise et continua son chemin. Elle n'était pas _si _petite que ça. Après tout, elle atteignait presque le mètre soixante ! Mais, malheureusement, beaucoup de grandes personnes étaient autour d'elle, et ça ne facilitait aucunement sa vision. Contrairement à sa rentrée en première année, Morgane avait laissés détachés ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses, symbole de son détachement à son ancienne vie Moldue. Ses yeux bleus azur bougeaient constamment, écarquillés et horrifiés. Il allait falloir qu'elle se dépêtre de là au plus vite, avant de faire une crise de stress ! Morgane n'aimait ni la foule, ni les espaces confinés, et c'était très problématique. Enfin, elle arriva à destination et, une fois sur le marchepied du cinquième wagon, adressa un regard triomphant à cet enchevêtrement de corps, s'attendant presque à être félicitée par une ovation. Qui ne vint pas. Sans plus attendre, elle partit à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, dans lequel Lily et les autres la rejoindraient sans doute plus tard. Elle en trouva un rapidement et, après avoir installé son bagage avec difficulté, s'assit confortablement sur la banquette, l'air songeur. Elle n'était plus jamais retournée dans l'orphelinat. Dusse-t-elle le faire, elle aurait sans doutes fait une hécatombe ! A la place, elle restait à Poudlard à chaque vacance scolaire et, pendant les vacances d'été, Katarina avait jusque-là toujours eu la bonté de l'héberger. Mais jamais elle n'avait accepté les invitations de Lily. Plus jamais elle n'irait chez les Moldus. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Cet été pourtant, étant nouvellement majeure, elle avait pu, à l'aide d'un petit pécule obtenu grâce à divers petits boulots d'été des années précédentes, louer une chambre au chaudron baveur tout en travaillant à mi-temps pour le glacier Florian Fortarôme.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes, nous voici réunis pour un lancer de valise dans les règles de l'art, s'écria tout à coup une voix aiguë. La brillantissime Ruth Jordan lance la valise et… MARQUE ! Et c'est encore une réussite pour la jeune anglaise qui…

\- J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque, la coupa Morgane, une main sur le cœur. »

Passant de la parole aux actes, Ruth avait jeté la valise qui, à deux doigts de s'écraser sur Morgane, avait heureusement été retenue par le porte-bagages.

« C'était le but, très chère ! répondit Ruth. D'ailleurs, je dois bien avouer que c'est toi que je visais. Dommage que ce filet à bagages se soit retrouvé sur mon chemin.

\- Eh ! s'indigna Morgane, profondément outrée.

\- Eh eh eh ! ricana Ruth. Allez, sans rancune ! sourit-elle en s'affaissant sur la banquette opposée à celle de Morgane.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver, affirma Morgane. Ma vengeance sera terrible !

\- Ouh, j'en tremble d'avance, se moqua Ruth en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

\- Très bonne initiative, répliqua Morgane.

\- Coucou c'est moi ! s'écria une voix à l'entrée du compartiment, les interrompant dans leur fructueux échange.

\- Coucou c'est toi ! répondit Ruth à la nouvelle venue.

\- Salut Kata ! sourit Morgane.

\- Coucou Morgounette ! sourit Katarina. Salut la névrosée, salua-t-elle Ruth.

\- Pfff, soupira ladite névrosée en tournant la tête du côté opposé, l'air vexée.

\- Bonnes vacances ? demanda Morgane.

\- Parfaites ! s'enthousiasma Katarina. Tu aurais dû venir tu aurais a-do-ré !

\- Ah oui ? interrogea Morgane, intéressée.

\- Ah oui ! acquiesça avec enthousiasme Katarina. C'était paradisiaque ! Il y avait plein de gars trop mignons ! sourit-elle, l'air rêveur.

\- Ah ! On voit bien le sens de tes priorités ! railla Morgane.

\- Ce n'est un secret pour personne, dit Katarina en haussant les épaules.

\- Pas du tout, même ! acquiesça Morgane, complètement d'accord avec la précédente affirmation. »

Les filles continuèrent de parler quelques instants encore puis, soudainement, Ruth se leva de la banquette sur laquelle elle était assise et, tout en commençant à partir, s'écria :

« JE N'AI PAS DIT BONJOUR A MON BICHON ! »

Son bichon, c'était Alexander Elton, un garçon de leur promotion à Poufsouffle. Il était encore sur le quai et venait tout juste de quitter ses parents. Morgane et Katarina avaient une très belle vue sur lui depuis la fenêtre de leur compartiment. Il blêmit considérablement en entendant Ruth et, l'air anxieux, jeta des coups d'œil de tous les côtés dans l'espoir de trouver une sortie de secours. Mais, comme toujours, Ruth l'atteignit avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre ses plans à exécution. Bientôt, enserré dans une étreinte non consentante, le jeune homme n'eut d'autre choix que d'attendre que ça passe. Il avait l'air d'un condamné au bûcher et, depuis leur compartiment, les deux Gryffondors ricanaient bêtement à ses dépens. Une fois que Ruth Jordan avait décidé qu'elle aimait bien quelqu'un, il était absolument impossible de s'en défaire, et les deux filles en savaient quelque chose ! Elles se sourirent, complices, et recommencèrent à parler, de leurs vacances, des garçons mignons dont parlait Katarina, de tout et surtout de rien. Mary les rejoignit une bonne dizaine de minutes après que le train eut quitté la gare, trop occupée à saluer des amis de Serdaigle, et Lily fit son entrée dans le compartiment près d'une heure plus tard, occupée au préalable par une réunion de préfets.

Les cinq filles de Gryffondor avaient l'air très proches, inséparables même, vues comme ça. La vérité était autrement différente. Mary et Katarina passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensembles, tandis qu'il en était de même pour Morgane et Lily. Ruth, quant-à elle, ne pouvait être qualifiée d'amie proche car elle sautillait dans tous les sens, sans discontinuer, et elle allait manger à une table différente chaque jour, souvent avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. D'ailleurs, elle n'était toujours pas revenue, s'étant assise dans le compartiment des garçons de Poufsouffle, et plus précisément sur les genoux d'Alexander, qui avait l'air de vouloir se pendre.

Après de très longues heures de trajet, le train s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et, laissant là leurs bagages, les élèves descendirent. Les quatre Gryffondors montèrent dans une des calèches qui avançaient toutes seules et celles-ci s'ébranlèrent, bringuebalant sur le chemin tortueux qui menait au château. La silhouette majestueuse de Poudlard apparut bientôt et, comme chacune des années précédentes, Morgane sourit de toutes ses dents en l'admirant. Elle était enfin chez elle.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, tous les élèves âgés de douze ans et plus étaient confortablement installés le long des quatre tables de la Grande Salle. Ils piaillaient joyeusement en attendant que les premières années daignent arriver, ce qui prenait toujours une dizaine de minutes. Enfin, ils arrivèrent, en rang par deux, l'air absolument effrayés. Ils se rassemblèrent devant l'estrade, sur laquelle était posé un tabouret couronné du choixpeau. Une large déchirure du chapeau rapiécé s'ouvrit et il commença à chanter.

_« Il y a de cela près de mille ans,_

_Je fus créé par quat'sorciers… »_

Malheureusement pour elle, Morgane ne sut jamais ce qu'il s'était passé après que le choixpeau eut été créé. En effet, une surdité soudaine l'avait prise et, au comble de l'affolement, elle s'écria :

« AAHHH ! JE N'ENTENDS RIEN ! »

Plus loin à la table des Gryffondors, Sirius frappa dans la main de James avec complicité, tout en s'exclamant :

« Dément, ce sortilège ! »

Si Morgane ne l'entendit pas à cause du sortilège de surdité, ce ne fut pas le cas de Ruth qui, pour venger son amie, n'hésita pas à se lever d'un bond. Elle marcha le long de la table des Gryffondors d'un pas rapide jusqu'à être arrivée au niveau des Maraudeurs et, d'un geste expert, elle plongea la tête de Sirius dans son assiette dorée. Lorsqu'elle eut relâché la pression de sa main sur la tête du brun, celui-ci se retourna vers elle, l'air perplexe.

« Dis-moi, Jordan, interrogea-t-il soucieusement, tu avais remarqué que l'assiette était vide, hein ? s'assura-t-il.

\- Évidemment ! rétorqua Ruth en lui lançant un regard étrange. La répartition n'a même pas encore commencé ! Bon appétit ! »

Et, toute guillerette, elle retourna s'assoir à côté de Morgane qui, elle, était toujours sourde, laissant derrière elle des Maraudeurs ébahis. De toute façon, elle faisait toujours cet effet-là.

Le choixpeau qui, à cause du bruit que faisait Ruth, s'était arrêté dans sa chanson, demanda, par mesure de sécurité :

« Je peux continuer ?

\- Oui, oui, je t'en prie ! répondit amicalement Ruth. »

Et, alors que le choixpeau reprenait ses rimes, Morgane s'écria à nouveau, un brin agacée :

« Quelqu'un ne connaitrait pas le contre-sort par hasard ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

\- Non, désolée, répondit Katarina avec un air contrit.

\- T'AS DIT QUOI ? cria Morgane, n'ayant rien entendu.

\- Finite incantatem, marmonna Lily avec un vague geste de la baguette. »

Les oreilles de Morgane se débouchèrent d'un coup et elle fut tentée de hurler sa joie. Elle se contint et put entendre les dernières phrases du choixpeau qui, prenant le parti d'oublier le bruit ambiant, continuait imperturbablement sa chanson :

_« … et Gryffondor vous accueillera._

_Maintenant approchez-vous donc_

_Approchez au plus près de moi_

_Je choisirai votre maison,_

_Nous verrons ce qu'il adviendra ! »_

Une ovation succéda à la chanson et, bientôt, les élèves furent appelés par ordre alphabétique. La petite sœur de Ruth, Chelsea, rejoignit rapidement cette dernière à Gryffondor. Même si elle semblait plus saine d'esprit que son aînée, il brillait dans ses yeux une lueur de folie. Personne ne se faisait d'illusion : une nouvelle hystérique venait de faire une entrée fracassante à Poudlard, et pas seulement au sens littéral du terme ! Chelsea Jordan avait réussi l'exploit de tomber à la renverse sur une surface parfaitement plane, entrant en collision avec un garçon de cinquième année assis sur le banc. Lorsqu'Irina Yann, la dernière de la liste, eut été répartie à Poufsouffle, le directeur se leva et embrassa la salle du regard.

« Bienvenue à tous et à toutes pour une nouvelle année à l'école Poudlard, discourra-t-il. Je compte sur nos nouveaux préfets-en-chef, qui, cette année, appartiennent aux maisons Serdaigle et Gryffondor, j'ai nommé Lily Evans et Andrew Ross… »

Des grognements furieux éclatèrent de part et d'autre des deux autres tables, les Serpentards hurlant au favoritisme, tandis que les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles applaudissaient à tout rompre.

« Silence, je vous prie ! s'exclama le directeur. Je disais donc, je compte sur nos nouveaux préfets-en-chefs pour inculquer aux plus jeunes – ou aux plus récalcitrants, ajouta-t-il avec un regard vers les Maraudeurs – les règles de vie du château Poudlard. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un très bon appétit et une très bonne année scolaire ! »

Nul ne sut jamais si ce fut le discours du directeur qui fut tant applaudi ou bien l'apparition de la nourriture sur les tables. Quoi qu'il en soit, Morgane se jeta sur le plat de frites tandis que Lily se servait une part conséquente de poulet. La nourriture fut engloutie à une vitesse impressionnante et, bientôt, disparut complètement pour laisser place aux desserts, qui firent grande sensation également. Enfin, plus tellement pour Morgane après qu'elle eut jeté un regard à Ruth.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea-t-elle, ahurie.

\- Je mange, répondit négligemment Ruth.

\- Avec le nez ? sourcilla Morgane.

\- J'aime les nouvelles expériences, se justifia Ruth. »

Morgane haussa un sourcil sceptique mais laissa couler, trop habituée aux bizarreries de Ruth. Elle la regarda d'ailleurs un instant, songeuse. Ruth était plutôt mignonne, en réalité. Elle avait de courts cheveux bruns savamment ébouriffés – bien que ce soit complètement naturel – un teint pâle qui rougissait facilement, un visage fin et des yeux vert clair très vifs. Seulement, là, alors qu'elle essayait désespérément d'enfoncer du pudding dans son nez, elle perdait tout son charme. C'était aussi l'avis de son bichon, également nommé Alexander Elton qui, depuis la table des Poufsouffles, la regardait avec dégout.

Secouant la tête tout en souriant avec amusement, Morgane détourna son regard de Ruth et commença plutôt à parler avec Lily. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle d'un truc.

« Ruth… si tu as plongé la tête de Black dans son assiette _vide_, tout à l'heure, c'est parce que ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pour te venger, pardi ! s'exclama Ruth comme une évidence.

\- Ah bon ! s'exclama Morgane, l'air triomphant.

\- Évidemment, j'n'ai pas fait ça pour le plaisir ! railla Ruth.

\- Non, bah non ! C'est tellement pas ton genre ! ironisa Morgane en se levant.

\- Tu vas où ? interrogea Lily.

\- La vengeance de Ruth était quelques peu… incomplète, répondit simplement Morgane. »

Sur ce, comme Ruth précédemment, elle marcha rapidement le long de la table, pliant les genoux pour mieux se cacher derrière les élèves assis et, une fois derrière Sirius, elle lui écrasa la tête complètement dans son assiette. Sauf que, contrairement à la fois précédente, il y avait dans ladite assiette une énorme part de pudding, une grande quantité de crème anglaise et quelques cupcakes bondés de crème pâtissière. Quand il releva sa tête barbouillée de gâteau, Morgane ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et elle ne fut pas la seule. A commencer par les Maraudeurs, tout le monde autour du jeune homme riait à ses dépens. Après s'être calmée, Morgane lâcha :

« Allez, sans rancune ! »

Puis elle partit nonchalamment, jetant d'un geste souple ses cheveux en arrière.

« Tu me le payeras très cher ! menaça Sirius.

\- C'est fort dommage mais je n'entends pas ! ironisa Morgane sans même se retourner. »

Sirius jura quelques instants. Se faire attaquer par Ruth, c'était une chose. Être humilié par Morgane était une tout autre chose. La première n'était qu'une aliénée qui attaquait tout le monde. La deuxième, même si Sirius aimait la qualifier d'abrutie, était à peu près saine d'esprit. Sirius s'essuya le visage et continua à manger comme si de rien n'était, tout en lançant régulièrement des regards réfrigérants à la ronde.

« J'aimerais vous présenter notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, dit Albus Dumbledore en montrant de la main la vieille femme maniérée. Je vous demande d'accueillir comme il se doit Mademoiselle Duenna. »

Quelques applaudissements polis retentirent dans la Grande Salle en réponse la présentation du directeur et les élèves furent bientôt invités à disposer et, tandis que Lily s'occupait d'effectuer sa première ronde en tant que préfète-en-chef, les quatre autres filles se préparèrent à se coucher dans leur dortoir. Chaque lit était à baldaquin, assez large et délicieusement confortable. Morgane revêtit son petit shorty en coton et un T-shirt à bretelle quelconque et fila dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Ruth, pour sa part, avait revêtu un morceau de chiffon informe qu'elle qualifiait de chemise de nuit, Mary avait enfilé une chemise de nuit banale et Katarina avait un ensemble de dentelle affriolant _au cas où, _comme elle le disait si bien. Kata était loin d'être une petite prude, bien au contraire. Fatiguées par le voyage, elles ne tardèrent pas à se coucher et, tandis que Morgane se retournait dans son lit, encore et encore, proie de rêves récurrents qui, chaque fois, lui donnaient une indélébile impression de déjà-vu, les trois autres dormaient profondément, plongées dans des rêves merveilleux. Ruth, en particulier, avait l'étrange faculté de parler dans son sommeil ce qui, au vu de ses rêves, n'était pas vraiment recommandable.

« Mince ! Mademoiselle la chouette, dites-moi comment venir à bout de cette carotte gargantuesque ? Oh, mais c'est Léon le poisson rouge ! Pourquoi es-tu devenu bleu, Léon ? Qui t'a fait ça ? Il ne me reste plus qu'une solution, c'est plonger. Adieu, Tomas le Koala, adieu, Sanche la planche ! Il est de mon devoir de trouver cette question ! s'écriait-elle d'ailleurs présentement. »

Ce fut dans cet état que Lily les retrouva, une heure plus tard. Mary et Katarina dormaient d'un profond sommeil. Mary rêvait sans doute du prince charmant, et Katarina devait songer à sa tenue du lendemain. Ruth visionnait des rêves à la hauteur de son quotient intellectuel et Morgane affichait une expression d'extrême perplexité vis-à-vis des déboires de son subconscient. Lily alla se préparer rapidement, enfilant son pyjama bleu, et se glissa silencieusement dans son lit à baldaquin, s'enfonçant avec délice dans le matelas diablement confortable.

**oOoOoOo**

« Allez, debout là-dedans ! »

Les paupières de Morgane papillonnèrent, laissant transparaitre par intermittence ses yeux bouffis par le sommeil. Elle fit un grand sursaut en voyant la tête ébouriffée de Ruth à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.

« Il est l'heure de te lever ! chantonna Ruth avec une voix absolument affreuse.

\- Mais tais-toi ! s'écria Morgane, toujours ensommeillée.

\- On se lève ! ordonna Ruth.

\- J'ai compris, je vais me lever ! renonça Morgane en repoussant sa couette avec difficulté.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! sourit Ruth. J'ai failli attendre. »

Elle se leva du lit de Morgane et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Morgane soupira puis se leva à regret, recevant un regard amusé de Lily qui lui souffla :

« Tu as une tête à faire fuir un inferi ! »

Morgane tira la langue à Lily en réponse, et rétorqua :

« Question de survie ! »

Ce fut au tour de Lily de lui tirer la langue. Morgane passa outre cette démonstration de puérilité – bien qu'elle ait fait la même chose quelques secondes plus tôt –, se contentant d'enfiler son uniforme avec des gestes lents. Lily soupira, fatiguée elle-aussi, et s'affaira à dompter sa chevelure de feu.

« T'as pas bientôt fini avec la salle de bain ? tempêta Katarina à Ruth.

\- Trois secondes ! quémanda la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien pouvoir faire ? s'interrogea Katarina.

\- Tu ne préfères pas le savoir, la prévint Ruth. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle sortait en sautillant de la salle de bain, l'air ravie, vêtue de son habituelle robe d'uniforme. En relevant la tête sur son visage, Morgane eut un choc. Si elle n'avait pas reconnu Ruth, elle aurait affirmé qu'un clown avait réussi à pénétrer dans leur dortoir. Katarina profita de la surprise générale pour s'approprier la salle de bain, sous les hauts cris des autres filles, qui savaient parfaitement qu'elle prendrait longtemps.

Après avoir mangé, les Gryffondors se rendirent à leur premier double cours de DCFM. Celui-ci, par les temps qui courraient, était devenu obligatoire pour que les élèves apprennent au moins à se défendre en cas d'attaque.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous prie, ordonna doucement le professeur. Je me présente, je suis Mafalda Duenna, et suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Ça alors ! On ne s'en doutait pas ! Moi qui croyais qu'elle devait nous apprendre à dessiner des canards, marmonna Morgane à l'intention de Lily.

\- Tais-toi ! lui ordonna Lily. »

Morgane leva les yeux au ciel mais obéit en ronchonnant.

« Je suis ici dans l'optique de vous apprendre le plus de choses possible sur les forces du mal et sur le meilleur moyen de s'en protéger. »

Quelques Serpentards, partageant le cours des Gryffondors, cachèrent leur rire dans de petits toussotements loin d'être discrets.

« Il y a une épidémie de rhume, ici ? s'enquit Miss Duenna avec sévérité.

\- Non, Miss, répondit cérémonieusement Terrence Avery. J'ai avalé ma salive de travers.

\- Bien, et je suppose que c'est le cas de tout le monde ? ironisa le professeur.

\- Tout à fait ! acquiescèrent les personnes concernées.

\- S'ils préfèrent passer pour des handicapés c'est leur problème, chuchota Morgane, toujours à l'intention de Lily.

\- Chut ! rétorqua vertement celle-ci. »

Morgane se renfrogna à nouveau. Dès lors qu'elle était en cours, Lily se transformait en une élève modèle de première catégorie. D'ailleurs, elle avait déjà commencé à prendre des notes alors que le cours n'avait même pas encore débuté.

« Bien, dit la vieille femme. Si vous le souhaitez, je vous ferai un cours particulier sur : comment avaler sa salive sans s'étouffer. Ouvrez vos livres à la page trente-quatre, ordonna-t-elle. Qui veut bien lire le petit paragraphe explicatif ? »

Lily s'empressa de lever la main et, après s'être fait interroger, lut de sa voix claire, les quelques lignes demandées :

« _Le patronus représente une force positive composée de joie, d'espoir et de bonheur. Il est la projection même de ce dont s'alimentent les détraqueurs mais, au contraire des humains, le patronus ne peut ressentir ni haine, ni désespoir, ce qui fait fuir ces créatures maléfiques. Le charme du patronus est un sortilège de sorcellerie avancée qui n'est que peu fréquemment réussi. En effet, il nécessite l'utilisation du plus beau souvenir qu'on a, _récita Lily. _Il requiert en outre une certaine puissance magique que n'ont pas la majorité des sorciers._

\- Parfait, Miss…

\- Evans, professeur, répondit sagement Lily.

\- Parfait, Miss Evans, répéta Miss Duenna. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Je pense vous faire un cours théorique approfondi la première heure, puis vous laisser expérimenter le sortilège durant la seconde. Nous nous entraînerons à ce sortilège à raison d'une fois par semaine. Ne vous attendez pas à réussir du premier coup, ni même à réussir, tout simplement. Seuls peu d'entre vous y parviendront. Je vous fais commencer dès maintenant car plus vous aurez d'entrainement, plus vous aurez de chance d'y parvenir. _Spero patronum !_ prononça la vieille femme. »

Aussitôt, un vautour de lumière sortit de sa baguette. Brillant et majestueux, il s'éleva vers le plafond et tournoya, encore et encore, sous l'œil impressionné des élèves. La première heure passa lentement, les élèves attendant impatiemment la deuxième partie du cours, où ils pourraient à leur tour tenter de produire un animal. Ce n'était pas que le cours théorique n'était pas intéressant, loin de là, mais, excepté Lily, peu purent affirmer avoir tout écouté, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à chercher le souvenir le plus heureux qu'ils avaient. Pour sa part, Morgane ne trouvait rien de bien réjouissant. Elle pouvait déjà passer outre son enfance à l'orphelinat. Après, il y avait bien évidemment sa rencontre avec ses amies, mais elle n'était pas convaincue que cela suffise. Malgré qu'elle se soit trifouillée les méninges tout au long de l'heure, elle n'avait rien de bien consistant lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à sa baguette.

Personne ne réussit à produire le spectre tant attendu cette première heure, et tous bougonnaient en sortant de la salle de cours, maugréant que ce sortilège était absolument impossible à effectuer.

**oOoOoOo**

**J'ai lu quelque part que James&amp;Lily avaient tous deux été préfets-en-chefs mais ça me semble être un peu… abusé. Quelle personne saine d'esprit attribuerait de telles responsabilités à James ? C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de ne pas les lui donner ( les responsabilités )**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en tout cas ! Bisous, tchuss !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Coucou !**

**Bon, je l'avoue, ce chapitre ne sert pas à grand-chose. Mais si je mettais en avant les problématiques, il n'y aurait plus de suspense, pas vrai ?**

**Remarque, si, il y a la mise en place d'un ou plusieurs petits mystères que je résoudrai dans un plus ou moins long terme.**

**Je remercie cinquante-trois milliards de fois Kather et Celia123 pour leur reviews !**

**PS : ils ne le liront peut-être pas, mais je tenais tout de même à remercier les 7 revieweurs de mon OS, ça m'a fait très plaisir !**

_L'envie décèle la médiocrité, les grands caractères _

_ne connaissent que la rivalité_

_ Pierre-Marc-Gaston de Levis_

**II) Attaque et contrattaque !**

« Entrez, asseyez-vous, les invita le professeur Slughorn depuis son bureau. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. »

Un « oui » général lui répondit et il sourit de satisfaction, s'installant encore plus confortablement sur son siège de bureau. Morgane s'assit aux côtés de Lily, faisant grimacer cette dernière.

« Tu exagères ! se défendit Morgane. Je ne suis pas _si _nulle que ça.

\- Non, à peine, ironisa Lily. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est un bézoard !

\- Ce n'est pas un fruit exotique ? interrogea Morgane en fronçant les sourcils, l'air songeur. »

Lily ouvrit la bouche en forme de O, les yeux écarquillés, puis renonça à corriger les propos de Morgane. C'était un cas désespéré.

De toutes les matières enseignées, c'était en potion que Morgane avait le plus de difficultés. Elle ne devait son _effort exceptionnel _aux B.U.S.E. – niveau nécessaire pour poursuivre les cours supérieurs – qu'à un heureux hasard. En effet, elle était tombée sur l'élixir d'euphorie, la seule potion qu'elle ait jamais réussi à concocter. Et pour l'épreuve théorique, elle avait enregistré des dizaines de milliers d'informations au cours des semaines précédentes et avait su répondre aux questions, bien qu'elle ait tout oublié quelques jours plus tard seulement.

« Nous allons faire une potion qui est souvent proposée aux A.S.P.I.C. pour nous entraîner un peu ! s'enthousiasma le professeur Slughorn. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 239 et suivez les indications écrites au tableau – il fit apparaître des indications d'un geste souple de la baguette – pour réaliser une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Qui peut me dire quelles sont ses propriétés ? interrogea-t-il. Oui, Miss Evans ?

\- La potion permet de s'endormir rapidement sans qu'aucun cauchemar ou rêve quelconque ne trouble le sommeil, répondit studieusement Lily. Elle est généralement utilisée chez les personnes ayant souffert de traumatismes ou souffrant de troubles du sommeil.

\- Parfait, Miss Evans ! Trois points pour Gryffondor ! s'exclama-t-il. Allez, au travail maintenant ! »

Les élèves s'affairèrent à préparer la potion par paire et, tandis que Lily s'occupait de tout, Morgane restait à côté d'elle et gribouillait des caricatures cocasses sur un parchemin froissé.

Lorsque le cours se termina, la potion était parfaite, comme toujours, et Lily en rendit un échantillon au professeur pour que celui-ci le note.

« Tu as de la chance que je t'aime bien, Morganou-chérie, affirma Lily. Sans moi, tes notes en potion seraient lamentables ! »

Morgane lui fit un sourire moqueur et lui embrassa la joue, geste inhabituel chez elle.

« Ouh ! s'écria quelqu'un derrière. Swanson fait son coming out !

\- Jaloux, Black ? sourcilla Morgane avec un sourire railleur.

\- Et comment ! ironisa Sirius. Heureusement, j'ai Peter pour me réconforter.

\- Oui Siri-chou ! déclama Peter avec un grand sourire joueur. Tiens, je te donne mon épaule pour pleurer.

\- Merci, mon héros ! s'écria théâtralement Sirius. Je te la rends tout à l'heure ! »

**oOoOoOo**

« Allez, allez, allez ! marmonnait rageusement Morgane en gardant les yeux résolument fixés sur une personne dans la Grande Salle.

\- Ne cherches pas, tu vas perdre ! prédit Katarina avec un sourire joueur.

\- Allez ! cria presque Morgane pour toute réponse.

\- Sonnent présentement les douze coups de midi. Tu as perdu ! s'enthousiasma Katarina.

\- Pff, bougonna Morgane.

\- Tu me dois un paquet de chocogrenouilles ! s'exclama encore la Gryffondor.

\- Vous aviez parié sur quoi ? interrogea Lily, intriguée.

\- J'étais absolument persuadée que Potter t'aurait demandé en mariage durant la semaine, expliqua Morgane avec moult bougonnements.

\- Traîtresses ! s'écria Lily, outrée.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, réfléchit Morgane, c'est qu'il te soit venu l'idée que ça puisse ne pas être vrai.

\- Je n'en savais rien, tu sais, avoua Katarina. J'ai juste beaucoup de chance !

\- Comme on dit : heureux au jeu, malheureux en amour, professa Lily.

\- C'est ça, affirma Katarina en répondant au geste de la main d'un joli garçon de Serdaigle.

\- … L'exception qui confirme la règle ? proposa Morgane. »

La semaine suivante s'écoula avec la lenteur propre aux jours de cours. Le samedi, des épreuves seraient faites pour choisir les nouveaux joueurs de Quidditch. Faisant partie de l'équipe en tant que Poursuiveuse, Morgane fut dans l'obligation de se lever tôt ce matin-là. C'était James Potter le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Deux postes seulement étaient vacants dans l'équipe, un de Gardien et un de Batteur. Les Poursuiveurs étaient les mêmes que l'an dernier. Morgane, Katarina et Matthew Gates, un élève de cinquième année, jouaient ensembles depuis près de trois ans et avaient développé des stratégies absolument infaillibles.

« Alors ! s'exclama James. Je pense que vous me connaissez déjà, dit-il avec un grand sourire fier.

\- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe, chuchota Morgane suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

\- Je ne fais qu'énoncer la plus stricte vérité, rétorqua James avec un regard de dédain.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Au temps pour moi, fit semblant de s'excuser Morgane, pas le moins du monde convaincue.

\- Bien. Si quelqu'un d'autre veut parasiter mon discours, qu'il le fasse maintenant ou qu'il ferme sa bouche, prévint James.

\- C'est moi que tu traites de parasite ? s'indigna Morgane.

\- Qui d'autre ? interrogea James en roulant des yeux.

\- Sale c…

\- Chut ! marmonna Katarina en lui posant une main sur la bouche. »

James finit son discours sans encombre, sous l'œil noir de Morgane, et les postulants durent bientôt faire étalage de leur talent. Alexanne Lewis, une élève de troisième année, récupéra finalement le poste de Batteuse et Jeremiah Cooper, un garçon de sixième année, devint titulaire du poste de Gardien. Ils semblaient être performants et James Potter semblait extrêmement satisfait du résultat lorsqu'il rejoignit la Grande Salle pour manger le repas du midi.

« Arrête de baver ! intima d'ailleurs Morgane à Lily tandis que cette dernière regardait un peu trop fixement le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors.

\- Je ne bave pas ! rétorqua Lily à grand renfort de rougissements.

\- Non, à peine, railla Morgane. »

James Potter semblait radieux et affichait un sourire réjoui qui éclairait son beau visage. Un bon nombre de filles le regardaient d'ailleurs, et Lily ne dérogeait, contrairement à d'habitude, pas à la règle.

« Il ne te regarde plus, remarqua Morgane avec un air songeur.

\- Ah bon ? fit semblant de s'étonner la rouquine. Je n'avais pas remarqué…

\- Menteuse, rétorqua Morgane.

\- Non mais c'est vrai ! se défendit encore Lily.

\- Menteuse !

\- Mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que c'est assez reposant, continua Lily.

\- Menteuse !

\- Oh la ferme ! s'exclama la rouquine. »

Tous les élèves autours d'elles-deux convergèrent vers la rousse qui rougit. Il était inhabituel d'entendre la préfète-en-chef se donner en spectacle de la sorte.

« Je crois que je n'ai plus faim, marmonna-t-elle en se levant. »

Morgane la regarda partir hors de la Grande Salle et soupira. Lily avait besoin d'un peu de temps et de tranquillité pour réfléchir. Elle se retourna vers les jumeaux et commença à leur parler.

« Vous avez fini le devoir de métamorphose ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne l'ai même pas encore commencé, pouffa Nathaniel.

\- Moi si, répondit Allan.

\- Tu me laisserais copier ? interrogea Nathaniel avec un air suppliant.

\- Non, rétorqua son frère.

\- Il est difficile, hein ! relança Morgane avec une moue harassée.

\- Tu voudrais un coup de main ? interrogea Allan avec courtoisie.

\- Tu serais un ange ! sourit Morgane, ravie de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

\- Eh ! protesta Nathaniel.

\- Bien fait pour toi, Nat ! se moqua Morgane en lui tirant la langue.

\- Comment tu fais pour nous différencier ? interrogea Allan, interdit.

\- J'ai un certain don… répondit vaguement Morgane. »

Les deux jumeaux haussèrent les sourcils d'un geste synchronisé pour souligner leur scepticisme mais Morgane tint bon, gardant les yeux résolument fixés sur son plat de purée de patate, le touillant avec sa fourchette sans avaler ne serait-ce qu'un peu de la substance. Sentant encore leurs regards sur sa petite personne, elle leva finalement un regard frondeur : ils ne pensaient tout de même pas qu'elle allait leur révéler sa botte secrète ?

« Tu ne diras rien, pas vrai ? soupira Allan en rendant les armes.

\- Exactement ! s'exclama Morgane, ravie qu'il ait déjà renoncé. »

Les deux garçons, bien qu'absolument identiques à peu de choses près, avaient en réalité un comportement diamétralement opposé. Alors qu'Allan était sage et réfléchi, aimable et peu loquace, Nathaniel était une tête brûlée qui démarrait au quart de tour. Morgane ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où Allan avait su calmer son frère avant que celui-ci ne frappe quelqu'un.

« On finira… commença sournoisement Nathaniel.

\- Par tout découvrir ! termina Allan.

\- Espèce de truie ! rajouta Nathaniel avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Répète un peu si tu l'oses ? menaça Morgane.

\- Espèce de truie, répéta Nathaniel sans ciller.

\- Tu es un Troll mort, Nathaniel, rétorqua Morgane en catapultant sur lui une pleine cuillère de purée de pomme de terre. »

Avant que le jeune garçon n'ait pu seulement songer à riposter, Morgane était déjà partie à toutes jambes hors de la Grande Salle. Sirius, assit non loin d'eux, se pencha vers Nathaniel :

« La truie vient de bien te rouler dans la purée, fit-il remarquer en partageant avec Allan un grand rire moqueur. »

Morgane continua de marcher rapidement quelques minutes encore, traversant les couloirs sans savoir où elle se rendait. Cependant, lorsqu'elle fut arrivée dans un couloir sombre des cachots qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle entendit des éclats de voix et marcha dans cette direction. Restant cachée derrière un mur, elle jeta un regard en direction de la provenance des bruits et se figea immédiatement.

« Non mais regardez-moi ça ! s'exclama une voix moqueuse. A ta place, j'aurais pris mon élan pour sauter de la tour d'astronomie. Non mais tu as vu ta tête ? Tu espères réellement lui plaire ? »

Cette voix provenait de Sharon Gates, une fille de Septième année à Serpentard, grande et brune aux yeux noisette. Derrière une attitude des plus aimables envers son prochain, Morgane venait de lui découvrir des airs de harpie qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« C'est vraiment pathétique, cracha-t-elle. Je préfère partir directement plutôt que de rester avec une laideur pareille ! Et ne t'avises plus de l'approcher ! »

Et, jetant en arrière ses cheveux chocolat, elle tourna les talons, laissant derrière elle une Mary McDonald au bord des larmes. Morgane s'approcha lentement d'elle, et la vit s'effondrer par terre, adossée au mur et la tête dans les genoux.

Morgane avait des airs de petite poupée de porcelaine, avec sa petite taille et sa frêle silhouette. Sa peau était d'albâtre et ses cheveux noirs mi-longs qui, séparés par une raie au milieu du crâne, retombaient de part et d'autre de sa tête, contrastaient étrangement avec sa pâleur. Elle avait des airs de petite enfant fragile qu'on voulait obligatoirement protéger. De plus, ses yeux d'un bleu profond, quand elle les maintenait baissés, semblaient d'une profondeur immensurable. Seulement, ceux qui avaient essayé de l'intimider s'étaient tous sans exception retrouvés la tête dans le mur, cloués par ses réponses acérées. Manifestement, même si elle n'en avait pas l'air, Mary n'était pas sortie du même moule, et Sharon Gates s'en était bien rendue compte.

Mary avait de longs cheveux blonds assez ternes, un visage rond, un nez trop petit, des lèvres trop pulpeuses, des yeux marron noisette quelconques, une taille moyenne et des rondeurs. Seulement, lorsqu'elle souriait, des fossettes se creusaient dans ses joues rebondies et ses yeux brillaient. Son visage entier s'éclairait d'une joie sincère et lui accordait un charme inégalable. Mary, c'était une personne qui donnait sans compter, elle était la personnification même de la bonté et de la générosité, et Morgane voulait à tout prix empêcher quiconque d'altérer sa pureté.

Avec appréhension, elle s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui releva le menton d'un doigt, plongeant ses yeux interrogateurs dans ceux humides de Mary. Celle-ci secoua la tête pour toute réponse et se blottit dans les bras de Morgane. Après une grimace – elle avait horreur des contacts physiques – la brune resserra ses bras autour de la jeune fille. Les explications viendraient certainement plus tard. Là, la seule certitude qu'avait Morgane, c'était que Mary avait bien besoin d'aide.

**oOoOoOo**

C'était un soir de début Octobre, et Lily faisait sa ronde dans le couloir le plus reculé du troisième étage en partenariat avec un préfet de cinquième année de Serdaigle qui s'appelait Fabian Prewett. Il était sympathique et très doué en magie, et faisait un surveillant redoutable. Une fois par semaine environ, ils se retrouvaient pour la ronde hebdomadaire qu'ils avaient en commun et discutaient peu sans que le silence ne soit pesant. Lily songeait soucieusement à son devoir de potion dans l'espoir de trouver de quoi l'améliorer :

_« L'Acromentula est un venin d'une extrême rareté qui provient des Acromentules »_, se remémora-t-elle. _« Il ne peut être récolté tant que l'animal qui le contient, soit l'Acromentule, est en vie, mais on ne peut non plus le récolter longtemps après sa mort car, sinon, le venin se coagule et ne peut plus être récupéré. En outre, il est difficile de se procurer des cadavres d'Acromentules car, dès que l'une de ces araignées géante décède, elle est aussitôt mangée par ses congénères. »_

Elle fut cependant interrompue dans sa réflexion par un bruit sourd. Fabian lui fit signe de garder le silence et commença à marcher silencieusement en direction du bruit. Le cœur battant la chamade, Lily le suivit, pressée qu'elle était de rétablir l'ordre dans le domaine Poudlardien. Dans le doute, elle dégaina sa baguette et la tint fermement, se préparant psychologiquement à une possible course-poursuite. Un autre bruit sourd retentit et les deux préfets se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait le vacarme. A en juger par le son, c'était la collision d'un être humain avec une armure en métal.

« La ferme Patmol ! Tu ne connais pas la notion de discrétion ? chuchota furieusement une voix méconnaissable.

\- Tu m'fais bien rire, Cornedrue, répondit le dénommé Patmol. Je pourrais te jurer que cette armure a changé de place !

\- Toutes les excuses sont bonnes, hein ! railla Cornedrue dans un marmonnement malgré tout audible aux deux gardiens de la paix.

\- Sht ! chuchota soudain Patmol. J'entends du bruit ! »

Les deux hors-la-loi observèrent alors le plus profond silence, guettant un quelconque bruit. Qui ne vint pas. En effet, Lily et Fabian s'étaient tus et avaient cessé d'avancer. Le bruit étouffé d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme parvint aux oreilles des deux préfets.

« Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais te croire, finit par chuchoter Cornedrue.

\- J'étais pourtant sûr… marmonna Patmol.

\- Oui, bah tu sauras où les mettre, tes certitudes, la prochaine fois ! »

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible, le bruit provenait d'une salle de classe abandonnée. Serrant encore plus fermement sa baguette, Lily s'approcha de la porte et, d'un mouvement vif, l'ouvrit pour ne voir… personne. Elle aurait pourtant juré avoir entendu un hoquet de frayeur ! Ne se laissant pas abattre pour autant, Lily leva sa baguette et murmura :

« Hominum revelio ! »

Tout en faisant un geste sec de la baguette. A son plus grand désarroi, il ne se produisit rien. Seule la présence de Fabian, derrière elle, lui fut révélée par le sortilège. Lily ne pouvait se douter que la cape d'invisibilité de James Potter était opaque à toute offensive extérieure. Faisant confiance au sortilège, elle fit demi-tour avec un regard soupçonneux et ferma la porte, comme à regret. Dès qu'il eut la certitude qu'elle s'était éloignée, Patmol s'esclaffa :

« Pouahaha ! Sa tête était juste à mourir de rire ! »

La main de Cornedrue vint cependant s'abattre sur son orifice buccal, l'empêchant de continuer sur sa lancée. Grand bien lui en prit. Lily Evans avait rouvert la porte et regardait triomphalement autour d'elle, scrutant chaque recoin avec intérêt. Elle s'avança lentement et regarda derrière chacune des cachettes possibles, ne trouvant jamais rien. Patmol et Cornedrue en profitèrent pour déserter silencieusement, laissant derrière eux deux préfets stupéfaits.

**oOoOoOo**

« Tu as dit qu'ils s'appelaient comment ? interrogea Morgane avec un air songeur.

\- Patmol et Cornedrue, répondit Lily. Oui, je sais, c'est étrange …

\- Et tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de qui c'est ? sourcilla Morgane avec un air étrange.

\- Non, pourquoi, c'est leur prénom ? ironisa Lily.

\- Non, non… je disais ça comme ça, se justifia Morgane, toujours perplexe. »

Morgane profita d'un petit instant d'inattention de Sirius Black, qui semblait concentré sur leur conversation pour lancer un sortilège discrètement. Lorsque Sirius avala une bouchée de patate bouillie, il eut une très désagréable surprise et recracha l'intégralité de ce qu'avait contenu sa bouche dans son assiette, sous l'œil dégoûté de ses camarades. Un regard à la salière lui apprit qu'elle était vide, et son regard convergea vers Morgane qui, quelques places plus loin, regardait innocemment – peut-être même un peu trop – sa voisine de table, Lily. Il lui lança un regard meurtrier, qui fit étirer ses lèvres, amusée qu'elle était, et prononça lui aussi un sortilège. Lorsque Morgane but une gorgée de son eau, elle la recracha illico presto en plein dans le visage de Lily, tout en toussant. Le fait que l'eau soit devenue du vinaigre n'était pas une regrettable coïncidence, et Morgane jeta un regard glacial à son opposant. Ce fut au tour de Sirius de sourire.

« Je sais peut-être qui sont les personnes que tu recherches ! s'écria presque Morgane pour se venger. »

Elle intercepta l'air alarmé de Sirius et esquissa à son tour un sourire carnassier.

« Ah oui ? s'enquit Lily, intriguée. Qui donc ?

\- Eh bien… »

Sirius n'entendit pas la partie chuchotée, mais le regard que Lily tourna vers lui était éloquent. Alerte rouge ! Il eut tôt fait d'avertir James, et tous deux déguerpirent prestement de la Grande Salle, suivis du regard scrutateur de la préfète-en-chef.

« On va au cours de DCFM ? proposa Lily.

\- Je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix, soupira Morgane. »

Elles se levèrent et se rendirent à leur cours. Madame Duenna, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, leur proposa de faire des duels pour s'entrainer à se défendre. Pour son premier duel, Morgane se retrouva avec Terrence Avery comme adversaire. Elle se plaça face à lui et fit la courbette réglementaire avant de se mettre en position de combat, tandis que Terrence en faisait de même de son côté. Lorsque le professeur lança le signal de départ, Terrence envoya un sortilège d'une teinte obscure qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Se décalant vers la droite, Morgane parvint à l'éviter de justesse et en contrepartie, s'écria : tarentallegra. Le garçon, trop stupéfait pour réagir, se prit le sortilège de plein fouet et ses jambes commencèrent à danser sans qu'il ne puisse reprendre le contrôle. Un sortilège frôla la joue de Morgane et une entaille s'ouvrit, du sang perlant sur son visage. Lorsque Morgane en eut fini avec lui, il avait de longs cheveux roses et broussailleux, des furoncles plein le visage, des jambes qui dansaient toujours, un nez qui triplait de volume et des tentacules à la place des bras. Terrence, quant-à lui, avait réussi à infliger à son adversaire plusieurs cicatrices, un gros hématome, des écorchures et du sang barbouillant son visage. Sauf qu'il avait perdu parce que, trop stupéfait par la nature des sortilèges pour réagir correctement. C'était là le point fort de Morgane : quand tout le monde attaquait avec des sortilèges offensifs, elle se contentait de lancer des sortilèges qu'elle avait appris en première année. Parce qu'elle trouvait ça beaucoup plus amusant et beaucoup moins épuisants que les sempiternels _expelliarmus _et _stupefix._ En plus, c'était beaucoup plus humiliant pour l'adversaire. Elle défigura à son tour Katarina, s'amusant particulièrement à l'enlaidir, recevant en contrepartie moult cris indignés et tout autant de sortilèges.

Malheureusement pour lui, Sirius fut le prochain à affronter la terreur-de-Gryffondor. Il se plaça face à elle avec un sourire moqueur, et elle lui répondit par une moue hautaine couronnée d'un sourire carnassier. A la seconde même où le signal eut été lancé, des sortilèges sortirent des deux baguettes simultanément. Sirius évita de justesse un rictumsempra bien placé tandis qu'un stupefix carbonisait quelques cheveux de Morgane.

« Furonculus ! s'écria Morgane.

\- Locomotor mortis ! répliqua Sirius.

\- Mucus ad nauseam !

\- Stupefix ! »

Lorsqu'ils en eurent fini de leur duel acharné, ils faisaient peur à voir tous les deux. Morgane avait un champignon à la place du nez, la peau verte et elle avait des fleurs qui poussaient sur sa tête. Sirius avait la moitié du crâne rasée, de la fumée qui sortait de ses oreilles, une substance rougeâtre sur la figure et un bec à la place de la bouche. Leur professeur leur enjoignit d'aller à l'infirmerie et, sur le chemin, ils tinrent ces propos hautement vertueux :

« Crétin !

\- Pétasse ! »

En plus de son bec, Sirius avait désormais une voix de canard.

« Fils de Cognard !

\- Tête de Souafle !

\- Orang-outan !

\- Greluche !

\- Abruti !

\- Pimbêche !

\- Clébard !

\- Veracrasse !

\- Serpentard !

\- Ah non ! s'exclama Sirius. C'était un coup bas !

\- Bien fait, sourit avec satisfaction Morgane. »

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'infirmerie, où Madame Pomfresh les prit en charge après s'être bien bidonnée à leurs dépens. L'infirmière les garda pendant une petite quinzaine de minutes et, avec un mot d'excuse, ils se présentèrent au cours de sortilèges.

**oOoOoOo**

Sirius et James étaient assis sur un sofa de leur Salle Commune, pariant sur l'issue du match qui opposerait Serdaigle et Serpentard le lendemain même. Inutile de préciser que tous deux pariaient pour Serdaigle. Ils ne virent pas le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrir, tout comme ils ne virent pas une jeune fille rousse entrer dans la pièce et se diriger résolument vers eux. Grossière erreur !

« Patmol… et Cornedrue… dit lentement Lily en tournant la tête vers l'un et l'autre des deux Maraudeurs. »

Et là… James et Sirius surent qu'ils étaient très mal barrés.

« Euh… non, c'est une malencontreuse erreur… avança prudemment Sirius en levant les bras comme sous le joug d'une arme.

\- Mais… mais… balbutia une jeune fille de Gryffondor qui passait par là. Pourtant, c'est vos surnoms, non ? »

Alors là, les deux garçons se le promettaient, elle le payerait cher !

« Bon alors… fraude dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, emploi de sortilèges de désillusion – alors que la magie est interdite dans les couloirs, je précise – et… énuméra Lily.

\- Non, je regrette, on n'a pas utilisé de sortilège de désillusion ! protesta inintelligemment James.

\- Ah oui ? sourcilla Lily.

\- Non, non, c'est vrai, tu as raison ! s'écria Sirius en lançant à James un regard noir. J'avoue tout, c'est moi qui ai lancé les sortilèges !

\- Ça mérite combien d'heure de colle, selon vous ? interrogea Lily avec nonchalance.

\- Je réfute, tu n'as aucune preuve ! protesta avec virulence James.

\- Déjà, j'ai les aveux de Sirius, énuméra Lily, puis le témoignage de Fabien. Sans compter les paroles de Tina Tomas, ajouta Lily après réflexion.

\- Qui ça ? s'enquit Sirius.

\- La fille de tout à l'heure, répondit James.

\- Alors, combien d'heures de retenue croyez-vous ? demanda Lily.

\- Moi, je dirais au moins quatre ans, mais je pense que mon avis n'est pas très objectif, répondit Morgane en arrivant à son tour.

\- Swanson ? appela Sirius.

\- Ouiiii ? s'enquit Morgane.

\- La ferme, répliqua Sirius.

\- Ça, ça mérite au moins deux semaines ! s'exclama Morgane, outrée.

\- Je prends ton avis en compte, sourit Lily. Infraction à plusieurs règlements, vous prendrez cher, les garçons ! »

Et elle s'éloigna en sautillant presque, et Morgane la suivit après leur avoir adressé un clin d'œil purement moqueur. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, blêmes. Elles plaisantaient, elles n'avaient pas de preuves tangibles, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux Maraudeurs eurent leur réponse la soirée suivante, alors que, un torchon dans chaque main, ils récuraient la salle des Trophées sous l'œil avisé de Rusard.

**oOoOoOo**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais ! Merci ! **

**Là, j'ai un petit chapitre d'avance alors je vais en profiter pour m'avancer un peu. Je pense publier un chapitre chaque jeudi ( dans la mesure du raisonnable, je suis tout sauf régulière )**

**Bon, voilà, j'ai fait le tour je pense ! **

**Bisous, à la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 3

**Heyyy !**

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis encore à l'heure pour publier ce chapitre ! Je m'étonne moi-même ^^**

**Le prochain est même bien entamé donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes !**

**Bien ! Je remercie infiniment Kather, AnkaaBlack et HolyJack pour leurs reviews ! Bonne lecture !**

_Agir en primitif et prévoir en stratège_

_ René Char_

**III) La flèche de Cupidon**

« ALLEZ SERDAIGLE ! ALLEZ SERDAIGLE !

\- ALLEZ SERPENTARD ! ALLEZ SERPENTARD ! »

Le match qui opposait Serdaigle à Serpentard battait son plein sous les applaudissements effrénés d'un public en délire. Présentement, les Serdaigles menaient de 40 à 30 alors que le match avait commencé il y a déjà vingt minutes. Pénélope Clark, la capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle, avait une volonté de fer et des capacités hors-normes, mais son équipe manquait de synchronisation, et c'est pourquoi les Serpentards reprirent l'avantage quelques minutes plus tard seulement. Morgane, assise dans le gradin, couvrait un calepin de son écriture penchée et légèrement brouillonne, annotant les techniques de chacune des deux équipes pour mettre au clair leur méthode.

« _D. Hawkins a une nette préférence pour la feinte de Porskoff : récupérer le Souafle lorsqu'il le lâche, _lut Lily par-dessus son épaule.

\- Bravo, tu sais lire, ironisa Morgane en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est à se demander pourquoi ce n'est pas toi le capitaine, fit remarquer Lily avec un air perplexe. »

Morgane ne put pas répondre à cause des applaudissements et des cris hystériques qui explosèrent lorsque les Serpentards marquèrent un autre but. Elle se contenta par conséquent d'ajouter une note dans son précieux calepin : _Tay D. feinte vers la droite lorsqu'il veut marquer un but à gauche. _Pourquoi elle n'avait pas été nommée Capitaine ? Sans doutes parce que James Potter avait beaucoup plus d'autorité qu'elle, malgré qu'elle en ait. La commentatrice, Joanna Shrewsbury, parlait sans s'arrêter une seule seconde, dans un flot ininterrompu de paroles :

« O'Brian lance le Souafle à Clark, qui le rattrape de justesse avant qu'il ne finisse dans les mains de Hawkins, commentait-elle. Les Poursuiveurs de Serdaigle s'approchent dangereusement des anneaux des Serpentards. Clark lance et… non ! C'est absolument incroyable ! Un Cognard vient de percuter le Souafle, le faisant changer de trajectoire ! Cet Evan Rosier est finalement très habile de ses mains ! Les Attrapeurs continuent de tourner autour du terrain mais ne semblent pas avoir repéré le Vif d'Or et… »

Morgane continua de prendre quelques notes, qu'elle utiliserait ensuite pour créer des stratégies spécifiques pour contrer chacune des autres équipes _au lieu de faire ses devoirs, _comme dirait Lily, en compagnie de James.

Ce furent finalement les Serpentards qui remportèrent le match, avec un score de 210 à 60, et le calepin de Morgane était plein à craquer. Les Serpentards crièrent, absolument ravis, tandis que les Serdaigles boudaient et que les Gryffondors protestaient avec véhémence. Les Poufsouffles, eux, ne semblaient pas prendre parti et restaient sagement assis dans les gradins, excepté quelques marginaux qui criaient en sautillant sur place. James bougonnait, arguant que les Serpentards avaient beaucoup trop de points d'avance et qu'il serait compliqué de les rattraper pour gagner la coupe de Quidditch. En tendant l'oreille, Morgane aurait pu entendre la blague que prévoyaient les Maraudeurs pour se venger de cette victoire des Serpentards.

Et en effet, les Serpentards firent bien rire le soir-même, alors que leur peau se couvrait d'un vert kaki des moins seyants.

**oOoOoOo**

Le professeur Slughorn frappa dans ses mains pour réclamer le silence, et tous les élèves finirent de s'asseoir silencieusement. Il commença alors à parler de sa voix lourde et grave, prononçant une phrase qui les emplit tous d'une félicité sans nom :

« Pour une raison d'équité, j'ai décidé de vous placer en binôme, annonça-t-il gaiement. »

Il fit taire les murmures réprobateurs et les élèves furent bien obligés d'obéir. Il donna le nom des binômes et, lorsqu'il eut fini, chacun se plaça selon ses bons désirs. C'est ainsi que Morgane se retrouva à s'asseoir à côté d'un Serdaigle du nom de Tom Richards. Elle lui sourit poliment tandis que l'autre grimaçait, la mort dans l'âme. Rhô ! Il exagérait tout de même ! Morgane n'était pas _si _nulle que ça après tout…

Les deux élèves ouvrirent leur livre à la page 23 et suivirent les indications. Tandis que Tom s'en allait dans les étagères chercher les ingrédients nécessaires, Morgane apprêtait le chaudron. Bien évidemment, elle eut fini bien avant son camarade ne revienne et s'octroya un petit moment pour regarder autour d'elle. C'est avec ravissement qu'elle constata que Sirius Black se trouvait juste derrière elle, en compagnie d'une Serdaigle assez mignonne dont elle ne connaissait guère le nom. Tom revint de l'armoire et posa tous les bocaux sur la double table. Sortant sa balance en cuivre, il commença à peser les ingrédients et la concoction de la potion débuta. Un demi-litre d'eau frémissait sous le feu lorsque Tom se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié les yeux de scarabées. Il se releva et retourna à l'armoire, cherchant désespérément un flacon de ce genre. Perplexe, Morgane regarda les ingrédients. S'ils étaient là, c'était pour être utilisés, n'est-ce pas ? Sans se poser davantage de questions, elle saisit plusieurs pots et en versa l'intégralité dans le chaudron. Après que tous les bocaux eurent été vidés, elle saisit la louche et commença à touiller la substance noirâtre et grumeleuse. Insidieuse, la solution montait lentement le long du manche de la louche sans que Morgane ne s'en préoccupe outre mesure.

« J'ai eu du mal à les trouver, mais je les ai ! dit Tom en revenant à leur table. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'affola-t-il en voyant enfin la pseudo-potion.

\- Ah mais oui ! s'exclama Morgane. Suis-je bête ! Si la potion n'a pas la bonne couleur, c'est parce qu'il manque les yeux de scarabées ! »

Elle arracha le bocal des mains de son partenaire et le versa intégralement dans la mixture. D'inquiétantes flammes violettes s'élevèrent dans le chaudron.

« Ce n'était pas écrit dans la recette, ça, remarqua Morgane. »

Tom, livide, semblait au bord du suicide. Et le chaudron explosa, essentiellement sur Morgane.

« AOUCH ! C'EST CHAAAAUUUUUUUUUDDD ! cria-t-elle en portant les mains à son visage.

\- Ah ah ah ! Mais quel boulet, ricana Sirius

\- Toi, la ferme, s'énerva Morgane. Occupe-toi plutôt de ta potion !

\- Ah oui, attends, mais elle est parfaite ! se vanta le garçon.

\- Ah, tu trouves ? »

Morgane saisit un bocal plein d'une poudre jaune vif et quelques plumes d'hippogriffe et versa le tout dans le chaudron de Sirius et de la Serdaigle. Il explosa à son tour pile dans la figure du garçon.

Pour la deuxième fois depuis le début du mois d'Octobre, Sirius et Morgane se retrouvèrent à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre – enfin, plutôt d'un côté et de l'autre du couloir – pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Seulement, cette fois-ci, ils avaient le visage brûlé au second degré et ils n'éprouvèrent pas forcément le besoin de se lancer des insultes, se contentant de se regarder en chiens de faïence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie, Poppy Pomfresh ricana de nouveau à leurs dépens avant de leur administrer une crème pour apaiser la douleur. Ils durent rester une heure pour que leurs brûlures disparaissent enfin et, après ça, ils se rendirent à leur cours de divination.

Les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés et ils s'assirent dans des fauteuils en cuir, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, sous l'œil absent de Madame Wayne, une femme jeune quoiqu'imposante qui n'avait aucune autorité.

Katarina rentra à son tour dans la pièce sombre et repoussa les épais rideaux pourpres sur le côté avant de s'asseoir en face de Morgane, croisant ses pieds sur la table ronde entre leurs deux fauteuils dans une attitude désinvolte. Lorsque tout le monde se fut installé, Madame Wayne commença à parler de sa voix rauque :

« Nous allons aujourd'hui étudier la vie et les travaux des plus grands voyants qui aient jamais existé, dit-elle. Ouvrez votre livre _Histoire de la divination _page 32. Un volontaire pour lire ? Non, personne ? Très bien, maugréa-t-elle. Lisez le paragraphe sur Cassandra Trelawney et taisez-vous ! »

Les élèves obéirent et lurent le texte sous l'œil courroucé de leur professeur. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini la biographie, elle leur enjoignit de lire celle de Mopsus, un autre voyant célèbre. Le cours était absolument barbant et Morgane décrocha très vite, relisant encore et encore la même ligne, la première, sans chercher à en comprendre le sens. Pour peu, elle se serait crue au cours du professeur Binns. Sirius Black et James Potter ne prenaient même pas la peine de simuler, jouant à la bataille navale sans aucune discrétion.

« Coulé ! s'exclama Sirius, absolument ravi.

\- 'Fait chier ! râla James.

\- Monsieur Potter, veuillez surveiller votre langage, je vous prie ! le réprimanda le professeur. Ce sera deux heures de retenue et j'en ferai part à votre directeur de maison ! s'exclama-t-elle. »

James eut la bonne idée de se taire et se renfrogna en jetant un regard noir à son ami qui, lui, se fendait la poire joyeusement. James bouda tout au long du cours et on ne l'entendit plus tandis que Madame Wayne s'obstinait à discuter avec ses élèves malgré qu'ils en aient.

« Que pensez-vous donc de ces grands voyants ? interrogea-t-elle avec enjouement. »

Si personne ne leva la main, quelques mots chuchotés parvinrent à Morgane, tels que « Tous des charlatans ! » ou « J'aimerais bien les voir à l'œuvre moi ! »

« Vous avez l'air un peu fatigués, soupira le professeur. Il reste encore une demi-heure, sortez votre journal des rêves que vous aviez à faire pour aujourd'hui et interprétez-les ! ordonna-t-elle. »

Les élèves sortirent le parchemin en question et ouvrirent leur manuel page 225 pour donner un sens au fruit de leur imagination.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait, grimaça Katarina dans un chuchotement.

\- Emprunte quelques rêves à Ruth, tu n'as que l'embarras du choix !

\- Ah oui, bonne idée ! Il me semble que cette nuit, elle a rêvé qu'elle se faisait poursuivre par le roi des crocodiles, c'est bien ça ? réfléchit Katarina. **( ndla : j'ai vraiment fait ce rêve, une fois… )**

\- Exact, acquiesça Morgane après avoir réfléchi un bref instant. »

Après un instant seulement troublé par le froissement des pages que l'on tournait, Katarina reprit la parole, soumettant à Morgane son interprétation du rêve de Ruth :

« Cela signifie qu'un danger de taille la guette, expliqua-t-elle avec un air concentré. C'est la signification du crocodile. La poursuite signifie qu'elle a besoin d'aventure.

\- Ah, émit Morgane. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est simplement dû au fait que son cerveau est complètement dérangé.

\- Je pense aussi, concéda Katarina. »

La fin du cours fut une véritable délivrance pour les élèves et ils gambadèrent gaiement à l'extérieur, se rendant aux cours de potion pour certains, et à ceux de métamorphose pour d'autres. Les Gryffondors étaient de ceux qui devaient se rendre aux cours de Madame McGonagall. Dès qu'ils se furent assis, le professeur leva ses yeux vers James, tenant dans sa main un papier froissé sur lequel étaient gribouillés quelques mots.

« Madame Wayne, notre chère professeur de divination, m'informe dans cette missive qu'elle vous a surpris en train de jouer à la bataille navale pendant son cours, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix sévère. On en apprend de belles, Monsieur Potter !

\- Attendez, Madame ! s'écria Sirius. Je connais James, c'est un homme respectable ! »

Les élèves du cours rigolèrent et même le professeur McGonagall sourit légèrement, amusée par la répartie de son élève.

**oOoOoOo**

Ruth s'était installée à la table des Serdaigles aujourd'hui, et se trémoussait sur son banc en faisant la connaissance de quatre fillettes de deuxième année.

« J'ai essayé trois fois de faire ce fichu devoir d'histoire de la magie mais je n'y arrive pas ! s'exclama furieusement une des filles.

\- Ouais, moi non plus ! acquiesça Ruth.

\- … tu n'es pas dans notre classe… fit justement remarquer une fillette.

\- Mais je ne vous parlais pas ! se défendit Ruth avec conviction.

\- Ah non ? s'étonna une autre fille.

\- Bien sûr ! Je parlais à Margareth ! expliqua Ruth avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est qui ? sourcilla Jane, une fille blondes aux yeux bleus.

\- Mon amie imaginaire, répondit Ruth. »

Les quatre fillettes la regardaient, les yeux comme deux ronds de flanc puis détournèrent leur tête après un regard éloquent. Cette fille avait une tare, c'était indéniable.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais, moi ? tenta de se remémorer Ruth. Ah oui ! Moi non plus je ne suis pas fada de couche-culotte, dit-elle. Je trouve que ça gratte et après, ça laisse une sensation désagréable d'humidité. »

Chelsea Jordan, la sœur de Ruth, poussa violemment un jeune élève de Serdaigle et prit sa place à côté de sa sœur aînée.

« Comment va Maysie ? interrogea Ruth à l'intention de sa sœur.

\- Qui ça ? s'étonna Chelsea en enfournant trois grandes feuilles de salade dans sa bouche et en ruminant à la manière d'une vache.

\- Maysie, tu sais ? sourcilla Ruth. Ton amie imaginaire ! lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Mais tu es complètement abrutie ma parole ! s'écria Chelsea, outrée.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Ruth, perplexe. »

Les quatre filles de deuxième année se tournèrent vers la plus jeune des deux sœurs et lui adressèrent un regard étonné. Se pourrait-il que la cadette de la famille Jordan soit saine d'esprit finalement ?

« Elle s'appelle Daisie ! Combien de temps va-t-il falloir que j'attende encore avant que tu daignes t'en souvenir ? s'écria furieusement Chelsea. »

Les quatre amies s'adressèrent des regards désabusés et retournèrent à leur repas, corrigeant mentalement une affirmation faite quelques minutes plus tôt : la fratrie Jordan au grand complet avait une tare.

« Pff, tu t'énerves toujours pour rien, maugréa Ruth en croquant dans une orange non épluchée.

\- Et toi, comment va _Marguerite _? rétorqua sciemment Chelsea.

\- C'est Margareth nom de nom ! s'exclama Ruth. »

Chelsea fit une mimique triomphante accompagnée de grands bruits tels que « ah aaaahh ! » et « eh eh eh ! » tout en découpant des lamelles d'avocat pour les poser sur sa part de tarte à la fraise.

Terminant son orange, Ruth se leva finalement et, d'un pas conquérant, se rendit à la table des Poufsouffles. Elle s'assit sur les genoux d'Alexander Elton, alias son bichon, et lui passa un bras autour du cou. Alexander blêmit exponentiellement et reposa sa fourchette pleine, l'air absolument dégoûté. Il afficha un air résigné et se prépara psychologiquement à endurer sa présence sur ses genoux tout au long du repas. Il maudissait ce jour, en sixième année, où elle avait tourné ses yeux vers lui.

C'était un mardi matin, il se baladait dans les couloirs du château en direction de la salle de métamorphose, une pile de parchemins dans les mains. Elle sautillait gaiement dans ce même couloir, se rendant à son cours d'étude des Moldus, et elle lui avait foncé dedans. Comme dans les films américains – qu'Alexander connaissait bien de par sa filiation avec des Moldus – les feuilles s'étaient envolées tout autour d'eux, s'étendant de part et d'autre d'eux. Ruth avait alors levé un regard surpris vers lui, le fixant de ses grands yeux vert d'eau puis, tendant une main pleine de gribouillis à l'encre, s'était présentée :

« Je m'appelle Ruth, mais tu peux m'appeler Ruth, avait-elle dit très sérieusement. »

Alexander s'était présenté à son tour, l'air absolument stupéfait. La jeune fille l'avait finalement contourné et était repartie sur cette dernière phrase :

« Tu es plutôt mignon mais franchement maladroit ! »

Et depuis, elle racontait à tout-va que c'était Merlin en personne qui les avait fait se rencontrer et que c'était un signe du destin. Ruth affirmait même à l'occasion que, depuis ce jour, elle ressentait une sorte de piqûre sur son fessier, signe que Cupidon l'avait visée de sa flèche.

« A quoi tu penses ? demanda Ruth d'une voix nasillarde.

\- Euh… eh bien… balbutia Alexander. Je dois y aller ! s'écria-t-il triomphalement en délogeant la jeune fille de ses genoux. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'Alexander se leva, se défaisant pour la première fois de l'étreinte de la jeune Gryffondor. Et, par Merlin, ça lui faisait du bien !

**oOoOoOo**

Morgane, Lily et Katarina arpentaient les couloirs, peu de temps après le repas du midi. Elles s'étaient inquiétées de l'absence de Mary, qu'elles n'avaient pas vue depuis plusieurs heures, et avaient pris la décision de la chercher. Elles avaient d'abord fouillé les endroits stratégiques, tels que le dortoir, la Salle Commune, la bibliothèque et même le parc, mais elle n'était nulle part. En désespoir de cause, elles avaient décidé de se séparer et de fouiller le château de fond en comble chacune de leur côté. Et ça faisait près de deux heures que Morgane marchait. Ses pieds la faisaient atrocement souffrir, elle commençait à avoir de douloureuses courbatures – manque d'endurance oblige – et elle avait de la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Elle le lui promettait, Mary aurait de ses nouvelles si elle s'était inquiétée pour rien ! Elles ratissaient les couloirs chacune de leur côté, s'occupant chacune d'un terrain délimité au préalable. Morgane entendit soudain des éclats de voix. Deux voix de femmes. L'une était criarde et sonore, l'autre était faible et balbutiante.

« Je t'ai revu hier, clamait la première. Manifestement, tu ne comprends pas ce que veut dire : écarte-toi de lui !

\- Mais… je… il m'a bousculée et… bredouillait la seconde.

\- Toutes les excuses sont bonnes, hein ? s'écria la voix nasillarde.

\- Mais… je… tenta de se justifier la seconde. »

Sharon Gates revenait apparemment à la charge. Morgane, beaucoup plus téméraire que réfléchie, s'avança dans le couloir et croisa les bras sur son ventre dans une position de défi. Mary, repliée sur elle-même, et Sharon, les bras encore levés de part et d'autre de sa tête, tournèrent leur tête vers elle, l'une avec stupeur, l'autre avec un soulagement manifeste. Morgane plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux, noisette, de la Serpentard, avec un air de dédain. Malheureusement pour elle, Morgane n'était pas non plus très impressionnante, du haut de son mètre soixante et de ses quarante-trois _virgule cinq _kilos, et ce fut bien l'avis de Sharon, qui lui offrit une moue dubitative ornée d'un sourire goguenard. S'ensuivit un duel de regards où chacune tentait de faire fléchir l'ennemi.

« Explications ? suggéra Morgane.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, rétorqua froidement Sharon. Cette traînée s'approche un peu trop de mon petit-ami pour son propre bien !

\- Ouh, je vois ! s'exclama la Gryffondor. C'est une simple histoire de jalousie. Terriblement pathétique, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse ! s'offusqua Sharon. Je n'apprécie pas qu'on fricote avec mon petit ami. Et ton avis, tu te le gardes !

\- Et tu te dis que la meilleure manière de le garder est de martyriser toutes les filles qui s'en approchent ? supposa Morgane.

\- Exactement, concéda dédaigneusement la Serpentard.

\- Dans ce cas-là, il aurait peut-être fallu que tu tentes d'intimider la _bonne _personne, fit remarquer Katarina, qui arrivait à son tour dans le couloir, alertée par les éclats de voix.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Mary ne s'intéresse pas du tout à Andrew Ross. Moi, par contre… dit Katarina.

\- Elle agit à ta demande ? hoqueta Sharon.

\- Quand je lui ai demandé, je dois bien admettre que je ne savais pas qu'une harpie viendrait lui faire du mal. D'ailleurs, je suis désolée, Mary ! s'excusa Katarina.

\- Maintenant, articula froidement Morgane, je te conseille de dégager avant que je ne change d'avis. Et ne t'avise plus de t'approcher de Mary !

\- Davies, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ! menaça Sharon avant de tourner les talons.

\- Tu m'en vois absolument terrifiée ! railla Katarina. »

Sharon lui adressa un regard haineux avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas d'agir de manière pacifiquement, fit remarquer Katarina en se tournant vers Morgane.

\- Je lui aurais bien refait le portrait mais je me suis dit que ma manière de combattre m'accuserait complètement, expliqua Morgane.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est singulière, concéda Katarina. »

Puis, elles se tournèrent toutes deux vers Mary et, au terme d'une longue conversation, lui firent promettre de ne plus jamais leur faire un coup pareil. C'est seulement après de longues minutes que Morgane réalisa quelque chose :

« Katarina, tu veux sortir avec Andrew Ross ? s'exclama-t-elle, ahurie.

\- Je te félicite pour ta perspicacité, railla Katarina en retour avec un grand sourire moqueur.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui, grinça Morgane. C'est assez… inattendu !

\- Quoi donc ? s'étonna la brune.

\- Que tu décides de te caser avec un garçon… commença Morgane.

\- Eh ! Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer, au juste ? s'insurgea Katarina.

\- Tout en enchaînant les flirts avec d'autres garçons, termina Morgane.

\- Que veux-tu, plaisanta Mary. C'est inscrit dans ses gênes !

\- En plus, je ne vois même pas ce que tu lui trouves, affirma Morgane. Objectivement, je le trouve plutôt plaisant à regarder mais… sincèrement, qu'est-ce qu'il est barbant !

\- Oui, certes, concéda Katarina. Mais il est très plaisant à regarder…

\- Espèce de fille superficielle, va ! se moqua Morgane.

\- Espèce de garçon manqué ! rétorqua Katarina.

\- Eh… j'ai… euh… des cheveux, d'abord ! objecta Morgane, à court d'arguments.

\- Plus maintenant ! s'époumona Katarina. »

Et, d'un coup de baguette, Morgane se retrouva complètement chauve. Un cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge et tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un :

« Bah c'est malin !

\- C'est pour m'avoir défigurée en DCFM, sale garce ! s'exclama Katarina.

\- C'est quoi, cette cicatrice ? s'étonna Mary en s'approchant de la tempe droite de Morgane.

\- Ah, ça ! répondit Morgane. Aucune idée. Je suppose que c'est quand je me suis évanouie, étant petite.

\- Ah oui ? s'intéressa Katarina.

\- Oui, j'ai attrapé une sale maladie et je suis restée clouée au lit pendant près d'un mois. J'en ai peu de souvenirs, mais c'était particulièrement atroce ! précisa Morgane.

\- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit… souffla Katarina.

\- A moi si ! s'exclama Lily en arrivant du bout du couloir. Vous auriez pu me dire que vous l'aviez trouvée, ça m'aurait évité de tourner en rond dans les couloirs comme une idiote !

\- Mais c'est ce que tu es, chérie, railla Morgane.

\- Ça te va bien, la boule-à-zéro ! ironisa Lily, l'air pincé.

\- Je file à l'infirmerie, les informa la chauve. Je me vengerai, Kata-strophe ambulante ! »

Lily choisit de l'accompagner, en les faisant promettre de tout lui raconter le soir-même. Sur la route, elles croisèrent les Maraudeurs au grand complet, sans avoir pu se cacher au préalable.

« Salut Peter ! salua Morgane avec enthousiasme. Salut les autres, ajouta-t-elle dans un grincement. »

De tous les Maraudeurs, c'était de Peter qu'elle était le plus proche. Il n'avait pas la grosse tête comme James, il n'était pas une tête-brûlée comme Sirius et il n'était pas aussi sérieux que Remus. Et en plus, il était très drôle.

« Salut Morgane ! Tu t'es fait une nouvelle coupe ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- J'ai voulu imiter le Ministre de la Magie, sourit-elle.

\- Ah ! Ce cher Harold Minchum ! s'exclama Peter.

\- On vous dérange pas, j'espère ? les interrogea ironiquement Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

\- Un peu quand même, fit semblant de réfléchir Morgane.

\- Pétasse !

\- Chaporouge !

\- Ânesse !

\- Sombral !

\- Morgane, on va à l'infirmerie ! exigea Lily. »

Puis, après un vague geste à l'intention des quatre garçons, elle prit Morgane par le coude et l'entraîna à sa suite.

« Votre maturité est un modèle pour nous tous, railla Lily une fois qu'elles furent seules.

\- Non ! objecta Morgane. Seulement la mienne ! »

Lily secoua la tête, l'air désespérée, mais ne rétorqua rien. Ça n'en valait pas la peine.

**oOoOoOo**

**Voilà !**

**Je trouve que ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment terrible mais le prochain est mieux, promis !**

**Voilà, merci de me laisser votre avis, et de m'informer de ce qui pourrait être amélioré ! Maintenant, il est peut-être temps que je fasse mes devoirs…**

**Gros bisous !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey ! J'ai fini ce chapitre à la hâte pour être sûre d'être dans les temps et… du coup… je ne vous promets pas du tout qu'il n'y a pas de fautes !**

**Je ferai la correction d'ici peu, promis !**

**Bon, je remercie Kather et AnkaaBlack, bonne lecture !**

_Toute punition revêt de la méchanceté _

_Toute punition en soi participe au mal_

_ Jeremy Bentham_

**IV) Excursion dans la Forêt Interdite**

Depuis la table des Gryffondors, Morgane regardait vaguement la scène quotidienne qui se passait à quelques mètres de là. James Potter s'asseyait, tout souriant, tapant virilement dans la paume des garçons et saluant amicalement les filles qui l'entouraient. Il arrivait à être chaleureux et aimable en toutes circonstances, même le matin au réveil. Sirius, à côté de lui, était tout le contraire de James. Il avait mauvaise mine, des yeux encore gonflés et semblait d'une humeur de chien, ignorant tout le monde autour de lui et se concentrant sur les pancakes dans son assiette. Ils n'étaient pas inséparables à cause de leur ressemblance, ils l'étaient de par leur différence. Ils se complétaient parfaitement. Remus n'était pas venu, ce matin-là, et Morgane supposa que la nuit précédente, la lune avait été pleine, ce qui expliquait les cernes de Sirius. Morgane avait découvert le secret de Remus en cinquième année. Elle ne l'avait pas _réellement _découvert, à vrai dire, la vérité était apparue à elle. Severus Rogue qui, en cinquième année, était encore l'ami de Lily, avait raconté à cette dernière sa théorie sur la lycanthropie de Remus. Lily n'y avait pas cru une seconde, et s'était empressée de répéter les phrases de son ami à Morgane, insistant bien sur la stupidité de la théorie. Seulement, Morgane y avait apporté du crédit et avait fait une petite enquête, qui s'était révélée fructueuse. Se renseignant chaque fois sur le motif des absences de Remus, elle avait découvert que ses tantes et grand-tantes mouraient beaucoup trop fréquemment. Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, mais les autres Maraudeurs semblaient toujours exténués les lendemains de pleine lune, et Morgane supposait que c'était parce qu'ils étaient angoissés.

Lorsqu'elle avait fait cette découverte, elle avait été terrifiée, et s'était bien gardée de s'approcher de Remus pendant les deux mois qui avaient suivi. Puis le temps avait fait son œuvre et elle avait assimilé cette triste vérité sans pour autant le dire au principal concerné. Pourtant, aujourd'hui encore, elle était mal-à-l'aise en sa présence.

Peter, quant-à lui, était exténué et dormait presque sur ses trois tranches de bacon.

« Pour un peu, à te voir les contempler de la sorte, je te prendrais pour une de leurs groupies, souffla nonchalamment Lily.

\- Pourtant, de nous deux, ce n'est pas moi qui passe mon temps à fixer James Potter, objecta Morgane avec un grand sourire railleur. »

Lily rougit et détourna la tête, embarrassée.

« C'est amusant de voir que les rôles se sont inversés, par vrai ? ricana Morgane.

\- Pas du tout ! s'écria Lily. Ce n'est qu'un crétin immature et arrogant !

\- Tu l'as répété tellement de fois que même toi tu ne te crois plus, sourit Morgane.

\- Oh puis je n'ai pas à me justifier, s'énerva Lily. Retourne à ton observation minutieuse des Maraudeurs et fiche-moi la paix !

\- Tu boudes ?

\- Non.

\- Tu boudes ?

\- Non.

\- Tu boudes ?

\- NON !

\- Eh ! Pas la peine de t'énerver ! s'exclama Morgane, néanmoins souriante.

\- Quand est-ce que tu me laisseras tranquille ? s'enquit Lily.

\- Quand tu m'auras dit la vérité ! chantonna Morgane.

\- Mais puisque je te dis que… protesta Lily.

\- Mais au fait… pourquoi je joue les marieuses, moi ? s'exclama Morgane, ahurie. J'enlève tout ce que je t'ai dit, je n'en ai rien à faire !

\- Ah, là je te retrouve ! sourit triomphalement Lily.

\- J'ai dû beaucoup te manquer, ironisa Morgane.

\- Ah, si tu savais… »

Les deux filles se sourirent et recommencèrent à manger silencieusement. Une fois le repas fini, les élèves de Gryffondor se rendirent à leur cours de potion. Tandis que Lily s'affairait à concocter sa potion, Tom s'écria presque :

« Cette fois-ci, tu ne touches à rien ! Je vais tout faire tout seul ! »

Morgane acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et ressortit son bout de papier gribouillé de part et d'autre.

« Mais quel boulet ! ricana Sirius derrière elle.

\- Black ? l'appela mielleusement Morgane.

\- Oui ? répondit Sirius.

\- La ferme, asséna-t-elle avant de se retourner. »

Et, pendant le premier quart d'heure, Morgane griffonna des dessins sur son parchemin usé, puis directement sur la table. Alors qu'elle dessinait le chapeau-melon d'un singe accroché à un arbre, elle entendit la voix désagréable de Sirius retentir à ses oreilles :

« Ça va, cette séance est constructive, Swanson ? railla-t-il.

\- Beaucoup plus qu'une conversation avec toi, Black, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Pouffiasse, l'insulta Sirius, vexé.

\- Gamin ! se moqua Morgane.

\- Harpie !

\- Crapaud !

\- Mangemorte ! »

A cette insulte, Morgane rétorqua par le magnifique vol plané d'une chenille jaune et verte qui s'écrasa lamentablement sur la figure de Sirius.

« Mais t'es malade ! s'indigna-t-il, horrifié et dégoûté. »

Et il lui envoya en réponse une bonne poignée de limaces marines. Morgane rétorqua par un lancer en règle d'yeux de scorpions. Et ce fut le début de la plus grande bataille d'ingrédients de potions de l'histoire de l'humanité. Et elle se solda par l'explosion de plusieurs chaudrons et par une réprimande sévère du professeur Slughorn.

« INACCEPTABLE ! Votre comportement est INACCEPTABLE ! Mais quel âge avez-vous, par Merlin ? Ce sera une soirée complète de retenue pour vous ! Savez-vous quelle est la valeur de toutes ces herbes que vous avez gâchées ? Et, sachez-le, je compte bien à ce qu'elle se passe dans la forêt INTERDITE pour que vous puissiez remplir de nouveau mes placards ! vociféra le professeur. Et maintenant, sortez ! SORTEZ ! »

Les deux fautifs courbèrent l'échine et sortirent de la salle de potion. A peine furent-il sortis qu'ils recommencèrent à se disputer :

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute, abruti ! s'écria Morgane.

\- Non, c'est de la tienne, pétasse ! rétorqua Sirius avec virulence.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle encore ! s'emporta Morgane.

\- Ah oui ? Bien figures-toi que j'y pense aussi ! s'agaça Sirius.

\- Toi, penser ? ricana Morgane. Même un _miroir _réfléchit plus que toi ! l'insulta-t-elle.

\- Sauf quand c'est toi qui te regarde dedans ! objecta Sirius avec raillerie. »

Un ricanement se fit entendre dans le couloir et ils se turent tous deux, ébahis. Alyson Miller apparut devant leurs yeux, pliée de rire.

« Vous êtes… trop marrants… tous… les deux ! articula-t-elle entre deux fous-rires.

\- Ah… souffla Morgane, stupéfiée. C'était pas…

\- Ouais, acquiesça Sirius. C'était pas vraiment le but.

\- Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, s'exclama Alyson à l'intention de Morgane. J'avais quelque chose à te montrer !

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna Morgane. »

Si elle avait gardé le contact avec Alyson depuis le trajet dans le Poudlard Express, elles n'étaient pas spécialement proches. Il était donc étonnant de voir qu'Alyson avait quelque chose à lui dire, à _elle_.

« Oui, sourit la Serdaigle. Attends, j'ai une photo ! »

Elle fouilla dans sa besace et en extirpa une photo en noir et blanc sur laquelle un petit être bougeait. Morgane regarda l'image avec stupéfaction.

« Eh bien c'est… commença-t-elle, hésitante. »

…chauve, joufflu, rougeâtre, fripé, gros, minuscule, moche, braillard…

« Un bébé ! s'écria Morgane, pas peu fière d'elle-même.

\- Je crois que j'avais remarqué, répliqua Alyson dans un haussement de sourcil.

\- Évidemment, sourit hypocritement Morgane.

\- C'est le petit garçon de mon frère ! s'enthousiasma Alyson. Il s'appelle Byron ! N'est-il pas a-do-rable ?

\- Si… si ! mentit Morgane. »

**oOoOoOo**

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! retentit une voix féminine.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu radotes, ma pauvre fille ! rétorqua une voix masculine.

\- Parce qu'une seconde passée en ta compagnie est aussi épuisante que dix ans d'une vie normale !

\- Ah oui, parce que…

\- Taisez-vous, tous les deux ! s'opposa une voix forte. Vous allez attirer toutes les créatures magiques de la forêt ! »

Un double bougonnement suivit cette très juste remarque, et le silence fut uniquement rompu par des bruits de pas, les jappements d'un chien terrifié, avant qu'un chuchotement ne retentisse encore :

« N'empêche que c'est de ta faute ! »

Et un cri, comme si on avait marché sur les pieds de quelqu'un. Morgane et Sirius continuèrent de suivre à la trace Hagrid et son chien, se faisant tous petits.

Les hauts arbres couvraient le ciel, d'où ne parvenait aucune lueur amie. Le croissant de lune était complètement caché, et de gros nuages gris couvraient les étoiles. Le sol boueux était inégal et parsemé des feuilles mortes qui tombaient à foison en ce mois d'Automne. Un vent assez fort secouait les branches des arbres et, parfois, une feuille s'en détachait pour virevolter dans les airs quelques secondes avant de tomber sur le sol.

« On cherche quoi exactement ? demanda finalement Morgane, un peu agacée.

\- On va récupérer les herbes lunaires que vous avez gâchées, expliqua Hagrid. D'ailleurs, nous allons nous diviser pour en avoir le plus possible. Je vais vers la gauche, il y a une clairière assez fleurie, je devrais trouver mon bonheur. Vous, vous allez à droite, je vous laisse Crockdur. Vous mettrez les herbes bien à plat entre deux feuilles de papier, expliqua-t-il. Et si vous avez un problème, vous envoyez des étincelles rouges.

\- Tous seuls ? couina Morgane.

\- Non, vous serez tous les deux ! tenta de la rassurer Hagrid.

\- Justement ! s'écrièrent les deux Gryffondors avec synchronisation. »

Ils furent bien obligés d'obéir et quittèrent à regret le demi-géant, Crockdur sur leurs talons. La route fut laborieuse, parsemée d'embûches et de buissons de ronces. De plus, une fine bruine commençait à tomber et la vision n'était pas facilitée par l'obscurité épaisse qui s'étendait tout autour d'eux. Leurs deux baguettes magiques embrasées ne parvenaient même pas à éclairer dans un rayon de deux mètres.

« Heureusement que ce n'est pas la pleine lune ! bredouilla Morgane avec frayeur.

\- Oui ! acquiesça vivement Sirius. »

Tous deux savaient parfaitement que la lune avait été pleine plus tôt dans le mois.

« AAHHHH ! cria Morgane peu de temps après.

\- Ah ah ah ! ricana Sirius. Mais quelle peureuse !

\- Je te signale que tu m'as fait tomber, crétin ! lui rappela Morgane. »

Elle continua de ronchonner quelques minutes encore, sans que Sirius ne lui témoigne le moindre intérêt.

« On ne sait même pas à quoi ressemblent ces foutues herbes, en plus ! remarqua le Gryffondor. Non seulement on nous fait risquer notre vie mais en plus, c'est seulement pour faire une petite cueillette nocturne !

\- J'te l'fais pas dire ! acquiesça Morgane. J'aurais au moins aimé mourir utilement ! Et quelques années de plus, parce que là, je…

\- Sht ! siffla Sirius. J'ai entendu un bruit !

\- Ça m'étonnerait, tu as une ouïe aussi développée que celle d'un abricot confit ! railla Morgane. »

Une main sur sa bouche l'empêcha de continuer sur sa lancée et elle se débattit avec toute la virulence que pouvait opposer un corps de quarante-trois _virgule cinq _kilos. Soit, pas grand-chose. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius la fasse pivoter légèrement et qu'elle se retrouve face à une araignée géante qui claquait ses pinces. Elle était noire et gigantesque et, si elle n'avait pas encore attaqué, c'était sans doute parce qu'elle se préparait à le faire. Crockdur, dans un aboiement plaintif, s'enfuit la queue entre les jambes sans plus se soucier des deux jeunes sorciers.

Le cri de frayeur de Morgane fut étouffé par la main de Sirius. Se rendant compte qu'il la maintenait encore silencieuse, il lui rendit la parole.

« Une idée ? proposa-t-il avec frayeur.

\- En amour comme à la guerre, la meilleure solution… c'est la fuite ! déclama théâtralement Morgane en commençant à courir.

\- Voilà qui reflète bien ta condition de Gryffondor, railla Sirius. Comme il ne s'agit ni de l'un, ni de l'autre, on fait quoi ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Cours, abruti ! hurla la jeune femme. »

Il ne lui fallut que quelques dixièmes de seconde pour commencer à courir à toute allure. Il rattrapa très rapidement Morgane et fut obligé de ralentir pour rester à son niveau. Heureusement pour eux, Sirius connaissait bien la forêt interdite grâce à Remus et ils réussirent l'exploit de ne pas se perdre. Les branches basses des hauts arbres leur griffaient la peau, les buissons par terre retenaient leurs chevilles, leur souffle se faisait plus erratique et les battements de leur cœur s'accéléraient jusqu'à atteindre un rythme effréné. Morgane, pour sa part, avait une grosse pointe de côté et peinait à maintenir le rythme.

La sueur coulait à foison sur leur corps et une frayeur sans nom les saisit avec violence. Morgane s'attendait presque à voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle devait bien l'avouer, elle avait toujours rêvé de mourir en héroïne, ou en sauveuse de l'humanité, mais jamais elle n'avait cru qu'elle pourrait mourir dévorée par une araignée géante.

L'Acromentule gagnait du terrain et l'affrontement semblait inévitable. Agacée, effrayée et littéralement épuisée, Morgane s'arrêta net et fit volte-face, dégainant sa baguette avec une rapidité surprenante. Sirius parcourut quelques mètres encore avant de faire demi-tour et de la rejoindre en maugréant. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à son niveau, elle était occupée à lancer des sortilèges inutiles sur le pauvre arachnide qui semblait foudroyé de stupeur.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il est vraiment efficace de lui lancer des sortilèges pour faire couler son nez, fit remarquer Sirius avec justesse.

\- C'est pas faux, concéda Morgane. Et moi, je ne pense pas qu'il soit très efficace de rester planté là à me faire des leçons de morales ! fit remarquer à son tour Morgane.

\- Tu n'as pas entièrement tort, acquiesça Sirius en dégainant à son tour sa baguette magique. »

A eux deux, ils réussirent à étourdir suffisamment la bête pour qu'elle ne les suive plus. Ils reprirent leur course, désirant plus que tout rejoindre la lisière de la forêt, où aucune bête ne s'aventurait jamais. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils y furent enfin et, à bout de souffle, Morgane se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, adossée à un arbre, et tenta vainement de récupérer. Sirius, quoique moins fatigué, en fit de même et, durant quelques minutes, le silence ne fut plus troublé que par leur respiration irrégulière.

« On a cueilli beaucoup d'herbes lunaires, plaisanta Morgane après un long moment de silence.

\- Oui, je crois que Hagrid peut être fier de nous, ironisa Sirius à son tour.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi il s'attendait, pesta Morgane. Je lui intenterais bien un procès, moi, à cet inconscient !

\- Arrête, on ne se serait pas retrouvés là si tu ne m'avais pas lancé cette chenille à la figure ! l'accusa Sirius. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

\- Et je ne t'aurais pas lancé cette chenille si tu ne m'avais pas traitée de Mangemort, abruti ! rétorqua Morgane. »

Sirius ne trouva rien à répliquer et, pour la première fois depuis six longues années, il se tut. En réalité, il n'aurait jamais cru que cette insulte provoquerait une telle réaction chez la jeune femme. Il s'abstiendrait volontiers, à l'avenir, si cela pouvait lui épargner le fait se faire dévorer par un arachnide géant.

« Tu as perdu ta langue ? railla Morgane, étonnée par son silence inhabituel.

\- Tu devrais en profiter parce que ça n'arrive pas souvent, rétorqua Sirius avec dédain.

\- J'avais remarqué, dit froidement la Gryffondor.

\- Bon, on fait quoi, là ? l'interrogea finalement Sirius.

\- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix : on attend que Hagrid daigne nous rejoindre ! répondit Morgane.

\- Il est absolument hors de question que je retourne dans cette forêt de malheur, affirma Sirius.

\- Et moi donc ? acquiesça Morgane. J'ai cru qu'on allait y rester ! »

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'attendre Hagrid à côté de sa cabane, située à seulement quelques mètres de l'endroit où ils s'étaient assis. Ils se levèrent avec difficulté, des courbatures apparaissant déjà dans leurs jambes et des égratignures plein les bras et les chevilles. Ils s'empressèrent de se rasseoir dos contre la cabane de Hagrid, déjà épuisés par les quelques mètres parcourus.

« Il faudrait peut-être envoyer des étincelles rouges, non ? fit remarquer Morgane.

\- Ouais, acquiesça Sirius. On va se prendre un de ces savons…

\- Absolument pas ! s'écria la jeune femme. Notre réaction était tout à fait légitime ! affirma-t-elle. »

Puis, levant sa baguette, elle fit apparaître des étincelles rouges qui s'élevèrent très haut avant de disparaître.

« C'est Hagrid qui a mis notre vie en danger ! assura-t-elle encore.

\- J'espère qu'il ne va pas avoir trop de problèmes… songea Sirius.

\- Pour le moment, je dois dire que c'est le moindre de mes soucis, rétorqua Morgane. C'est de notre vie qu'il s'agit ! Non, pour moi, il est le seul fautif ! affirma-t-elle encore. »

Sur ces mots, elle envoya une nouvelle salve de sortilèges rouges.

« Nous ne sommes pas complètement innocents non plus, admit Sirius.

\- On a déjà eu cette conversation ! s'agaça Morgane.

\- Tu as sans doute dû parler toute seule, alors, parce que je n'en ai pas l'impression, moi, rétorqua Sirius. »

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de continuer à se disputer que le demi-géant et Crockdur arrivèrent à leur niveau.

« Pourquoi avez-vous quitté la forêt ? s'enquit Hagrid.

\- Parce qu'on n'a pas prévu de mourir aussi stupidement, répondit Morgane avec arrogance.

\- C'est-à-dire ? les interrogea le demi-géant dans un haussement de sourcil perplexe.

\- Une araignée géante a failli nous dévorer, expliqua Sirius.

\- Mais il ne fallait pas vous enfuir ! rit Hagrid. Les Acromentules sont absolument inoffensives ! »

Sirius et Morgane échangèrent un regard entendu. Rubeus Hagrid valait bien Silvanus Brûlopot, leur professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques.

**oOoOoOo**

_« Morgane leva lentement la main droite, et son double, devant elle, en fit de même. Elle fit un pas du côté gauche, et l'autre suivit son mouvement. Elle haussa un sourcil perplexe et vit son clone en faire autant. A vrai dire, c'était assez perturbant. Elle avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre, se rapprochant petit à petit de son reflet. Elle fit une grimace, et la représentation d'elle-même l'imita. Morgane avança encore de quelques pas et scruta son reflet. Il avait les mêmes cheveux noirs et lisses qu'elle, des yeux tout aussi bleus et profonds et la même physionomie en général. Morgane avança une main tremblotante et, face à elle, son portrait craché en fit s'attendait tout naturellement à rencontrer la surface froide et lisse d'un énorme miroir. Seulement, ce contact n'arriva pas. A la place, une autre main, molle et tiède, enserra la sienne. »_

Lily lui secoua l'épaule avec brusquerie tout en s'écriant : « Debout ! ». Morgane sut à sa douleur dans le dos qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit, et son impression fut confirmée lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'était endormie pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, et la sonnerie venait tout juste de retentir. Le prochain cours serait celui de Sortilèges avec le professeur Filius Flitwick. Il était très petit et sa voix incroyablement aiguë ne faisait pas de lui l'homme le plus impressionnant au monde, mais ses cours étaient suffisamment captivants pour que les élèves gardent la bouche close. Les sortilèges, c'était le domaine de Morgane. Elle y était la plus forte, et même Lily ne parvenait pas à la surpasser. Généralement, les sortilèges étaient originaux et leur utilité n'était pas bien déterminée, et c'était ce qui plaisait le plus à la brune. Comme demandé, elle fit apparaître une nuée de papillons bleus qui s'empressèrent de disparaître au travers des fenêtres murales, puis elle n'eut plus rien à faire lorsque les autres passèrent le cours à s'escrimer pour parvenir au même résultat. Elle se tourna par conséquent vers Katarina qui, pour sa part, n'avait aucunement l'intention de travailler.

« Tu comptes faire quoi pour conquérir Andrew-le-préfet-en-chef-coincé ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec un air innocent.

\- Tout d'abord, je veux lui faire comprendre qui est réellement Sharon, expliqua Katarina. Ensuite… pourquoi ne pas la remplacer ? sourit-elle avec un air rêveur.

\- Et, comme à ton habitude, tu vas faire ça avec finesse ? railla Morgane.

\- Prends ton mal en patience, tu auras ta réponse bien assez tôt ! rétorqua Katarina avec regard entendu.

\- Je peux avoir une fourchette ? s'enquit Morgane avec intérêt. »

Ruth, derrière elles, trifouilla dans ses cheveux quelques secondes avant d'en sortir l'objet convoité. Elle tendit la fourchette en argent à Morgane, tout en lui disant :

« Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi elle peut t'être utile, mais si tu as besoin de crever l'œil de quelqu'un, j'aimerais autant que tu la nettoies avant de me la rendre, précisa-t-elle. Question d'hygiène, tu comprends ? ajouta-t-elle dans un clin d'œil entendu. »

Morgane saisit l'objet et regarda Ruth avec des yeux ronds, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Katarina pour la prendre à témoin de la saugrenuité de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et puis comment, par Merlin, Ruth avait-elle réussi à caser une fourchette dans sa courte chevelure ?

« Je disais donc, si tu pouvais me donner un… intervalle de temps, toussota Morgane, j'en serais pleinement satisfaite.

\- Je ne peux pas réellement, répondit Katarina avec un air songeur. Je te le dirai quand j'aurai une idée précise de ce que je vais faire.

\- J'attends un débriefing détaillé tous les jours, affirma Morgane.

\- Parce que ça t'intéresse ? sourcilla Katarina.

\- Si ça peut permettre de venger Mary… fit remarquer la brune.

\- C'est un mobile en papier mâché ! rétorqua Katarina dans un haussement de sourcil dubitatif. Au fond, même toi tu es extrêmement sentimentale !

\- N'importe quoi ! répliqua vertement Morgane. Ces affirmations sont infondées et hautement dégradantes pour ma personne, protesta-t-elle. J'attends de vous de plates excuses, Miss Davies, pour cet affront ! »

Katarina aurait bien voulu ricaner encore un peu plus aux dépens de Morgane mais le professeur Flitwick ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

« Miss Swanson, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez déjà réussi votre sortilège que vous devez empêcher les autres de travailler ! la réprimanda-t-il. Si vous vous ennuyez tant que ça, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà commencer à rédiger votre devoir pour la semaine prochaine. Et vous, Davies, ne vous laissez pas perturber ! ordonna-t-il. »

Les deux jeunes filles baissèrent la tête et acquiescèrent religieusement.

« Pssst ! Eh ! Swanson !

\- Quoi, Black ? chuchota Morgane avec un agacement manifeste.

\- Il est désormais interdit de punir les élèves dans la forêt interdite, l'informa-t-il.

\- Tant mieux ! s'enthousiasma Morgane.

\- Hagrid avait l'air sacrément déçu, ajouta-t-il ensuite, l'air songeur.

\- Tant mieux ! répéta Morgane en détournant la tête.

\- Tu es vraiment insensible… fit remarquer Sirius.

\- Absolument ! acquiesça Morgane. »

Sirius soupira et dévia son attention, s'occupant plutôt du sortilège qu'il n'arrivait pas à produire.

**oOoOoOo**

**Voilà ! J'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à le clore, et que je n'en suis pas complètement satisfaite… mais j'attends vos avis !**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous, à la prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 5

**Heyyy !**

**J'ai un petit jour de retard mais je suis là quand même ! Bonnes vacances à tous les chanceux, sinon… bon courage !**

**Je voudrais préciser, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, que je n'ai pas écrit la saga Harry Potter, je laisse les honneurs à JKR.**

**Un double merci à AnkaaBlack !**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Le monde est un chaos, et son désordre excède tout ce qu'on _

_y voudrait apporter de remède._

_ Pierre Corneille_

**V) La ferme Potter !**

La veillée d'Halloween était une tradition à Poudlard, et personne n'y réchappait jamais. Cette année-là, le thème était noir et blanc, ou ange et démon, ce qui n'avait rien de bien terrifiant selon Morgane. Alors que Lily, Mary et Katarina se pavanaient dans une robe d'une blancheur époustouflante qui mettait en valeur la pureté de leur âme, Morgane avait revêtu une robe des plus noires et Ruth, elle, s'était habillée d'une robe rouge des plus voyantes.

Elles s'assirent toutes les cinq à la table des Gryffondors et admirèrent les innombrables plats monstrueux qui s'étendaient sur la table. Ici, un gratin de patates en forme de tête de mort, là, une platée de pâtes à la bolognaise formant une toile d'araignée géante. Après un bref discours où le directeur ne dit rien d'autre que : « Bon appétit les enfants ! », tous sans exception se jetèrent sur la nourriture et commencèrent à dévorer avec enthousiasme tout ce qui était comestible, exceptées les endives flambées, que personne ne daignait manger.

La Grande Salle était particulièrement magnifique. Des citrouilles lévitaient près du plafond et une horde de chauve-souris arpentaient la salle, descendant en piquet et se mouvant d'un mur à l'autre. Une citrouille géante était installée dans un coin de la salle et des bougies émanait une obscure lueur qui assombrissait la pièce au lieu de l'illuminer. La majorité des premières années semblaient terrifiés, ce qui attira les commérages :

« Ils ont peur de quoi, au juste ? s'étonna Lily. Il n'y a rien de bien terrifiant, pourtant !

\- Oui, je trouve même qu'ils auraient pu faire un effort, approuva Morgane avec une moue réprobatrice.

\- En même temps, si les premières années trouvent le moyen d'être effrayés avec _ça_, je n'imagine même pas leur réaction devant un Troll empaillé ! rétorqua avec justesse Lily.

\- Un Troll empaillé ! s'exclama Ruth avec enthousiasme. En voilà une bonne idée !

\- Tu comptes en trouver où ? s'enquit Katarina avec scepticisme.

\- J'ai mes contacts, répondit Ruth avec un clin d'œil qui se voulait mystérieux.

\- Entre autres ? l'interrogea Mary avec curiosité.

\- Mondingus Fletcher, chuchota Ruth. Ce type est un escroc de premier rang mais il peut dégoter n'importe quoi ! expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je saurai m'en souvenir, affirma Morgane dans un hochement de tête.

\- Miss Jordan ! la héla le professeur McGonagall qui, les lèvres pincées, avait marché jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors pour faire part de son désaccord.

\- Oui, professeur ? répondit Ruth avec un ton mielleux des plus hypocrites.

\- Il me semblait que le thème de la soirée était _noir _et _blanc. _Or, votre robe est rouge. Vous avez une explication ? demanda-t-elle sévèrement.

\- Euh… et bien… en fait… balbutia Ruth. »

Morgane, qui dévorait du riz en forme de criquets nains ainsi qu'une cuisse de poulet en forme de rat mort, écoutait d'une oreille la réprimande du professeur McGonagall, hésitant à venir en aide à Ruth ou pas. Seulement, elle n'en eut pas besoin. En effet, au même moment, un rituel étrange débuta à la table des Serpentards. Les verts et argents se levèrent tous de leur banc et vinrent se placer devant la table des professeurs. Dans un ensemble parfait, ils commencèrent à chanter. Faux. Très faux.

_« Les Moldus sont nos amis,_

_Il ne faut pas les tuer_

_Sinon on n'est pas gentils_

_Et on se fait réprimander !_

_Et ça ce n'est pas bien du tout_

_Parce que ça voudrait signifier_

_Qu'on nous prendra pour des fous_

_Et qu'il faudra nous enfermer !_

_Alors nous on n'est pas méchants_

_Au contraire on est des anges_

_Et on donne à tous les enfants_

_Des kiwis et des oranges ! »_

Les rires retentirent au niveau des trois autres tables tandis que les Serpentards, reprenant peu à peu leurs esprits, se regardaient avec stupéfaction. Les auteurs de cette farce n'étaient un mystère pour personne, et eux-mêmes ne cherchaient pas à le nier. Au contraire, ils s'étaient levés de leur banc et se tapaient dans les mains avec complicité tout en riant aux éclats.

« Je dois bien avouer que c'est la blague la plus terrifiante de toute cette soirée ! grimaça Katarina.

\- Ils sont au courant qu'ils se mettent des futurs mangemorts à dos, là ? s'étonna Lily.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça t'inquiète ? l'interrogea Morgane avec un ton morne.

\- Non ! Pas du tout ! nia Lily avec véhémence.

\- Alors c'est leur problème, conclut Morgane dans un haussement d'épaule indifférent. »

**oOoOoOo**

_« Le __Renard roux,__ appelé aussi __Renard__commun__, __Renard__rouge__ ou, rarement encore, __Goupil__, est une espèce de Canidés de taille moyenne. Il s'agit d'un des renards les plus répandus. C'est un mammifère au pelage roux marqué de blanc sous le ventre et la gorge, au museau pointu, aux oreilles droites et à la queue touffue. L'espèce a un régime alimentaire omnivore à prédominance carnivore, et se nourrit surtout de rongeurs et de lapins, mais aussi d'insectes, de poissons ou de fruits. Il est ainsi très opportuniste, ce qui lui permet de s'adapter à des milieux très différents et de modifier son alimentation suivant le mois de l'année_, lut Morgane avec emphase.

\- Quand je te disais de te cultiver, je pensais à des livres nettement plus utiles pour ta scolarité, l'interrompit Lily.

\- Mais je trouve ce livre très intéressant ! objecta Morgane avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais dans ce cas-là, tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de parler dans ta tête ! s'agaça Lily. Il y en a qui travaillent, ici !

\- Je confirme ! acquiesça Katarina.

\- Depuis quand tu travailles, toi ? s'étonnèrent Morgane et Lily d'une même voix.

\- C'est un quiz du magazine _Sorcière hebdo_, expliqua Katarina. _Quel genre de séductrice êtes-vous ?_

\- Je vois, soupira Morgane. C'est inutile, tout le monde le sait déjà ! affirma-t-elle.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna Katarina. »

Pour toute réponse, Morgane se leva et fit le tour de la table en adoptant une démarche qu'elle voulait sensuelle mais qui donnait davantage l'impression qu'elle s'était foulé la cheville. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit Katarina, elle s'assit sur ses genoux d'un mouvement qu'elle espérait gracieux puis, d'une voix mielleuse, elle déclama :

_« T'es célibataire ? »_

Lily éclata de rire et Morgane se leva en pouffant sous l'œil ébahi de Katarina.

« T'es sérieuse ? grimaça-t-elle. Je ressemble vraiment à ça ?

\- Eh bien… comment dire… hésita Lily. Je dois bien admettre que quand c'est toi qui le fais, c'est nettement plus séduisant mais, sinon, c'est exactement ça !

\- Alors je me trouve infiniment sexy ! s'enthousiasma Katarina. Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, Andrew ! Grrrr !

\- Ouah… grimaça Morgane. »

Lily et elle échangèrent un regard entendu tandis que Katarina claquait joyeusement le magasine contre la table en se levant.

« Il ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité, maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle en partant d'un pas sautillant. »

La Salle Commune des Gryffondors commençait lentement à se remplir, et l'atmosphère n'était plus du tout adaptée au travail. Par conséquent, Lily rangea son manuel de métamorphose et s'empara à la place d'un roman surréaliste d'un auteur français du nom de Raymond Queneau. En lisant ne serait-ce qu'une ligne du livre par-dessus l'épaule de Lily, Morgane avait trouvé le moyen de ne rien comprendre. Ces Moldus n'étaient définitivement pas nets, ou celui-ci avait consommé une substance illicite. Voyant qu'aucune conversation ne serait plus engagée, Morgane reprit sa lecture :

_« Le Renard roux se reproduit en février, pour une mise bas de mars à mai. Celle-ci s'effectue à l'abri d'un terrier, alors que, le reste de l'année, le renard vit presque exclusivement au grand air. Les petits sont d'abord nourris par le lait de leur mère, puis, petit à petit, le couple de parents leur amène de la viande. Ils commencent à sortir du terrier au bout de quatre semaines, sont sevrés à neuf semaines, et, après avoir passé l'été avec leurs parents, ils se dispersent à l'automne._

\- Morgane tais-toi pour l'amour de Merlin ! s'énerva Lily.

\- Tu te rends compte ? s'enthousiasma Morgane. Les renards naissent en Mars ! Comme moi !

\- Merci de me rappeler le mois de ton anniversaire, je l'avais presque oublié, ironisa Lily.

\- Et n'oublie pas que c'est le 13, surtout, ajouta Morgane avec un sourire. »

Lily était sur le point de sortir une réplique acerbe mais le portrait de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit avec violence, lui coupant la parole, et un bigleux survolté fit une entrée fracassante sous l'œil mi-ébahi mi-blasé de ses camarades. James Potter reprit son souffle durant quelques secondes puis cria :

« SIRIUS A UNE COPINE ! SIRIUS A UNE COPINE ! SIRIUS A UNE COPINE…

\- James, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la notion de discrétion ! s'énerva Sirius en entrant à son tour dans l'antre des Gryffondors.

\- Eh bien quoi ? Tu aurais voulu me cacher ? Tu as honte de moi, c'est ça ? s'écria Maeva Scott, une fille de sixième année, en arrivant à leur suite.

\- Mais bien sûr que non, voyons ! protesta Sirius avec un sourire crispé.

\- Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux mais je vois clair, dans ton jeu ! affirma la jeune femme. Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible entre nous si tu veux sans cesses me cacher et me mentir !

\- SIRIUS A UNE COPINE ! SIRIUS A UNE COPINE ! SIRIUS A UNE COPINE !

\- La ferme Potter ! s'énerva franchement Sirius. Et toi, Mae, je peux t'assurer que j'avais bien l'intention de faire une annonce publique, mais je l'imaginais plutôt différemment, figures-toi ! s'expliqua-t-il à sa petite amie.

\- Oh, mais si ce n'est que ça ! sourit la jeune fille avec un soulagement manifeste. »

Maeva Scott était sûrement une des plus jolies filles de sa promotion. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets cuivrés, des traits d'une finesse remarquable et des yeux d'un vert époustouflant. Mais ce qu'elle avait, surtout, c'était…

« Un sacré fessier ! fit remarquer Katarina en arrivant près des deux filles, attirée par les ragots comme une mouche par le miel. Et une superbe poitrine !

\- Tu m'en vois absolument ravie, sourit hypocritement Morgane. Tes commentaires sont toujours hautement instructifs et sont pour moi un réel apprentissage des priorités féminines. De plus, je trouve que…

\- Tais-toi un peu, Morgani-chou. Au moins une fois dans ta vie, tais-toi ! asséna Katarina.

\- SIRIUS A UNE COPINE ! SIRIUS A UNE COPINE ! SIRIUS A UNE COPINE ! »

Et, comme pour appuyer ses dires, le concerné embrassa sa nouvelle petite amie sous l'œil mi-attendri, mi-révulsé des autres élèves.

« Vous pourriez au moins faire l'effort d'aller dans une chambre ! s'écria Morgane. Je vous signale qu'il y a des gosses dans la salle !

\- Swanson, ferme-la et profite du spectacle ! railla Sirius en s'empressant d'embrasser à nouveau sa petite amie.

\- Bravo, c'est superbe ! s'écria la brune. Je voulais me lancer dans une carrière de mannequin pour squelette et j'avais besoin de perdre du poids. Grâce à vous, maintenant, je vais m'empresser d'aller régurgiter mon petit déjeuner ! Merci mille fois ! »

Morgane se leva du fauteuil de cuir sur lequel elle était avachie et, rassemblant ses affaires, se dirigea vers son dortoir dans l'idée de prendre une douche.

« Cette remarque est digne d'une grande prude, Swanson. Tu es officiellement apte à remplacer le professeur McGonagall ! la félicita hypocritement Sirius.

\- SIRIUS A UNE COPINE ! SIRIUS A UNE COPINE ! SIRIUS A UNE COPINE !

\- Je suis absolument certaine qu'elle apprécierait le compliment, affirma Morgane avec hypocrisie.

\- Qui s'aviserait de le lui répéter ? Toi ? se moqua Sirius.

\- Et lui dénoncer le fait que tu me compares à une prude ? grinça Morgane. D'ailleurs, c'est n'importe quoi ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- N'importe quoi de quoi ? s'étonna Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je ne suis pas une prude ! affirma Morgane avec moult hochement de tête.

\- Prouve-le ! sourit-il avec raillerie.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Morgane.

\- Embrasse un garçon dans la salle ! la défia Sirius. »

Tout le monde écoutait leur conversation et les réactions des garçons furent mitigées. Tandis que certains la regardaient avec espoir, d'autres se faisaient tous petits et avaient un air de dégoût plaqué sur le visage. Et Morgane se rendit compte avec stupeur que la majorité des garçons qui la regardaient avec envie étaient les premières et deuxièmes années.

« Ne pas être une prostituée ne fait pas de moi une fille frigide, Black ! soupira Morgane en roulant des yeux.

\- Sirius, on sort ensemble depuis près de dix minutes et tu me négliges déjà… les interrompit Maeva.

\- Excuse-moi, Mae. Cette pétasse me met les nerfs en boule.

\- Je peux savoir de qui tu parles exactement ? s'énerva Morgane.

\- De toi, répondit simplement Sirius.

\- Crétin ! l'insulta Morgane. »

Ils dégainèrent leur baguette dans un ensemble parfait et se mirent en position de combat. James, décidant qu'il était temps d'intervenir, arrêta de chanter et s'interposa entre les deux têtes-brûlées.

« Sirius, j'apprécierais que tu ne défigures pas Swanson, dit-il.

\- Faux frère ! grommela celui-ci.

\- Oh, c'est trop aimable, Potter ! s'exclama Morgane avec surprise.

\- … il ne faudrait pas qu'une de mes Poursuiveuses soit hors-service pour le premier match de l'année ! se justifia James.

\- Je me disais aussi… maugréa Morgane, manifestement outrée. »

**oOoOoOo**

« … et il est absolument impensable que nous ne gagnions pas la coupe de Quidditch cette année ! Nous avons fait trois entraînements par semaine depuis le début de la rentrée, alors j'estime que notre victoire est légitime ! clamait James dans les vestiaires mixtes. »

Il s'était mis debout sur un banc de bois et faisait moult mouvements de bras, poussant des cris enthousiastes et persuasifs. Morgane, qui enfilait sa robe rouge et or, échangea un regard blasé avec Katarina. Ça faisait des années que James Potter répétait qu'il fallait impérativement gagner. La question était plutôt : quand n'était-il pas nécessaire de gagner la coupe ? La totalité des joueurs de l'équipe sortit finalement pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch sous les applaudissements des élèves de Gryffondor. Les Poufsouffles étaient déjà sur le terrain, l'air globalement serein. James et Terrence Vlietch, le capitaine de Poufsouffle, se broyèrent mutuellement la main, puis le coup de feu retentit et les joueurs s'élevèrent. Morgane resta relativement bas par rapport aux autres, s'en tenant aux stratégies qu'ils avaient mises en place pendant les nombreuses heures d'entraînement. Si elle resta les bras ballants les deux premières minutes, elle reçut bien rapidement la balle peu de temps après. Sans perdre un instant, elle accéléra au maximum en direction des anneaux des Poufsouffles. Elle remonta un peu et s'orienta vers l'anneau de gauche, et le Gardien de l'équipe adverse suivit son mouvement, l'air absolument persuadé de parvenir à contrer le tir. Avec un sourire moqueur, Morgane lança le Souafle en chandelle et, en passant à toute vitesse au-dessus d'eux, Matthew le réceptionna en plein vol. Il le lança ensuite à Katarina qui visa l'anneau de gauche et, sans qu'aucune résistance n'apparaisse, la balle rouge traversa l'anneau. Les vingt minutes suivantes, les Gryffondors avaient marqué sept autres buts tandis que les Poufsouffles n'en comptabilisaient que deux. Et le score augmenta encore et encore en faveur des Gryffondors.

« Les Gryffondors mènent de loin, et seul un miracle pourrait faire changer la balance à la faveur des Poufsouffles ! commenta Johanna Shrewsbury, la commentatrice attitrée de Poudlard. MERLIN ! cria-t-elle stridemment. James Potter, l'Attrapeur des Gryffondors, n'a pas pu esquiver un Cognard et est tombé de son balai ! »

Morgane tourna précipitamment la tête vers l'Attrapeur et constata que, en effet, James était en chute libre et il allait de plus en plus vite, se rapprochant davantage du sol à chaque seconde. Avant même qu'elle ait pu tenter ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement pour le rattraper, James avait percuté le sol et, même si Albus Dumbledore avait réussi à ralentir sa chute à l'aide d'un sortilège, le choc fut violent. Madame Bibine, qui supervisait ce match, siffla pour signaler une pause. Aussitôt, Morgane fit un piquet monstrueux et rejoignit le corps de James qui, tordu dans tous les sens contre la pelouse, n'était pas beau à voir. Madame Pomfresh arriva en courant, l'air essoufflé et, tout en maugréant dans sa barbe invisible que le Quidditch était un sport dangereux qui ne devrait même pas exister, elle fit apparaître un brancard et le fit léviter hors du terrain.

« Il n'y a pas de joueur remplaçant, fit remarquer Alexanne Lewis, une Batteuse de l'équipe.

\- Tom, tu te sens capable de remplir ce rôle ? l'interrogea anxieusement Morgane.

\- Pourquoi un Batteur et pas un Poursuiveur ? s'insurgea Tom pour toute réponse.

\- Parce que personne parmi nous n'est très doué dans ce rôle et que la meilleure façon de gagner des points, c'est quand même de marquer des buts ! objecta Morgane d'un ton sans appel. »

Si Tom maugréa dans sa petite barbichette, il ne protesta pas davantage, comprenant la nécessité d'avoir le plus de Poursuiveurs possible.

« Bien, conclut Morgane. Alexanne, ton rôle sera doublement plus difficile, je compte sur toi pour contrer le plus de tirs possible ! Ne t'occupes pas trop de nous, nous sommes des grands garçons et des grandes filles, concentres toi plutôt sur l'Attrapeur des Poufsouffles et empêches-le d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Jeremiah, ne laisse passer aucune balle, je compte sur toi ! Katarina, Matthew, on fait en sorte de marquer le plus de buts possibles. On a encore une chance de gagner, on a une solide avance ! les encouragea Morgane.

\- Vous êtes prêts à jouer ? les interrogea Madame Bibine.

\- Oui ! répondirent Morgane et Jeremiah en chœur.

\- Parfait ! »

Le signal retentit à nouveau et les joueurs s'élancèrent dans les airs pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure. Comme prévu, les Poursuiveurs tentèrent de marquer le plus de buts possibles. Cependant, le Gardien des Poufsouffles, encouragé par l'accident de l'Attrapeur de l'équipe adverse, stoppait les tirs avec plus de rigueur, et les Poursuiveurs devaient redoubler d'ingéniosité pour que la balle franchisse les anneaux. En plus, les Cognards qui déferlaient sur eux étaient des obstacles non-négligeables, et Morgane songeait régulièrement qu'elle n'aurait pas dû demander à Alexanne de se concentrer uniquement sur l'Attrapeur. Pourtant, la seule Batteuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor avait fait un très bon travail et avait évité par trois fois que le match ne se conclue. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes supplémentaires, les Gryffondors avaient suffisamment d'avance pour permettre aux Poufsouffles de s'emparer du Vif d'Or. Ça avait été laborieux, mais ils avaient leurs cent soixante points d'avance, un véritable exploit. L'Attrapeur des Poufsouffles attrapa la petite balle dorée, et le match fut clos.

Pour informer leur capitaine de cette victoire, les six joueurs ne tardèrent pas à se rendre à l'infirmerie. La grande salle blanche, immaculée et impersonnelle n'était en elle-même pas très engageante, ajoutez-y une vieille peau et la boucle est bouclée ! Exceptionnellement, Madame Pomfresh leur accorda cinq minutes d'entrevue. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent – le plus silencieusement possible – du lit de James, ils trouvèrent un espèce de gros bandage humain avec des yeux marrons bien ouverts surmontés d'une grosse paire de lunette.

« On a gagné, capt'aine ! s'enthousiasma Jeremiah.

\- Shhhht ! le réprimanda Madame Pomfresh depuis la salle attenante.

\- Tu vois, tu ne sers à rien ! se moqua Morgane en lui tirant la langue.

\- Toi, la ferme ! rétorqua James.

\- Tu en as pour combien de temps de réparation ? s'enquit Alexanne avec compassion.

\- L'infirmière dit que j'en ai pour une semaine, grimaça James avec un air déconfit.

\- Ah ah ! Dur ! compatit Matthew dans un rire sardonique.

\- Donc on n'a pas d'entraînements de Quidditch cette semaine ? Quel dommage ! fit semblant de s'apitoyer Katarina, l'air ravie de cette opportunité.

\- Bien sûr que si ! rétorqua James d'un ton sans appel.

\- Je propose Morgane comme Capitaine suppléante, affirma Tom. C'est grâce à elle qu'on a gagné.

\- J'approuve ! sourit Katarina.

\- Je vois, réfléchit James. Tu es sans doute la mieux placée pour remplir ce rôle, et tu as toutes les qualifications requises. Cependant… comme je t'aime pas, je vais donner ce rôle à Matthew. »

Morgane accusa le coup et, pour se venger, prit dans ses bras tous les paquets de bonbons posés sur la table de chevet de James en signe de prompts vœux de rétablissement. Elle dut toucher une corde – très – sensible puisque James poussa un gémissement plaintif et s'empressa d'affirmer :

« Non, je rigole, ah ah ah ! C'était juste une blague ! Ah ah ah ! rit-il faussement.

\- Naturellement, sourit hypocritement Morgane en reposant les confiseries. Cependant, je vais quand même garder les suçacides, objecta-t-elle après réflexion. »

James était sur le point de protester, mais Madame Pomfresh arriva devant eux, le regard fixé sur l'horloge murale.

« Cela fait précisément cinq minutes et trente et unes secondes ! dit-elle sévèrement. Vous devriez déjà être dehors ! »

**oOoOoOo**

Perchée sur dix bons centimètres de talons, vêtue d'une minijupe qui mettait son corps en valeur et d'une veste noire des plus seyantes, Katarina roulait des hanches sans lâcher du regard sa cible. Andrew Ross ne l'avait pas vue venir. Grossière erreur, s'il en est. Il était présentement adossé à un pan de mur près d'une alcôve, et semblait occupé à relire une leçon qui, au vu de son visage, semblait être très importante.

« Salut mon mignon ! dit Katarina d'un ton mielleux lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à moins de deux mètres de lui.

\- On se connaît ? s'enquit Andrew en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

\- Voyons, ne fais pas le timide, sourit Katarina. Je. Sais. Tout.

\- Tout quoi ? lui demanda-t-il, perplexe.

\- Voyons, arrête de faire semblant, ce n'est pas du tout crédible ! s'agaça Katarina.

\- Mais de quoi ? s'énerva légèrement le jeune homme.

\- Rien, laisse tomber, soupira la jeune femme.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? l'interrogea-t-il après un bref silence.

\- J'ai appris que tu n'étais pas célibataire, dit Katarina d'un ton des plus séducteurs.

\- En effet, répondit simplement Andrew en retournant à la contemplation de ses notes.

\- Quitte-la ! ordonna Katarina d'un ton sévère.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? s'étonna le Serdaigle avec un certain agacement.

\- Pour moi, répondit la brune.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, objecta Andrew. Je suis en couple, et satisfait !

\- Tu pourrais l'être davantage avec moi ! affirma Katarina avec dédain.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir d'y croire… souffla le jeune homme avec indifférence.

\- Tu verras, Andrew Ross, le prévint-elle. Tu fais le malin maintenant, mais ça ne durera pas ! »

Et, replaçant correctement sa besace sur son épaule, elle partit d'une démarche sensuelle avec l'air d'une reine offensée. Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'elle entendit Andrew souffler :

« C'est ça… »

Et, pour elle-même, Katarina souffla : « Tu verras… » puis elle fit un sourire victorieux. Ça avait marché pour tous les garçons avant lui. Il n'était pas plus spécial qu'un autre, et elle en viendrait à bout !

**oOoOoOo**

**Voilà :**

**Je vous invite à relever toutes les fautes que j'ai pu laisser, et à me laisser des reviews bien sûr ! ^^ Si il m'arrive de mordre des gens, je vous promets que je ne suis pas venimeuse !**

**Gros bisous, à la prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Heyyy !**

**Je suis en retard dans ma publication, mais le chapitre 6 est enfin là !**

**Je préfère vous prévenir maintenant, je ne pense pas publier de chapitre d'ici les deux semaines à venir ( je suis en vacances ! ) donc voilà.**

**Je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre, je me suis juste empressée de le terminer pour pouvoir vous le poster !**

**Disclaimer : ( je l'oublie tout le temps celui-là… ) Non, je ne suis pas JKR. Dommage, hein ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS : un grand merci à Kather pour ta review !**

_« L'alcool tue lentement. On s'en fout. On n'est pas pressés. »_

_ Georges Courteline_

**VI) Même pas en rêve !**

En raison de l'accident de James, la fête en l'honneur de la victoire des Gryffondors avait été décalée à la semaine suivante. C'est pourquoi Morgane alla se coucher immédiatement. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, Katarina venait d'arriver, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres. Lorsque d'une œillade, Morgane l'interrogea, la nouvelle arrivante lui répondit en souriant encore davantage avec un air mystérieux. Haussant les épaules en signe de renoncement, Morgane s'allongea dans son lit et s'enfouit sous la couette moelleuse.

Le lendemain, dans la soirée, eut lieu le premier entraînement de Quidditch de l'équipe des Gryffondors depuis que Morgane avait endossé le rôle de Capitaine. Se campant sur ses jambes, les deux mains sur les hanches, Morgane adopta une mine sérieuse et dit :

« Comme je suis une personne responsable et à l'écoute, j'ai pris une décision très importante qui, à ce qu'il me semble, vous fera très plaisir…

\- J'ai un peu peur de ce qu'elle va dire ! souffla Matthew.

\- Voilà ! Nous n'allons pas faire d'entrainements cette semaine ! s'exclama Morgane avec une mine réjouie.

\- OUAIS ! s'écrièrent les autres. »

Des applaudissements retentirent et les membres de l'équipe poussèrent des cris de joie. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils adoraient le Quidditch. Plus qu'un sport, c'était une passion. Seulement, ils trouvaient que faire trois entrainements par semaine était un peu excessif. Avis que ne partageait bien évidemment pas James, dont la seule motivation était la victoire. C'était peut-être pour ça également que c'était James qui avait été nommé Capitaine.

« Donc on est tous d'accord ? Personne ne s'oppose ? insista Morgane.

\- NON ! s'écrièrent les autres avec enthousiasme.

\- Alors retournons au château, proposa Morgane, égayée par la nouvelle. »

Cependant, un obstacle imprévu se dressa devant eux en produisant un PLOP sonore. Après quelques secondes où Morgane se remit du choc, elle demanda d'un geste des sourcils des explications à l'Elfe de Maison qui venait d'apparaître subitement.

« Yaki veut dire à Miss Swanson que Monsieur Potter lui a dit de dire : il n'en est pas question, bafouilla Yaki en triturant ses petits doigts osseux et en fixant ses grands yeux globuleux sur ses pieds.

\- Oh le sale fils de Veracrasse ! jura Morgane, énervée. Merci Yaki, congédia-t-elle l'Elfe mal-à-l'aise. »

Puis, se tournant vers les autres membres de l'équipe, elle dit :

« On n'a qu'à pas le lui dire, suggéra-t-elle. »

Un nouvel Elfe de Maison fit son apparition, transmettant le message « même pas en rêve » à la Gryffondor désabusée.

« Je vois ! Montez tous sur vos balais, nous allons faire son entraînement adoré ! aboya-t-elle, pour le moins énervée. »

Les autres soupirèrent de déception mais obéirent. De toute façon, ce Capitaine momentanément handicapé ne leur laissait pas le choix. Plaçant le balai entre leurs jambes, ils s'élevèrent dans l'air glacé du mois de Novembre, chacun pestant secrètement contre cet individu malfaisant qui restait tranquillement à l'infirmerie tandis qu'ils se les pelaient dehors.

**oOoOoOo**

Des applaudissements retentirent lorsque James Potter fit son entrée dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors savamment décorée pour l'occasion. Il fit un signe de la main et leur adressa à tous un sourire ravi. Sur une longue banderole pourpre qui s'étendait de part et d'autre de la salle étaient inscrits en lettres de feu les mots « Vive les Gryffondors ! » et une pancarte en l'honneur de James Potter était barbouillée de mots des Gryffondors : soit des souhaits de prompt rétablissement, soit une déclaration d'amour des plus imagées. L'une d'elle, en particulier, était des plus saugrenues :_ « James, tu es aussi indispensable à ma vie que le fromage l'est à la tartiflette »_. Impossible de savoir si cette personne-là était sérieuse – auquel cas cela aurait été proprement terrifiant – ou s'il ne s'agissait que d'une plaisanterie. Un buffet garni avait été dressé sur les tables de travail qui, positionnées les unes à côté des autres, formaient pour l'occasion une énorme table rectangulaire. Sur le côté le plus à gauche, de nombreuses bouteilles étaient entreposées, différents alcools tels que le Whiskey-pur-feu, le Cognac, quelques liqueurs et une grande quantité de bièraubeurre. Un roulement avait été mis en place pour que les bouteilles soient constamment surveillées : seuls les élèves à partir de la cinquième année avaient le droit d'y toucher. A l'autre bout de la grande table, les carafes de jus, que ce soit celui de myrtille, de citrouille, de pamplemousse, d'orange, de pomme, d'ananas ou autres, étaient accessibles à tous. C'est de ce côté-ci du buffet que se rendit Morgane. Elle prit un verre de jus de citron, qu'elle but d'un coup avant de se resservir à ras-bord. Accompagnée de son verre, elle rejoignit Lily qui, une bouteille de bièraubeurre à la main, s'était affalée sur un des canapés. Morgane s'assit à côté d'elle et elles commencèrent à parler, critiquant toutes deux la pancarte dédiée à James Potter, toujours accrochée au mur. Morgane, de sa part à elle et de celle de l'équipe, avait écrit un seul mot qui prenait près d'un tiers du tableau, accompagné d'une signature :_ « Tyran. L'équipe » _tandis que Lily, juste pour une question de politesse, avait écrit un petit mot discret dans le coin supérieur gauche du tableau : _« Bon rétablissement. Lily. »._

Mais, bien évidemment, ce moment de quiétude fut violemment interrompue par Sirius Black qui, mettant en évidence son verre de Whiskey-pur-feu, se moqua du verre de Morgane, seulement rempli de jus de citron.

« Tu es incapable de boire des boissons de _grands_, c'est ça ? railla-t-il.

\- Pas si je dois faire comme toi pour ça, je préfère m'en passer, rétorqua-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de son jus. »

En vérité, au vu de sa silhouette menue, une seule gorgée de bièraubeurre suffisait à la rendre pompette – et elle exagérait à peine. Suite à un coup d'essai désastreux, notamment la fois où elle avait perdu sa virginité, elle avait décidé de s'abstenir. Ça avait été tellement douloureux que, malgré son état d'ébriété, elle en avait encore des souvenirs. Elle s'en était voulu durant des mois entiers, blâmant Gale Stebbins, son petit ami du moment, pour avoir profité d'elle. Néanmoins, et elle le savait, ça n'avait pas été de sa faute. Lui non plus n'était pas sobre à ce moment-là. Gale, suite à leur rupture humiliante pour lui, avait opté pour la carte de l'indifférence. Le Serdaigle de septième année n'avait plus jamais ne serait-ce que posé un regard sur elle.

« Regarde et apprends, dit Sirius d'un ton docte. »

Sur ces mots, il porta son verre à ses lèvres et commença à boire la substance bourrée d'éthanol. Sans réfléchir, Morgane se leva d'un bond et, d'un coup de coude dans les côtes, aida le pauvre Gryffondor à s'étouffer.

« Alors, la boisson des _grands _est un peu trop forte pour toi ? se moqua-t-elle. »

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était la réaction du brun. L'alcool brûlant avait pénétré dans sa trachée par mégarde et la douleur était insupportable. Il toussa, encore et encore. Quand il eut la force d'ouvrir les yeux, après que la douleur se fut calmée, ce fut pour voir le visage fulminant de Morgane, complètement aspergée d'un savant mélange d'alcool et de salive. Hors d'elle, Morgane saisit les pans de la chemise du brun et l'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que quelques centimètres entre sa tête relevée et celle, courbée, de Sirius.

« Écoute-moi bien espèce d'imbécile heureux, articula-t-elle d'une voix enragée. Tu vas éviter de cracher ta salive de vieille limace poisseuse sur moi à l'avenir ! Mieux, tu vas m'éviter _moi_ ! Et si tu me fais encore une de tes blagues vaseuses et mesquines – voire extrêmement dégueulasses – tu auras affaire à moi ! »

Bien que le haut de la tête de Morgane arrivât à peine aux épaules de Sirius, il devait bien admettre qu'elle était vraiment impressionnante lorsqu'elle était en colère. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle eut cessé son monologue que tous deux se rendirent compte de leur proximité. Morgane pouvait voir absolument tous les détails du visage du jeune homme, et se surprit à les admirer vaguement, tandis que, de son point de vue, Sirius en faisait inconsciemment de même. Maeva, elle, n'avait pas eu besoin d'autant de temps pour remarquer leur position et, d'un pas rapide et lourd, elle s'approcha d'eux, saisit le bras de Sirius, le retourna face à elle et lui administra une gifle retentissante.

« C'est fini entre nous ! s'écria-t-elle rageusement. »

Puis elle fit volte-face et s'enfuit dans son dortoir. Et Sirius n'avait pas manqué de voir une larme perler au coin de l'œil de son ex-petite amie. Le temps qu'il se détourne son regard de la porte qui s'était refermée sur Maeva, Morgane avait déjà disparu.

**oOoOoOo**

« Vous avez lu les informations, aujourd'hui ? demanda gravement Lily, cachée derrière l'exemplaire quotidien de la _Gazette des Sorciers_.

\- Non, mais tu vas nous les dire, répondit Morgane tout en avalant une cuillerée de porridge.

\- Il y a eu une attaque dans le Nord de l'Angleterre, expliqua sombrement Lily.

\- Une attaque de mangemorts ? s'enquit Morgane, anxieuse.

\- Mais non ! Une attaque de papillons Jamaïcans ! ironisa aigrement Lily.

\- Le bilan ? l'interrogea Katarina avant que Morgane n'ait pu rétorquer.

\- Il y a cinq morts du côté des sorciers et douze du côté des Moldus. Oh, et il y a une bonne quinzaine de blessés graves, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Dans quelle ville ? s'enquit Mary avec un air soucieux.

\- Pas très loin de Bristol, répondit Lily. Ils ont mis des recommandations pour se protéger, remarqua-t-elle ensuite.

\- Lis-les toujours, ça peut être intéressant, dit Mary.

\- Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Oh oui ! s'enthousiasma Ruth sans que les autres ne sachent pourquoi.

\- Oui quoi ? s'étonna Lily, perplexe.

\- Bah, lis les recommandations ! Moi je serai la comédienne ! expliqua Ruth avec une moue ravie. »

Même si les quatre autres filles craignaient le pire, elles n'osèrent pas décevoir Ruth. Cette dernière se leva et s'éloigna de la table de deux bons mètres, pour avoir le plus d'espace possible.

« Hum… commença Lily, mal-à-l'aise. Il est recommandé de fermer toutes les issues de sa maison… lut-elle. »

Ruth, l'air faussement inquiet, saisit une chaise, la tira jusqu'à elle et se cacha derrière du mieux qu'elle pouvait, faisant mine d'être dans une maison close.

« … et d'y apposer beaucoup de charmes défensifs… continua Lily. »

La plus étrange des filles du château saisit la fourchette qu'elle avait constamment dans les cheveux et, la pointant au hasard autour d'elle, s'exclama : « Charmes ! Sortilèges ! »

« … comme vous pourrez en avoir une liste en annexe page 13. »

Ruth mit son index droit dans la bouche et, après l'avoir sorti de là, fit mine de son doigt plein de bave de tourner les pages d'un journal imaginaire, sous l'œil mi-dégoûté mi-amusé de toute la Grande Salle.

« Il est également conseillé de poser une question secrète à chaque fois qu'une personne veut rentrer dans votre maison… continua Lily. »

Ruth leva ses yeux bovins vers ses camarades et s'écria théâtralement : « Comment s'appelle Merlin ? ». Voyant les autres la regarder avec un air ébahi, elle s'exclama : « Ah ! Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ? ».

Chelsea Jordan, la sœur de Ruth, s'exclama, depuis l'autre bout de la table des Gryffondors : « Il s'appelait pas Frederick ? Non ? Ça sonne bien pourtant… »

Ruth lui jeta un regard triomphant tandis que les autres la regardaient, l'air désabusé, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

« … n'hésitez pas à poser une question intime, se reprit Lily. »

En voyant le regard lubrique qu'avait Ruth, elle s'empressa de lire la suite avant de découvrir quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir.

« Même si il s'agit d'un ami proche ou d'un membre de la famille, vous ne devez pas baisser la garde… »

Ruth, d'un geste brusque de la main, fit s'envoler sa fourchette qui tournoya dans les airs jusqu'à se planter à quelques millimètres de la main d'un Alexander Elton terrifié. Sans s'en préoccuper outre mesure, elle prit une position qu'elle espérait défensive mais qui se rapprochait davantage d'une position de yoga.

« … il pourrait s'agir d'un Mangemort qui a volé son apparence, continua Lily. »

Et, parce qu'elle ne savait pas le mimer, Ruth se contenta de s'écrier, avec un air menaçant : « Je suis un mangemort ! Eh eh eh ! Mais je vais me déguiser en chat pour rentrer dans leur maison ! Mwahahahahahaha ! ». Son rire diabolique fit froid dans le dos de ses auditeurs, qui se surprirent à s'interroger mentalement sur une possible issue de secours.

« Si jamais les Mangemorts pénètrent dans votre maison, continua Lily, transplanez le plus vite possible avant qu'ils n'appliquent un charme… »

Ruth tourna sur son pied droit et… se fracassa lamentablement le crâne contre le banc.

« … ou conservez toujours un portoloin sur vous. »

Se relevant d'un bond, Ruth sortit une théière de sa poche et s'écria : « Ah ah ! » triomphalement.

« C'est bon j'arrête ! s'exclama Lily au plus grand bonheur de tout le monde. »

Elle se leva d'un bond et s'empressa de sortir de la salle, sous les applaudissements soulagés de ses camarades et sous l'œil ébahi de Ruth.

« Ben… qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'étonna d'ailleurs cette dernière.

\- Je ne sais pas, Ruth, je ne sais pas, mentit Morgane avec un air faussement étonné. »

Puis, sans plus attendre, elle sortit précipitamment hors de la Grande Salle, rapidement suivie de toute la population Poudlardienne, qui était presque en retard pour le cours suivant.

**oOoOoOo**

Sirius jeta un œil à sa potion qui bouillait paisiblement dans le chaudron d'étain. Elle avait exactement la couleur qu'il fallait, soit un bleu très pâle presque transparent. Il n'allait pas se mentir à lui-même, il n'avait rien fait à part couper en petits morceaux les feuilles d'armoise. Sa voisine avait fait tout le reste. La Serdaigle passait son temps à lui lancer des regards béats et pleins d'espoir mais, dès qu'elle se retrouvait face à un chaudron, elle occultait complètement sa présence. Sirius aurait pu s'insurger qu'on lui préférât une potion mais, au contraire, il trouvait cela reposant. La potion, qui avait pour nom _aliud somnium_, permettait de voir les rêves d'une personne de son choix à la seule condition de posséder un de ses cheveux. Favorisée par la perfection de cette potion, l'idée d'en voler un échantillon germait dans l'esprit du Maraudeur. Cela pourrait être absolument intéressant comme expérience. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui tout en réfléchissant. James et son partenaire s'activaient pour terminer leur potion dans les temps, Lily Evans lisait un livre qu'il reconnut comme étant le manuel de métamorphose, Remus prenait des notes sur la potion, les sourcils froncés et Peter faisait virevolter sa plume devant lui, ayant terminé sa potion depuis quelques temps déjà. En continuant son observation minutieuse, ses yeux finirent par se poser sur Morgane, un rang devant lui, qui gribouillait attentivement sur un morceau de parchemin froissé. De toute façon, elle ne savait faire que ça, et encore. Sirius restait intimement persuadé qu'il était un bien meilleur dessinateur. Lorsque son regard se posa de nouveau sur sa potion parfaitement réussie, l'idée prit forme dans son esprit : pourquoi ne pas profiter un peu de cette merveille pour explorer les rêves de Morgane Swanson ? Evidemment, il ne le lui révèlerait jamais, il avait bien trop peur qu'elle le noie dans la carafe de jus de groseille, mais si cela lui permettait de découvrir de qui elle était amoureuse… il pourrait lui pourrir ses chances tout comme elle avait pourri sa relation avec Maeva Scott. Sirius fit un sourire mauvais et saisit un flacon de verre qu'il remplit sous l'œil perplexe de sa voisine qui, depuis que la potion était terminée, s'était remise à le fixer sans relâches. Pour toute réponse, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer de se taire et elle étouffa un gloussement en rougissant de manière exponentielle, jusqu'à pouvoir rivaliser avec une fraise. C'était trop facile. Le flacon disparut dans la poche intérieure de sa cape.

**oOoOoOo**

« Il a dû se passer quelque chose pour qu'elle arrête de le fixer avec un air énamouré, fit remarquer Morgane.

\- Ce n'est un secret pour personne : cet abruti a réussi à casser le flacon qu'il devait rendre au professeur Slughorn, répondit Lily en haussant les épaules. Et la pauvre avait déjà nettoyé le chaudron.

\- Mais ce n'est pas non plus réellement un problème ! protesta Morgane. Le professeur a dit qu'il avait trouvé leur potion parfaite et qu'il leur mettrait tout de même un E !

\- Je ne sais pas et, sincèrement, je n'en ai rien à faire, soupira Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Morgane se renfrogna. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi Sirius Black avait perdu sa plus fervente admiratrice, qu'elle ait au moins une raison de se moquer de lui.

A quelques pas des deux Gryffondors, Sirius avait entendu toute leur conversation et avait grimacé. Elena Stevenson, sa partenaire de potion, lui en voulait désormais pour avoir refusé de donner l'échantillon qu'il avait dérobé. Cette petite inconsciente ne comprenait définitivement rien : une blague de Maraudeur importait beaucoup plus qu'une simple note maximale, qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs eue ! Alors elle avait beau faire la tête, il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Non mais !

Les Gryffondors de septième année durent ensuite se rendre à un cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec le soporifique professeur Binns, le seul professeur fantôme de Poudlard – et encore heureux ! Le cours avait à peine commencé depuis trois minutes que les élèves commençaient à tomber de fatigue. Morgane aurait pu en jurer : il leur ressortait le même texte que lors de leur première année, avec Yulfric le Grincheux ou elle ne savait trop quoi. L'air résigné, elle fouilla dans sa besace et en sortit une croix chrétienne, ainsi qu'un papier sur lequel des mots avaient été écrits en latin. Lily, assise à côté d'elle, la regarda étrangement mais ne fit pas de commentaire, ayant une petite idée de ce que son amie s'apprêtait à faire.

Morgane souffla, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira.

« T'attends quoi exactement ? s'énerva Lily.

\- Je respire, très chère, rétorqua Morgane. C'est très important d'être en phase avec la nature avant de prononcer une telle formule !

\- Mais il n'y a pas de nature, nous sommes dans une salle de cours, répliqua Lily.

\- Eh ! Tu sais que t'es pas bête, toi ? s'exclama Morgane avec un clin d'œil. Allez, je me lance ! »

La brune pointa la croix du Christ devant elle et, après une brève inspiration, lut la formule écrite sur le bout de parchemin :

« Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas omnis incursio infernalis adversii omnis congregatio secta diabolica ergo draco maledicte ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus audi nos, lut-elle. »

**( ndla : je préfère vous informer que je n'ai bien évidemment pas écrit cette formule. Elle provient du film supernatural. )**

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'extraordinaire, d'inhabituel et de vraiment déstabilisant. Devant le regard pour une fois attentif – et plein d'espoir – de ses élèves, le professeur Binns se mit à rigoler. Il ne disparut pas, et continua de rire, encore et encore, troublant de ce fait les élèves.

« Miss Swanson, c'est très imagé ce que vous avez fait, dit-il lorsque son fou-rire eut cessé. Seulement, je vous signale que cette formule ne s'applique qu'aux fantômes, pas aux êtres humains ! »

Le professeur ne fit pas mine de voir l'air de ses élèves, mi-surpris mi-désolés. Ça ne faisait désormais aucun doute : le professeur Binns croyait dur comme fer être vivant, et nul n'eut le cœur à lui faire remarquer qu'il traversait les murs comme bon lui semblait et qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis de longues décennies. Morgane reposa sa croix et rangea la formule dans son sac, et le professeur reprit son cours sans plus se soucier outre mesure de ses élèves.

« … et c'est ainsi que les Gobelins envahirent le sud de la Transylvanie en causant des milliers de morts aussi bien du côté sorcier que… »

Son ton atone eut tôt fait de décourager les élèves, qui repartirent de ce fait dans leurs occupations hautement intellectuelles. Pour Morgane, il s'agissait de dessiner des caricatures. De Binns. Qui était un fantôme.

« Pssst ! Eh, Swanson !

\- Quoi, Black ? s'agaça-t-elle en ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner.

\- T'as de la chance que la honte ne tue pas, répondit Sirius avec un sourire railleur.

\- Question de point de vue, affirma Morgane avec un air énigmatique.

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'étonna Sirius, intrigué.

\- Oh, tiens ! Tu n'as pas la science infuse alors ? se moqua la Gryffondor.

\- Euh… non, répondit le brun.

\- Dommage, c'était ta seule chance d'avoir une réponse ! »

Sur ce, elle lui tourna le dos et continua de dessiner. Jusqu'à ce qu'un pot d'encre éclate par terre juste en dessous d'elle, la couvrant d'encre.

« Black, tu es un gamin mort ! »

Sur ce, elle se leva et alla tirer les cheveux comme il se doit à son « tortionnaire ».

**oOoOoOo**

« Tu fais peur à voir, ricana Lily à côté d'elle.

\- Oh, ça va, hein ! Je te signale qu'_il _n'est pas en meilleur état ! rétorqua Morgane.

\- Non, mais je ne l'ai pas sous les yeux en ce moment, dit Lily en haussant les épaules.

\- Madame Duenna n'a apparemment toujours pas compris qu'il n'était pas terrible de faire de vous des adversaires lors d'un duel, fit remarquer Katarina avec un large sourire.

\- Vous allez vous payer ma tête encore combien de temps espèce de vieilles commères ? s'énerva Morgane.

\- Tant que tu auras cette tête, ma chérie, ricana Katarina.

\- Il ne t'a pas ratée… commenta Lily.

\- Il est pire que moi ! s'insurgea Morgane.

\- Tu as tout de même une tête rose fuchsia, des cheveux bleus qui te tombent jusqu'aux pieds et une espèce de barbe vaguement kaki qui t'empêche de voir où tu vas ! la décrivit Lily.

\- Sans compter que tu as des palmes à la place des pieds, ajouta Katarina.

\- Je file à l'infirmerie bande de patates putréfiées ! s'exclama dignement Morgane en tournant les tal… les palmes.

\- Je vais aller à la bibliothèque, prévint Lily en partant à son tour. »

Restée seule, Katarina se posa quelques minutes devant une fenêtre et regarda au-dehors. Puis, se redressant, elle s'en alla en direction du cours de sortilèges, duquel sortirait Andrew Ross. Lorsqu'il sorti, elle s'avança vers lui, lui saisit le bras et l'attira de force loin de la foule d'élèves.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Davies ? grinça Andrew en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu le sais très bien, répondit simplement Katarina en haussant les épaules.

\- Exactement, et la réponse est toujours la même, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Donne-moi au moins une raison ! supplia Katarina.

\- Je suis en couple.

\- Et si tu n'étais pas en couple, tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Sincèrement ? Non. »

**oOoOoOo**

**Voilà !**

**Il ne se passe rien d'intéressant dans ce chapitre mais… c'est l'un de ceux que je préfère, je crois !**

**Vous avez remarqué que le titre de mes chapitres n'a généralement pas grand-chose à voir avec le chapitre en lui-même ?**

**Si vous avez des remarques, des avis, etc… n'hésitez surtout pas !**

**Gros bisous !**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous !**

**J'ai eu un sursaut d'inspiration et j'ai écrit ce chapitre en seulement deux jours ! Je l'ai fini il y a presque une semaine mais comme je vous avais prévenus que je ne publiais pas pendant les vacances, je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter pour prendre un peu d'avance.**

**En fait, je me suis dit qu'il fallait impérativement que je finisse cette histoire. Juste pour me prouver que j'en suis capable -)**

**Je remercie quarante-trois fois Electro pour sa review, **

**Bonne lecture !**

_La faiblesse humaine est d'avoir _

_Des curiosités d'apprendre _

_Ce qu'on ne voudrait pas savoir._

_Molière_

**VII) L'incroyable inspecteur Black**

Morgane descendit de son balai et, tout comme ses camarades, se rendit dans les vestiaires dans le but de se doucher. Il faisait un froid polaire et il était sept heures du matin. Un dimanche. Tout ça parce que l'idiot qui leur servait de Capitaine s'était fait dérobé l'horaire habituel par les Serpentards. Morgane se réfugia sous le jet d'eau chaude et se détendit peu à peu. Comme à son habitude, Alexanne, une batteuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor, commença à chanter des airs d'opéra. Les dents des autres membres de l'équipe crissèrent et ils se dépêchèrent tous de quitter la douche. Quand Morgane sortit des vestiaires, il ne restait plus qu'Alexanne qui, restée dans la douche, continuait de chanter des chansons aiguës. Elle allait courir pour rejoindre le château, cependant, la vision d'un James soucieux la stoppa dans son élan. Habituellement, elle n'aurait fait qu'une remarque acide à son Capitaine et elle serait partie, mais il arborait ce jour-là un air sérieux des plus inhabituels. Et il semblait vouloir lui parler.

« James ? l'appela Morgane, étonnée. »

Ils s'appelaient par leur prénom lorsqu'ils étaient au Quidditch. C'était un des ordres du Capitaine car, selon lui, ça contribuait à créer des liens dans le groupe.

« Je peux te parler ? demanda celui-ci d'une voix basse en se triturant les doigts.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Morgane, de plus en plus perplexe.

\- C'est à propos de Lily… commença James avec un certain malaise dans la voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Morgane.

\- Non, non, rien, calme-toi, s'empressa de la calmer James avec un rire nerveux. Elle n'a rien.

\- Quel est le rapport avec Lily alors ? l'interrogea Morgane dans un haussement de sourcil.

\- Je me demandais… si tu pouvais m'aider, expliqua James avec une petite voix.

\- A quoi ? s'étonna Morgane.

\- A sortir avec elle ! répondit le garçon avec exaspération.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna encore Morgane. Tu es passé à autre chose, non ?

\- Qui a dit que les filles avaient un sixième sens ? soupira James, faussement désespéré.

\- Ah ! Attends ! réfléchit la Gryffondor. Je crois que je vois. Tu as fait semblant de te désintéresser d'elle pour qu'elle te remarque ?

\- Entre autres, répondit vaguement le jeune homme.

\- Et c'est concluant ? s'enquit Morgane avec intérêt.

\- C'est un peu pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide, en fait, expliqua le garçon.

\- Oh ! Mais je veux bien, moi ! s'écria Morgane, enthousiasmée. Je désespérais justement de ne plus pouvoir l'asticoter à ce sujet !

\- Tu es vraiment super ! fit James avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je sais ! »

Et ils partirent tous deux en discutant à propos d'un plan de séduction. James comprendrait rapidement que Morgane n'était peut-être pas la personne la plus adaptée pour lui venir en aide.

**oOoOoOo**

« Je t'ai vue, tu l'as regardé ! s'exclama Morgane, dénonciatrice.

\- Ce n'est même pas vrai ! rétorqua Lily avec conviction.

\- Tu sais, il n'y a pas de honte à ça, Lily-Jolie, continua Morgane avec moult hochements de tête, s'approuvant elle-même par ce geste.

\- Mais toi tu devrais avoir honte de raconter des âneries pareilles ! riposta Lily, pour le moins énervée. »

Ça faisait une semaine que Morgane lui répétait ce genre de choses, et Lily commençait à en avoir vraiment marre. En plus, elle ne regardait même pas James Potter, elle regardait dans le vide, c'était très différent !

« Tu peux me dire quelles sont tes motivations ? s'enquit Lily avec aigreur.

\- Eh bien… réfléchit Morgane. T'embêter, très chère ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais pourquoi ? voulut savoir Lily, désespérée.

\- Pour que tu réalises qu'en fait il te fait carrément craquer depuis longtemps ! »

Morgane accompagna cette réplique d'un clin d'œil complice, et Lily rosit légèrement.

« Et si je réalisais ça… ça ne me servirait à rien puisqu'il est passé à autre chose ! rétorqua la rousse.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à le séduire à ton tour ! sourit Morgane, l'air amusée au possible.

\- Mais… mais je sais pas faire ça, moi ! fit remarquer Lily, stressée.

\- Non, mais puisque tu ne ressens absolument rien pour Potter, ça ne fait rien, objecta Morgane avec un air rieur.

\- C'est vrai, concéda la rousse avec un petit sourire. Je m'emballe pour rien…

\- Silence ! éructa Madame Duenna en les dardant de son regard sévère. »

Les deux filles baissèrent la tête, honteuses. La sonnerie retentit, et les élèves se levèrent. D'un geste de la baguette, le professeur fit empiler tables et chaises dans un coin de la salle et libéra pour eux un grand espace. C'était l'heure de leur entraînement hebdomadaire. Pour le moment, seuls quelques élèves avaient su produire un mince filet de lumière. Morgane n'en faisait pas partie. Elle avait beau répéter à tort et à travers « Spero patronum » rien ne se passait. Dans ces moments-là, elle se sentait aussi ridicule que si elle avait tenu une simple carotte à la main à la place de sa baguette magique. Lily, par contre, avait réussi à émettre une lumière assez opaque qui avait subsisté pendant quelques secondes avant de s'effacer.

« Commencez à vous entraîner, ordonna le professeur. Je vais passer dans les rangs pour vous prodiguer quelques conseils. »

Morgane leva sa baguette et, filtrant un par un ses souvenirs, choisit ceux qu'elle avait de plus beaux. Elle choisit le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle allait quitter l'orphelinat. Seulement, le souvenir ne marcha pas et il lui resta un goût amer dans la bouche, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

« Votre position est bonne et vous semblez concentrée, remarqua Madame Duenna en la faisant sursauter. Quel souvenir avez-vous choisi ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Le jour où j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière, répondit Morgane.

\- Je vois, murmura le professeur. C'était un moment vraiment très heureux ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Oui, vraiment, affirma Morgane.

\- Dans ce cas-là, il n'est pas normal que rien ne sorte de votre baguette, réfléchit le professeur. Il doit y avoir une sorte de blocage. Essayez avec un souvenir plus récent. »

Morgane réfléchit quelques secondes plus fit son choix. Etonnamment, un filet de lumière argenté sortit de sa baguette et s'évanouit peu de temps après. La Gryffondor fixa des yeux l'endroit où était apparue la lumière, l'air stupéfaite.

« Quel souvenir avez-vous choisi ? l'interrogea Madame Duenna, l'air curieux.

\- C'est… personnel, Madame, bredouilla Morgane.

\- Bien sûr, naturellement, sourit le professeur. C'est un souvenir plus récent ?

\- Oui, professeur, répondit la brune en hochant la tête. »

Elle avait choisi le jour de sa première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, l'an dernier. Les premières années, elle avait dû se contenter de regarder les autres partir vu que personne n'avait signé son autorisation de sortie. Cette journée-là avait été merveilleuse et féérique.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, réfléchit le professeur. Il doit exister un blocage. »

Madame Duenna s'éloigna d'elle sans plus de cérémonie, laissant derrière elle une Morgane perplexe. Un blocage ?

**oOoOoOo**

« C'est quoi ? s'enquit James avec curiosité.

\- Un échantillon de la potion _aliud somnium_, lui expliqua Sirius avec un sourire complice. Je l'ai retrouvé dans la poche de ma robe, je l'avais complètement oublié !

\- Il aurait été dommage de ne pas profiter de cette petite merveille ! s'enthousiasma James. Il y en a suffisamment pour nous deux ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je crois que oui, répondit Sirius en estimant du regard la quantité de liquide.

\- Tu veux voir les rêves de qui ? l'interrogea James avec curiosité.

\- Ceux de Swanson, dit Sirius avec un sourire sadique. »

James leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas autant, je croirais qu'elle t'obsède, sourit-il.

\- Mais tu me connais ! objecta Sirius. Je veux juste avoir l'occasion de lui pourrir une relation comme elle a pourri la mienne, expliqua-t-il avec un air méchant.

\- De toi à moi… tu n'étais pas réellement attaché à Maeva, pas vrai ? l'interrogea James.

\- Non. Mais je l'appréciais, répondit Sirius.

\- Je vois. Si je me souviens bien, il faut se procurer un cheveu de la personne, c'est ça ? réfléchit James.

\- Exact, acquiesça Sirius. Tu veux voir les rêves de qui ? s'enquit-il.

\- J'aurais bien aimé visiter ceux de Servilus mais je me vois mal boire quoique ce soit qui ait touché ses cheveux graisseux ! »

Les deux garçons grimacèrent de concert, dégoûtés à cette idée.

« Tu devrais peut-être le faire quand même, réfléchit Sirius. Ça pourrait être drôle !

\- Je sais… mais rien que l'idée me fait vomir alors… grimaça James.

\- Bien, conclut Sirius. On va tous les deux à la chasse aux cheveux et on boit la potion ce soir ! Bon courage, vieux ! encouragea-t-il James. »

Vers onze heures du soir, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur dortoir, l'air enjoué pour l'un et terrifié pour l'autre.

« Tu as pris comment son cheveux, à Servilo ? s'enquit Sirius avec curiosité.

\- J'y suis allé traditionnellement, expliqua James. Je lui ai rasé la moitié du crâne avec un sortilège et j'ai récupéré le cheveu qui me semblait le plus propre.

\- Et t'en as trouvé un propre ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Non, grimaça James. C'est incroyable ! Il n'est même pas fichu d'avoir un seul cheveu propre ! Rien qu'avec celui-ci, continua-t-il en désignant le cheveu qu'il avait choisi, on pourrait extraire le gras et produire un litre d'huile ! »

Sirius fit une grimace dégoûtée et adressa à son meilleur ami un regard compatissant qui disait clairement : je n'aimerais pas être à ta place.

« Tu crois que je peux le laver avant ? demanda James avec espoir.

\- Tu crois qu'une bouteille de shampoing suffirait ? ricana Sirius.

\- Et toi, tu t'es procuré comment le cheveu de Morg… euh… Swanson ? l'interrogea James. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil inquisiteur mais ne fit pas de réflexion. Il aurait tout le temps d'asticoter James avec ça le lendemain.

« Je suis passé derrière elle et je lui ai arraché des cheveux, répondit Sirius dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- Et tu en as eu combien ? releva James avec un sourire complice.

\- Je dirais une bonne poignée, s'enthousiasma Sirius. Elle a couiné quand je les lui ai arrachés, c'était à mourir de rire !

\- Et elle ne s'est pas vengée ? s'étonna James. »

Sirius perdit son sourire. Cette garce avait osé lui sauter dessus comme une hystérique et lui avait déchiré sa veste. Puis elle lui avait violemment tiré les oreilles tout le long du couloir.

« Non, voyons, mentit-il avec un rire nerveux. »

James haussa un sourcil dubitatif mais ne releva pas. Il en entendrait les échos dès le lendemain. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient réparti le liquide en deux parties égales. Ils versèrent le cheveu dans leur potion respective et le regardèrent se désagréger lentement, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Sirius avait beau trouver tous les défauts du monde à Morgane, elle avait au moins le mérite d'avoir des cheveux propres. James avait fait de son mieux pour nettoyer le cheveu de Severus Rogue mais rien n'y faisait, il était toujours dégoûté.

« A la tienne ! ricana Sirius.

\- Ouais… c'est ça, couina James en se retenant de rendre son repas. »

Sirius ricana encore puis, dans un ensemble parfait, ils portèrent le flacon à leur bouche. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, le présent s'effaça autour d'eux et des formes floues et indistinctes apparurent avant de prendre une forme propre.

_Une petite fille d'une dizaine d'année semblait chercher quelque chose, désespérément. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un, il n'aurait su dire. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, sales et décoiffés, qui tombaient en deux voiles de part et d'autre de son visage. Elle avait une taille normale pour son âge mais elle était bien trop mince, faute de pouvoir manger jusqu'à satiété. L'endroit qu'elle fouillait de fond en comble était un grand bâtiment froid. Il était vide et impersonnel et des murs constitués de grosses pierres grises suintaient des gouttes d'eau témoignant de l'humidité des lieux._

_L'enfant qu'avait été Morgane ouvrait toutes les portes frénétiquement, regardait dans tous les recoins possibles et imaginables et semblait davantage anxieuse à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle ne cessait d'appeler quelqu'un mais les paroles qui revenaient à Sirius étaient indistinctes et incompréhensibles. Cherchait-elle son chat ?_

_Après avoir fait le tour de la bâtisse, Morgane ouvrit une nouvelle porte qui menait au jardin et, sans plus attendre, reprit ses recherches. Elle regarda derrière chaque arbre, dans chaque buisson et derrière chaque rocher. On aurait pu croire qu'elle jouait à cache-cache mais le pli anxieux qui barrait son front démentait cette hypothèse. Lorsqu'elle eut passé au crible le jardin, elle sortit à l'extérieur, dans la rue, sans prêter aucune attention à la pancarte « interdit de sortir ». Puis elle continua de chercher, encore et encore, de longues minutes durant. Elle empruntait chaque rue, regardait à chaque rond-point, derrière chaque panneau de signalisation, dans chaque boutique._

_Un panneau en particulier l'interpela. Il signalait une impasse. Morgane emprunta la petite ruelle sombre et glauque. Une frayeur et un désespoir immense déformèrent son visage dévasté lorsque, figée, elle arriva au bout de l'impasse. Sirius ne put voir ce qu'elle y vit, mais ça semblait être la chose la plus monstrueuse qu'on puisse imaginer._

_Un visage seulement apparut, fuyant et saoul. C'était un quinquagénaire très mal conservé, avec le front dégarni mais une barbe noire bien fournie. Ses yeux bovins étaient d'un noir d'encre et semblaient terrifiés, même si ses lèvres trop minces étaient étirées en un sourire satisfait. Profitant de l'horreur de Morgane et de sa paralysie momentanée, l'homme s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Et l'enfant baissa les yeux._

Dans le dortoir des garçons comme dans celui des filles de Gryffondor de septième année, deux personnes se réveillèrent en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade et le souffle coupé. Les joues de Morgane étaient inondées de larmes sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, et ce cauchemar lui laissait une inexplicable impression de déjà-vu. Elle l'avait fait à maintes reprises, mais s'était toujours réveillée avant d'avoir pu savoir ce qui avait tant effrayée le visage de la fillette qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. C'est en se débarrassant de sa couette que Morgane remarqua qu'elle était baignée de sueur. Elle frissonna et se leva, se dirigeant d'un pas tremblotant vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien chaude.

Sirius, lui, était resté en état de choc pendant près d'une minute entière avant de se remettre de ses émotions. Il en avait l'intime conviction, c'était bien trop réel pour n'être qu'un rêve. Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par un sursaut de dégoût et le bruit de pas précipités en direction de la salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit le bruit caractéristique du vomissement, et s'empressa de rejoindre James.

« Son cheveu était si gras que ça ? s'enquit Sirius avec un petit sourire qui sonnait faux.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement ça, trembla James. Ce que je viens de voir est encore pire que ça !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'enquit Sirius. Tu le voyais en train de torturer quelqu'un ?

\- Non… pire ! s'écria James.

\- Mais dis-moi ! s'impatienta Sirius.

\- Il était avec Lily, dans son rêve et… crois-moi… tu n'as vraiment pas envie de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ! avoua James. »

Puis, sur ces mots, il se remit à dégobiller. Sirius grimaça lui aussi.

« A cause de toi, j'ai des sales images en tête, se plaignit-il.

\- Estimes-toi heureux de n'avoir que des _images _dans _ta _tête ! rétorqua James.

\- Oh… grimaça Sirius.

\- Comme tu dis. »

James se redressa et respira un bon coup pour chasser cette affreuse vision de son esprit embrumé.

« Et toi, tu as vu quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda-t-il à Sirius. Tu as vu de qui elle était _follement amoureuse_, railla-t-il.

\- Pas exactement, répondit Sirius.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna James.

\- A moins qu'elle ne soit _follement amoureuse _d'un vioc de cinquante piges laid à s'arracher les yeux, je n'ai pas vu de malheureux élu potentiel, ironisa Sirius.

\- Quoi ? s'écria James, stupéfait.

\- Je n'en suis pas certain mais je crois que c'était un souvenir de quand elle avait dix ans, expliqua Sirius.

\- Et tu l'as vu cueillir un bouquet de fleurs pour l'offrir à sa maitresse ? plaisanta James.

\- Non, rétorqua Sirius. J'ai vu une gamine négligée qui cherchait désespérément quelque chose dans tous les coins d'une ville. Et quand elle l'a trouvée… elle est tombée dans les pommes.

\- Quand tu dis négligée… ? s'enquit James.

\- Cheveux sales, vêtements affreux et le visage pâle, énuméra Sirius.

\- Tu penses à ce que je pense ? sourit James.

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama Sirius. Tout ça mérite une petite enquête ! »

Même si ils n'en avaient pas l'air, les rêves qu'ils avaient visionnés les avaient fortement ébranlés.

**oOoOoOo**

« L'incroyable inspecteur Sirius Black s'assoit en face du suspect et commence à l'examiner, narra Sirius. Mademoiselle Swanson mange comme un gros cochon, remarque l'incroyable inspecteur Sirius Black.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me chante ce clown ? pesta Morgane en lançant à Sirius un regard réfrigérant.

\- L'incroyable inspecteur Sirius Black voudrait poser quelques questions à Mademoiselle Swanson-la-grosse-vache.

\- L'incroyable inspecteur Sirius Black sait ce qu'elle lui dit Swanson-la-grosse-vache ? riposta Morgane avec énervement.

\- Non mais il se fera un plaisir de l'écouter, dit religieusement l'incroyable inspecteur Sirius Black.

\- Va te faire voir chez les Magyar à pointe, Black ! l'insulta la Gryffondor avec véhémence. »

C'est précisément là que Lily se rendit compte que James la fixait avec colère et dégoût. Elle resta comme deux ronds de flanc devant son air sérieux, puis tourna la tête et se mit à réfléchir. Y avait-il seulement une explication rationnelle ?

« L'incroyable inspecteur Sirius Black saisit sa cuillère, la plonge dans la nourriture et avale sa cuillérée avec une élégance incontestable, puis il se retourne à nouveau vers le suspect et s'adresse à elle avec condescendance : je déplore votre attitude, Miss.

\- Et moi je déplore ta connerie, Black ! s'écria Morgane en se levant, franchement agacée. »

Entraînant une Lily toujours songeuse avec elle, Morgane sortit d'un pas rapide vers la porte.

« Le merveilleux inspecteur James Potter avait prévenu l'incroyable inspecteur Sirius Black que son plan était voué à l'échec.

\- L'incroyable inspecteur Sirius Black ne prend pas en compte les conseils du merveilleux inspecteur James Potter quand celui-ci regarde l'_élue de son cœur _avec dégoût alors qu'elle n'a rien fait, riposte l'incroyable inspecteur Sirius Black.

\- Le merveilleux inspecteur James Potter voudrait faire remarquer à l'incroyable inspecteur Sirius Black que ce n'est pas de sa faute si des images pas très catholiques et franchement écœurantes apparaissent lorsqu'il voit Lily Evans.

\- Vous ne voudriez pas la fermer une bonne fois pour toute ? s'écria Katarina avec agacement.

\- Le merveilleux inspecteur James Potter pense-t-il comme l'incroyable inspecteur Sirius Black ?

\- Seulement si l'incroyable inspecteur Sirius Black pense comme le merveilleux inspecteur James Potter.

\- La pauvre Davies doit avoir ses règles, s'écrient les merveilleusement incroyables inspecteurs à l'unisson ! »

Katarina se leva à son tour et sortit précipitamment, l'air furieuse. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit Lily et Morgane, elles étaient toutes deux en pleine conversation mouvementée.

« Lily, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas aller chez toi ! asséna Morgane.

\- Mais pourquoi ? gémit Lily.

\- Tu le sais parfaitement ! rétorqua Morgane. Je ne veux plus voir de Moldus de toute ma vie !

\- Tu t'arrêtes sur une mauvaise expérience, Morgane ! Laisse-moi te prouver qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ta Madame Rose ! protesta Lily.

\- Ouh ! J'arrive au mauvais moment ? les coupa Katarina en faisant son apparition.

\- Non, tu tombes à point ! s'exclama Morgane. On va en cours ? »

**oOoOoOo**

Le mardi de la dernière semaine avant les vacances de Noël, Morgane marchait avec ses amies en direction de la tour des Gryffondors, lorsqu'un garçon de Poufsouffle du nom de Terrence Vlietch, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddtich de sa maison, les interpella. Elles se regardèrent, étonnées, puis lui accordèrent leur attention. Ils ne s'étaient probablement jamais adressé la parole en presque sept ans de cohabitation, et elles se demandaient pourquoi cela changerait aujourd'hui.

« Morgane, appela-t-il.

\- Euh… oui ? répondit cette dernière avec surprise.

\- En fait, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Pour le devoir de sortilège ? s'emballa Morgane. Moi, je veux bien, mais je ne suis pas la plus douée pour enseigner.

\- Non, il ne s'agit pas de ça, répondit Terrence dans un sourire.

\- De quoi alors ? s'étonna Morgane, de plus en plus étonnée.

\- Voilà… il y a cette fille et… commença-t-il, mal-à-l'aise.

\- Ah non ! s'exclama Morgane. C'est pas parce que je suis la marieuse officielle de James et Lily – la concernée hoqueta à cette phrase – qu'il faut me prendre pour une agence matrimoniale ! En plus, on ne s'est jamais parlé, et un _kiwi_ donnerait de meilleurs conseils que moi !

\- Bon… hésita le garçon. Ça te dit de m'accompagner à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Euh… »

Quelques minutes après que le garçon soit parti, les trois autres filles riaient toujours à ses dépens.

« Quoi, à la fin ? demanda Morgane, exaspérée.

\- Tu dois être la seule personne au monde à répondre non merci dans ces moments-là, ricana Mary. »

Et elles repartirent dans un nouveau fou-rire. Lorsque Lily se fut calmée, elle se retourna vers elle et lui dit :

« Tu viens chez moi pendant les vacances.

\- Hors de question ! s'opposa Morgane. J'irai chez toi le jour où les Loups garous seront des animaux de compagnie ! »

**oOoOoOo**

**Eh non, pas de Ruth dans ce chapitre ! Par contre, on en apprend davantage sur le passé de Morgane. D'ailleurs, que croyez-vous qu'elle a vu ?**

**Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que le lire vous plaira également !**

**Gros bisous, à la prochaine !**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey !**

**Excusez-moi pour cet énorme retard. J'aimerais vous dire que j'ai des raisons vraiment convaincantes mais en fait ce n'était qu'une panne d'inspiration. C'est moins impressionnant, dit comme ça.**

**Je voudrais remercier _Kather_,_ bellarkeBB _et _electro_ pour leur review, et j'aimerais tout particulièrement remercier _Eve et Zod'a_ pour ses huit reviews et pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**VIII) Corde et slip en fourrure**

_Je n'ai pas trouvé de citation alors si vous avez une petite idée, je suis preneuse,_

_ TheDevilOfSlytherin_

_ ( ça en jette, non ? )_

« Je te déteste. »

Les mots que prononça Morgane n'eurent pas l'impact espéré sur Lily, qui se mit à rire encore davantage.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, ricana cette dernière. Tu vas dormir dans ma chambre, expliqua-t-elle. C'est un lit à deux places alors il n'y a pas de problèmes !

\- Je te hais.

\- Tiens, pose ta valise ici, l'enjoignit Lily sans accorder d'importance à ses jérémiades.

\- Je t'abhorre.

\- Tu es tellement adorable », ironisa la rouquine.

Par elle ne savait quelle manœuvre, Lily avait réussi à convaincre Morgane de venir chez elle. Pleine de bonnes résolutions, cette dernière s'était montrée courtoise avec les parents de la rouquine et avait essayé de se détendre. Seulement, elle n'avait pas su que monter dans une voiture ferait partie du contrat. Une heure. Elle avait subi une heure dans cet engin de malheur, à se retenir de rendre tripes et boyaux. Ça faisait six ans et demi qu'elle n'avait pas enduré pareille torture et, de son ancienne vie de Moldue, c'était probablement ce qui lui avait le moins manqué. Lily, elle, avait bien rigolé.

« Les filles, c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner ! les appela la mère de Lily depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

\- On arrive, cria Lily en retour. Remets-toi de tes émotions Morgane !

\- J'essaie », maugréa cette dernière dans un soupir.

Lily lui prit le bras et l'entraîna dans la salle à manger, où la famille Evans s'était installée. Jane Evans, la mère de Lily, avait dépassé la quarantaine mais paraissait étonnamment jeune. Elle avait des cheveux roux tout aussi flamboyants que ceux de Lily, des yeux d'un bleu intense et un sourire joyeux qu'elle affichait en permanence. Harison Evans, le père de Lily, avait les mêmes cheveux blonds que sa fille ainée, quelques rides bien marquées et des yeux verts, tout comme Lily, quoiqu'ils soient légèrement plus clairs. Il avait l'air sympathique et Lily semblait l'adorer. Pétunia Evans avait peu changé depuis la première fois que Morgane l'avait vue, en première année. Elle avait toujours un cou chevalin, un visage osseux, des cheveux blonds et les lèvres pincées au possible.

« Assieds-toi, je t'en prie », l'enjoignit Jane Evans avec un sourire chaleureux.

Morgane obéit et s'assit entre Lily et Harison. Jane avait cuisiné des lasagnes faites maison et Morgane se régala.

« Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, Morgane, s'enthousiasma la maîtresse de maison. Lily nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Moi aussi, Madame Evans, répondit maladroitement Morgane.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, tu peux m'appeler Jane ! s'exclama la femme avec un grand sourire.

\- D'accord », accepta simplement Morgane.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé, le temps passa très vite et il s'avéra que Monsieur et Madame Evans étaient très différents des Moldus que Morgane avait connus dans son enfance. Le seul bémol était Pétunia, qui était vraiment désagréable et envieuse vis-à-vis de Lily, lui répétant sans cesse des horreurs sur sa présumée infériorité raciale. Morgane retrouva dans les discours de la plus âgées des deux sœurs quelques similitudes avec les convictions des Sangs-purs.

Le matin de Noël, Morgane fut réveillée très tôt par une Lily hystérique.

« Morgane, je veux ouvrir mes cadeaux ! », s'écria-t-elle.

C'est dépitée que Morgane se rendit compte qu'il n'était même pas sept heures du matin. Elle se leva cependant et alla se préparer rapidement avant de descendre. Etonnamment, toute la famille était déjà rassemblée autour du sapin. Pourtant, Morgane, au bout de quelques jours de cohabitation, pouvait affirmer qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aimait se lever tôt. L'ouverture des cadeaux se fit dans le bruit et la bonne humeur. Morgane reçut quelques sachets de confiserie de la part de ses amies, un kit pour nettoyer son balai de celle de Lily, un bracelet simple mais joli offert par Mary et une… corde pour se pendre de la part de Sirius Black. Du moins, c'est ce qui était écrit sur le petit mot que le sang-pur avait accroché au présent. Elle se consola mentalement en imaginant la tête qu'arborerait Black en ouvrant son propre cadeau. Un slip en fourrure et un objet volant non identifié programmé pour envoyer des confettis en produisant un son semblable à un klaxon. Lily reçut quelques livres, des fondants du chaudron et ses parents lui offrirent un adorable chaton tigré. Le seul bémol fut lorsque Lily reçut de la part de sa sœur un livre sur la tératologie, soit l'étude des monstres. Cependant, ce fut au tour de Pétunia de rager lorsqu'elle reçut un kit de matériel chirurgical en plastique pour enfant, avec lequel elle pourrait _décoincer le parapluie qui logeait dans son rectum_. C'était Morgane qui en avait eu l'idée et Lily, si elle avait eu quelques réticences de prime abord, s'était rapidement laissée convaincre. Ça lui ferait les pieds ! Ou une autre partie de son anatomie…

**oOoOoOo**

Lily et Morgane arrivèrent devant le prestigieux manoir des Potter, décoré et illuminé pour l'occasion. Elles étaient conviées à passer la fête du Nouvel An là-bas en compagnie de toute l'école – sauf les Serpentards – exceptées quelques personnes _étranges _ou _indisposées_. Pour l'occasion, Lily avait revêtu une robe blanche qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange, tandis que Morgane portait un simple ensemble noir et un apparat gothique _pour s'amuser_. Malgré toutes les réflexions de Lily, elle n'en avait pas démordu. Remus, qui était chargé d'accueillir les visiteurs à l'entrée du manoir, les salua gentiment et les fit entrer dans le salon transformé en salle de fête pour l'occasion. Un groupe de musique composé d'élèves de l'école créait une ambiance festive et un large buffet garni faisait des œillades à Morgane depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Quelques couples, dans les coins sombres de la salle, se visitaient mutuellement les amygdales en se collant comme des poulpes.

« C'est plutôt amusant, tu ne trouves pas ? cria Morgane à l'intention de Lily.

\- QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIT ? » hurla Lily en retour.

Elles renoncèrent à discuter, la musique était trop forte pour ça. Les deux filles rejoignirent rapidement Mary et Katarina, qui étaient en train de danser timidement pour l'une et outrageusement pour l'autre au milieu de la piste de danse. Après quelques minutes à bouger dans tous les sens, elles virent Ruth qui passait, en tenue de cow-boy, un lasso à la main et un bâton avec une tête de cheval entre les cuisses, en criant un « YIIIIIHAAAAAA ! » tellement sonore qu'on l'entendait malgré la musique.

Après environ une heure à se dandiner sur la piste de danse, Katarina s'était faite abordée par un garçon que nul ne connaissait et elle dansait sensuellement contre lui. Assoiffée, Morgane se dirigea vers le buffet pour se rafraichir un peu et grignoter quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle revint sur la piste, quelques minutes plus tard, Mary et Lily avaient disparu. Morgane resta plantée-là, sur la piste de danse en plein milieu de la foule, à chercher du regard ses amies, de longues minutes durant.

« Alors, on est perdue sans ses amies ? », railla une voix derrière elle.

La musique venait de s'arrêter et les musiciens avaient décidé de s'octroyer une petite pause pour profiter de la fête, eux aussi. Morgane se retourna vers l'intrus, qui n'était nul autre que Sirius.

« Tu n'es pas plus accompagné que moi, lui fit-elle remarquer en plissant les yeux.

\- Moi, je ne suis pas seul par défaut, objecta Sirius avec un air supérieur.

\- Moi non plus ! s'insurgea Morgane à grand renfort de moulinets de bras outrés.

\- Ah oui ? railla le brun, guère convaincu pour un sou. Je m'ennuie un peu, avoua-t-il.

\- Et alors ? rétorqua Morgane avec indifférence.

\- Comme tu n'as pas l'air de t'éclater non plus, je te propose un jeu, s'exclama Sirius.

\- Développe ta pensée, Black, je ne suis pas devineresse, s'agaça Morgane.

\- Un cap ou pas cap, ça te dit ? s'enthousiasma le Gryffondor.

\- Pourquoi pas ? accepta Morgane avec un air qu'elle voulait indifférent.

\- J'instaure déjà quelques règles de base, la prévint cependant Sirius. Déjà, celui qui n'est pas capable de faire son gage doit boire un shot de Whisky-pur-feu cul-sec !

\- Ah non ! protesta Morgane.

\- Si, c'est la règle ! rétorqua Sirius. Ensuite, le gage ne doit pas excéder quinze minutes, ajouta-t-il. Et le premier qui abandonne le jeu doit faire un dernier gage bien difficile !

\- Très bien, maugréa Morgane. J'ai quelques règles également : je ne me dévêtirai pas et personne ne violera ma bouche, Black ! »

Sirius fit la moue mais accepta cependant.

« J'aurais bien dit honneur aux femmes mais puisque tu n'es qu'une créature inconnue des scientifiques, je commence, débuta Sirius avec un sourire narquois. Cap ou pas cap de répondre à toutes les questions qui te parviennent sans exception et y répondre méchamment pendant cinq minutes ?

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'étonna Morgane.

\- Dès que tu entends quelqu'un poser une question à une autre personne, tu réponds à sa place, tenta de préciser Sirius.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris le concept mais ce n'est certainement pas grâce à tes explications », dit Morgane dans un haussement de sourcil.

Elle soupira mais se résigna à remplir son gage, tendant l'oreille au moindre bruit. Différentes sortes de questions lui parvinrent et elle s'évertua à y répondre le plus méchamment possible.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? demanda un garçon assez nerveux à une fille de petite taille qui semblait le dévorer des yeux.

\- T'as vu ta tête sérieux ? », répondit Morgane, la mort dans l'âme.

Et, sans prendre en compte leur air stupéfié, elle partit.

« Je n'ai pas un peu grossi ? s'inquiéta une fille maigre comme un clou à une de ses amies.

\- C'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ? ricana méchamment Morgane.

\- Tu me passes le jus de citrouille ? demanda une fille rieuse à une personne près du buffet.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour noyer ta peine ? railla Morgane. Ou tes kilos en trop ?

\- Tu danses ? demanda un garçon à ce qui semblait être sa petite amie.

\- Avec toi ? rétorqua Morgane. Plutôt crever dévorée par une meute de vers de terre ! »

Et elle dut répondre à quelques autres questions encore avant que Sirius ne s'écrie :

« Stop, les cinq minutes sont écoulées !

\- Très bien, très bien ! s'exclama Morgane avec une moue satisfaite. Tu vas monter sur scène, prendre la guitare et chanter une chanson… en espagnol !

\- Mais… je ne connais pas un seul mot en espagnol ! protesta Sirius.

\- Mi corazon veut dire mon cœur en espagnol. Tu trouveras ça dans toutes les chansons, répondit calmement Morgane. Tu n'as plus de raison de te plaindre, tu connais deux mots maintenant ! », rit-elle.

A contrecœur, Sirius monta sur scène et, devant tout un public ébahi, commença à gratter la guitare n'importe comment tout en chantant en boucle « Mi corazoooooooon ! Mi coraaaaaaaaazzzooooonnnnn ! Miiiiiiiiiiiiii corazon ! Mi coooooooorrrrazon ! »

La stupéfaction passée, tous commencèrent à rire, Morgane la première. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de se ridiculiser, Sirius revint vers elle avec un rictus mauvais qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Tu vas au milieu de la piste de danse et tu fais un slow avec la carafe de jus de citrouille ! »

Après lui avoir lancé un regard réfrigérant, Morgane saisit la carafe de jus de citrouilles des mains d'une fille de sixième année et la serra contre elle tout en dansant lentement et langoureusement. Pourquoi diable devait-elle danser un slow sur un air de rock 'n' roll ?

Lorsque Morgane quitta la piste de danse, tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle, mi-blasés mi-stupéfiés. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre Sirius, qui la regardait narquoisement, et, prenant bien garde à lui écraser violemment les pieds au passage, lui ordonna :

« Va draguer Ruth ! »

Le regard de Sirius dévia lentement vers la silhouette de Ruth qui, quelques mètres plus loin, secouait son lasso en essayant de capturer Alexander qui, de son côté, courait dans tous les sens en espérant lui échapper. S'imaginant à la place du pauvre Poufsouffle, Sirius grimaça avec désespoir.

« C'est trop pour moi, se désista-t-il finalement, la mort dans l'âme.

\- Tu connais la règle », sourit Morgane, goguenarde.

Le Gryffondor se servit un verre et but cul-sec, offrant à Morgane un regard triomphant dont la signification n'était pas dure à deviner : t'as vu, je suis grand, _moi_, je suis fort, _moi_, et je suis même pas bourré, _moi_ !

La soirée de Sirius ne se passait pas du tout selon ses plans. Connaissant la faible résistance de Morgane à l'alcool, il aurait voulu profiter de son ébriété pour avoir des réponses à ses questions. Si les choses continuaient à ce rythme-là, il se pourrait bien que _lui_ finisse par vomir tripes et boyaux alors qu'elle serait encore clean… et morte de rire.

« A moi ! babilla Sirius avec enthousiasme. Alors… réfléchit-il. Fais semblant d'être complètement bourrée ! cria-t-il, ravi.

\- Bah… tu pourrais bien me donner quelques petits conseils, alors », railla Morgane avec un regard dédaigneux.

Mais, la démarche altière, elle s'écarta de lui et commença son numéro. Elle commença par marcher de travers en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus stupide possible, et cogna tout le monde, braillant comme une poissonnière.

« Renverse-toi la carafe de jus de myrtille ! ordonna-t-elle à Sirius en revenant vers lui.

\- Oh mais non ! La myrtille ça tache ! » geignit Sirius.

Il obéit cependant et revint vers Morgane couvert d'un liquide violet foncé poisseux et l'air ébahi.

Et les défis s'enchainèrent inlassablement, tout au long de la soirée.

« Fais le tour de la salle à cloche-pied en te bouchant le nez et en chantant la chanson la plus niaise de Celestina Moldubec !

\- Assieds-toi au milieu de la piste de danse et fais semblant de pleurer. Si on te demande ce que tu as, réponds que tu as perdu ton doudou !

\- Mets-toi à quatre pattes par terre et imite la vache !

\- Mange tout le bol de chips sans vomir !

\- Lance un morceau de bacon sur la tête de quelqu'un ! »

Au total, Sirius but encore un autre shot de whisky-pur-feu et Morgane n'en but qu'un. Seulement, une seule unité avait suffi à la rendre plus saoule que le garçon.

« Monte sur scène et… hic ! saute sur les gens devant… hic ! » exigea-t-elle de Sirius.

Et la soirée continua ainsi jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. A trois heures passées, Lily vint chercher son amie et fit de son mieux pour la ramener chez elle par transplanage sans se faire vomir dessus. Un exploit !

**oOoOoOo**

« Nooooon ! geignit Morgane avec désespoir. T'es sérieuse ?

\- Oh oui, mon chou, sourit diaboliquement Lily. Vous étiez tellement collés l'un à l'autre qu'il a limite fallu que j'aille chercher ta langue dans sa bouche, ricana-t-elle.

\- Je sens que je vais vomir… », s'exclama Morgane en s'en allant rapidement aux toilettes.

Il y avait bien plus réjouissant que d'apprendre que vous avez offert un lavage des amygdales gratuit à Sirius Black, Morgane pouvait en témoigner.

« D'ailleurs, quand j'y pense, se rappela Morgane en revenant vers son amie. Vous étiez passées où Mary et toi ?

\- Mary avait besoin de s'aérer alors je l'ai accompagnée, répondit Lily dans un haussement d'épaules. Tu sais qu'elle a les oreilles sensibles. Elle a fait de l'acouphène et elle a dû rentrer chez elle en urgence.

\- Ah. »

Dépitée, Morgane s'assit lourdement sur le parquet et resta immobile, l'air profondément dégoûtée et chamboulée.

« Tu ne vas pas en mourir, tu sais, ricana Lily.

\- Oh si ! rétorqua Morgane. Je ne veux même pas savoir où sa bouche a traîné ! »

Lily se mit à rire franchement et Morgane replongea dans ses pensées.

**oOoOoOo**

« De la javel ?

\- Non, Sirius !

\- De la soude ?

\- Non !

\- Du détergent ?

\- Non ! s'écria encore James, estomaqué.

\- Mais il faut que je me désinfecte la bouche, rétorqua un Sirius pleurnicheur.

\- Si tu veux j'ai du dentifrice, rétorqua James en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant, affirma Sirius en secouant la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer ? fit remarquer James.

\- J'aurais préféré rouler une pelle à Servilus, pour te dire, grinça le brun.

\- C'était si horrible que ça ? s'étonna le binoclard.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en souviens plus, répliqua Sirius.

\- Alors où est le problème ? demanda James, perplexe.

\- C'est Swanson, quoi ! s'écria Sirius comme une évidence.

\- Et alors ? Si tu ne t'en rappelles plus ? objecta James, l'air perdu.

\- Je ne vais plus pouvoir la regarder en face, maintenant, gémit Sirius.

\- Vous êtes aussi fautifs l'un que l'autre, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tenta de le rassurer James en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Oh non ! s'affola Sirius. Ça se trouve elle est amoureuse de moi !

\- Euh… on parle de Swanson, là, fit remarquer James en levant un sourcil sceptique.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! », soupira Sirius, soulagé.

Et il s'assit sur son lit, l'air songeur, toujours en état de choc. Pourquoi, de toutes les filles de la terre, il avait fallu que ce soit Swanson qu'il embrasse ?

« T'as eu des réponses ? s'enquit James avec curiosité.

\- Aucune, grogna Sirius. Ça n'a servi à rien.

\- Si ! rétorqua James avec fermeté. Tu n'as jamais eu la gorge aussi propre ! », rit-il franchement.

Sirius fit une nouvelle grimace profondément dégoutée. James savait toujours comment apporter du réconfort aux autres…

**oOoOoOo**

« Encore merci pour votre accueil, remercia chaleureusement Morgane, une malle à la main.

\- Mais je t'en prie, ce fut un plaisir de faire ta connaissance, sourit Jane avec douceur.

\- Reviens quand tu veux, ajouta Harison avec bienveillance. Sache que nous aurons toujours des plats mangeables pour toi », ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Morgane grimaça et Lily et Jane éclatèrent de rire. C'était bien simple, Lily avait forcé Morgane à essayer de cuisiner des pâtes. Elle avait affirmé que ça ressemblait un peu aux potions, et Morgane pouvait le confirmer. Elle avait le même niveau dans les deux domaines : piètre. Elle avait réussi l'exploit de faire brûler la gazinière, la casserole, les pâtes et même l'eau.

« Au revoir », les salua Lily avec un petit sourire.

Puis elle et Morgane arrivèrent au quai 9 ¾ bondé et elles s'empressèrent de rejoindre le Poudlard Express flamboyant. Elles étaient presque en retard. Elles parcoururent les multiples wagons jusqu'à trouver le compartiment que Mary et Katarina avaient choisi. Elles étaient d'ailleurs plongées dans une conversation passionnante.

« Et le brun de la soirée, t'en as fait quoi ? demanda Mary avec curiosité.

\- Nous avons inauguré les toilettes, gloussa Katarina avec un regard lubrique.

\- C'est d'un romantisme ! commenta ironiquement Morgane.

\- Depuis quand tu aimes ce qui est romantique, toi ? rétorqua Katarina.

\- Je suis absolument Kata-strophée par la teneur de tes propos, très chère, répliqua Morgane. Tu le sais, je rêve du prince charmant toutes les nuits ! mentit-elle.

\- Et tu fais quoi avec ? s'enquit Katarina avec un regard salace.

\- Espèce de sale dévergondée ! s'écria Morgane, faussement outrée, en lui lançant sa besace en pleine figure.

\- Et il s'appelait comment, le brun ? interrogea Lily pour couper court à la conversation.

\- Aucune idée, gloussa Katarina.

\- Tu me désespères, soupira Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. Je dois aller dans le compartiment des préfets, à tout à l'heure ! les salua-t-elle avant de partir.

\- Et tu sais au moins dans quelle maison il est ? » demanda Mary avec perplexité.

Mary McDonald ne comprendrait jamais comment on pouvait donner son corps à une personne qu'on n'aimait pas. On aurait pu croire qu'avec Katarina Davies comme meilleure amie, elle aurait fini par trouver ça normal, mais non. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elles s'entendaient si bien. Elles avaient toutes deux des comportements diamétralement opposés et elles restaient campées sur leur position, de sorte qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment un dominant et un dominé. Elles se complétaient juste.

« Pas le moins du monde ! s'esclaffa Katarina.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu fais ça, soupira Mary, désabusée.

\- Comme on dit : que celui qui n'a jamais péché jette la première pierre ! professa Morgane avec un sourire railleur.

\- Ah non, moi je dis jamais ça ! rétorqua Ruth en faisant son entrée dans le compartiment. En plus, je n'ai jamais pêché, j'n'aime pas le poisson ! Je vais chercher un caillou alors ! »

Et elle partit tout aussi subitement qu'elle était arrivée, sous l'œil ébahi de ses camarades.

« Evite de citer la Bible devant Ruth, la prévint juste Mary.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle était là ! se défendit Morgane.

\- Pour une fois qu'elle a été discrète ! » remarqua Katarina.

Un caillou issu de l'extérieur du train encore à quai cogna soudainement la vitre et rebondit contre la paroi. Peu de temps après, le train s'ébranla et Ruth, toujours dehors, dut courir de toutes ses forces pour rester à sa hauteur, sous l'œil hilare de ses amies.

Au bout de quelques minutes de trajet, c'est un Sirius Black désabusé qui fit son entrée dans leur compartiment, suivi de près par le cadeau de Morgane, qui lâchait fréquemment des confettis en produisant un grand « POUUUËËËËTTT »

« J'ai réussi à le désactiver une fois, expliqua Sirius. Il s'est remis en marche deux jours plus tard ! »

Les trois filles explosèrent de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête en parvenant à se contrôler, Morgane croisa le regard de Sirius et tous deux tournèrent la tête en rougissant, profondément gênés. Un silence pesant prit finalement ses aises dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'un « POUUUUËËËËTT » sonore le rompe, accompagné d'une salve de confettis. Les filles éclatèrent de rire pour la seconde fois et Sirius repartit, le visage défait. Quand cet engin de malheur cesserait-il de l'embêter ?

Au terme de nombreuses heures de trajet, le train s'arrêta finalement à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et les élèves en descendirent. Les cours reprendraient dès le lendemain, et l'humeur générale se faisait déjà plus morose.


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Oui, je l'avoue, c'est un chapitre qui a près de deux mois de retard mais bon… il me semble que je vous ai prévenus, non ? Quoique je me rappelle plus trop.**

**Ma chère bêta-reader **_**Zod'a seulement**_** n'a malheureusement pas eu le temps de corriger ce chapitre et comme j'ai la flemme de le relire encore une fois, eh bien je ne vous promets rien !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée scolaire ( pour ceux qui ne travaillent pas déjà hihihi ) et surtout, surtout, une très bonne lecture !**

**Je remercie pour leurs reviews **_**Electro**_**, **_**Zod'a seulement, IMystie **_**et _Nightel._**

**IX) Gilberte la brosse disparue**

_Je pense que je vais laisser tomber les citations._

_De toute façon je prenais un mot au hasard et je prenais la première qui me plaisait._

Alors que l'heure du premier cours de la journée approchait dangereusement, Morgane fouillait encore le dortoir de fond en combles à la recherche de sa brosse à cheveux, qu'elle avait perdue. Lily, en bonne amie, cherchait avec elle malgré une faim grandissante.

« Gilberte, où es-tu ? », gémit théâtralement Morgane en tombant sur les genoux, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

Oui, elle avait donné un nom à sa brosse. Et quel nom !

« Je peux te prêter la mienne, proposa Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, je ne trahirai pas Gilberte ! », se récria Morgane, outrée.

Et c'est ainsi que Morgane descendit manger dans la Grande Salle les cheveux décoiffés. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de les lisser un peu en glissant ses doigts dedans mais elle n'obtint pas de résultat concluant. Dès qu'elle eut passé les portes de la Grande Salle, tous les regards convergèrent sur elle. Faisant fi de l'ébahissement qu'elle suscitait, elle se dirigea à pas rapides vers la place que lui avaient réservée ses amies déjà attablées.

« Tu as l'air d'un épouvantail, fit simplement remarquer Katarina avec sa diplomatie habituelle.

\- Et toi tu as l'air d'une trainée ! », rétorqua Morgane, boudeuse.

Loin d'être vexée, Katarina éclata de son rire cristallin qui faisait tomber les hommes comme des mouches devant l'insecticide.

« J'ai une brosse dans mon sac, si tu veux, la prévint gentiment Mary en fouillant dans sa besace.

\- Non, je resterai fidèle à Gilberte ! répéta Morgane, butée.

\- Qui ? s'étonnèrent Mary et Katarina en chœur.

\- Oh, toi aussi tu as une amie imaginaire ? s'enthousiasma Ruth, ravie. La mienne s'appelle Margareth ! On pourrait peut-être les faire discuter un peu, non ? Margareth adore le thé au jasmin et les gâteaux à la carotte ! Et Gilberte, elle aime quoi ? »

Les quatre filles lui lancèrent un regard désabusé, habituées qu'elles étaient à ses divagations.

« Gilberte, c'est ma brosse », explicita Morgane.

Elle ne manqua pas le visage déçu de Ruth, qui s'en remit cependant très rapidement. Du coin de l'œil, Morgane la vit renverser un bol de fromage blanc sur la tête de Nathaniel Smith qui venait de lui faire une remarque désobligeante. Allan, son jumeau, leva les yeux au ciel en souriant discrètement.

Morgane avala le reste de son croissant en une bouchée et, très dignement, se leva, profondément agacée par les regards posés sur elle. Ses amies – exceptée Ruth qui venait d'être aspergée de jus de goyave sous le regard fier de Nathaniel – levèrent les yeux au ciel et se levèrent à sa suite.

Durant toute la journée, Morgane sentit d'innombrables paires d'yeux la fixer, l'air étonné.

« On croirait qu'ils n'ont jamais vu des cheveux décoiffés, maugréait-elle par conséquent sous l'œil blasé de ses amies.

\- Il faut les comprendre, objectait chaque fois Lily avec bon sens. Tu as toujours les cheveux lisses et impeccables, d'habitude.

\- Oui, mais c'est seulement grâce à Gilberte ! », répondait Morgane avec conviction.

Le pire, c'était tout de même les petits curieux qui osaient lui toucher les cheveux pour vérifier par eux-mêmes qu'ils étaient bien décoiffés. Tous ceux qui avaient osé se retrouvaient à l'infirmerie cinq minutes plus tard. Morgane avait horreur qu'on touche à sa chevelure !

Comble de malchance, c'est cette journée en particulier que choisit Sirius Black pour lui lancer un sortilège destiné à lui emmêler davantage les cheveux. Pour se venger, elle lui colora la figure en vert et envoya Ruth à ses trousses, mais le mal était fait. Lorsqu'elle rentra au dortoir, ce soir-là, Morgane Swanson avait la coiffure de Marie-Antoinette. En allant dans la salle de bain, résignée à trahir Gilberte, elle eut la surprise de trouver sa brosse à cheveux sur le rebord du lavabo. Quoique confuse, elle ne s'en préoccupa guère et la saisit avec bonheur, la brandissant devant elle comme un trophée. Aussitôt, elle commença à brosser sa tignasse brune, grimaçant de douleur et tirant comme une forcenée pour défaire un peu ses nœuds.

« C'est quoi ces gémissements ? s'étonna Lily en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

\- J'ai retrouvé la brosse juste là, expliqua Morgane en désignant de sa main libre le lavabo.

\- Elle n'était pourtant pas là ce matin, affirma Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Peu importe, aide-moi s'il-te-plaît ! », supplia Morgane en lui tendant la brosse.

Et Lily, en soupirant, s'affaira à rendre à la chevelure de Morgane une forme un peu plus habituelle.

**oOoOoOo**

« Nous sommes tombés bien bas, incroyable inspecteur Sirius Black ! fit remarquer James, mi-figue mi-raisin.

\- Tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ? », rétorqua Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

James ne répondit rien et Sirius retourna à sa besogne avec satisfaction.

« Tu verras, ça va marcher, affirma-t-il à James, autant pour l'en persuader que pour se convaincre lui-même. Quel est l'objet indispensable pour une fille ? Une brosse !

\- Oui, peut-être, concéda James, mais de là à lui créer des nœuds et à ensorceler sa brosse… il y a trois fleuves, deux planètes et quatre champs de mimosa.

\- Chut ! ordonna Sirius. Je crois que j'entends sa voix. »

Leur plan était très simple, quoique remarquablement stupide, selon James. Sous sa forme d'animagus, Sirius était entré dans le dortoir des filles de septième année pendant la nuit pour voler la brosse de Morgane. Comme prévu, celle-ci était descendue décoiffée, fidèle qu'elle était à sa Gilberte adorée. Pendant ce temps, en possession de la brosse, Sirius et James avaient pu formuler une incantation pour qu'elle soit reliée à une radio sorcière de premier prix qu'ils avaient achetée à cet effet. Puis Sirius avait lancé un sortilège pour décoiffer encore davantage Morgane, rallongeant de ce fait son contact avec Gilberte. Ils avaient ensuite replacé la brosse en évidence dans le dortoir des filles de septième année et s'étaient précipités dans leur dortoir. Désormais, pendant qu'elle se coifferait, Sirius et James pourraient entendre toutes ses pensées, et donc en apprendre davantage sur ses secrets.

« Moi, je n'entends rien du tout, rétorqua James avec exaspération.

\- Mais tais-toi ! s'écria Sirius, très attentif.

\- Gnagnagna ! », grommela James en obéissant tout de même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voix de Morgane les fit sursauter, et ils s'approchèrent instinctivement de la radio.

_« Bordel de nœuds de mes deux ! Je n'ai jamais eu si peu de problèmes que lorsque j'ai été chauve ! Est-ce que ça vaudrait le coup que je retente l'expérience ? Aïe ! Merlin, je vais éventrer Black et je vais donner son intestin grêle en pâture à une meute de Doxys zombifiés ! Aïe ! »_

James se permit de lever les yeux vers son meilleur ami, un grand sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres.

« Ça paraît logique qu'elle pense à ses cheveux quand elle se coiffe, rit-il franchement aux dépens de Sirius.

\- Tu n'avais pas de meilleure idée non plus, je te rappelle, grogna l'intéressé, vraiment déçu.

\- Non mais j'ai suffisamment d'intelligence pour savoir quand un plan est voué à l'échec ! déclara pompeusement James.

\- Pfff ! », souffla Sirius.

Et il se reconcentra sur la voix de Morgane, au cas où une pensée malheureuse lui échapperait.

_« Groumf, gneuh ! Hiiiii ! Aïe ! Dire que je n''ai coiffé qu'une petite mèche ! Je vais tous vous tuer bande de traîtres de cheveux ! Graoouuuu ! »_

James, au bord de la crise de rire, roula sur le dos, les larmes aux yeux, cherchant désespérément à respirer. Il s'étrangla avec son propre rire lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Lily.

_« Ah ! Ah ! Elle n'a jamais aussi bien eu sa place à Gryffondor que maintenant ! Quelle lionne ! Rhaaaa ! C'est quoi ces nœuds ? Black, si je te trouve, je te renverse un pot de miel sur la tête et on verra qui aura plus de difficultés à coiffer ses cheveux ! Quoique ce serait probablement James qui serait obligé de s'occuper de lui et que… bon… il est quand même moins idiot que Black ! »_

James s'étouffa avec sa salive puis, lorsque sa gorge ne fut plus obstruée, il esquissa un sourire tellement énorme qu'il faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête.

« Lily pense à moi ! Lily-jolie pense à moi ! scanda-t-il gaiement sous l'œil blasé de Sirius.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est flatteur… », voulut-il objecter.

_« En fait, il a beaucoup changé cette année. C'est assez inespéré, je dois dire. Et puis bon, depuis qu'il ne fait pas semblant de vouloir sortir avec moi, c'est vrai qu'il est nettement plus attirant. »_

« Hiiiiii ! s'écria James comme une fille à qui on aurait acheté un parfum Coco Chanel pour la Saint Valentin.

\- Bon, OK, c'est flatteur, concéda Sirius avec mauvaise foi.

\- Hiiiiiiii ! », répondit seulement James.

_« Oh Merlin ! Elle doit bien avoir perdu la moitié de ses cheveux, la pauvre ! Mais bon, une potion pour les faire repousser et on n'y verra que du feu. Voilà ! J'ai fini ! »_

Et, alors que Lily reposait la brosse, la communication fut rompue. Depuis la salle de bain de leur dortoir, les filles entendirent vaguement deux sons distincts qui provenaient du dortoir des garçons de septième année. Un « Hiiiiiii ! » interminable et un bougonnement ininterrompu. Quoique surprises, elles n'y prêtèrent qu'une attention minime et partirent acheter une potion pour faire repousser les cheveux de Morgane au marché noir de l'école.

**OoOoO**

Katarina Davies était toujours arrivée à bout de chaque garçon qu'elle avait voulu séduire. Sa réputation, pourtant, ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Sa plus longue relation n'avait pas duré plus d'un mois. Et elle n'avait alors que dix ans. Elle avait peur de s'attacher à qui que ce soit, et passait de ce fait pour une traînée. Pourtant, cette étiquette qui lui collait à la peau ne l'embêtait pas le moins du monde, car elle admettait cet état de fait sans rechigner. Et elle n'avait jamais menti, n'avait jamais promis monts et merveilles à ses conquêtes. Ils savaient dès le début à quoi s'attendre avec elle. Si ils acceptaient malgré tout, c'était à leurs dépens.

Pourtant, depuis quelques mois, elle s'escrimait à séduire Andrew Ross, le préfet-en-chef de Serdaigle. En vain. Non seulement celui-ci était déjà en couple avec une fille détestable, mais il ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéressé. Ennuyée d'essuyer des refus, et malgré son orgueil de séductrice, elle s'était résolue à passer à autre chose, profitant des opportunités et ne se souciant plus de cet être trop coincé qui l'humiliait. Aussi fut-elle surprise de le voir s'avancer vers elle d'un pas précipité au détour d'un couloir, un air sérieux peint sur le visage.

« Andrew ? », l'appela Katarina avec circonspection.

Ils étaient seuls dans un couloir très peu fréquenté. Katarina s'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'il l'ait trouvé si facilement, elle qui voulait s'isoler un peu.

« C'était qui ce garçon avec lequel tu dansais au Nouvel An ? lâcha le préfet-en-chef sans cérémonie.

\- Eh bien euh… c'était mon frère ! », mentit-elle avec aplomb.

Il haussa un sourcil profondément sceptique et elle leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

« Bon, OK, je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle ! avoua-t-elle avec force. Oh, et ne fais pas cette tête-là, hein ! Excuse-moi d'avoir une vie sexuelle active ! Moi, j'ai des besoins et tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir les satisfaire alors je ne vais quand même pas me frustrer ! »

Elle ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir légèrement devant l'intensité du regard posé sur elle. Pour se donner une contenance, elle décida de poursuivre son monologue.

« Et puis t'es mal placé pour me faire une crise de jalousie, hein ! A moins que ta pétasse et toi vous soyez le couple le plus coincé que je connaisse, ça m'étonnerait que vous passiez vos soirées à jouer aux fléchettes !

\- On n'est plus ensemble, Sharon et moi, lança simplement le jeune homme.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Katarina, arrêtée brutalement dans son élan.

\- Je l'ai quittée. J'ai appris ce qu'elle faisait aux filles qui m'approchaient… expliqua-t-il avec une grimace.

\- Elle a fait du mal à Mary, cracha Katarina avec dégoût.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Andrew.

\- Eh bien euh… »

Andrew esquissa un sourire moqueur et s'approcha de Katarina, jusqu'à n'être plus séparé d'elle que par quelques centimètres.

« Tu m'as pris pour une proie mais tu n'es pas la seule à savoir jouer, tu sais ? », chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Puis, doucement, il lui embrassa la joue avant de s'en aller nonchalamment, sans un regard en arrière, laissant derrière lui une Katarina aussi chancelante que troublée.

« Oh ! C'est trop mignon ! s'enthousiasma Mary en joignant les mains sous son menton, les yeux brillants.

\- So kitsch, ma chérie, railla Morgane avec un rictus moqueur. Attends voir… ce ne serait pas de la guimauve qui sort de tes oreilles ?

\- C'est super pour toi ! s'exclama simplement Lily.

\- Tu aurais dû lui sauter dessus », affirma Ruth en hochant la tête, s'approuvant par ce geste.

Pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-elle pensé que tout raconter à ses camarades de dortoir serait constructif ?

**OoOoO**

Nul autre que Sirius ne sut expliquer le sourire banane qu'afficha James de longues journées durant. Même lors des entraînements de Quidditch, il était détendu et à l'écoute, au plus grand étonnement de ses camarades. Toutes sortes de rumeurs circulaient à ce propos. Avait-il inhalé une trop grosse quantité de dentifrice ? Etait-il sous l'emprise d'un filtre d'amour ? Avait-il perdu son dernier neurone ? Avait-il été lobotomisé ? Etait-il amoureux, tout simplement ?

Au fond, peu importait. De l'avis général, le bonheur lui allait bien. Et, parce qu'elle souhaitait qu'il soit plus heureux encore, et donc plus agréable sur le terrain de Quidditch, Morgane s'était décidée à confronter Lily. Elle était le centre du monde de James Potter et ça, Morgane en avait parfaitement conscience. Son bonheur de grand niais dépendait d'elle et seulement d'elle. C'était le deuxième samedi depuis la rentrée, et elle sortait tout juste d'un entraînement qui s'était parfaitement bien déroulé. Elle entraîna Lily dans un coin isolé du château et elles commencèrent à parler.

« Il est temps que tu ouvres les yeux, Lily, commença solennellement Morgane. Tu dois arrêter de te voiler la face !

\- Hein ? s'exclama Lily, ahurie.

\- Potter et toi, vous êtes comme un service à thé, commença Morgane sans se départir de son air sérieux.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Lily, complètement perdue.

\- Toi, tu es la coupelle, et lui, c'est la tasse, explicita Morgane avec un ton condescendant. Ou l'inverse, peu importe, ajouta-t-elle avec un geste nonchalant de la main.

\- Euh… d'accord, concéda prudemment Lily.

\- Enfin bref, vous êtes faits pour être ensembles ! conclut Morgane.

\- Dans un service à thé, il y a plusieurs tasses et plusieurs coupelles, objecta Lily en reprenant ses esprits. Sans compter la théière !

\- Admettons que la détentrice de ce service, Georgette, soit très maladroite et qu'elle ait tout cassé… rétorqua Morgane. Et puis la théière ! Tu n'as donc aucune estime de toi ? s'offusqua-t-elle. La théière c'est un peu comme… Slughorn ! Ou McGonagall !

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, soupira Lily, agacée.

\- Mais pas du tout ! s'insurgea la brunette avec conviction.

\- C'est comme si je te disais que tu étais un chat et que Black était une croquette, en admettant que le propriétaire, Bernard, n'en ait versé qu'une seule parce qu'il a oublié d'acheter un nouveau sachet et que la supérette la plus proche se trouve à plus de quinze kilomètres de sa maison isolée en pleine campagne et que sa voiture a un problème technique alors que son vélo a un pneu dégonflé, que son skateboard s'est fendu en deux et que Bernard souffre de rhumatismes, ironisa Lily. Sans oublier le fait que les voisins soient tous partis en vacances exactement ce jour-là et que Bernard n'ait ni téléphone, ni ordinateur. Tu vois, ça fait beaucoup de conditions !

\- La seule différence entre nous, Lily, c'est que si j'étais un chat et que Black était une croquette, eh bien j'aurais grand plaisir à le dévorer, répliqua Morgane avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est bon, je renonce ! s'écria Lily en levant les mains en l'air.

\- Gentille fille, la flatta Morgane en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Maintenant, tu vas aller voir ta tasse en lui disant que tu veux être sa coupelle jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

\- Mais tu es complètement folle ma parole ! s'exclama Lily, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Allez, on y va ! », l'enjoignit Morgane.

Sur ces mots, elle saisit le bras de Lily et l'entraîna à travers tous les couloirs malgré la résistance farouche de la rouquine. Enfin, elles trouvèrent les Maraudeurs au grand complet et Morgane leur fit de grands signes de main ravis.

« Salut Peter, salut les autres ! les accosta la brune, comme à son habitude.

\- Salut Morgane, répondirent Peter et Remus.

\- Salut Lily, salut l'autre, salua James.

\- Salut la chose, dit Sirius.

\- Potter ! appela-t-elle avec enthousiasme sans plus faire attention aux trois autres.

\- Oui ? répondit l'intéressé, l'air surpris qu'elle s'adresse à lui.

\- Lily veut bien être ta coupelle ! », s'exclama-t-elle en mettant la concernée devant elle.

Lily s'apprêtait à excuser les paroles de Morgane en disant qu'elle avait dû avaler de l'herbe à chat mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par la réponse de James.

« C'est vrai ? interrogea-t-il, les yeux ronds. »

Il avait l'air d'avoir compris l'allusion, et ce fut au tour de Lily d'ouvrir de grands yeux surpris. Puis, voyant qu'on attendait une réponse de sa part, elle rougit violemment et songea un instant à partir en courant comme une hystérique. Cependant, les yeux de James brillaient d'un espoir difficilement contenu et elle ne put se résoudre à le décevoir. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes durant, secondes qui semblèrent interminables à James, et trouva enfin une porte de sortie. Morgane qui, penchée sur elle – au sens figuré puisqu'elle faisait bien une tête de moins –, scrutait chaque expression de son visage afin de deviner le sinueux chemin de ses pensées, fut brusquement enlevée de là, entraînée par un Sirius Black goguenard. Lily le remercia d'un signe de tête et, bientôt, Potter et elle furent seuls dans ce couloir. Il la regardait toujours, mais ses yeux devenaient moins brillants à mesure que le temps passait et le coin de ses lèvres s'ourlait insensiblement, tant il était sûr de s'être trompé.

« Eh bien, euh… », balbutia Lily.

Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle décida qu'il lui fallait tuer Morgane. Elle ne savait pas encore où ni comment, mais c'était pour elle une nécessitée.

« J'aimerais qu'on… apprenne… à se connaître un peu… avant », bégaya difficilement Lily.

L'étincelle dans les yeux de James se raviva, ses prunelles s'embrasèrent d'une telle lueur de félicité qu'elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. _Le poison_. Oui, elle allait empoisonner Morgane, c'était le plan parfait. Un peu de cyanure dans sa tasse de thé Darjeeling et le tour serait joué.

« Comme tu voudras », accepta celui-ci avec ferveur.

Il lui fit un sourire éblouissant et se détourna pour s'en aller d'un pas aérien. C'était amusant de le voir presque sautiller, et Lily sourit à son tour.

« Aloooooooors ? s'exclama Morgane en revenant vers elle, toute émoustillée.

\- Je vais te tuer », la prévint Lily avec un air sérieux.

Morgane se contenta de balayer cette menace du revers de la main, guère impressionnée. Du coin de l'œil, Lily vit James se faire poursuivre par un Sirius en quête de réponses. Elles commencèrent à marcher lentement dans les couloirs. Enfin, Lily essayait de semer Morgane et cette dernière s'agrippait désespérément à son bras en courant presque.

« Alors, t'as répondu quoi ? répéta-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, espèce de grosse commère ! se fâcha faussement Lily, trop habituée aux excentricités de Morgane pour prendre la mouche.

\- Ben si quand même ! », affirma la plus petite des deux filles.

Elles se turent cependant, comme foudroyées, lorsqu'elles virent une scène des plus atypiques devant elles. Ruth, une bombonne de mousse dans la main et un rasoir dans l'autre, s'affairait avec application à raser… le mur.

« Fallait le dire si la décoration te paraissait trop poilue, se ressaisit finalement Morgane.

\- Chuuuuut ! chuchota Ruth en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu fais quoi au juste ? s'enquit Lily avec curiosité.

\- Mais fais pas l'idiote, c'est évident ! s'insurgea Ruth en retournant à sa curieuse besogne. Je mène mon enquête !

\- Hein ? s'étonnèrent les deux autres filles, interloquées.

\- Mais vous êtes bêtes ou quoi ? Cette technique est super connue ! Les plus grands détectives rasent le mur pour espionner discrètement ! expliqua Ruth avec agacement. Maintenant, partez ! Je vais me faire repérer sinon !

\- Tu espionnes qui au juste ? l'interrogea Lily avec curiosité.

\- Je soupçonne mon bichon de voir une fille en cachette, leur confia-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Je peux espionner avec toi ? demanda un garçon de deuxième année qui passait par là.

\- Bien sûr, prends un rasoir », l'enjoignit Ruth.

Les deux filles partirent, stupéfaites, ahuries et en accord sur la question : un jour, il faudrait faire interner Ruth ou la placer dans un cirque. En temps que créature à dompter.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? l'entendirent-elles pépier à l'intention du jeune élève de Poufsouffle.

\- Appelles-moi Marylin, répondit le jeune garçon.

\- D'accord », accepta simplement Ruth, pas le moins du monde étonnée.

Morgane et Lily échangèrent un regard entendu. Ruth avait trouvé un ami qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Peut-être même trop. Elles soupirèrent de concert, prévoyant déjà les dégâts que ces deux-la allaient causer.

La première fois que Lily dut parler à James, elle fut gênée et balbutiante. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir partir en courant dans une direction quelconque. Cependant, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il était aussi hésitant qu'elle, elle fut attendrie et ils commencèrent à parler un peu. Au début, ce ne furent que des conversations impersonnelles et quelques peu idiotes, telles que :

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui.

\- C'est vrai, la pluie est un peu plus chaude que d'habitude. »

Puis une minute s'écoulait avant que l'un ou l'autre ne reprenne :

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui. »

Ou alors Lily écoutait James déblatérer à propos du Quidditch sans n'y rien comprendre. Heureusement, il s'était rapidement rendu compte de son désintérêt à ce sujet et ils n'en avaient plus reparlé. Puis, à mesure que le temps passait, ils abordèrent des sujets plus personnels et leur gêne s'effaça quelque peu. Ils lièrent des liens tout d'abord amicaux sans jamais rien tenter pour aller plus loin.

Ainsi, il fut de plus en plus fréquent de voir Lily et James parler ensembles, seule à seul, l'air intéressés et gênés. Et il n'était pas rare non plus de voir Morgane et Sirius, cachés dans un placard à balai non loin, une oreille collée contre la porte, rapprochés par la même curiosité maladive. Cependant, comme leur entente n'était chaque fois que de courte durée, leurs voyages à l'infirmerie se firent plus nombreux, plus rapprochés, tant et si bien qu'ils commencèrent à sympathiser avec Madame Pomfresh, qui les gardait pour prendre le thé. On avait tendance à l'ignorer, mais Poppy était une pipelette invétérée, et Sirius et Morgane apprenaient de nombreux ragots lorsqu'ils allaient la voir.

« Il n'est pas rare de voir cette voleuse de Clara Young dans ma réserve ! se fâchait-elle. Je la soupçonne fortement de chercher de l'amortencia ! Après tout, tout le monde connait son béguin pour un des jumeaux Smith. Je n'arrive jamais à les différencier ces deux-la ! Comme si j'allais garder cette potion dans ma trousse à pharmacie ! Elle n'a qu'à aller au marché noir, comme tout le monde. »

Et ils repartaient tous deux avec des informations croustillantes dont ils discutaient, parfois. Et, à mesure que le temps passait, ils prirent l'habitude de se rendre à l'infirmerie tous les mardis soirs pour tenir compagnie à l'infirmière.

**Comme le chapitre 10 est déjà écrit, je peux vous le décrire dans les grandes lignes, hihi ! Il y aura :**

***La découverte d'un vieux couple très atypique dont je ne vous donnerai pas les détails parce que c'est à vous de deviner pourquoi je m'y intéresse,**

***Un petit aperçu du surréalisme vu par Ruth,**

***Une Saint-Valentin très kitsch,**

***Un roulage de pelle dans les règles de l'art ( toujours pas consenti celui-là ! ( voyez-vous de qui il s'agit ? )),**

***Un cervidé lumieux,**

***Et un combat de coqs !**

**J'espère ne vous en avoir pas trop dit mais je ne sais pas modérer mon enthousiasme ! Le prochain chapitre est probablement le plus long que j'ai écrit pour cette fiction. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est intéressant :)**

**Bisous !**


	11. Chapter 10

**Me revoilààààà !**

**Ce chapitre contient tout ce que je vous ai décrit à la fin du précédent chapitre. Bon, le début est nettement moins drôle que le reste de l'histoire jusque-là mais c'est parce que je progresse dans l'intrigue. C'est normal. Ça ne veut pas dire que ça va être déprimant, hein !**

**Merci à _Zod'a seulement,_ _Electro_, _Dee Mill_ et _Emma _pour leur review du chapitre précédent, et merci à _Malilite_ d'avoir commenté le chapitre 1.**

**On remercie très fort _Zod'a seulement_ pour sa correction du chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

**X) Sombres secrets**

Cela faisait quarante-et-un ans que Beth Finn et William Farrell s'étaient mariés. Il n'y avait jamais eu entre eux la moindre étincelle d'amour, leur mariage était purement diplomatique. Des années plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux fringants, ils avaient eu besoin de cette alliance. Beth, bien que profondément charmante à l'époque, était issue d'une famille nombreuse très pauvre et cet arrangement lui avait permis de subvenir aux besoins de ses frères et sœurs. William, pour sa part, avait alors impérativement besoin d'une femme pour parfaire son image, tant professionnelle que sociale.

Dans ses jeunes années, Beth, habituée à charmer tous les hommes, avait été piquée dans son orgueil lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne le séduirait jamais. Lorsqu'elle avait compris cela, elle avait décidé de se venger en le trompant avec son frère cadet, Roger, durant les trente premières années de leur mariage. Jusqu'à ce que Roger ne meure d'une crise cardiaque. Elle n'avait jamais compris que si son mari ne s'intéressait pas à elle, c'était parce qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes.

A mesure que leur beauté s'était effacée et que leur apparence physique s'était dégradée, l'aigreur et la rancune avaient pris une place importante dans leurs cœurs. Beth, qui aurait parfaitement pu faire un mariage d'amour, s'en était longuement voulu de ne pas avoir décliné l'offre de William. William, qui ne se serait jamais marié s'il en avait eu le choix, détestait Beth juste parce qu'elle existait. Elle était devenue une insupportable mégère qui passait son temps à se plaindre de sa voix criarde. Lui buvait des tonneaux de bière et s'énervait souvent. Trop souvent.

Cependant, cela faisait quelques mois qu'il était bloqué dans un lit d'hôpital sans espoir d'en sortir. On n'avait jamais pu comprendre de quelle maladie il était atteint. Pourtant, de l'avis général, William était loin d'être hypocondriaque. Les symptômes étaient réels. Il dépérissait chaque jour davantage et les médecins les plus optimistes ne lui donnaient pas trois jours à vivre. William, sans vouloir le dire à qui que ce soit, savait pourquoi il était dans cet état. Il était étouffé par la culpabilité d'actes accomplis des années plus tôt. Désormais, il souhaitait de tout son cœur trouver la paix du dernier sommeil, celui qui vous ôte toutes pensées et tous souvenirs. Il n'était pas croyant, il n'espérait pas que le paradis existât. Sinon, il le savait, il irait en enfer. Une main de fer le maintenait en vie et cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il avait compris qu'il fallait qu'il se confie. Depuis son lit d'hôpital, il gémit pour réveiller Beth qui s'était endormie à son chevet.

« Quoi ? grommela celle-ci en ouvrant les yeux.

\- J'ai quelque chose… à te dire, articula-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

\- Eh ben dépêche-toi, j'ai sommeil ! beugla-t-elle, pas le moins du monde attendrie.

\- J'ai toujours… été intéressé par les… petites filles… avoua-t-il d'une voix tremblotante.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Beth avec incompréhension.

\- Les petites filles, pas les femmes, les petites filles, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu… tu es un… un pédophile ? UN PEDOPHILE ? », hurla Beth, révulsée.

Elle se leva précipitamment et se colla contre le mur, le plus loin possible de celui qui avait partagé quarante-et-unes années de sa vie. Sous son regard ahuri, il se mit à sangloter comme un enfant.

« Je voulais pas… je voulais pas… gémit-il.

\- Tu voulais pas quoi ? demanda Beth d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

\- Je voulais pas la tuer ! » hurla-t-il dans un sanglot.

Le sang de Beth se glaça dans ses veines. Ce monstre lui avait fait deux enfants ! Deux ! Avait-il abusé de Rosemary ? Charles hériterait-il de cette tare ?

« Qui ça ? chuchota-t-elle, incapable de produire un son.

\- Je l'aimais, moi, je l'aimais ! », continua-t-il.

Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue.

« Mais elle… pourquoi elle s'est débattue, hein ? Elle était si belle…

\- QUI ? » hurla Beth, des larmes dans les yeux.

Le souffle de William devint erratique et ses yeux se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites.

« Je t'interdis de mourir avant de m'avoir donné son nom, asséna Beth sèchement.

\- Elle… elle s'appelait… Glo… Gloria », murmura-t-il.

Les infirmières et les médecins entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce alors que William exhalait son dernier soupir. Beth ne vit rien de tout ça. Avec horreur, elle se rappelait avoir assisté à l'enterrement de la petite fille, juste avant qu'ils ne déménagent précipitamment pour des raisons qu'elle croyait professionnelles. Et sa photo, alors affichée sur sa tombe en marbre blanc, lui revenait en tête, s'imprimait de manière indélébile dans son esprit. Elle prit aussitôt deux décisions mortuaires. La première, c'était d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe de la petite fille, dans le cimetière principal de la ville de Crawley. La seconde, c'était d'enterrer son mari dans la fosse commune. Elle ne débourserait pas un cent pour inhumer un monstre.

**OoOoO**

Tout bascula le mardi dix février, à onze heures précises, lorsque Ruth ouvrit un livre déposé sur la table de nuit de Lily. Pourtant, la journée avait commencé le plus normalement du monde. Lorsque le réveil avait sonné, à sept heures, Lily s'était levée d'un bond, Mary avait suivi de près et Katarina était déjà dans la salle de bain depuis une demi-heure. Il avait fallu tirer Morgane hors de son lit alors qu'elle s'agrippait fermement à sa couverture et Ruth s'était réveillée après que tout le monde soit parti manger. Les cours avaient été tranquilles et habituels. Rien alors ne présageait de ce qui allait se passer.

Mais, alors que tout le monde se rendait dans la Grande Salle pour manger, Ruth, qui avait décidé qu'elle voulait déjeuner avec des bonbons, était remontée dans le dortoir des filles de septième année à Gryffondor. En voyant ce livre-là sur la table de chevet de Lily, elle avait oublié son projet de repas et, omettant aussi le fait qu'elle détestait lire, elle s'était emparée du bouquin et avait commencé tranquillement sa lecture. Le livre était écrit par Robert Desnos et s'appelait _Idéal maîtresse_. Comme quiconque aurait pu le prédire, elle n'avait strictement rien compris.

_« Je m'étais attardé ce matin-là à brosser les dents d'un joli animal que, patiemment, j'apprivoise. C'est un caméléon. Cette aimable bête fuma, comme à l'ordinaire, quelques cigarettes, puis je partis._

_Dans l'escalier je la rencontrai. "Je mauve", me dit-elle, et tandis que moi-même je cristal à pleine ciel-je à son regard qui fleuve vers moi. Or il serrure et, maîtresse! Tu pitchpin qu'a joli vase je me chaise si les chemins tombeaux._

_L'escalier, toujours l'escalier qui bibliothèque et la foule au bas plus abîme que le soleil ne cloche._

_Remontons ! mais en vain, les souvenirs se sardine! à peine, à peine un bouton tirelire-t-il. Tombez, tombez! En voici le verdict: "La danseuse sera fusillée à l'aube avec ses bijoux immolés au feu de son corps. le sang des bijoux, soldats !"_

_Eh quoi, déjà je miroir. Maîtresse tu carré noir et si les nuages de tout à l'heure myosotis, ils moulins dans la toujours présente éternité. » _**[1]**

Alors Ruth, qui était somme toute assez influençable, comprit que les phrases n'étaient pas obligées d'avoir un sens, que les mots en eux-mêmes n'avaient pas de signification propre et qu'on pouvait dire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui n'importe quand. Après tout, si un auteur Moldu écrivait de tels mots dans un livre qui se vendait bien, alors c'est que c'était cohérent, n'est-ce pas ?

Ruth balança le livre quelque part dans la chambre et engloutit des tonnes de bonbons. Après tout, c'est le genre de projets qu'on n'oublie pas très longtemps. Lorsqu'elle eut rempli son ventre de sucreries en tous genres, elle redescendit dans la Salle Commune et se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie. Marylin l'attendait hors de la salle et elle commença à lui parler, laissant sortir de sa bouche les premiers mots qui lui venaient en tête.

« Le temps vivait heureux dans une maison au fond des bois. Il vivait isolé et avec aucune loi. La chaise parfois protestait et courant à-demi, tout au loin s'enfuyait. »

Marylin n'eut même pas une seconde d'étonnement et parce qu'à n'en pas douter, il était son âme sœur, il lui répondit de la même manière.

« Le silence est le maître mot qui vogue au gré du temps pour tenir un peu une cuillère il pulse infiniment dans la table du rez-de-chaussée de la maison de Germaine. »

Tous ceux qu'ils croisèrent sur leur chemin soupirèrent, dépités. Tous deux n'en tinrent pas compte et continuèrent leur conversation.

« La lampe mange des feuilles de lotus qu'elle crache difficilement parce que ça pique, affirma Ruth.

\- Le miroir reflète le radis posé sur la fenêtre sans pour autant lui en vouloir, répondit Marylin.

\- L'armoire vole les vêtements des honnêtes citoyens sans réfléchir, argua Ruth.

\- Le coussin des draps bleus vole dans le ciel d'hiver », s'exclama Marylin.

Ils durent bien se séparer pour se rendre à leur cours respectifs. La première à faire les frais de ce nouveau langage fut le professeur McGonagall lorsque, voyant son élève distraite, elle lui posa une question :

« Quel sortilège permet de transformer un perroquet en chenille, Miss Jordan ? », l'interrogea-t-elle sèchement.

Ruth leva les yeux vers le professeur et lui déclama un poème complètement improvisé :

« Traversant ports et marées sans jamais choir

Il vivait du bon sens et des fruits du soir.

Il portait une table toujours fraiche et aimable

Qui était à ses yeux l'être le plus admirable.

Elles couraient jusqu'aux cieux et une fois raisin blanc

Ils sonnaient la vachette tout en carillonnant. »

Très fière d'elle, Ruth se rengorgea sous les regards stupéfaits de ses camarades, professeur comprise. Celle-ci se ressaisit la première et, après s'être raclé la gorge, s'exclama :

« Euh… c'est très bien Miss Jordan

\- Vous trouvez ? s'enthousiasma Ruth, les yeux brillants, oubliant de prononcer des paroles incohérentes.

\- Non, répondit McGonagall. Ce sera une retenue pour vous. »

**OoOoO**

Le quatorze février, Morgane fut réveillée par les cris d'extase de Mary. Tout en la maudissant dans sa tête, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Ce qu'elle vit la réveilla tout à fait. Devant le lit de Lily, un tapis rose entouré de fleurs menait hors du dortoir.

« C'est au cas où tu ne retrouverais pas ton chemin ? railla-t-elle en se levant, un sourire narquois sur le coin des lèvres.

\- Oh toi, la ferme ! rétorqua Lily en rougissant.

\- Je ne savais pas James si romantique, s'émerveilla Mary.

\- C'est le genre de personne qu'il faudrait pendre », affirma Morgane.

Le polochon qu'elle reçut en pleine tête eut le mérite de la faire taire. Quelques secondes seulement.

« Oh je vois ! Mademoiselle défend son prince charmant ! se moqua-t-elle.

\- Lily, va t'habiller, fais-toi belle ! » l'enjoignit Mary en la tirant presque hors de son lit.

Lily frotta ses yeux encore ensommeillés et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sauf que, comme elle ne regardait pas où elle allait, elle se prit les pieds dans un bouquet de fleur et s'écroula par terre. Elle jura et se releva pour entrer dans la salle de bain.

« Nous sommes quatre célibataires, soupira Mary avec dépit.

\- Le jour où un garçon se la joue aussi kitsch avec moi, tu peux être sûre que je l'aurai largué dans la demi-heure, objecta Morgane.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi », acquiesça Katarina en grimaçant.

Ruth, qui dormait encore, prononça quelques mots tout à fait hors contexte :

« Je sais, Mamzelle l'orange, que t'es trop in love avec moi ! Mais désolée ! Je suis une citrouille hétéro et l'poivron est plus beau qu'toi ! Na ! »

Morgane ricana légèrement et se leva à son tour. Il n'était que huit heures, on était samedi, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'arriverait plus à s'endormir. Alors elle s'habilla, fila dans la salle de bain dès que Lily l'eut libérée et se rendit dans la Salle Commune, se préparant psychologiquement à saigner des yeux. Il lui fut très facile de retrouver son chemin, il lui suffit de suivre le tapis rose gentiment déroulé à cet effet. Merci Potter !

Lorsque Lily sortit du dortoir, elle vit que James l'attendait dans la Salle Commune. Sans réfléchir, elle s'élança vers lui et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Ça me semblait être le jour idéal pour te demander de sortir avec moi, répondit James avec une nonchalance feinte.

\- Ah. Bon, marmonna Lily en rougissant. Et pourquoi tout ça ?

\- Tu trouves que c'est trop ? demanda-t-il, embarrassé. C'est Sirius qui m'a dit que ça plaisait aux filles. Avec le recul, je pense bien que c'était une blague », comprit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Lorsque Lily explosa de rire, il se demanda si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Il se ressaisit soudain.

« Alors, Lily, accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi ? demanda-t-il avec une voix rauque.

\- Eh bien, laisse-moi réfléchir… sourit la jeune femme.

\- Si tu acceptes, je te dirai un secret ! promit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, ricana Lily. J'accepte. »

James fit un immense sourire et l'embrassa chastement. Avant qu'il n'ait pu approfondir leur baiser, Lily se défit de son étreinte et le regarda avec curiosité.

« Alors, c'est quoi ce secret ? s'enquit-elle.

\- C'est plus un conseil qu'un secret en fait, se corrigea James.

\- Allez, dis-moi ! le pressa Lily en sautillant presque d'impatience.

\- Ne touche pas à la nourriture ce soir, confia-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Lily.

\- Tu verras, sourit James, malicieux. »

Puis il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassa à nouveau et se dirigea avec elle le long du tapis rose qui menait à la Grande Salle.

C'est profondément écœurée que Morgane se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour manger le repas du soir. Elle avait hâte que cette journée s'achève. Trop de roses, trop de fleurs, trop de banderoles, trop de couples. Désireuse d'éviter au maximum cette ambiance un peu trop mièvre à son goût, elle n'était pas venue manger le repas du midi et s'était contentée d'engloutir des bonbons dans son dortoir avec Katarina. C'est pourquoi elle avait très faim. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu s'asseoir à sa table, elle fut accostée par un angelot verdâtre très repoussant.

« Vous êtes Morgane Swanson ? demanda-t-il d'une voix morne.

\- Eh bien euh… pour tout vous dire… non, mentit Morgane, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

\- Si, c'est elle ! s'écria Mary avec hystérie, l'air profondément réjouie.

\- Vous avez un poème », dit l'ignoble créature.

Sous les yeux brillants de Mary, le regard terrifié de Morgane et l'air curieux d'innombrables paires d'yeux, le truc verdâtre commença à chantonner :

_« T'as l'air d'un inféri avec ton teint cadavérique,_

_T'as l'air d'une sauterelle avec tes mouvements hystériques,_

_Tu tolères pas l'alcool t'es qu'une faible donzelle_

_Et dès que je te vois, de désespoir j'implore le ciel. » _

Morgane mit de longues secondes à se ressaisir alors que les rires éclataient autour d'elle. Elle darda chaque personne présente de son regard sondeur, cherchant un coupable parmi toutes ces têtes blondes. A vrai dire, elle avait bien une idée sur la question mais il lui fallait une preuve absolue de _sa_ culpabilité.

« Pfff… je suis sûre que la personne qui a écrit ça a souffert le martyre à trouver ces quatre vers ridicules », affirma-t-elle avec un rire méprisant.

Son pressentiment fut confirmé lorsqu'elle vit Sirius lâcher une exclamation de dignité blessée. Sans plus attendre, elle se jeta sur lui et le frappa de toutes ses petites forces. Il fallut trois personnes pour les séparer et c'est avec un grand sourire satisfait que Morgane alla s'asseoir le plus loin possible de Sirius. Dès que tout le monde fut attablé, le directeur se leva et embrassa la salle du regard.

« Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne Saint Valentin ! C'est l'occasion idéale pour vous déclarer à l'élu(e) de votre cœur, saisissez-là ! Bon appétit et vive l'amour ! », déclama-t-il.

Morgane lui lança un regard oblique qu'il remarqua et auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil.

« Il est fou ! Il est fou ! s'écria-t-elle sous le regard approbateur de Katarina.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui vénère l'amour, je le trouve plutôt seul, moi, fit-elle d'ailleurs remarquer.

\- C'est parce qu'il aime tout le monde également, plaisanta Morgane. Il ne sait pas qui choisir ! »

Dès que la nourriture apparut, les élèves se jetèrent dessus, dévorant avec appétit les mets préparés par les Elfes de Maison. Seuls Lily et James ne touchaient à rien, se contentant d'observer les autres. Les trois autres Maraudeurs mangeaient également car il aurait paru suspect qu'eux seuls ne soient pas touchés par le sortilège. Mais James ne voulait pas trahir Lily alors il se contentait d'observer les autres se goinfrer.

Tout à coup, les yeux de tous les élèves s'embrumèrent et chacun se leva comme un zombi.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? s'étonna Lily.

\- Tu vas voir », répondit James avec un clin d'œil.

Puis chacun se dirigea vers une personne et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement.

« QUOI ? s'écria Lily, profondément choquée.

\- Surprise ! rit James.

\- T'es bête », lança Lily avec un air désapprobateur.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle regarda autour d'elle et vit les couples, elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Katarina embrassait involontairement un Serpentard de deuxième année couvert de boutons, Morgane roulait une pelle à Sirius, Mary et Sharon Gates étaient étroitement serrées l'une contre l'autre et Ruth bavait dans la bouche de Wilkes.

En continuant d'observer tout le monde, elle vit qu'Andrew Ross, le préfet-en-chef qui semblait avoir complètement craqué sur Katarina, s'affairait à embrasser Peter Pettigrow avec application. Bellatrix Lestrange semblait sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air avec Marylin, le grand copain de Ruth. C'est avec stupéfaction que Lily vit Frank Londubat et Alice Grant s'embrasser à pleine bouche. C'était probablement les plus chanceux de tous les élèves.

« Il y a un ordre particulier ? s'enquit Lily en riant.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit James. C'est un hasard.

\- Comment tu expliques que Sirius embrasse Morgane alors ? demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

\- Le hasard, je te dis ! répéta James en haussant les épaules.

\- Ça fait quand même deux fois qu'ils s'embrassent involontairement ces deux-la, fit remarquer la rouquine.

\- Oui, répondit négligemment James. Et si on faisait semblant d'avoir bu la potion nous aussi ? proposa-t-il avec enthousiasme.

\- Pourquoi pas ? »

Aussitôt, ils se mirent à s'embrasser eux aussi. Quelques minutes plus tard, les effets s'estompèrent et chacun regarda son partenaire avec ahurissement. Certains étaient juste choqués, d'autres semblaient également ravis, une majorité était horrifiée. Mais, de toutes les personnes réunies dans la Grande Salle, Sirius fut le seul à exploser de rire.

« Quoi ? aboya Morgane, mortifiée.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'embrasser un thon, rit Sirius.

\- … connard », l'insulta-t-elle.

Et elle le regarda se rouler par terre tellement il riait. Alors, elle s'empara de la carafe de jus de citrouille et la renversa sur lui. Seulement, quelques gouttes rentrèrent dans sa bouche et Sirius fut de nouveau sous l'emprise de la potion. Effarée, Morgane le vit se relever et se diriger vers elle avec fièvre. Sa réaction fut instinctive, elle lâcha un : « HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » horrifié et partit en courant, suivie par un Sirius zombifié. Pour le coup, c'est toute la Grande Salle qui ricana en voyant Morgane courir partout et crier comme une hystérique, un Sirius énamouré à ses trousses.

« Bon, j'avoue que c'était drôle ! rit Lily.

\- Eh oui ! », se vanta James avec un grand sourire.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, on vit Morgane se faire poursuivre par Sirius et la nourriture contaminée fut remplacée par les Elfes de Maison pour que les élèves puissent se sustenter. Alors qu'il discutait tranquillement avec Lily, James reçut une taloche sur le crâne qui fit légèrement pencher sa tête en avant.

« Eh ! s'offusqua-t-il.

\- C'est probablement la blague la plus idiote que vous n'ayez jamais imaginée, affirma froidement Katarina.

\- Tu ne disais pas ça quand tu embrassais le p'tit gars de Serpentard », ricana Peter.

Seule Lily sut expliquer le regard profondément haineux que lui adressa Katarina. Sous l'air surpris de ses camarades, elle prononça un seul mot, la clé de toute l'histoire :

« Jalousiiiiiiie ! »

Katarina lui lança un regard mauvais et toute la tablée se mit à rire. De l'avis général, si la séductrice en série de Poudlard pouvait éprouver de la jalousie, alors Andrew Ross avait de bonnes chances de la séduire.

« AIDEZ-MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! », implora Morgane dans un hurlement déchirant alors que Sirius l'avait plaquée contre le mur et l'entourait de ses bras.

**OoOoO**

« J'ai réussi ! Tu as vu ça, Morgane, j'ai réussi ! », s'écria Lily en sautillant sur place.

Elle regardait avec émerveillement la biche lumineuse tourner autour d'elle à petits pas gracieux. Madame Duenna, leur professeur de DCFM, s'approcha de la rouquine et évalua le patronus du regard.

« Il est parfait, vous arriverez difficilement à mieux, Miss Evans, la félicita-t-elle. Dix points pour Gryffondor ! »

Lily lui adressa un sourire lumineux et Morgane lui jeta un regard envieux. Déjà, ses souvenirs d'enfance étaient inutilisables parce qu'il existait un _blocage_ mais elle ne trouvait rien qui fonctionnât parmi tous ses souvenirs d'étudiante.

« T'as utilisé quoi comme souvenir ? s'enquit-elle auprès de Lily après que le professeur soit parti.

\- Les souvenirs que j'ai de la Saint Valentin », répondit Lily avec un sourire moqueur.

Morgane soupira : les souvenirs de l'avant-veille étaient probablement les pires qu'elle pourrait utiliser. Elle continua donc sa quête d'événements heureux. Exceptée Lily, seuls Remus, Sirius, James et Ruth étaient parvenus à invoquer le patronus corporel. Dans le cas de Ruth, ça n'étonnait nullement Morgane. Elle était simple d'esprit et semblait être heureuse constamment. Le patronus de Remus représentait un loup, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant lorsqu'on savait en quoi il se transformait lors de la pleine lune, celui de Sirius était un gros chien noir, celui de James semblait être la réplique exacte de celui de Lily avec des bois en plus et Ruth avait eu droit à un… sanglier. Du côté des Serpentards, celle qui semblait le mieux s'en sortir était Bellatrix Black, même si elle n'était encore parvenue à rien de bien concluant.

« Miss Evans, reproduisez votre patronus corporel, s'il-vous-plaît, que je vérifie que ce n'est pas qu'un coup de chance », ordonna Madame Duenna.

La rouquine obéit et le majestueux cervidé sortit à nouveau de sa baguette sous forme de lumière.

« Parfait ! s'enthousiasma le professeur. Vous allez dès à présent vous entrainer à lui faire dire un message, expliqua-t-elle. Vous remarquerez que, bien que ceci ne soit pas très discret, c'est une manière de communiquer pratique par bien des aspects. »

Puis elle repartit à nouveau et les élèves se concentrèrent à nouveau sur leur tâche. C'était toujours épuisés qu'ils sortaient de la salle, exténués tant mentalement que physiquement. Cependant, ceux qui étaient parvenus à réussir le sortilège affichaient un sourire extatique tandis que les malchanceux les regardaient haineusement.

« Dans une semaine c'est les vacances ! », s'enthousiasma soudain Lily.

Cette phrase eut le mérite de remettre d'aplomb ses amies qui, des étoiles dans les yeux, commencèrent à parler de leurs projets.

« Par contre, Morgane, commença Katarina, un pli soucieux ourlant son front, il faudrait que tu me dises assez rapidement si tu viens chez moi ou pas.

\- Comme d'habi… accepta directement la concernée.

\- Non, elle vient chez moi ! la coupa Lily avec force.

\- Eh ! Mais tu l'as déjà eue pendant les vacances de Noël ! s'offusqua Katarina.

\- Et toi tu l'as depuis le début de notre scolarité, rétorqua Lily en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Oui mais c'est parce qu'elle refusait d'aller chez tes Moldus de parents, répliqua Katarina en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Maintenant qu'elle veut bien, nous avons du temps à rattraper ! affirma Lily.

\- Je peux donner mon avis ? demanda Morgane d'une voix hésitante.

\- Toi on t'a rien demandé ! », répondirent en chœur Katarina et Lily.

Morgane, outrée, leur lança un regard méprisant que les deux filles ne remarquèrent même pas.

« C'est _ma_ meilleure amie, j'ai la priorité ! », s'exclama Lily.

Morgane arqua un sourcil moqueur. Meilleure amie tu parles ! Elle ne la laissait même pas choisir où elle passerait ses propres vacances.

« Je ne te fais pas une scène quand tu invites Mary ! objecta Katarina avec arrogance.

\- Je ne lui demande pas de choisir entre toi et moi dans ces cas-là ! », argumenta Lily.

C'était drôle, mais Morgane n'avait pas vraiment eu l'impression qu'on lui ait demandé quoi que ce soit. Mais, profondément flattée, elle laissa ces deux coqs à leur combat. Après tout, elles ne faisaient qu'engraisser l'estime que Morgane avait d'elle-même. Qui pouvait se féliciter d'être d'une compagnie si agréable qu'on se battait pour l'avoir ?

« Eh bien demandons-lui ! s'écria Katarina.

\- Très bien ! », accepta Lily.

Elles se tournèrent toutes deux vers elle, une moue suppliante sur le visage. Morgane haussa les sourcils. Alors son avis comptait ?

« Eh bien en fait, pour tout vous dire, je ne vais aller ni chez l'une ni chez l'autre, se désista-t-elle avec un grand sourire cruel. Parce que je vais aller chez…

\- Chez moi, finit Sirius qui venait d'arriver dans le couloir avec les autres Maraudeurs.

\- Voilà, chez Black, termina Morgane, l'air affable. Attends… Quoi ? », s'écria-t-elle lorsque l'information eut atteint son cerveau.

Elle avait prévu de dire _Mary_ !

« Elle a accepté, James ! fit remarquer Sirius en adressant un énorme sourire complice à son meilleur copain du monde de l'univers.

\- C'est dans la boîte, acquiesça l'intéressé.

\- Ah non mais non de non de non ! refusa Morgane avec précipitation.

\- En fait, vous êtes toutes invitées chez James pendant les vacances ! expliqua Sirius. Sauf Ruth, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

\- Que… pourquoi ? demanda Morgane, éberluée.

\- Pour que James présente Lily à ses parents, dit Sirius. Et il fallait bien de la compagnie féminine à notre chère préfète-en-chef ! », ajouta-t-il avec révérence.

Le visage de Lily se crispa mais elle ne pipa mot, et Morgane comprit qu'ils devaient déjà en avoir discuté.

« Non ! refusa Katarina sans hésitation.

\- Oh, allez ! S'il-te-plaît s'il-te-plaît s'il-te-plaît ! », la supplia Lily avec des yeux de cocker.

A regret, Katarina finit par accéder à la requête de Lily. Voyant que la plus bornée d'entre elles avait cédé, Morgane sut qu'elle n'y réchapperait pas. Alors elle accepta en boudant.

« J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, maugréa-t-elle. Mais nous ne viendrons qu'à une condition !

\- Laquelle ? s'enquit James.

\- Que Ruth soit présente », répondit la Gryffondor avec un sourire sadique.

**OoOoO**

**[1] **_Ce texte n'est évidemment pas de moi, mais de Robert Desnos dans le livre « Idéal Maîtresse »._

**WTF ? J'avais prévu qu'elles passent toutes les vacances chez Katarina mais bon… Sirius s'est tapé l'incruste. Vous auriez pu faire la connaissance de sa demi-sœur nymphomane, de son père absolument laxiste et de sa mère fana des scandales. Mais non, vous êtes obligés de supporter une maison pleine d'ados en chaleur. Comme je vous plains !**

**Alors, j'aimerais connaître vos impressions et vos théories sur ce William Farrell et sur la défunte Gloria ! J'aimerais également connaître votre avis sur la mise en couple James/Lily ! Bon, OK, ce n'est pas très recherché ni très sentimental mais la guimauve et moi, ça fait probablement 47. Et puis la coupelle, la tasse et le tapis rose me semblaient parfaits !**

**Et puis vous pouvez me donner vos avis sur tout, hein, ça me fait plaisir !**

**Zoubi !**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey !**

**Pour ceux qui s'interrogeaient, non, je ne suis pas morte. J'avais juste… un sérieux problème avec cette fiction. Par ailleurs, j'ai écrit pas mal de trucs depuis alors je vous encourage vivement à y jeter un œil !**

**C'est vrai que ça fait… quatre mois. Le temps passe super vite ! Je ne suis pas super fière de ce chapitre mais je me suis mise à l'écrire il y a quelques jours, prise d'un élan de nostalgie… c'est vrai quoi ! J'aime Morgane, j'adule Katarina et je vénère Ruth, alors pourquoi les abandonner lâchement ? Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais des difficultés avec cette fiction, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de la faire plus brève au final. Il devrait y avoir clairement moins de vingt chapitres. Du coup j'ai précipité un peu les choses !**

**Spéciale dédicace à mes 29 followers qui vont recevoir un petit mail et qui vont se demander ce que c'est que cette fiction déjà !**

**Je vais vous faire un bref résumé du chapitre précédent pour que vous ne soyez pas trop paumés ( moi-même j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre ) :**

_Très loin de Poudlard, nous avons la description d'un couple quinquagénaire. L'homme est malade et sa femme finit par apprendre qu'il y a quelques années, dans la ville de Crawley, il a tué une petite fille nommée Gloria._

_Revenons-en à Poudlard : il y a les bêtises de Ruth, la Saint-Valentin, un second baiser ( involontaire ) de Sirius et Morgane, James et Lily sortent ensemble ( bon j'avoue que je me suis pas trop compliquée ! ) et les cinq filles sont invitées à passer les vacances chez… Potter ! ( et là on me décerne la palme de l'originalité, et je vous remercie avec beaucoup d'émotion )_

**Voilà. Ce chapitre n'est pas bêta-reader parce que je n'ai pas du tout envie de perdre du temps. Merci à **_**Neiflheim **_**et à **_**Electro**_** pour leur gentille review !**

* * *

**XI) C'est la fatalité**

Morgane passa tout le cours à pester contre ce vieux schnock tout là-haut qu'on appelait Merlin, et elle ne fut pas la seule. En effet, Katarina et Lily ne semblaient pas plus ravies que cela. Mary, elle, prenait très bien la nouvelle et ne ressentait ni joie ni peine. Après tout, les Maraudeurs étaient gentils alors tout allait bien se passer. Ruth, pour sa part, avait réagi très simplement et s'était contentée d'un « Ok » lorsqu'elle l'avait appris avant d'aller rejoindre Marylin. Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit, Morgane se hâta de ranger ses parchemins dans sa besace et se mit à trottiner derrière Lily pour la rattraper et lui poser quelques questions.

« Pourquoi James tient-il tant à te faire rencontrer ses parents ? s'étonna-t-elle. Vous ne sortez ensembles que depuis trois jours !

\- James dit que ses parents veulent rencontrer la fille qui l'a obsédé pendant plus de trois ans, répondit Lily en grimaçant. Il paraît qu'il leur a beaucoup parlé de moi…

\- Ah, se contenta de répondre Morgane, qui ne savait pas comment réagir.

\- Ils vont me prendre pour une garce ! s'affola soudain Lily. Ils vont trouver que j'ai eu tort de repousser leur fils unique pendant des années ! C'est horrible, horrible, HORRIBLE ! hurla-t-elle en secouant Morgane comme un prunier.

\- Lily, ils vont probablement trouver que tu es coincée, anxieuse, têtue, gourmande, pénible, stressante et incroyablement naïve mais jamais que tu es une garce, affirma la brune en se dégageant brusquement de la prise de son amie.

\- C'est fou, tu as le talent de réconforter les gens tout en leur balançant une liste intégrale de leurs défauts, fit remarquer Lily avec un regard oblique.

\- Crois-moi, la liste est non exhaustive, rétorqua Morgane. Sinon, j'aurais ajouté que tu étais… aïe ! cria-t-elle, coupée par le coude de Lily qui cogna sa côte.

\- Arrête ça immédiatement, Momo ! ordonna Lily avec sévérité.

\- Comment tu m'as appelée, là ? s'insurgea Morgane, horrifiée.

\- Oh ! Momo, comme c'est chou, railla Sirius qui avait décidément le talent d'arriver toujours au bon moment.

\- Toi tu arrêtes ça tout de suite Black ! ordonna Morgane en frappant du pied par terre comme un enfant contrarié.

\- Faut que tu te détendes, Momo, lui conseilla Sirius. Tu es dans tes mauvais jours ?

\- Oh toi ! »

C'est avec amusement que Lily vit sa meilleure amie s'élancer derrière Sirius, bien décidée à lui coller la raclée de sa vie. Elle resta là quelques minutes après qu'ils aient disparu de son champ de vision, perdue dans ses pensées. Un bras passé autour de sa taille et un souffle dans sa nuque l'aidèrent beaucoup à sortir de sa rêverie.

« Il s'est passé quoi cette fois ? demanda James avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je pense que Morgane va m'en vouloir toute sa vie », rit Lily.

Elle ne pensait pas si bien dire. Le ressentiment de la jeune fille fut d'autant plus grand que Sirius se mit à l'appeler ainsi tout au long de la journée. Cela allait du simple : « Comment ça va Momo ? » au criard « C'est Momo qui a parlé M'dame ! ». Toujours est-il que lorsqu'elle se rendit à la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir, tout le monde riait à ses dépens. Bien que Morgane aimât tout particulièrement être au centre de l'attention générale, elle devait bien admettre que faire rire son entourage n'était pas son plus grand objectif. Alors elle décida de prendre sa revanche. Au cours d'un simple repas où elle parla étonnamment fort, tout le monde put distinctement l'entendre appeler Lily « Loulou » et Sirius « Riri ». Malheureusement, ça ne suffit pas étant donné que les deux concernés riaient de ces surnoms et ne semblaient pas le moins du monde outragés. C'est profondément vexée et haineuse que Morgane alla se coucher ce soir-là, réfléchissant déjà à une vengeance digne de ce nom. Elle peina à s'endormir, trop plongée dans ses desseins machiavéliques pour se reposer.

Le lendemain soir, juste après le dîner, elle et Sirius se rendirent à l'infirmerie comme tous les mardis soirs. Prenant garde à ne pas être vus, essayant de ne pas se disputer, ils franchirent les quelques couloirs qui les séparaient de l'infirmerie en silence. Alors qu'ils étaient juste devant la porte, Sirius agrippa le bras de Morgane et la fit s'arrêter net. Elle le regarda étrangement et il ferma les yeux, pencha sa tête en arrière, se pinça l'arête du nez et déglutit. Morgane haussa les sourcils, leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta à repartir. Mais la voix du jeune homme l'interrompit :

« Il s'est passé quoi dans ton enfance ? »

Morgane ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués et ouvrit la bouche légèrement, stupéfaite. Puis elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et répondit deux minutes plus tard.

« Mais t'es complètement malade ? s'écria-t-elle, ébahie.

\- Mais non ! rétorqua Sirius après une minute sans rien dire. Enfin… que… de… quand… euh… balbutia-t-il.

\- Tu m'expliques ? », exigea Morgane.

Elle semblait sincèrement surprise et Sirius en fut troublé. Elle ne semblait pas cacher un quelconque secret. Lui qui s'était dit, après que tous ses plans aient échoué, qu'il serait plus intelligent de la confronter directement pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se défiler, commençait à regretter son choix. Néanmoins, puisqu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il décida d'aller plus loin encore.

« Je sais tout, Swanson, soupira-t-il dans l'espoir désormais illusoire de briser sa carapace.

\- Tout quoi ? grogna Morgane, pas le moins du monde au courant de ce dont il voulait parler.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé à l'orphelinat, explicita Sirius.

\- Mais comment tu sais que j'ai été à l'orphelinat ? », s'écria Morgane.

Elle n'en avait parlé qu'à ses amies proches, à Alyson Miller et à Severus Rogue lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard, et elle était absolument persuadée qu'ils n'avaient pas divulgué son secret.

« Aucune importance, affirma Sirius avec un geste négligent, essayant de cacher sa gêne.

\- Oh si, c'est important ! répliqua Morgane en lui lançant un regard glacial.

\- Mais non… bafouilla Sirius, profondément mal-à-l'aise.

\- Qui te l'a dit ? beugla Morgane, menaçante.

\- Swanson, laisse tomber, d'accord ? », lui ordonna Sirius en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

Il était évident qu'elle ne savait rien sur son passé et s'obstiner ne lui apporterait que des problèmes. Morgane, restée sur le pas de la porte, dut bien se contenter du peu d'information qu'elle avait et, tout en grommelant, elle rentra à son tour. Ce soir-là, Sirius se montra inhabituellement friand en ragots, tant et si bien qu'il était vingt-trois heures lorsque les deux Gryffondors sortirent de l'infirmerie. Morgane n'était pas dupe, elle savait très bien que Sirius cherchait à retarder l'inévitable. Parce qu'elle n'allait pas le lâcher, et si il le pensait, c'était qu'il la connaissait très mal.

« Oh merde ! s'écria Sirius dès lors qu'il fut dans le couloir.

\- Quoi ? », aboya Morgane avant de sortir à son tour.

Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Dans les couloirs du château, un épaisse mousse blanche avait recouvert le sol. Devant les deux élèves éberlués, des balais et des serpillières se frottaient contre le mur et sur le sol.

« Merlin ! souffla Morgane.

\- J'avais oublié que le mardi était le jour du ménage, marmonna Sirius.

\- Comment on fait ? s'enquit Morgane avec hésitation, presque résignée à dormir à l'infirmerie.

\- On met un pied devant l'autre, répondit bêtement Sirius, découragé d'avance.

\- Gnagnagna », maugréa la Gryffondor en commençant à marcher.

Sirius la suivit de près et, lentement, ils progressèrent dans le château, grimpant les étages et franchissant les couloirs en tombant moult fois.

« Argh ! », s'étrangla Morgane en glissant sur la mousse par terre.

D'un geste involontaire et impulsif, elle agrippa le bras de Sirius et, au lieu de l'aider à retrouver son équilibre, le jeune homme tomba avec elle, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Morgane gémit de douleur et Sirius tenta de se redresser pour la ménager, mais ses mains glissèrent sur le sol couvert de mousse et il retomba lourdement sur elle. Leurs visages n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres. Un duel de regards débuta alors, les yeux marron affrontèrent les yeux bleus, et ce fut toute une ribambelle d'émotions qui tour à tour furent exprimées. Sans même qu'ils ne l'aient décidé, un jeu s'installa entre eux. Ce serait à celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps sans détourner le regard, à celui qui gagnerait ce duel, celui qui ne succomberait pas à l'intensité dévorante qui les possédait tous les deux à ce moment-là. Et aucun des deux ne gagna, puisqu'ils perdirent ensemble. Ils se rapprochèrent encore et leurs lèvres se joignirent, sans qu'ils ne ferment les yeux, continuant à s'observer. Le baiser fut tout d'abord très doux, puis il gagna en intensité. D'agréable, il devint passionné, comme une drogue. A s'en faire mal. Ce n'était plus un plaisir mais une addiction, un mal impossible à éradiquer. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, et ce fut Morgane qui trouva le courage de s'arrêter. La fièvre dans leur regard se dissipa lentement, et ils se regardèrent un long moment, tous deux horrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Sirius se releva d'un bon et Morgane, libérée du poids qu'il représentait, put à nouveau respirer correctement et remettre ses idées en place. Avec hésitation, Sirius lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever mais elle l'ignora et se leva tant bien que mal, glissant plusieurs fois dans l'eau savonneuse qui recouvrait les pierres froides de Poudlard. Un réflexe dû aux nombreux entraînements de Quidditch lui permit d'éviter de justesse un balai qui passait par là, puis elle se résolut à rejoindre la Salle Commune des Gryffondors seule, sans plus tenir compte de Black, honteuse du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, se promettant de ne plus jamais refaire cette erreur.

« Swanson… »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle embrassait cet idiot de Black. Depuis le début de l'année, c'était déjà arrivé deux fois. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait _volontairement_, sans avoir été abusée par quelques verres d'alcool ou par un philtre d'amour. Et elle avait _aimé_. C'était de ça qu'elle avait le plus honte. Elle avait passé presque sept années de sa vie à se dire qu'il était immonde et prétentieux, irrespectueux, incroyablement laid. Et elle tombait, comme toutes les autres, comme si elle n'avait aucun respect pour elle-même, aucune fierté. Elle l'imaginait déjà se vanter auprès de ses camarades, affirmer qu'il avait mis Morgane Swanson à genoux, qu'elle l'avait embrassé comme si sa vie en dépendait. Morgane glissa et s'écorcha le genou. Elle se releva difficilement et poursuivit sa route. Elle savait que Black était resté statique et la regardait. Elle le sentait.

« Swanson… »

Comment oserait-elle jamais le regarder dans les yeux, maintenant ? Comment allait-elle réagir auprès de Lily et des autres filles ? Jamais elle ne pourrait tout leur raconter. Elle abhorrait les sentiments amoureux, tout ce qui engendrait une dépendance. Elle voulait vivre seule pour n'avoir qu'à compter sur elle-même, sans se soucier une seule seconde des autres. Elle avait vécu dans la solitude les onze premières années de sa vie, un flou partiel s'était même installé sur son passé tellement il était douloureux. Mais la blessure était réelle. Jamais elle ne serait capable de faire totalement confiance à quelqu'un. Pas même à Lily. Certainement pas à Black. Alors il valait mieux qu'elle continue de s'éloigner et mieux, qu'elle disparaisse. Une phrase qu'elle avait prononcée quelques mois plus tôt lui revint en mémoire : _« En amour comme à la guerre, la meilleure solution… c'est la fuite ! » _C'était même à lui qu'elle l'avait dit, et il avait eu l'air d'approuver. Et pourquoi pensait-elle à ça ? Peut-être parce qu'une nouvelle bataille venait de commencer entre eux, et qu'en perdant, elle risquait de perdre la tête.

« SWANSON ! », cria le jeune homme, agacé.

Morgane sursauta et faillit tomber à nouveau, mais se retourna malgré tout pour lui faire face. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il ne pouvait pas la regarder dans les yeux, lui non plus.

« Quoi ? », aboya-t-elle.

Force était de constater qu'elle n'avait avancé que d'une dizaine de mètres alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées.

« Je connais un raccourci, explicita Sirius.

\- Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? grinça Morgane d'une voix glaciale.

\- Je te rappelle que tu es autant fautive que moi dans l'histoire donc arrête de m'en vouloir », s'indigna le Gryffondor, énervé.

Morgane renifla avec dédain mais ne répliqua rien et rebroussa chemin jusqu'au jeune homme. Ils commencèrent à marcher le long de passages poussiéreux, sans s'adresser la parole, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

**OoOoO**

« Je veux pas y aller, je veux pas y aller, je veux pas y aller ! geignit Morgane, implorante.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Morgane, la gourmanda Lily.

\- Mais je veux pas y aller ! insista Morgane, plus têtue qu'un hippogriffe.

\- Tu penses vraiment que j'en ai envie, moi ? l'interrogea Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui mais toi, ta présence est légitime ! Ce sont tes futurs beaux-parents ! fit remarquer Morgane.

\- Et puis tu ferais quoi ? la questionna la rousse.

\- Je resterais à Poudlard ! proposa Morgane.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est d'un ennui mortel, argua Lily.

\- Elle peut aller chez moi, suggéra Katarina. Comme ça je ne vais pas non plus chez Potter !

\- Même pas en rêve ! », refusa Lily d'un ton qui n'acceptait pas de réplique.

Katarina et Morgane grommelèrent et boudèrent chacune de leur côté, les bras croisés et la tête tournée. Elles étaient présentement dans le Poudlard Express, qui s'était ébranlé deux heures plus tôt. Lily soupira de soulagement lorsque Morgane se tut, franchement agacée d'avoir dû supporter ses jérémiades deux heures durant. C'était arrivé du jour au lendemain. Un jour, Morgane avait semblé résignée, puis l'autre, elle avait commencé à supplier comme une enfant. Lily n'était pas bête, elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais quoi ? Morgane ne lui confiait jamais rien, à tel point qu'elle se demandait si elle pouvait vraiment être sa meilleure amie. C'était plus simple pour Mary et Katarina. Elles étaient tout le temps fourrées ensemble, parlaient à demi-mot, semblaient au courant de chaque émotion ressentie par l'autre, de tout ce que l'autre avait pu vivre. Morgane, elle, était très secrète. C'était d'ailleurs étrange de voir qu'elle savait se donner en spectacle devant tout Poudlard, et qu'elle était incapable de lui confier quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, mais habituellement, elle parvenait à réprimer l'amertume qui l'envahissait. Pas cette fois-ci. Parce qu'il se tramait quelque chose d'important, et que Morgane se comportait avec elle comme si il n'y avait rien. Et Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir rejetée, même si elle savait que c'était dans le tempérament de son amie, que ce n'était pas contre elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se dit qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et elle sortit du compartiment. La solitude lui fit un peu de bien et elle se mit à marcher sans but le long du couloir, traversant les wagons, perdue dans ses pensées. Si bien qu'elle entra en collision avec un élève qui passait en sens inverse et qu'elle tomba par terre. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle se rendit compte que c'était Severus Rogue, son ancien ami. Il n'était pas tombé et il ne lui jeta pas même un regard avant de continuer son chemin, la laissant par terre. Lily ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'embuer et elle se releva rapidement. Elle se mit à marcher en sens inverse, dans le but de se rendre aux toilettes où elle trouverait un peu de solitude.

Katarina cessa de bouder presqu'immédiatement après le départ de Lily. En effet, elle n'était pas réputée pour aimer perdre son temps et elle savait qu'il serait inutile de montrer son mécontentement alors que la préfète-en-chef n'était plus là pour le voir. Elle sortit de ce fait un magazine beauté et commença à le feuilleter. Morgane, qui pensait avoir de meilleures raisons de ne pas être satisfaite, s'emmura dans son silence sous l'œil blasé de Mary. Habituellement, les trajets dans le Poudlard Express étaient toujours joyeux mais pas cette fois. La porte coulissa brusquement et James entra dans la pièce, offrant aux yeux ennuyés de Mary une petite distraction :

« Salut la compagnie ! s'écria James. Elle est où Lily ? s'enquit-il après un instant de réflexion, les sourcils froncés.

\- Elle en avait marre de rire alors elle est partie, ironisa Mary, espérant faire comprendre aux deux autres filles qu'elle s'ennuyait ferme.

\- Ah. Je vois, sourit James. Qui est le petit comique ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Ta mère », bougonna Katarina, guère d'humeur à rigoler.

Sa réponse eut le mérite de faire sourire Morgane. James, lui, renifla dédaigneusement et rétorqua un :

« Tu n'auras qu'à le lui dire en face, tu la vois dans peu de temps ! »

Lui qui espérait affoler Katarina échoua dans sa tentative puisqu'elle haussa les épaules. Celui qui ferait culpabiliser Katarina Davies n'était pas encore né.

« Moi aussi j'en ai marre de rire, je m'en vais, grommela James en joignant le geste à la parole.

\- On ne te retient pas Potter ! » dit Morgane.

Il marmonna quelques paroles inintelligibles dans sa barbe et s'en alla prestement, comme désireux de quitter ce concentré de mauvaise humeur. Après son départ, les filles se détendirent un peu et commencèrent à discuter, au plus grand plaisir de Mary.

« N'empêche qu'il a raison, souleva Morgane. Elle est où Lily ? »

**OoOoO**

Une fois arrivés à la gare de King's Cross, les deux bandes se retrouvèrent et attendirent que le majordome des Potter vienne les chercher. Charlus et Dorea auraient aimé pouvoir fait le déplacement mais leur travail respectif les en empêchait. Ils étaient tous deux avocats bien qu'ils auraient pu être rentiers vu tout l'argent qu'ils avaient économisé et hérité.

Steve Dean, le majordome, était assez jeune, brun et souriant. James et lui se haïssaient depuis que Steve avait été engagé, cinq années plus tôt. Ils étaient trop semblables et se jalousaient de ce fait. Néanmoins, James avait la satisfaction malsaine de savoir qu'il aurait un bien meilleur métier et une bien meilleure vie que ce que Steve ne pourrait jamais espérer. Le majordome ne déplut pas à Katarina qui lui adressa un clin d'œil séducteur, auquel il répondit par un sourire charmeur. Steve était doué avec les femmes. Il les conduisit jusqu'aux cheminées et, lorsqu'ils eurent fait le déplacement, ils arrivèrent tous dans un salon tellement grand qu'il aurait pu accueillir une cinquantaine de personnes. James congédia Steve avec un sourire faux, au plus grand déplaisir de Katarina, et les invita à s'asseoir sur les sofas pourpres. Un peu gênés, ils commencèrent à parler. Remus, qui était de loin le plus observateur, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le calme platonique qui s'était emparé de Morgane et Sirius. Mieux, ils évitaient tout contact physique ou visuel, et rougissaient lorsqu'ils y étaient contraints. Remus fronça les sourcils, songeur, et décida alors de mener sa petite enquête.

Les parents de James, Charlus et Dorea, arrivèrent une petite heure plus tard, après que l'atmosphère soit devenue plus agréable et détendue, et ils embrassèrent les quatre garçons avant de se tourner vers les filles.

« Oh mais c'est donc toi la fille dont James nous a tant parlé ! Lily Evans, c'est bien ça ? Tu es ravissante ! s'exclama la mère de James, Dorea Potter, avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Ah non, moi, c'est Katarina, rectifia la dénommée. Potter n'est pas trop mon style de mec », ajouta-t-elle vulgairement, sans honte aucune.

Les parents de James la regardèrent quelques secondes sans réagir, surpris par son culot, puis ils s'empressèrent de se détourner vers quelqu'un d'autre, intérieurement ravis que cette Katarina ne soit pas Lily.

« Alors c'est toi Lily ? s'enquit Charlus Potter, le père de James. James a bon goût !

\- Non, non, je m'appelle Morgane. Mais merci pour le compliment ! remercia-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Au temps pour nous, rit Dorea, un peu embarrassée. C'est toi alors ? demanda-t-elle à la personne suivante. Tu es charmante !

\- Je m'appelle Mary, rougit la concernée, intimidée.

\- Eh bien c'est toi alors ! s'exclama Charlus en se tournant vers Ruth. Eh bien tu es… euh…

\- Surprenante ? », suggéra Dorea en regardant Ruth qui, sans les écouter une seule seconde, essayait d'apprendre une chanson à un perroquet empaillé, faisant résonner sa voix fort peu mélodieuse dans tout le salon.

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers leur fils qui, avec les autres Maraudeurs, riait à gorge déployée. Ils lui adressèrent une moue suppliante, espérant de tout cœur que leur fils ne s'était pas amouraché d'une folle. Dans une parfaite synchronisation, ils jetèrent un nouveau regard à Ruth et la trouvèrent allongée sur leur tapis persan, essayant de s'enrouler dedans. James s'exclama alors :

« C'est elle ! C'est _ma_ Lily ! N'est-elle pas incroyable ? mentit-il en désignant Ruth.

\- Par Merlin ! », jura Dorea.

Elle croisa le regard horrifié de son mari. Il était clair pour eux que leur fils avait complètement perdu la tête. Un gros bruit retentit alors et tous se tournèrent vers Morgane qui venait de tomber lourdement par terre. Elle se redressa, fit un sourire contrit… et tomba à nouveau. En regardant plus attentivement, les époux Potter se rendirent compte que la jeune femme essayait de tirer une autre personne de derrière un poteau, mais que cette personne refusait absolument de quitter son emplacement.

« Allez, Lily, fais pas ta poule mouillée ! », l'exhorta Morgane.

Elle tira encore une fois son amie et tous purent entrapercevoir une mèche rousse voleter dans l'air. Ainsi découverte, Lily se résolut à se montrer, le visage rougi et baissé. Les parents de James ne purent qu'apprécier cette heureuse surprise, jetant néanmoins un coup d'œil à leur fils qui leur avait sciemment menti. Il leur répondit par un sourire taquin et s'avança vers Lily.

« Papa, Maman, je vous présente Lily Evans, dit-il solennellement. Et elle n'est pas… surprenante », ajouta-t-il avec une moue moqueuse.

Lily rougit encore et bafouilla quelques paroles inintelligibles. Dorea lui répondit par un sourire attendri qui eut le mérite de la détendre. Charlus, lui, opta pour une approche un peu plus taquine :

« C'est donc toi la déesse inaccessible à la beauté éclatante ? l'interrogea-t-il en jetant un regard moqueur à son fils qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

\- Papa ! s'offusqua ce dernier par conséquent.

\- Ça t'apprendra à nous faire des peurs pareilles ! rétorqua Charlus.

\- Bon on mange quand ? les interrompit Katarina sans cacher son ennui.

\- C'est vrai que je meurs de faim ! ajouta Morgane en se tenant le ventre.

\- On peut manger le perroquet ? brailla Ruth. Il est méchant il veut pas chanter ! »

Charlus et Dorea se jetèrent un regard équivoque. Lily avait beau être charmante, elle s'entourait de filles fort peu recommandables. Entourés de spécimens pareils, les époux Potter ne risquaient certainement pas de s'ennuyer.

* * *

**Et oui j'ai enfin appris comment faire des lignes ! Je suis très fière de moi !**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me motivera à écrire la suite !**

**Gros bisous !**

**PS : auriez-vous une idée de titre pour cette histoire ? Parce que celui-là est pas très approprié et pas du tout sérieux...**


	13. Chapter 12

**Oui, je suis en retard. Voilà. Désolée !**

**J'ai écrit et conclu ce chapitre il y a plus d'un mois mais il ne me satisfaisait pas alors il est tombé aux oubliettes... en plus il fallait que je le relise pour corriger les fautes et ça m'a pas particulièrement motivée à revenir dessus !**

**Néanmoins, me revoilà ! Ce chapitre n'est pas drôle. Ou s'il l'est, il ne l'est pas dans son entièreté, je m'en excuse à tous ceux qui pensaient rigoler en le lisant ! On avance beaucoup dans l'intrigue, je me sentais obligée de précipiter un peu les choses parce que cette histoire traîne beaucoup trop à mon goût ! Du coup, vous découvrez pas mal de choses et il y a encore une avancée dans la relation Sirius/Morgane. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de publier ce chapitre parce qu'il est assez lyrique et... c'est pas du tout mon style !**

**C'est non seulement le chapitre le plus long de cette histoire, mais c'est aussi le plus long que j'aie jamais publié sur ce compte fanfiction, alors profitez-en ! Je précise qu'il peut subsister quelques fautes d'étourderie ou de frappe parce que ma relecture n'était pas très fiable cette fois-ci !**

**Un grand merci à : _Nightel, sticklips, Magicalien, Electro et Eve et Zod'a _pour leur review ! C'est grâce à vous que j'ai trouvé la motivation d'écrire ce chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture, vielles branches !**

* * *

**XII) Un tissu de rose et blanc rayé**

Les journées qui succédèrent à la première furent étonnamment agréables et paisibles. Chaque jour, James organisait une activité dans les environs, et les vacanciers passaient du bon temps à flâner dans le village, dans la forêt ou au bord d'un lac aux environs du manoir des Potter. Les parents de James n'avaient pu s'octroyer qu'une semaine de repos durant la deuxième partie des vacances scolaires. Par conséquent, tout le temps que dura la première semaine, le groupe d'amis fut livré à lui-même. Charlus et Dorea partaient tôt le matin et rentraient tard le soir. Ils dînaient avec leur fils et ses amis, puis allaient se coucher rapidement, épuisés par leur dure journée de labeur.

Morgane et Sirius ne s'étaient toujours pas reparlé et agissaient normalement avec leurs amis respectifs, comme si tout était normal. Aucun des deux n'avait raconté quoi que ce soit, même à leurs amis les plus proches, trop honteux pour divulguer leur secret. James ne se posait pas de questions, intérieurement ravi que Morgane et Sirius ne fassent pas de grabuge, eux qui passaient leur temps à se taper dessus. Les autres ne semblaient pas y prêter attention, excepté Remus et Lily qui s'étonnaient de leur soudain silence. Si le premier le constatait avec amusement, c'est avec amertume que la seconde réalisait un peu plus à chaque fois que sa meilleure amie lui taisait un secret qui semblait lui peser. L'humeur de Lily se détériora un peu plus chaque jour, et arriva un moment où seul James put lui faire esquisser un petit sourire. Morgane ne remarqua rien, ou, si elle sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose, elle n'en montra rien. Elle passait ses journées absorbée par ses pensées, éloignée de la vie réelle. La nuit, elle dormait peu et de larges cernes commençaient à s'étendre sous ses yeux bleus. Elle savait qu'elle avait des réactions exagérés, qu'il devrait lui être facile de tourner la page, de tout oublier. Mais elle attendait chaque jour le moment où tous ses amis la regarderaient en rigolant après que Sirius leur ait raconté ses exploits. De manière surprenante, ce moment n'arrivait jamais, et elle commençait à se poser des questions sur les motivations de Sirius.

« J'ai une idée géniale ! s'écria soudainement James en se levant de son siège, enthousiaste.

\- Dis-nous tout ! lui demanda expressément Remus avec un petit sourire.

\- On va se lancer des gages ! », expliqua le brun à lunettes.

Tous acceptèrent avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme, et James commença à expliquer les règles du jeu. Morgane ne put s'empêcher de blêmir lorsqu'elle l'identifia. C'était le jeu auquel elle avait joué avec Sirius le jour de l'An, chez les Potter. Chacun à son tour devait lancer un gage à une personne choisie, et si la personne refusait de l'exécuter, elle devait boire un shot de Whisky-pur-feu. Dans un élan de mansuétude, James modifia la règle et décida qu'une gorgée de Whisky-pur-feu suffirait en cas de refus. Morgane ne put empêcher ses yeux de dévier vers Sirius. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il la regardait aussi. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques dixièmes de seconde avant qu'ils ne détournent les yeux. Tous deux se rappelaient comment cette soirée du Nouvel An s'était conclue. Ils s'étaient embrassés, et même s'ils étaient alors trop saouls pour en avoir un souvenir, ce baiser leur rappelait celui qu'ils avaient partagé près d'une semaine plus tôt. Morgane fut tentée de prétexter une fatigue soudaine et de monter se coucher, puis elle décida de passer outre Sirius et de s'amuser avec ses amis. Exceptionnellement, les parents de James s'étaient absentés pour aller à un congrès sur la Justice en France, où ils avaient projeté de passer la nuit. Aussi, les Maraudeurs s'étaient procuré quelques bouteilles de Whisky-pur-feu et les avaient posées sur la table basse du salon. Ils y avaient joint des bols entiers de sucreries en tous genres.

« J'ajoute quelques règles, prévint Lily. On doit alterner les personnes choisies pour que personne ne soit harcelé. Du coup, on n'a pas le droit de donner un gage celui ou celle qui nous en a donné un juste avant, et on ne force personne à avoir des rapports sexuels ou buccaux. »

Cette requête fit légèrement sourire Morgane : elle lui rappelait celle qu'elle avait formulée quelques mois plus tôt.

« Très bien, concéda James à contrecœur. Alors, qui commence ? »

Chacun se regarda silencieusement avant que Sirius ne se présente comme volontaire. Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis, satisfait de lui-même, il fit un grand sourire moqueur.

« Mary ! choisit-il. Tu dois te mettre debout sur la table et chanter une chanson ! »

Si le gage paraissait très simple du point de vue de Morgane, qui savait parfaitement de quoi Sirius Black était capable, il mit Mary très mal-à-l'aise. Un afflux de sang fit rougir son visage et elle sembla longuement hésiter avant de se lever et de poser un pied tremblant sur la table préalablement débarrassée de toutes les friandises. Sirius n'avait pas agi au hasard : il était connu de tous que Mary était très réservée.

« Quelle chanson ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Celle que tu veux, répondit gentiment Sirius.

\- Allez mets le feu Mary-chérie ! l'encouragea Katarina avec un clin d'œil. Montre-leur comment tu chantes ! »

Mary esquissa un petit sourire et, tout doucement, commença à se détendre. Si ses premières notes furent tremblantes et maladroites, elle prit de l'assurance au fur et à mesure et sa voix mélodieuse emplit la pièce. Seule Katarina l'avait déjà entendue chanter. Nul autre dans cette pièce n'avait soupçonné la prédisposition de Mary pour le chant. Lorsque la chanson se termina, tous applaudirent et Mary regagna sa place, rouge de plaisir.

« A toi de choisir Mary ! l'enjoignit Remus.

\- Je choisis James, annonça Mary après une minute de réflexion. Tu vas faire une démonstration de danse orientale ! Sans musique ! »

James s'exécuta avec un grand sourire et tous rirent de son ridicule. Sitôt qu'il fut assit, il demanda à Lily d'imiter Madame McGonagall pendant cinq minutes. Lily choisit Katarina et lui ordonna très gentiment de faire le tour de la pièce à cloche pied. Les gages s'enchaînèrent ensuite et, lorsque ce fut le tour de Ruth, elle choisit Sirius.

« Tu dois mettre trois tomates entières dans ta bouche ! pépia-t-elle.

\- Mais... ce n'est pas humainement possible ! objecta Sirius, ahuri.

\- Si, moi j'y arrive ! le contra-t-elle.

\- Bon, je vous propose un truc, suggéra James. Si Ruth y arrive, tu bois.

\- Très bien », accepta Sirius avec un sourire suffisant.

Pour lui, il était impossible et impensable que Ruth y parvienne. Comme il l'avait si bien dit, c'était humainement impossible. En pensant cela, il avait oublié la règle d'or : ne jamais sous-estimer Ruth Jordan. Sous les yeux ahuris des autres Gryffondors, elle plaça une à une les tomates dans sa bouche. Et, au comble de la stupéfaction, il leur fallut bien se rendre compte que les trois tomates étaient rentrées miraculeusement, par un phénomène qu'aucun n'aurait pu expliquer.

« Sirius, tu bois », se ressaisit Peter.

Encore trop choqué pour penser à protester, Sirius prit la bouteille et en but une gorgée sans quitter Ruth des yeux. Il finit par revenir à la réalité en voyant tous les regards fixés sur lui. On attendait qu'il donne un gage à quelqu'un. Il regarda longuement ses partenaires puis pris une décision.

« Morgane, mets-toi par terre et imite la vache ! », exigea-t-il.

La jeune fille le regarda quelques secondes, interloquée. Elle se rappelait qu'il lui avait demandé de faire exactement la même chose à la fête du Nouvel An. Alors elle le prit comme un premier pas de Sirius pour un retour à la normale. Elle lui lança un regard noir, pour l'honneur, et réalisa son gage, baignée des éclats de rires de ses compagnons. A cause de la règle instaurée par Lily, elle ne pouvait choisir Sirius et ce dernier lui lança d'ailleurs un regard moqueur qui la fit enrager. Elle se contenta de choisir Katarina et de prendre son mal en patience. L'occasion de se venger se présenta rapidement et, lorsque ce fut à elle de décider du gage, elle se retourna vers Sirius avec un sourire machiavélique :

« Va draguer Ruth. »

Comme escompté, Black perdit toutes couleurs, comme la première fois qu'elle lui avait demandé de le faire, et se jeta sur la bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu pour en boire une longue gorgée. Le jeu continua longtemps et, si à la fin, tout le monde n'était plus très sobre, c'était à cause de Ruth et de ses gages impossibles. Elle avait demandé de mettre le feu à la maison, de manger crû son hibou, de croquer dans sa chaussette sale et d'aller dormir à la belle étoile... sur une autoroute moldue très fréquentée.

Tard dans la nuit, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Ils étaient tous embrouillés par les brumes du sommeil et de l'alcool, et ils s'empressèrent de se rendre dans leur lit. Morgane eut un léger vertige en se levant du sofa sur lequel elle était avachie et dut se retenir au dossier pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Elle respira un bon coup, marmonna encore quelques paroles creuses sur le fait qu'elle ne consommerait jamais plus d'alcool, puis marcha lentement en direction de la chambre. Si elle était encore maîtresse d'elle-même, elle n'arrivait toutefois pas à marcher droit. C'était le cas de presque tous ses amis, et ils avaient tous l'air absolument ridicules à zigzaguer dans les couloirs de la maison des Potter. Un grand bruit arrêta brusquement Morgane dans sa laborieuse progression. Elle se retourna et vit Katarina et Mary par terre, leurs membres emmêlés, l'une se frottant les fesses douloureusement et l'autre riant de manière hystérique. Morgane n'eut même pas la force de lever les yeux au ciel et se détourna de ce spectacle, se frayant un chemin dans le brouillard de l'alcool. Elle fut l'une des premières à atteindre la chambre et en profita de ce fait pour s'approprier la salle de bain attenante. Mieux valait qu'elle prenne une douche avant de se coucher, pour se rafraîchir les idées. Elle entra dans la baignoire sans se rendre compte qu'elle ne s'était pas dévêtue et actionna l'eau froide. Un hurlement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle fut glacée par le jet d'eau. Elle s'empressa de tourner le robinet d'eau chaude et soupira de bien être en se réchauffant. Si l'eau froide avait été désagréable, elle avait eu le mérite de la ramener des limbes de l'inconscience. Elle ôta ses vêtements et se frictionna le corps et les cheveux pour s'éclaircir les idées. Elle resta longuement sous l'eau, puis se résolut finalement à sortir. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette puis, pour la première fois de la soirée, elle croisa son reflet. Ce fut pour elle un choc.

Ses cheveux mouillés gouttaient sur ses épaules dénudées, sa peau était plus blanche que jamais. Elle ressemblait à un cadavre. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Ses yeux dilatés semblaient révéler sa consommation d'alcool, ils étaient fous et inhumains. Et ses lèvres, hors de son contrôle, s'étiraient en un sourire qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Un sourire satisfait. Le même que dans ses cauchemars. Elle était saoule, et son reflet dans le miroir lui faisait bien trop penser à cet homme-là. Celui qui semblait avoir commis un acte monstrueux. A Crawley. Et, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle sut que ce n'était pas juste un rêve. C'était un souvenir. Il _fallait_ qu'elle découvre la vérité. Morgane se ressaisit et revêtit sa chemise de nuit blanche. Il fallait être réaliste, elle n'était actuellement pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'aller se coucher.

Une fois dans son lit, elle s'endormit presque instantanément. Et elle revisita son rêve. Encore une fois.

_Une petite fille d'une dizaine d'année semblait chercher quelque chose, désespérément. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un, rien n'aurait permis de le dire. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, sales et décoiffés, qui tombaient en deux voiles de part et d'autre de son visage. Elle avait une taille normale pour son âge mais elle était bien trop mince, faute de pouvoir manger jusqu'à satiété. __C'était elle. Et pourtant, __Morgane__ ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce souvenir, qui s'était effacé de sa mémoire, resurgissait ainsi. Elle savait que ça s'était passé mais __elle ne s'en rappelait pas__. __Elle se fiait __à son instinct,__et celui-ci lui disait __qu'une chose horrible venait __de se passer._

_L'endroit qu'elle fouillait de fond en comble était un grand bâtiment froid. Il était vide et impersonnel et des murs constitués de grosses pierres grises suintaient des gouttes d'eau témoignant de l'humidité des lieux. __C'était l'orphelinat. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir. Elle aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille. Elle se rappelait de chaque seconde endurée dans cet endroit austère et terrifiant. Elle se rappelait du rejet de ses camarades. Elle se rappelait de Madame Rose, la directrice qui la haïssait. Elle se rappelait de tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu oublier à propos de cet endroit._

_Elle__ ouvrait toutes les portes frénétiquement, regardait dans tous les recoins possibles et imaginables et semblait davantage anxieuse à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle ne cessait d'appeler quelqu'un mais les paroles étaient indistinctes et incompréhensibles. __Elle savait que c'était important. Un sentiment d'alarme s'allumait en elle dès qu'elle revivait ce moment. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher chaque fois d'espérer qu'on lui apporterait la réponse, que la fin du rêve serait différente, qu'elle saurait enfin pourquoi cet épisode de sa vie revenait la hanter._

_Après avoir fait le tour de la bâtisse, __elle__ ouvrit une nouvelle porte qui menait au jardin et, sans plus attendre, reprit ses recherches. Elle regarda derrière chaque arbre, dans chaque buisson et derrière chaque rocher. Lorsqu'elle eut passé au crible le jardin, elle sortit à l'extérieur, dans la rue, sans prêter aucune attention à la pancarte « interdit de sortir ». __Ce qu'elle cherchait était__ d'autant plus important qu'alors, rien n'aurait pu la convaincre de franchir la __barrière qui séparait le jardin du monde extérieur. Elle avait bien trop peur de __Madame Rose et de ses sbires. __Quelque chose lui faisait passer outre sa __peur,__et __elle __aurait tant souhaité se rappeler de ce qu'était ce quelque chose__ !_

_Puis elle continua de chercher, encore et encore, de longues minutes durant. Elle emprunta chaque rue, regarda à chaque rond-point, derrière chaque panneau de signalisation, dans chaque boutique. Un panneau en particulier l'interpel__l__a. Il signalait une impasse. __Elle ne reconnaissait pas cette rue. Elle était sûre de n'y être jamais allée. En dehors de l'orphelinat, elle ne connaissait pas Crawley. Elle ne sortait jamais de la vieille bâtisse qui la maintenait recluse. Pourtant, dans son rêve, alors qu'elle voyait l'impasse, elle savait que c'était là. Elle le sentait, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer._

_Elle__ emprunta la petite ruelle sombre et glauque. Une frayeur et un désespoir immense déformèrent son visage dévasté lorsque, figée, elle arriva au bout de l'impasse. __Ç__a semblait être la chose la plus monstrueuse qu'on puisse imaginer. Un visage seulement apparut, fuyant et saoul. C'était un quinquagénaire très mal conservé, avec le front dégarni mais une barbe noire bien fournie. Ses yeux bovins étaient d'un noir d'encre et semblaient terrifiés, même si ses lèvres trop minces étaient étirées en un sourire satisfait. Profitant de l'horreur de Morgane et de sa paralysie momentanée, l'homme s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Et l'enfant baissa les yeux._

_Pour la première fois depuis des années, Morgane ne se réveilla pas en sursaut. Elle resta plongée dans son rêve, comme si celui-ci refusait de la laisser partir. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre que son propre visage, plus jeune, plus sale, plus misérable. Et dans les yeux apeurés de l'enfant qu'elle avait été, Morgane vit cette lueur qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Une chose horrible, quelque chose qui faisait se briser son cœur, qui faisait perler des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Quelque chose qui lui était indispensable, quelque chose qu'elle avait aimé tellement fort que ça la détruisait. Et Morgane ne voyait rien de ce que l'enfant voyait. Seule une image lui parvint. C'était un tissu rayé, rose et blanc. Il volait au vent comme si rien ne le retenait. Un nom s'inscrivait sur ce tissu, et c'était le sien. **Morgane**._

Morgane se réveilla brusquement, en nage. Un inexplicable sentiment de joie baigna son corps tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Pour la première fois depuis plus de six ans, la nuit avait apporté avec elle un nouvel indice. Il s'exprimait sous la forme d'un bout de tissu. Morgane ne s'en rappelait que trop bien. Comme le lui avait dit négligemment Madame Rose, c'était le plus beau chiffon parmi ceux qui avaient enroulé son petit corps gracile de nouveau-né. C'était enrobée dans des bouts de chiffons que Madame Rose l'avait trouvée devant sa porte, un matin. C'était d'après ce tissu qu'on l'avait nommée Morgane. Avec un petit sourire méprisant, la directrice lui avait lancé le chiffon en lui disant bien de le garder précieusement, comme l'unique objet qui la reliait à une famille qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Morgane avait obéi, émerveillée. Elle avait chéri ce tissu, dormi avec. Il ne l'avait plus quittée. Il était pour elle le gage qu'un jour, elle avait été aimée. Que, peut-être, on viendrait la chercher. Qu'elle avait une famille par-delà les murs de l'orphelinat et que, peut-être, ses parents pensaient à elle chaque soir avant de s'endormir. Mais personne n'était jamais venu. Avec les années qui passaient, l'espoir avait quitté peu à peu Morgane et, un jour, elle avait décidé qu'elle s'en moquait. Si sa famille n'avait pas voulu d'elle, alors tant pis. Elle ne voudrait pas de sa famille non plus.

Et c'était là que les choses devenaient étranges. Morgane se remémorait clairement le jour où elle s'était résolument plantée devant une cheminée, le tissu dans sa main. Elle se rappelait avoir vu le feu danser devant ses yeux grands écarquillés, devant son visage résolu. Elle se rappelait de son bras qui se tendait devant elle, du bout de tissu qui s'approchait dangereusement des flammes. Et puis plus rien. Le tissu n'avait pas brûlé. Le souvenir s'achevait ainsi, et Morgane avait beau chercher encore et encore, puiser dans ses souvenirs, elle ne parvenait pas à percevoir l'image du bout de chiffon qui se consumait. Comme si, quelque part en elle, quelque chose refusait de la laisser savoir.

Morgane se releva dans son lit et sortit de sa couette. Le premier pas qu'elle fit sur le sol lui brûla les pieds. Le carrelage était glacial. Elle s'empressa de revêtir les chaussons renards que lui avaient offerts Lily l'année dernière, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec chaleur en les regardant. Ils étaient adorables. Lily savait que le renard était son animal préféré. Elle était celle qui la connaissait le mieux. Morgane prit sa baguette et commença à marcher dans la pièce. Elle était tout au fond de la chambre, le plus près possible de la fenêtre. Un peu de lumière passait par là et ça avait le don de la rassurer, elle qui avait peur du noir. Elle sortit de la pièce, les yeux écarquillés, la baguette levée. Elle qui ne s'était levée que dans le but ultime de se lever, eut soudain une envie irrépressible de se confier à quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Les paroles échangées avec Sirius quelques jours plus tôt lui revinrent alors à l'esprit :

_« Je sais tout Swanson._

_\- Tout quoi ?_

_\- Ce qu'il s'est passé à l'orphelinat. »_

Avec le temps qu'elle passait à l'éviter, elle avait complètement oublié de lui demander de plus amples informations. Elle n'appréciait pas Sirius Black. Même lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, il faisait preuve d'une arrogance incroyable. Il était méprisant, il se savait séduisant et il en profitait. Entre lui et elle, c'était une histoire conflictuelle qui remontait à leur première rencontre. Et pourtant, à ce moment précis, Morgane sut que c'était à lui qu'elle voulait parler. Peut-être parce qu'il avait d'ores et déjà quelques cartes en main, ou peut-être parce que lui aussi savait ce que ça faisait d'être un enfant maltraité et abhorré. Elle longea alors le couloir qui la séparait de la chambre des garçons, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle fut tentée de renoncer à cette idée ridicule et de faire demi-tour. Après tout, Black n'en avait rien à faire de ses problèmes. Si elle lui demandait de l'écouter, il allait sûrement lui rétorquer d'aller se confier au lampadaire du coin et de le laisser dormir tranquillement.

Elle tergiversa encore un peu puis enclencha la poignée de la porte doucement. Elle essaya d'être la plus discrète possible et ouvrit la porte avant de se laisser glisser par l'ouverture. L'odeur dans la pièce était un mélange de sueur et d'alcool, et la chaleur était étouffante. Morgane grimaça et se dirigea vers la silhouette qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Sirius. Comme elle, il dormait près de la fenêtre. Peut-être qu'il avait choisi sa place au hasard, ou peut-être qu'il était commun aux enfant maltraités d'avoir peur du noir. Elle marcha le plus silencieusement possible, se frayant un chemin à travers les vêtements jetés par terre. Une angoisse sourde la saisissait alors qu'elle réalisait l'ampleur de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Puis elle se remémora l'homme saoul de son passé et jugea qu'elle devait savoir, coûte que coûte. Une fois au pied du lit de Sirius, elle s'agenouilla et lui secoua doucement le bras sans se laisser le temps d'hésiter. Il ne devait pas avoir le sommeil lourd puisqu'il se réveilla presque instantanément.

« Swanson ? balbutia-t-il, plus que surpris.

\- Oui, répondit sobrement Morgane.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'enquit-il, assez méfiant.

\- Parler. »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et se leva en baillant. Morgane fut positivement surprise de sa réaction et se releva. Sirius revêtit un pull pour se protéger du froid et sortit de la chambre à la suite de Morgane. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au salon des Potter où Sirius, qui connaissait la maison comme si c'était la sienne, saisit une bougie et l'alluma avec sa baguette. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il s'autorisa à regarder Morgane. Elle était très pâle, son visage n'avait presque plus de couleur, et ses cheveux humides et noirs formaient comme une grande crinière parsemée de nœuds. Elle portait une chemise de nuit blanche et évasée qui achevait de la faire ressembler à un fantôme. Elle avait l'air affolé et Sirius ne reconnut pas en elle la fille insupportable et grincheuse qu'il pensait qu'elle était. A ses yeux, Morgane était une des personnes les plus fortes qu'il ait connu. En la voyant ainsi, tremblante et apeurée, il ressentait le besoin de la protéger. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Sirius entrevoyait la vraie Morgane, débarrassée de sa carapace. C'était encore une petite fille qui avait besoin qu'on l'apprécie, une petite fille qui avait souffert, une petite fille qui avait grandi trop vite. Il ne lui fit pas remarquer son état, cependant. Il savait qu'elle aurait refusé de se faire consoler.

« De quoi voulais-tu parler ? », s'enquit-il, rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

Elle ne répondit pas, ferma les yeux, soupira un grand coup, s'affala sur le canapé. Puis elle réfléchit pendant un long moment à la meilleure manière d'amener le sujet. N'en trouvant pas, elle renonça à prendre des chemins détournés et entra dans le vif du sujet.

« De l'orphelinat », répondit-elle simplement en baissant les yeux, gênée.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il se tut et attendit qu'elle continue de parler. La pause fut longue avant que la voix à peine audible de Morgane ne s'élève dans la pièce.

« Que sais-tu de mon passé ? l'interrogea-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de Sirius.

\- Pas grand chose, répondit ce dernier après un moment d'hésitation. Presque rien à vrai dire.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question », grinça Morgane.

Sirius sut ainsi qu'il se devait d'être sincère, et il offrit à Morgane plus de précision.

« Je sais que tu fais un cauchemar, parfois, expliqua-t-il. Je l'ai découvert en voulant te faire une blague, avoua-t-il avec une grimace un peu honteuse. Dans ce cauchemar, tu es plus jeune, maigre et triste, et tu cherches quelque chose.

\- Je vois, dit Morgane sans réagir à l'aveu de Sirius sur la blague. Ce n'est pas qu'un cauchemar, c'est un souvenir.

\- C'est ce que je soupçonnais, commenta Sirius.

\- Le problème, c'est que je ne m'en rappelle plus, ajouta Morgane en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il y a un blocage ? supposa Sirius après un court temps de réflexion.

\- C'est ce que Madame Duenna semble penser, acquiesça Morgane. J'ai vécu dans l'ignorance pendant des années, et maintenant je pense être assez forte pour savoir. Je veux savoir »

Sirius n'objecta pas à Morgane que vu l'état dans lequel elle était, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle puisse encaisser l'horreur qui semblait avoir causé son blocage. Elle semblait si fragile et si perdue...

« Parle-moi un peu de l'orphelinat, l'enjoignit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, Black, rétorqua Morgane. Il ne m'en reste que des impressions. Le contenu de mes jours ne me parvient pas, c'est comme si mon passé avait été enfoui dans la brume.

\- Raconte-moi juste ce que tu sais, alors », suggéra Sirius.

Morgane soupira et essaya en vain de se détendre. Elle rassembla ses souvenirs et essaya de raconter son passé dans la chronologie des événements.

« Je sais que je suis arrivée à l'orphelinat un matin de mars. On m'a déposée devant l'entrée de la vieille bâtisse, avec juste un tas de couvertures pour me protéger du froid. C'est Katherine Rung, la directrice, qui m'a trouvée. Parmi toutes les couvertures, il y en avait une, rose et blanche, sur laquelle était inscrit mon prénom. La directrice, qu'on appelait Madame Rose, m'a directement haïe. Elle détestait les enfants, mais moi... elle ne me supportait pas. Ses favoris avaient des traitements de faveur, des jouets ou des sucreries, mais moi j'étais seule. Elle montait tout le monde contre moi, de sorte que je suis devenue la cible principale des jeux cruels des autres enfants. Quand ça a commencé, j'avais à peine deux ans. Ils m'ont tout fait subir. Ils ont coupé mes cheveux pendant mon sommeil, m'ont enfermée dehors pendant la nuit, m'ont enfermée dans un placard extrêmement sombre. C'était leur jeu favoris, le placard. C'est à cause de ça que j'ai peur du noir. Ils m'ont volé ma nourriture, ont troué mes draps, mes vêtements. Ils m'ont accusée chaque fois qu'ils faisaient quelque chose de mal, me faisaient punir à leur place. Ils se sont amusés à me pourrir la vie, à me ridiculiser constamment, sous l'œil approbateur de la directrice. C'est peut-être ridicule d'être encore blessée des années plus tard, mais je n'y peux rien. Ils me jetaient par terre, me donnaient des coups de poing, me frappaient avec des bâtons. J'ai encore des cicatrices, tu sais ? Une fois ils m'ont jetée contre un arbre et je me suis déboîtée l'épaule. Je ne pleurais pas, enfin plus. Jamais. Les choses ont changé à mes huit ans. La magie m'a un peu sauvée. Après ça, chaque fois qu'ils ont voulu m'attaquer, ils se sont heurtés à mes pouvoirs, alors ils ont commencé à s'éloigner, à avoir peur. A me traiter de sorcière. J'étais toujours aussi seule, mais j'étais tranquille. On m'ignorait, on ne me tapait plus. Et peu après mon onzième anniversaire, j'ai appris que je m'en irais. Tu ne peux pas savoir quel bonheur ça a été pour moi.

\- Si, je pense savoir, soupira Sirius en pensant à sa propre enfance.

\- C'est vrai que ta jeunesse n'était pas heureuse non plus, sourit-elle tristement. Donc quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, ça a été une libération, reprit-elle. Et puis je suis tombée malade. Personne n'a su me dire de quelle maladie je souffrais, mais j'ai été clouée au lit plusieurs mois. Malgré les réticences de Madame Rose, j'ai été transférée à l'hôpital. C'est de cette époque-là que j'ai le moins de souvenirs. Je sais juste que je ne bougeais plus, qu'on me nourrissait par perfusion et que mes yeux étaient constamment fermés. Enfin... je ne sais pas s'ils étaient fermés mais, dans mes souvenirs, je ne vois que du noir. Lorsque j'ai guéri, il a fallu que j'aille en rééducation et c'est de justesse que j'ai pu aller à Poudlard. Lorsque je suis arrivée là-bas, j'ai voulu tout reprendre à zéro, reconstruire tout ce que j'étais mais... il suffit de peu pour que tout s'effondre, tu sais ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard et Sirius resta statique, assimilant toutes les informations, résistant à l'envie de rassurer Morgane. Elle était si fragile... Elle était arrivée à Poudlard, habituée à être haïe de tout le monde. Elle avait tenté de s'intégrer, tenté d'être normale. Mais il y a des blessures qui ne guérissent pas.

« Je suis désolé, dit Sirius.

\- De quoi ? s'étonna Morgane.

\- De t'avoir méprisée dès que je t'ai vu, explicita-t-il.

\- Je l'avais bien cherché, j'aurais été déçue que tu ne l'aies pas fait ! ricana Morgane. Et je compte sur toi pour que tout redevienne exactement comme avant ! »

Elle se releva énergiquement du canapé, toute sa force et sa bonne humeur retrouvées, et plongea son regard résolu dans le sien.

« Ma décision est prise. Je pars pour Crawley, le prévint-elle. Seule, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. J'ai besoin de faire ce voyage. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour me couvrir ! Tu n'auras qu'à inventer une excuse ridicule et pitoyable, je compte sur toi, immonde Veracrasse ! »

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

**Gros bisous à vous, à la prochaine !**


	14. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Eh oui, moi-même je ne sais pas ce que je fais là ! Jusqu'à ce matin, je n'avais écrit que la moitié de ce chapitre et puis... une pulsion m'a fait le rédiger intégralement. C'est très lyrique, avec beaucoup de sentiments et de grandes découvertes. Trop pressée de le mettre à votre disposition, je ne l'ai pas relu alors j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes !**

**Je vous remercie de suivre encore cette histoire malgré mon rythme de parution hasardeux. J'essayerai de la conclure pendant les vacances d'été !**

**Un grand merci à _Nightel, Magicalien, La Bgard, Vulpera et Nuit Noire Reflet d'Argent _pour leur review, ça me fait énormément plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**XIII) L'opalescence des fantômes**

« Comment ça, elle est partie cueillir des coquelicots dans la rivière ? répéta Lily, tout autant ahurie que dubitative.

\- Euh… non, en fait elle est allée pêcher des sardines dans les bois, se corrigea Sirius en ébouriffant ses cheveux de la main droite, manifestement pas à son aise.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens, soupira James en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu pouvais être un Maraudeur accompli tout en étant un aussi mauvais menteur », attesta Peter en levant un sourcil.

Sirius ne sut que répondre et se contenta de détourner le regard. Swanson l'avait mis dans de beaux draps en lui demandant de la couvrir. Il avait passé toute la nuit à chercher une excuse crédible, mais rien ! Aucune idée ! Alors lorsque les autres s'étaient rendu compte de l'absence de Morgane, il avait bafouillé quelques mots sans aucun sens. Peter avait tort, il savait mentir. Mais par omission. Il savait se défendre, dire que ce n'était pas lui, mais il ne savait pas improviser des explications plausibles. Il était incapable de créer une histoire de toute pièce. Il avait besoin de concret, de vivre dans le réel. Il ne voulait pas s'inventer une vie fictive pour se justifier auprès des autres. Il s'amusait à transformer son incapacité à mentir pour se vanter de vouloir être authentique, sans faux semblants. Une chose était sûre : il aurait fait un très mauvais Sang-Pur. L'art de la dissimulation lui était parfaitement étranger. Lorsqu'il n'aimait pas un aliment, il le crachait sans aucune distinction. Lorsqu'il n'aimait pas quelqu'un, il ne simulait pas le contraire.

Et tous ces défauts qu'il transformait en qualité se retournaient contre lui dans les cas comme celui-ci. Il avait Morgane à protéger, et il en était incapable. Il allait juste falloir qu'il tienne bon, qu'il ne crache pas le morceau et qu'il convainque ses amis de ne pas prévenir les autorités sorcières. Il savait qu'en aucun cas il ne pourrait trahir le secret de Morgane. Bien que mauvais menteur, il était une vraie tête de mule. Les convaincre de ne rien faire serait une autre paire de manche.

« Black, dis-moi tout de suite où elle est partie ! aboya Lily, apparemment morte d'inquiétude.

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire, se défendit Sirius. Je lui ai fait une promesse !

\- Black ! répéta la préfète-en-chef d'une voix très menaçante qui le fit presque frissonner d'effroi.

\- Je ne dirai rien, statua-t-il cependant sans sourciller. Je vous demande juste de me faire confiance. »

Lily ouvrit la bouche, prête à insister, mais James posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et elle ne dit rien, défaitiste.

« On ne tirera rien de lui, affirma James à son oreille, d'une voix chaude et soyeuse. Si elle courait le moindre danger, il ne nous le cacherait pas. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de ne pas trahir une promesse. »

Lily soupira longuement et rendit les armes. Si elle avait du mal à faire confiance à Sirius, elle croyait aveuglément en James. Elle baissa les épaules et partit en maugréant quelques paroles à peine perceptibles où une phrase en particulier se distingua : « Si ça se trouve il l'a enfermée dans une cave pour l'avoir à sa merci. » Les autres réagirent en ouvrant de grands yeux et se tournèrent d'un même geste vers Sirius, pas moins surpris qu'eux.

« Son manque de confiance en moi est vexant », commenta-t-il simplement.

**OoOoO**

Morgane était partie au lever du jour pour prendre de l'avance. Elle savait que ses camarades ne se lèveraient pas avant le début d'après-midi, et qu'il faudrait compter une heure avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de sa disparition. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir être sincère avec eux et ne pas les laisser ainsi dans l'ignorance, mais elle ne pouvait se contraindre à tout leur raconter. D'autant plus que, si elle avait expliqué son plan, ils auraient insisté pour venir avec elle. Déjà qu'elle avait eu du mal à dissuader Black de l'accompagner ! Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde pensait qu'elle devait être protégée. Elle était indépendante et savait se défendre seule, bien que ses sortilèges d'attaque soient au même niveau que ceux des élèves de deuxième année. Sa manière de combattre faisait son avantage. Elle était différente, surprenante et, ainsi, elle avait un avantage sur l'ennemi. Qui s'attendrait, lors d'un duel à mort, à recevoir un sortilège de longue-langue ?

Elle avait rangé quelques affaires dans une valise dont elle avait rétréci la taille avant de l'accrocher à l'extrémité de son balai magique. Elle avait ensuite chevauché le manche de celui-ci et s'était envolée dans le ciel encore sombre. Longtemps, elle sentit peser sur elle le regard inquiet de Black. Il s'était adossé à une fenêtre et la regardait disparaître. Elle le visualisait presque. Elle savait pertinemment que leur conversation de la veille changerait définitivement la relation étrange qu'ils entretenaient. La compassion qu'il avait cherché à dissimuler, elle l'avait très bien sentie. Et elle n'en voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente obligé de l'apprécier parce qu'il aurait peur de la blesser en ne l'aimant pas. Elle n'était pas fragile. Elle n'était pas une poupée de porcelaine capable de se briser à chaque instant. Il lui arrivait parfois de retomber dans les méandres de la détresse, mais ses crises étaient de plus en plus espacées, et elle se prenait à espérer qu'un jour, il n'y en aurait plus. Elle en avait marre d'être victime de ses souvenirs incomplets, de son inquiétude perpétuelle, du malaise qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle devait se livrer. Elle voulait occulter ses souvenirs pour vivre normalement. La seule solution qu'elle avait trouvée était de confronter son passé au lieu de le fuir, de rester dans l'impuissante ignorance.

Son balai était suffisamment rapide pour que le voyage ne soit pas indéfiniment long. En quelques heures, elle atteignit Crawley. Alors qu'elle se posait doucement dans une ruelle sombre, une bouffée d'angoisse et d'appréhension la submergea, avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse. Elle rangea son balai et se revêtit d'habits moldus. Il n'était plus temps de fuir. Elle avait des réponses à trouver dans cette ville qui hantait ses cauchemars. Les monuments, les habitations, les magasins lui étaient étrangers. La ville avait évolué depuis son enfance. Comme elle. Tout changeait et seuls restaient les souvenirs implacables d'une enfance solitaire. Morgane se força à respirer profondément pour aérer son esprit. La ville avait changé, mais quelques détails parsemés ici et là retrouvaient un écho dans sa mémoire. Un souvenir oublié resurgissait, coloré de joie ou de peine, de douleur ou de bonheur. Ce panneau publicitaire abandonné, là, était présent aussi quelques années plus tôt.

_Elle marchait avec le groupe d'enfant. Ils participaient à une des rares sorties que Madame Rose avait bien voulu organiser. Ils revenaient de la piscine où ils avaient appris à flotter et à ne pas craindre l'eau. Morgane traînait, bonne dernière, oubliée de tous. Elle semblait avoir neuf ans. Elle regardait ici et là, semblait savourer chaque détail de cette ville qui lui semblait pleine de secrets et de liberté. Ses petits yeux vifs papillonnaient, cherchaient chaque fissure dans le mur, imprimait au fer rouge dans sa mémoire chaque insecte en présence. Un chat, ici, faisait sa toilette, à l'abri derrière une plante verte. La vitrine moisie d'un magasin isolé faisait l'étalage de grimoires anciens et poussiéreux. Et ce panneau publicitaire, celui qui vantait les mérites d'une boisson alcoolisée, se reflétait dans le coin gauche de sa vision. « T'es drôle quand t'as bu ! », disait-elle. La petite fille fut interrompue dans sa rêverie par la voix criarde de Madame Rose qui lui ordonnait de venir. Alors elle pressa le pas et se fondit dans la masse d'enfants._

Morgane s'arrêta un instant et regarda le panneau. Le même message était inscrit, mais l'affiche était barbouillée de mots grossiers. Cette publicité avait dû susciter des problèmes d'éthique. Elle avait dû être vue comme une incitation à la consommation d'alcool, peut-être même qu'on avait intenté un procès à son commanditaire. La Justice était tellement peu juste. On réprimandait les riches pour leur soutirer de l'argent, on défendait les riches parce qu'ils avaient de l'argent. On portait plainte pour n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il y ait des frais à la clé. Mais aucune loi, aucune justice ne l'avait sauvée des griffes de Madame Rose. Rien n'avait agi en sa faveur, on s'était contenté d'ignorer jusqu'à son existence. Parce que les problèmes disparaissent lorsque l'on ferme les yeux.

Morgane se ressaisit et se remit à marcher. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait, elle espérait juste que ses pieds la conduiraient seuls à l'orphelinat. Parce que, malgré qu'elle en ait, c'était là que tout avait commencé. Si elle voulait des réponses, c'était ici qu'il lui fallait chercher. Malheureusement, ses pieds n'avaient pas de carte routière intégrée et elle marcha dans la ville sans jamais trouver l'édifice qu'elle cherchait et redoutait en même temps.

Après plus d'une heure de déambulation infructueuse, elle se résigna à interpeller une passante dans la pleine force de l'âge, à l'air peu avenant. Son expression ne rebuta pas Morgane, qui commençait à ressentir une vive douleur dans la voûte plantaire. Elle n'était plus habituée aux chaussures moldues et une cloque menaçait de faire son apparition sur sa cheville gauche. La femme lui indiqua le chemin et, après l'avoir remerciée, Morgane suivit l'itinéraire recommandé. T_out au bout de la rue, __à gauche,__ première sortie du rond point, deux fois à droite._ Morgane se répétait les informations en boucle pour ne pas les oublier, et surtout pour empêcher l'afflux de souvenirs et de pensées moroses qui créaient une pression à la barrière de son cerveau. _Une fois à gauche, tout au bout de la rue. _Elle y était. La femme avait parlé d'un coiffeur. Il était là. Morgane tourna à gauche.

Venir ici lui faisait d'autant plus de mal qu'elle se devait de dépasser son aversion naturelle pour les moldus. Parce qu'elle savait, au final, que c'était injuste. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un chien nous mord que tous le feront. Aucun individu d'aucune espèce ne peut prétendre être identique à un autre. Il était injuste de vouloir cantonner les milliards de moldus existant à une seule personnalité répulsive. D'autant plus que, et Morgane le savait, ranger les moldus dans une catégorie conduisait aux idéaux de Voldemort, des Mangemorts. Et Morgane ne voulait en aucun cas leur ressembler. Jamais. _Première sortie du rond point._ Elle ne voulait pas en vouloir à des personnes d'être moldues alors qu'elle-même avait subi cette discrimination. On l'avait rejetée parce qu'elle était une sorcière. Et elle savait à quel point ça faisait mal d'être assimilé à un stéréotype, de ne pas être reconnu en tant que personne, d'être toujours mal regardé par des personnes qui ne nous connaissent pas. _Deux fois à droite._

Morgane parcourut les quelques mètres la séparant de l'orphelinat en ralentissant l'allure. Aussi longtemps qu'elle le put, elle fixa son regard sur le bitume, évitant de lever les yeux. Puis ignorer la grande bâtisse devient impossible et elle s'arrêta. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis les ouvrit d'un seul coup. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était exactement pareil que dans ses cauchemars. La haute tour en pierre grise et suintante, la lourde porte en bois qu'elle devinait crissante. Le jardin mal entretenu parsemé de quelques arbres. Les quelques pissenlits qui trouvaient la force de s'élever dans cette jungle de mousse et d'herbes folles. L'absence d'enfant. Morgane regarda sa montre : il était déjà quatorze heures. L'heure de la sieste. Un moment qu'elle avait détesté parmi tous. Naturellement très énergique, elle ne supportait pas de devoir rester allongée. La sieste était insupportable. Les quelques fenêtres tintées ornées de barreaux. Comme une prison.

Morgane frissonna et sentit les souvenirs passer les barrières mentales qu'elle avait érigées. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de se répéter les itinéraires, plus rien ne les retenait loin d'elle. Elle les sentait tourner autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent. Elle s'assit alors, par terre, au bas d'un immeuble opposé à l'orphelinat. Et elle les visualisa tous. Elle laissa, pour une fois, tous ces morceaux d'enfance pénétrer son cerveau. Et alors, elle sut que c'était incohérent. Qu'un élément important manquait. Que des pans entiers de sa vie s'étaient effacés. Non, ce n'était pas un élément manquant. C'était une personne. Une personne dont elle avait oublié l'existence, qui avait comblé le vide de sa vie solitaire. Mais alors, où était son visage ? Où étaient les souvenirs ? Comment une personne pouvait-elle disparaître ainsi ? Et surtout, qui était-elle ? Y avait-il un événement qui la reliait au tissu ?

Morgane finit par se relever, chancelante, lorsqu'elle vit des enfants courir dans le jardin en piaillant. Une vieille femme les blâmait, se tenant au centre de la ronde d'enfant comme une bergère surveillant ses moutons. Morgane sentit son cœur se serrer et la bile lui monter dans la gorge en reconnaissant Madame Rose. Elle inspira profondément, espérant que le dioxygène qui pénétrerait dans ses poumons apporteraient avec eux le courage qui lui manquait. Puis elle marcha. A petits pas. Son corps se couvrit d'une sueur moite tandis que son visage brûlait et qu'une boule lui obstruait la gorge. C'était là. Là que le cauchemar avait débuté. Il restait à trouver l'impasse où il s'était conclu.

Morgane resta un instant sans respirer, dévisageant l'orphelinat. Puis elle redressa la tête, se hissa vers le ciel, leva haut le menton et fixa un masque d'inébranlable sévérité sur son visage. Elle se permit une dernière grande inspiration et mit un pied devant l'autre, avançant à une lenteur insupportable. Elle riva son regard droit devant elle et n'observa pas les détails. Elle ne voulait plus rien voir de son ancien foyer, car chaque nouvelle ébauche de souvenir aurait pu fissurer son masque d'indifférence.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la barrière rouillée et close, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à l'ouvrir. Avec un grincement sordide, le vieux morceaux de métal ne résista pas et laissa entrer l'intruse. A peine Morgane eut-elle fait un pas dans le jardin que des dizaines de paires d'yeux accusateurs ou surpris se tournèrent vers elle. Madame Rose s'élança jusqu'à elle, les yeux plissés et les lèvres pincées.

« Vous ne savez pas lire ? C'est une propriété privée ici ! aboya-t-elle alors qu'elle arrivait au niveau de Morgane.

\- Toujours aussi courtoise, à ce que je vois », railla Morgane avec une moue dédaigneuse.

Il était bien temps qu'elle prenne sa revanche sur le bourreau de son enfance. Alors que le visage de son ancienne tutrice se décomposait, Morgane ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une joie malsaine. Elle se riait du mécontentement de la vieille femme, de la colère qui déformait son visage ridé et de la lueur de peur qui inondait son regard à mesure qu'elle reconnaissait Morgane.

« Morgane Swanson », articula-t-elle difficilement.

Morgane ne répondit rien, se contentant de dévisager froidement son interlocutrice. Le silence et le duel de regard durèrent quelques minutes avant que Madame Rose ne cède et les rompent tous deux.

« Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

\- Revisiter ce lieu d'où proviennent mes plus beaux souvenirs », ironisa Morgane en la foudroyant des yeux.

Madame Rose ne répondit rien. Elle ne voyait que dire. Morgane voyait seulement la peur s'étendre autour de ses yeux, figer ses sourcils, son front, chacune des rides de son visage. Peut-être le regret venait-il avec. Le regret de s'être mis à dos une sorcière qui, elle le savait déjà alors, pourrait ensuite lui faire regretter chacun de ses mots. Morgane se délecta de l'expression apeurée de la vieille femme, puis décida qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

« Je viens chercher des réponses », répondit-elle sérieusement.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Une lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard de Madame Rose et elle l'invita à la suivre. Elles entrèrent dans le bâtiment, traversèrent des dédales de couloirs et arrivèrent dans le bureau de la directrice de l'orphelinat. Madame Rose s'assit sur le siège central et indiqua à Morgane une chaise de l'autre côté du bureau. Morgane s'assit et attendit.

« Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Je veux mon dossier, ordonna Morgane sans sourciller.

\- Je regrette, c'est strictement confidentiel, refusa Madame Rose en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Vous savez que je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission et que je vous la demande par politesse, répondit Morgane d'une voix innocente. Ce n'est plus comme avant, vous savez. Votre suprématie, elle n'a plus lieu d'être. J'ai les moyens de vous faire parler. »

Madame Rose frissonna, comprenant la menace implicite, puis capitula. Elle se leva et alla fouiller dans ses dossiers. Elle feuilleta une centaine de feuilles cartonnées puis en sortit un. Il était rouge vif. Elle l'emmena avec elle et le posa sur le bureau. Morgane le saisit avec empressement. Il était constitué de six pages numérotées. La première présentait les circonstances de la découverte du bébé, son prénom, sa date d'anniversaire présumée, son groupe sanguin et d'autres informations d'usage. La deuxième et la troisième présentaient son dossier médical. Si la première ne contenait que les vaccins qu'elle avait reçus et les rendez-vous chez le pédiatre, la seconde comportait tout son dossier d'hôpital. Tous les traitements reçus et les notes des médecins pendant les quelques mois qu'elle avait passés là-bas. Morgane y jeta un coup d'œil vite fait avant de se promettre d'y revenir plus tard. La quatrième et la cinquième feuille montraient ses résultats scolaires, et enfin, le sixième comportait un texte qui remplissait la moitié de la page. Morgane le lut et blêmit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Chaque enfant est sujet à une enquête pour relever le plus d'indices possibles sur sa famille d'origine. Les informations récoltées sont hautement confidentielles. Dans ton cas, j'ai juste pu établir que ta mère était sûrement une sorcière. Ce n'est qu'une supposition. Quand je t'ai trouvée, ton prénom sur le tissu s'est illuminé, comme par enchantement. Tu n'avais pas froid alors que la température était fraîche dehors. Et il y avait une lettre parlante. J'étais trop choquée pour en retranscrire les mots avec exactitude mais, dans les grandes lignes, une voix de femme disait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de toi, qu'elle n'en avait pas les moyens. Elle disait que tu n'étais pas en sécurité dans ton monde. Elle me demandait de t'accepter, ajouta-t-elle à regret en pinçant les lèvres. Je n'ai pu obtenir aucune information à propos de ton géniteur. C'est tout ce que j'ai. Ta mère avait l'air paniqué, sa voix était affolée. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

Morgane encaissa les informations et décida de les ranger dans un coin de sa tête pour y repenser plus tard. Elle revint sur la page trois et commença à lire les données. Un mot lui sauta aux yeux.

« Pourquoi m'a-t-on administré des antidépresseurs ? », s'écria Morgane.

Madame Rose ne sut répondre à cette question. Morgane resta dans le bureau à feuilleter le dossier une heure de plus, puis elle décida de visiter l'orphelinat. Lorsqu'elle partit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait nulle part où dormir et que le ciel achevait sa course dans l'azur.

Ni Madame Rose, ni elle ne s'était rendu compte qu'une page manquait au dossier. Une page qui dévoilait qu'un autre nourrisson avait été trouvé sur le pas de la porte, le jour où Morgane avait été déposée devant l'orphelinat.

**OoOoO**

« Pourquoi elle prend aussi longtemps ? gémit Lily en posant sa tête sur la paume de ses mains, l'air inquiet et désespéré.

\- Elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle revenait aujourd'hui », lui rappela Sirius, sans pour autant dissimuler son inquiétude.

Lily se contenta de lui adresser un regard noir. Elle avait peut-être renoncé à soutirer des informations à Sirius, mais elle lui en voulait encore d'avoir été informé tandis qu'elle restait impuissante.

« Essaye de lui faire confiance, l'enjoignit James. C'est une grande fille, tu sais ?

\- Ce n'est pas en elle que je n'ai pas confiance, rétorqua Lily. Elle est dehors, à des kilomètres d'ici, et on ne sait ni ce qu'elle fait, ni pourquoi elle le fait ! Il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi ! Tu sais, elle est petite, pas très forte. Elle ne ferait pas forcément le poids face à des Mangemorts. Et puis elle est plus fragile qu'elle n'en a l'air…

\- Essaye de respirer, Lily, soupira James. Il ne lui arrivera rien. Morgane avait un truc important à faire, et elle va revenir bientôt et tout nous raconter.

\- Mais elle aurait pu me le dire, à moi ! S'emballa Lily. Ça fait des années qu'elle se dit ma meilleure amie ! Il n'y a que des mots, jamais de preuves ! Elle ne me confie jamais rien ! Et dès qu'elle a un problème à peu près sérieux, dès qu'elle cesse d'afficher sans cesse un sourire faux, c'est pour se confier au garçon qu'elle aime le moins dans Poudlard ! Mais où est la logique ? Je sais très bien qu'elle va mal, qu'elle fait des cauchemars chaque nuit, que quelque chose la traumatise ! Mais elle élude mes questions, elle se défile, elle me sort des excuses incohérentes et je fais semblant de la croire parce que j'ai peur qu'elle s'en aille ! »

Les larmes débordaient des yeux de Lily, désormais. Elle avait passé de longues semaines à se contenir, et tout explosait en elle dans une vague de rage et de peine.

« J'ai l'impression de m'accrocher désespérément à un courant d'air ! Je ne sais rien d'elle, absolument rien ! Elle ne me laisse voir que la partie qu'elle a érigée, la carapace qu'elle a dressée tout autour d'elle ! Je ne l'aime pas forte, moi ! Je retrouve mon amie lorsqu'elle va mal, parce que je sais qu'elle n'est pas aussi indestructible qu'elle se plaît à me le faire penser ! Et j'en ai marre de devoir toujours tout accepter, de lever les mains en signe de reddition. Je lui confie tout, elle agit dans ma vie, elle me conseille, elle me réconforte quand je pleure. Et moi j'ai l'impression de côtoyer un masque, chaque jour de ma vie ! »

Elle pleurait vraiment. James, désemparé, ne savait plus que faire. Il savait qu'elle avait raison de pleurer, que sa colère était justifiée. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il lança un regard désespéré à Sirius. Celui-ci aperçut la détresse dans les yeux de son meilleur ami et se pencha vers Lily.

« Tu sais, je pense qu'elle ne te cache pas ses secrets parce qu'elle ne t'aime pas, commença-t-il. Tu dois être la personne qu'elle aime le plus sur cette Terre. Si elle ne te confie pas ses secrets, c'est peut-être parce que vous êtes constamment ensemble, et que se confier c'est accepter que ton regard sur elle soit différent. Or, tu connais Morgane. Mieux que tout le monde ici. Tu sais qu'elle ne veut jamais qu'on ait pitié d'elle. Elle veut qu'on la voie comme une fille forte, parce qu'elle pense que c'est ce qui la rend intéressante. Elle pense qu'elle risquerait de te décevoir en t'avouant qu'elle n'est pas aussi forte qu'elle le laisse paraître. Elle a peur que tu l'aimes moins.

\- Mais c'est faux ! s'écria Lily. Et pourquoi elle s'est confiée à toi alors ?

\- J'imagine que c'est parce qu'elle se moque complètement de mon avis. Je ne suis pas son ami. Elle sait que je ne l'apprécie pas trop. Elle a dû se dire que moi au moins, je ne l'apprécierais pas moins en apprenant tout.

\- C'est plausible, approuva Katarina avec sérieux. Elle veut juste cacher ses blessures, c'est concevable. »

Alors que Lily ouvrait la bouche pour commenter l'attestation de Katarina, Ruth se leva du tapis sur lequel elle s'était avachie puis bailla un grand coup avant de commencer à gambader.

« Vous me saoulez tous à parler autant », commenta-t-elle.

Traversée par une illumination, elle saisit sa baguette et lança sur Lily un jet d'eau.

« T'as tellement parlé que tu dois avoir la bouche sèche ! Bon, vous n'êtes pas drôles du tout, je vais aller cueillir des sardines sur la colline avec Morgane moi. »

**OoOoO**

Morgane réalisa son erreur lorsque le ciel se fut complètement obscurci. Elle n'avait pas d'argent moldu. Comment allait-elle faire pour dormir ? Elle n'en savait rien. De plus, elle avait épuisé toutes ses réserves de nourriture et son ventre commençait à gargouiller.

Elle déambula dans les rues, hésitant à rentrer chez Potter. Mais elle était trop fatiguée pour entreprendre un voyage aussi long. Alors que faire ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit tranquille. Il ne faisait pas très froid, elle pourrait toujours se reposer dehors. Elle pouvait aussi forcer Madame Rose à lui céder un lit, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir dans la vieille bâtisse peuplée de ses fantômes. Autant dormir dehors. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'endroit propice. Elle s'arrêta un instant et regarda autour d'elle. Du lampadaire qui l'éclairait émanait une lumière blanche et forte. La lumière semblait traverser sa peau, et le teint naturellement pâle de Morgane devint translucide. Du moins, ce fut l'avis de la femme qui sortait ses poubelles, à quelques mètres de là. Sans que Morgane ne s'en rende compte, la femme esquissa une moue horrifiée, croyant à une apparition fantomatique. Elle avait des raisons de croire cela. Elle connaissait ce visage pour l'avoir vu en photo le jour-même. Elle lâcha violemment ses sacs poubelles et le bruit qui en résultat attira l'attention de Morgane. Elle croisa le regard de la femme, s'interrogeant sur le pourquoi du comment. Tremblante, la femme marcha de quelques pas, tendant la main vers la jeune fille.

« Gloria ? Gloria Swanson ? », l'appela-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à m'indiquer mes fautes et à laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis ! Une review fait toujours plaisir, et celles que j'ai reçues pour le dernier chapitre m'ont énormément motivée ! Vous savez quoi faire !**

**Gros bisous à vous !**


	15. Chapter 14

**Yo !**

**Je tiens à dire tout d'abord que je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, loin s'en faut. Peut-être qu'un jour je m'arrangerai pour rendre les paroles moins creuses, les discours plus émouvants. Mais aujourd'hui je me contente de poster ce chapitre qui est suffisamment en retard comme ça, en espérant que malgré mes publications anarchiques, vous continuez à apprécier mon histoire !**

**Merci à _Magicalien, Nightel, Moony's Words et Eve et Zod'a _pour leurs reviews qui m'ont procuré un grand plaisir !**

* * *

**XIV) Les mots**

La tasse en porcelaine chuta comme au ralenti, puis se brisa en mille morceaux sur le carrelage blanc de la cuisine. Le liquide brun se répandit à toute vitesse, en une flaque large et peu profonde, sans que Morgane n'y prête aucune attention. Elle n'aimait pas le café de toute manière. Ça la rendait hystérique. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour l'être à ce moment-là. Elle essaya de se remémorer tout ce qui l'avait conduite ici, dans cette maison qui lui paraissait bien moins accueillante depuis que son hôte avait prononcé une phrase que Morgane apprendrait bientôt à maudire.

_« Gloria ? Gloria Swanson ? »_

_Morgane écarquilla les yeux et son front se plissa d'incompréhension. Dans son esprit, ce nom semblait provoquer une révolte. Elle sentait que des souvenirs essayaient de revenir, mais qu'ils étaient ceinturés par une puissance plus forte qu'eux._

_« Euh non, moi c'est Morgane », répondit-elle par conséquent._

_Ce fut au tour de la vieille femme de plisser le front. Elle semblait réfléchir. Elle était bouleversée._

_« Désolée, j'aurais dû m'en douter, s'excusa-t-elle. Je cherchais juste… je cherchais juste le rachat de ses fautes. Je vais vous laisser maintenant. »_

_Elle tourna le dos et commença à marcher lentement jusqu'à chez elle, les épaules affaissées et le dos voûté. Elle semblait écrasée par la culpabilité, broyée par un secret trop lourd à porter._

_« Qui est Gloria ? »_

_Elle se retourna, laissa ses yeux hésitants observer Morgane. Elle souffla, réfléchit. Elle était épuisée, harassée. Elle ne cherchait que le repos et avait le besoin malsain de léguer une partie de sa peine à une oreille innocente. De partager son secret._

_« Était », corrigea-t-elle._

_Une boule vint obstruer la gorge de Morgane alors que les souvenirs se faisaient plus pressants._

_« Qui était-elle ? »_

_Elle savait, au fond d'elle, qu'elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Qu'elle préférait cette douce ignorance. Parce qu'elle savait, inconsciemment, qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Que tout allait être chamboulé. La vieille femme hésita à nouveau, puis elle soupira._

_« Venez chez moi »_

_Morgane hésita puis se résigna à la suivre. Elle avait toujours l'avantage de sa baguette de sorcière. Rien ne pourrait lui arriver._

Elle se trompait alors, car elle ne pensait pas au pouvoir des mots. Ce sont des entités invisibles, impalpables, qu'on peut coucher à l'encre sur le papier sans leur faire perdre l'entièreté de leur pouvoir destructeur. Ils peuvent frapper comme des coups de poing, blesser comme un couteau, écorcher comme une hache. Ils peuvent aussi guérir, rassurer, faire plaisir. Ils sont la spécificité des êtres humains, et nul autre qu'eux n'en connaît la puissance. Quelques mots savent mieux détruire que dix ans de torture.

_« Qui était-elle ? », répéta Morgane une fois qu'elle se fut confortablement installée sur un fauteuil en cuir, une tasse de café à la main._

_La vieille femme soupira à nouveau et se résigna à tout confier à Morgane. Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour maintenant._

_« Mon défunt mari, ce monstre, a tué une fillette nommée Gloria Swanson. Ici, à Crawley. Il ne l'a pas seulement tuée, il l'a violée aussi. »_

_La vieille femme se mit à pleurer. Elle ne dosait pas ses mots, elle dévoilait la vérité nue et laide. Sans savoir qu'en cherchant l'absolution, elle allait détruire une vie._

_« Il ne me l'a avoué que sur son lit de mort, il a vécu avec ce terrible secret… il n'était pas fier de ses actes mais… ses regrets étaient tellement minces ! J'ai vécu toutes ces années avec un monstre ! Et toi… toi tu lui ressembles tellement à Gloria ! Quand je t'ai vue, j'ai cru que tu voulais te venger de mon mari sur moi, que dans ton désir de vengeance tu ne faisais plus de différences entre nous… j'ai eu tellement peur et je le vis tellement mal ! C'est si difficile d'avoir à supporter ce terrible secret, de ne pouvoir en blâmer un mari bien au chaud dans sa tombe ! Et le pire… c'est qu'il y a près de sept ans, j'ai assisté à l'enterrement de cette fillette ! J'ai vu son image sur sa tombe ! Il a fallu que j'y retourne ! Ça fait quelques semaines que j'y vais tous les jours et je dépose des fleurs… comme si ça allait suffire ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ce genre de secrets peut vous affecter. A choisir, j'aurais préféré ne jamais savoir. Je sais que c'est égoïste mais c'est vrai ! Je n'ai pas osé le dire aux enfants… vous savez, je n'avais pas envie qu'ils se mettent à haïr leur père. Il l'aurait mérité, c'est certain. Mais ils auraient été bouleversés… tellement ! Je suis donc la seule à ployer sous le poids de ce terrible secret, et j'en suis épuisée, et... »_

_Cela faisait un moment que Morgane ne l'écoutait plus. Le teint pâle, les yeux dans le vide, révulsés. Pourtant, la vieille femme continuait son monologue, inlassablement, se plaignant d'une douleur qui n'atteignait pas le centième de celle que ressentait Morgane actuellement._

C'était à ce moment qu'elle avait renversé la tasse, et le bruit de la chute eut le mérite de faire taire la vieille femme. Ce fut au moins une source de consolation pour Morgane. Très maigre, certes, mais c'était déjà ça. Toutes les pièces s'assemblaient dans son esprit : les cauchemars, le _blocage_, les souvenirs brouillés. Tout se réunissait en un mot, en un seul prénom : _Gloria_. Une vague de souvenirs déferla sur Morgane et ses points de serrèrent fortement alors que son teint devenait encore plus blême. Elle ferma les yeux et son visage se crispa dans une moue douloureuse. Beth Farrell comprit alors qu'elle avait dû dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle regarda la jeune femme à qui elle s'était confiée avec un grand étonnement. Dans son empressement à chercher l'absolution, elle n'avait pas fait attention aux sentiments de Morgane, à ses expressions faciales. Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait compris que la vérité aurait mieux fait d'être partiellement camouflée, et joliment ornementée. L'information aurait été la même, bien évidemment, mais l'effet ressenti par Morgane aurait peut-être été un peu moins violent.

Parce qu'actuellement, elle se retrouvait dans les ruelles de Crawley, dans cette impasse qu'elle ne connaissait. Pour la énième fois, elle baissait la tête et, par terre, au lieu de ne rien voir, un petit corps frêle et dévêtu, sans vie, gisait. C'était la réplique exacte de la jeune Morgane, en tout point. Sauf qu'elle était morte, que du sang coulait encore entre ses jambes et que sa nuque semblait avoir été rompue. Et au-dessus d'elle, ce même visage grossier, bruni par l'alcool, qui semblait refléter à la fois une immense culpabilité et une évidente satisfaction. Pour une fois, le souvenir n'était pas brouillé. Cependant, il se termina lorsque Morgane vit le sol se rapprocher dangereusement, qu'elle sentit sa tête frapper la balustrade d'une maison, et que tout s'évanouit.

Lorsque Morgane rouvrit les yeux, elle était de nouveau dans le salon de Beth Farrell. Elle mit un long moment à remarquer qu'elle était transie de froid et qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps.

« Que… qu'avez-vous ? demanda Beth avec inquiétude et embarras.

\- Gloria… était ma sœur… réussit à répondre Morgane. Sœur jumelle.

\- Oh.

\- Je veux voir sa tombe », exigea Morgane après un long moment de silence, l'air décidé.

Beth accéda à sa requête et, quelques minutes plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent à évoluer dans les allées du cimetière de Crawley, à la recherche de la pierre tombale gravée au nom de Gloria Swanson. Elles ne tardèrent pas à la trouver. La vieille femme avait pris l'habitude de se recueillir sur sa tombe, pour expier un peu les fautes de son défunt mari. Fervente chrétienne, elle priait sans cesse pour le repos de l'âme de la jeune fille, morte bien trop tôt et dans des conditions inhumaines. Morgane doutait fortement de l'efficacité du procédé mais elle n'en dit rien. Elle avait bien d'autres choses à penser. La sépulture était sobre, en pierre peinte en blanc, avec quelques plantes desséchées. Morgane fixa les caractères écris en doré, ne les lâchant pas des yeux. _Ci-gît Gloria Swanson_. Il y avait une photo aussi. Vieillie. On ne voyait presque rien. Et c'était tout. Rien de plus. Aucun mot expliquant les circonstances de sa mort. Elle se contentait d'être là, comme tant d'autres êtres humains, sans que ne soit révélé son viol, son meurtre. Les gens passaient à côté d'elle sans même connaître son âge, sa vie. Cela mit Morgane en colère. On ne pouvait pas se permettre d'effacer un destin tragique sous un monticule de terre. On ne pouvait pas n'accorder que quatre mots aux victimes de la laideur humaine. Le souvenir du morceau de tissu lui revint soudainement à l'esprit.

_Elle se revit alors l'agiter au-dessus des flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Elle se revit déterminée à le brûler, à tirer un trait définitif sur son passé. Et elle vit la main qui se saisit du morceau de tissu et le mit à l'abri du feu. Elle vit le visage résolu de sa copie conforme. Elle l'entendit la remettre sur le droit chemin._

_« Tu regretteras ce que tu fais là. Peut-être pas maintenant, mais un jour tu regretteras. Effacer les traces ne permet pas d'oublier. Et moi, je n'ai pas envie que tu brûles le seul souvenir qu'il nous reste de nos parents ! Si tu n'en veux plus, si tu ne supportes plus de le garder près de toi, c'est moi qui le porterais. Parce que comme ça il me fera penser à toi. À nous deux on est une famille, Morgane. Une petite famille, mais c'est déjà ça. Alors je m'en fiche de nos parents. Ce tissu, c'est un souvenir de toi. »_

L'enfant qu'avait été Morgane n'avait pu qu'être d'accord avec les propos tenus par sa sœur jumelle. Leur vie misérable leur avait apporté la sagesse. Elles avaient grandi bien trop vite, toutes deux. Lorsqu'on était haï et qu'on n'avait pas de parents aimants, la laideur de la vie nous apparaissait bien vite. Il était impossible de conserver l'insouciance des enfants. D'ailleurs, Morgane ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais été insouciante. C'était quelque chose qui ne lui avait jamais été permis. Elle soupira, ferma les yeux un bon coup, puis fit demi-tour sans plus prêter attention à la vieille femme. Elle ne tournait pas le dos à son passé. Elle tournait le dos à une sépulture vide de sens et marchait droit vers ses souvenirs.

**OoOoO**

Le bruit sourd d'un portail qui se ferme sans délicatesse aucune parvint aux oreilles de chacun des résidents de la demeure Potter. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient tous dans le salon, au plus près du jardin. Ils levèrent la tête, surpris. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que, déjà, la porte du salon s'ouvrait. Dès qu'elle vit le visage fermé de sa meilleure amie, la colère qui résidait en Lily bouillonna. Elle se leva brusquement, furibonde, et se dirigea vers Morgane. Imputant l'air lamentable de Morgane à la fatigue du voyage, elle ne s'en préoccupa pas.

« Je peux savoir où tu étais passée ? Ça te prend souvent de partir sans un mot ? Enfin, non, pas sans un mot ! Évidemment, il faut que tu en parles à Black ! Ça te semble logique ? Je compte pour quoi moi ? Tu pars, comme ça, sans rien me dire. Je dois le prendre comment ? J'en ai assez de ton comportement distant Morgane ! Alors tu vas me raconter en détail ton expédition secrète, et alors, seulement alors, je jugerai si les raisons sont suffisantes pour que je puisse penser à te pardonner. »

Lily se tut alors, et Morgane eut une réaction que personne n'attendait. Elle éclata en sanglots. Ce n'étaient pas quelques larmes fines qui dévalaient ses joues. C'était un véritable torrent qui inondait son visage. Son corps était secoué de spasmes et elle peinait à respirer. Lily resta un long moment dans un état de choc puis, sans plus penser à la colère qui l'habitait quelques secondes plus tôt, prit son amie dans les bras. Morgane accepta son étreinte et la serra à s'en faire mal. Il fallut de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne se calme. Épuisée, les larmes se tarirent au bout d'un long moment et sa respiration retrouva un rythme plus régulier.

« Excusez-moi, dit-elle avec un petit sourire contrit qui sonnait faux.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, rétorqua Lily. Va sur le canapé, il faut que tu te reposes. Dors un peu.

\- Non, refusa Morgane. Tu as raison, je te dois des explications. Je vous les dois à tous. »

Elle s'assit sur le canapé le plus proche, soupira profondément et débuta son histoire.

« Quand je suis arrivée à l'orphelinat de Crawley, je n'étais pas seule. Il y avait un autre bébé avec moi. C'était ma sœur jumelle. Gloria. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connue alors puisqu'elle s'est faite adopter alors que nous n'avions que deux ans. Alors j'ai passé des années dans la solitude la plus totale, sans rien ni personne à qui parler. J'ai vécu dans la maltraitance, j'ai subi la cruauté des autres. Et Gloria est revenue à ses sept ans. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. C'est drôle parce qu'elle se souvenait de moi. On a rapidement renoué. On était de ces jumelles fusionnelles qui partagent tout par le regard, sans un mot échangé. On était identique. Personne n'a jamais réussi à nous différencier. Sauf qu'elle avait les yeux un peu plus allongés, le teint légèrement plus pâle que moi, et elle avait une tâche de naissance sur la nuque. C'est les seules choses qui nous différenciaient. D'un point de vue comportemental aussi, nous n'étions pas similaires. Je fonçais dans les problèmes tête baissée. D'ailleurs, lors de ma répartition, le Choixpeau a dit que mon courage s'apparentait davantage à de l'inconscience. Gloria était plus réfléchie et raisonnable. Elle était moins triste aussi, parce que même si elle avait quitté sa famille adoptive, elle avait été aimée. Pas moi. Jamais. En fait, on ressemblait un peu à Al et Nat. C'est peut-être le lot de tous les jumeaux. On s'habillait toujours pareil et on s'amusait à se faire passer l'une pour l'autre. C'était inutile. Avant qu'elle n'arrive, j'étais seule et les autres me martyrisaient. Après, nous étions seules ensemble et nous nous protégions mutuellement. Et puis nos pouvoirs sont apparus et ils nous ont permis de repousser définitivement les autres et de vivre dans notre monde à nous. Ce furent les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Nous étions seules, loin des autres, ensemble. Puis, un jour, lorsque nous avions dix ans, elle a disparu. J'avais toujours un sixième sens concernant ma sœur. Le jour où elle a disparu, j'ai su que quelque chose de grave se produisait. Une alerte résonnait dans ma tête. Alors j'ai commencé à fouiller l'orphelinat de fond en combles, et je ne l'y ai pas trouvée. Alors j'ai cherché dans toute la ville. Crawley n'est pas immense. J'ai cherché dans les environs. Il ne m'a pas été difficile de la trouver. Oui, Black, c'est ce qu'il se passe dans mon cauchemar. Seulement, quand je l'ai retrouvée… elle était morte. Dans une impasse. Elle avait été violée et son cou avait été brisé. Elle était morte. »

Morgane renifla et les larmes menacèrent de couler à nouveau. Elle se contint cependant et continua son histoire.

« J'ai vu le visage horrible de celui qui lui avait infligé ça. Et je me suis évanouie en me cognant violemment la tête contre le mur. Oui, Lily, c'est ce qui explique ma cicatrice sur le crâne. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais à l'orphelinat, sur un lit d'un blanc immaculé, un bandage m'entourant le crâne. Madame Rose avait fait venir un docteur qui m'avait fait des points de suture. Je n'ai pas eu de moment de répit. Quand je me suis réveillée, je me rappelais très bien de tout ce qui s'était produit. Et je me suis mise à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Et alors je suis restée des jours durant à pleurer, sans dormir ni manger, ni même boire. Je ne bougeais pas du lit et j'avais l'espoir qu'à force, je finirais par mourir. On ne m'a pas laissée faire. J'ai été déplacée à l'hôpital. On m'a mis des perfusions, on m'a administré des antidépresseurs. Et cette situation a perduré jusqu'à l'arrivée de Madame McGonagall. Elle est venue m'annoncer que j'étais inscrite au collège Poudlard. Du moins c'est ce que j'imagine. Parce que quand elle a vu mon état, elle n'a rien dit du tout. Du moins, elle a essayé, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Parce que moi, depuis des semaines, je criais sans cesse : _Laissez-moi mourir ! Je veux tout oublier ! Tout ! Je n'en peux plus ! S'il-vous-plaît… _Alors elle est repartie. Et elle est revenue peu de temps après avec Albus Dumbledore. Ils ont discuté un long moment, sans que je ne les écoute, et puis ils ont compris que j'étais vraiment incapable de vivre la disparition de ma sœur. Que j'allais en mourir, sans aucun doute. Alors ils ont effacé ma mémoire. Ils ont gommé toute trace de Gloria, tous les souvenirs. Ils ont posé un tabou dessus pour que jamais personne n'en parle devant moi à l'orphelinat. Et j'ai commencé à revivre. On m'a dit que j'avais souffert d'une grave maladie mais que j'allais mieux maintenant. On m'a dit que j'irais à Poudlard quelques mois plus tard et que j'étais une sorcière. Comme ma mère. C'est pour ça que je suis partie sans rien vous dire. Je voulais connaître la vérité. Je pensais… je pensais vraiment que, quelle qu'elle soit, je serais capable de la surmonter… j'avais tort. »

Et les larmes roulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues blêmes. Morgane raconta brièvement son séjour à Crawley puis, fatiguée d'avoir tant parlé, elle ferma les yeux un moment et s'avachit sur le canapé. Un long moment. Lorsque tout le monde crut qu'elle s'était endormie, elle se remit à parler.

« Lily, ce n'était pas un manque de confiance. Je vivais dans la confusion. Je ne savais rien de mon passé, ou presque. Et si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que c'est plus facile de vivre dans le présent que de ressasser le passé. Mais tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu l'es depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. Et je t'aime. D'ailleurs je vous aime tous. »

Il se passa alors quelque chose, un événement des plus surprenants. La personne la moins attendue répondit. Et sa réponse… était encore moins attendue.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Morgane. »

Ruth. C'était la première fois qu'elle disait quelque chose dans ce genre, qui ne soit pas une pitrerie. C'était la première fois qu'on la voyait sérieuse. Et surtout, c'était la première fois qu'on voyait des larmes perler à ses yeux. Morgane n'ouvrit pas les yeux et sourit. Le fait d'en avoir parlé la libérait. Et la réponse la consolait.

« Ben quoi ? », s'étonna Ruth lorsqu'elle remarqua les yeux ronds de ceux qui la regardaient.

**OoOoO**

« Tu penses qu'un jour il acceptera de sortir avec moi ? s'enquit Ruth auprès de Mary qui, de toutes, était la plus intéressée par les relations amoureuses.

\- Qui ? s'étonna Mary en haussant les sourcils.

\- Mon bichon, répondit Ruth en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si la question était stupide.

\- Ah, comprit Mary, mal-à-l'aise. Eh bien euh… c'est-à-dire que…

\- Il faudrait peut-être que tu sois un peu moins… collante avec lui, peut-être », suggéra Morgane depuis son lit.

Elles étaient toutes trois dans leurs dortoirs. Katarina était partie à la recherche d'Andrew Ross, le garçon sur lequel elle avait jeté son dévolu. Elle avait surpris tout le monde, lors des vacances chez James, quand elle avait repoussé Steve Dean, le majordome des Potter. Pourtant, il était loin d'être laid. Au contraire, il était très séduisant et le premier regard que Katarina avait posé sur lui avait été appréciateur. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas laissé les choses aller plus loin. Elle s'était fermement opposée à un éventuel rapprochement, au point qu'elle en avait vexé le pauvre garçon, n'en déplaise à James qui le haïssait. Elle s'était contentée en tout et pour tout d'échanger de nombreuses lettres avec Andrew. Rien d'autre. Et ça… ça montrait bien son inclination croissante pour le sévère préfet-en-chef. Les filles s'en amusaient. Il était étrange de voir Katarina se poser. Lily, pour sa part, avait déserté le dortoir pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque, sa pièce de prédilection. Ne restaient donc que les trois filles et les questions surprenantes de Ruth.

« Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés, à Morgane.

\- J'en suis sûre Ruth, confirma la concernée. Tu cours après lui depuis bien trop longtemps. Là, c'est sûr, il s'est habitué à ta présence. Si tu te calmes un peu, il le remarquera.

\- Mais tu penses qu'il ne m'aime pas parce que je suis… différente ? », l'interrogea Ruth avec une voix tremblotante.

Mary et Morgane échangèrent un regard profondément surpris. Elles ne pensaient pas que Ruth remarquait sa différence. Elles étaient tellement habituées à la voir gambader, parler pour ne rien dire, manger des aliments inhabituels… et, surtout, elle ne s'était jamais souciée de rien, alors il était surprenant de la voir au bord des larmes.

« Ruth, on t'aime comme ça, répondit Mary avec conviction. Je n'ai aucune envie que tu changes, et si Alexander n'est pas capable de t'apprécier comme tu es, alors passe à autre chose. Mais, effectivement, tu ferais mieux d'être un peu plus distante.

\- D'accord »

Puis Ruth repartit en sautillant, toute trace de peine oubliée. Elle ouvrit la porte du dortoir, sortit et les deux filles l'entendirent crier le nom de Marylin d'une voix stridente. Puis elles haussèrent les épaules et passèrent à autre chose. Morgane sortit à son tour et rejoignit Lily à la bibliothèque. Tôt le matin, elle avait eu un entraînement de Quidditch. Le match opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard aurait lieu la semaine suivante et James mettait les bouchées doubles pour être sûr de gagner. Et de leur mettre la raclée de leur vie en prime. Pour une fois, s'entraîner si tôt le matin n'avait pas dérangé Morgane. Depuis qu'ils avaient repris les cours, deux semaines plus tôt, elle faisait en sorte d'être tout le temps occupée. Soit elle se plongeait dans ses devoirs – une grande première – ce qui lui était bénéfique vu que les A.S.P.I.C. approchaient dangereusement et qu'elle ne savait pas avec précision ce qu'elle voulait faire, soit elle pratiquait le Quidditch et y donnait toute son énergie. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle était toujours fatiguée le soir et elle s'endormait sans attendre. Ça lui plaisait. Personne n'avait osé lui rappeler ce qu'elle leur avait raconté sur son passé, ce qui lui convenait bien. D'ailleurs, elle évitait leur compagnie autant que faire se pouvait. Sauf celle de Lily, qui la soutenait sans mot dire et la distrayait quand il le fallait.

Morgane s'assit à la table de Lily, à la bibliothèque, et commença à rédiger sa dissertation sur la pierre de lune. Il fallait bien qu'elle travaille en priorité les Potions, c'était tout de même la matière qu'elle réussissait le moins. Si on cherchait loin l'optimiste, on pourrait dire qu'au fond, cette macabre découverte serait une bonne chose sur le long terme. D'un point de vue scolaire. Néanmoins, si elle permettait actuellement de la rendre sérieuse, cette nouvelle ne participait pas à son épanouissement personnel, loin s'en fallait. Au contraire, Morgane était plus renfermée que jamais, si c'était possible. Elle parlait le moins possible, et seulement quand la conversation était un minimum intéressante. Et même là, elle ne parvenait pas à être divertie. Elle vivait dans un autre monde, plus haut que les nuages, d'où elle tenait fermement la main de sa sœur enserrée dans la sienne, la gardant au plus près d'elle. En fait, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de parler à quiconque qui ne soit pas Gloria. Cette sœur jumelle, jusqu'alors inconnue, venait de reprendre la place qui lui était due dans son univers et, même si cela rendait la perte d'autant plus douloureuse, sa présence avait quelque chose de rassurant. Comme si, enfin, le monde tournait rond. Parce que désormais, Morgane avait retrouvé sa place auprès de son double. C'était inévitable. Comme un fleuve débouchant sur la mer, un chien retournant vers son maître, une feuille retournant vers la terre. Oui, les choses étaient enfin redevenues normal, et le monde pouvait continuer de tourner.

**OoOoO**

L'angoisse tenaillait l'équipe tout entière tandis que James faisait un bref discours d'encouragement. Lui-même n'avait pas l'air bien : son teint était livide et ses mains tremblaient. Habituellement, les Gryffondors ne stressaient pas avant un match. Au contraire, tous étaient détendus, prêts à en découdre. Mais il s'agissait des Serpentards, leurs ennemis naturels. Et même s'ils avaient actuellement trente points de plus, rien n'était joué, loin s'en fallait. Il allait falloir marquer le plus possible et bien ridiculiser les Serpentards pour espérer obtenir la coupe. C'est avec cet état d'esprit et cette pression supplémentaire sur les épaules que les joueurs sortirent de leurs vestiaires. Le temps était relativement agréable, même si des bourrasques menaçaient de les faire dévier de leur trajectoire. Le sifflet retentit et tous s'élancèrent vers le ciel. Si les Serpentards ouvrirent le score et prirent une petite avance, les Gryffondors ne tardèrent pas à les rattraper et, après une trentaine de minutes, c'était eux qui menaient. Perchée sur son balai, Morgane s'octroya une pause, juste après avoir marqué un but, pour regarder où en était James. Lui et l'Attrapeur de Serpentard volaient en cercle, sans donner l'impression d'avoir trouvé le Vif d'or. Morgane se reprit et vola jusqu'à ses partenaires pour qu'ils lui fassent une passe. Cependant, alors que Katarina amorçait le geste de lui envoyer le Souaffle, un coup de vent apporta avec lui un Cognard qui entra en collision avec la cuisse droite de Katarina et manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Elle se ressaisit toutefois, mais un Poursuiveur adverse avait déjà récupéré la précieuse balle rouge. Aucun autre événement notable ne survint du côté des Gryffondors avant que James ne referme son point sur le Vif d'or.

Ils avaient gagné leur second match. Pourtant, Morgane ne parvint pas à s'en réjouir tant elle était épuisée. Elle s'empressa de se doucher et, profitant du temps agréable, s'allongea dans l'herbe, au pied d'un chêne. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle sombra dans un sommeil lourd et réparateur. Il lui semblait sentir la main de Gloria serrer la sienne. Tout était bien.

Toutefois, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, c'était une autre main qui tenait la sienne. Cette main était chaude et bien réelle. Morgane pouvait même sentir le sang battre à travers la peau. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la personne, elle n'en revint pas. C'était Black. Qui lui tenait la main. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Euh tu fais quoi là ? lui demanda-t-elle avec incompréhension.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Sirius avec un semblant d'inquiétude.

\- A priori, répondit Morgane en haussant les épaules.

\- D'accord.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? s'étonna Morgane.

\- Oui, s'empressa-t-il de répondre avec gêne.

\- D'accord. »

Morgane se leva et amorça le geste de partir, sa main toujours dans celle de Black. Il profita de leur lien pour la retenir et, sans qu'elle ne comprenne, elle se retrouva dans ses bras et les lèvres de Black se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle eut à peine le temps de réaliser que, déjà, il se séparait d'elle. Il rougit furieusement, comme réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, puis partit sans se retourner. Si elle avait été Gloria, Morgane serait sûrement restée sous le choc et aurait réfléchi plusieurs journées durant à ce que signifiait ce geste de Sirius. Mais Morgane était Morgane, et elle fonçait sans réfléchir. Parfois, il valait mieux agir que réfléchir. Alors elle s'élança derrière lui, le rattrapa et l'embrassa à son tour. Peut-être qu'il aurait fallu qu'ils s'expliquent, au lieu de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû se demander pourquoi elle était si bien dans les bras de Sirius. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, Morgane ne voulait plus des mots. Elle avait assez souffert à cause d'eux. Alors elle se contenta d'embrasser Sirius et se perdit dans leur baiser, jusqu'à en perdre le don de la pensée.

* * *

**Morale de l'histoire : parfois c'est mieux de la boucler. Voilà. Bref j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déplu ! Bon courage à tous ceux qui ont leur rentrée dans les prochains jours, ou qui sont déjà rentrés ! C'est un triste moment pour nous tous. Amen.**

**Gros bisous à tous, à la prochaine !**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey !**

**Ceci est finalement le dernier chapitre hors-épilogue de cette fiction. Je pensais la continuer mais vu que je suis incapable d'adopter un rythme régulier, il vaut mieux que je m'arrête-là. Si j'avais été une personne bien comme il faut, je vous aurais livré le plus long chapitre de la fiction, j'aurais relu quinze fois le chapitre afin de m'assurer qu'il n'y a aucune faute...**

**Bah non. Ce chapitre est même plus court que les précédents et en plus je l'ai pas trop trop relu. Disons que je sature. Trop de Morgane tue Morgane. Alors c'est sûr qu'elle va me manquer, ainsi que Ruth et Katarina, mais bon ça fait deux ans que j'ai commencé cette histoire, il fallait bien que je pose un point final !**

**Je vais sans doute faire une pause de quelque temps, puis je vais reprendre cette fiction du début je crois pour corriger les fautes, les incohérences, les phrases qui veulent rien dire... je veux en faire un travail fini, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui je suis malade, fatiguée, et en plus.. bah je suis fatiguée. C'est déjà une bonne raison en soi. J'ajouterai sans doute des petits moments, mais rien de bien folichon je pense.**

**Savourez ce dernier chapitre mes chers amis !**

* * *

**XV) La famille**

Morgane perdit encore, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, son regard dans les traits fins de Sirius. Il avait une fossette au menton. Elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention jusqu'alors. Il rasait soigneusement sa barbe, de sorte que le mince filet noir restant mettait en valeur les courbes de son visage. Ses sourcils formaient une sorte d'arc sombre qui mettait ses yeux en valeurs. Ses orbes gris perle brillaient d'un éclat confondant. Lui aussi la regardait. Enfin pas exactement, c'était inexact. Ils ne faisaient pas que se regarder. Ils se dévoraient du regard. L'un et l'autre se fixaient avec une intensité incroyable, avalant chaque détail du visage de l'autre, le gobant tout entier sans en laisser une miette. Ils étaient tout, sauf discrets. Et ils étaient tout, sauf seuls à ce moment-même. Pour ainsi dire, ils étaient même dans une salle de cours, avec un professeur qui parlait, des élèves qui écoutaient et trois rangées de tables qui les séparaient. Pourtant, comme toujours, personne ne prêtait attention à eux. Toute leur indiscrétion ne suffisait pas à alerter les uns et les autres. En même temps, s'imaginer que Black et Swanson puissent être autre chose que des rivaux, c'était inconcevable. Même si on ne les entendait plus vraiment se chamailler à vrai dire. Mais personne ne s'en souciait. L'attention générale était portée sur le couple que formaient Katarina Davies et Andrew Ross. La réputation de séductrice de Katarina n'était plus à refaire, et chacun s'étonnait de la voir comblée aux bras d'un garçon si sérieux. Les nombreux soupirants de la jeune femme, qui n'avaient eu droit qu'à une nuit, ou à une semaine dans le meilleur des cas, jalousaient cet individu, maudissaient ce couple. Les filles critiquaient, mais personne n'aurait pu dire, tout en étant sincère, qu'ils n'étaient pas mignons et heureux ensemble.

Six longues semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la macabre découverte. Pour presque tous, tout était redevenu comme avant. Pas pour Morgane. Ni pour Sirius, d'ailleurs, qui entretenait depuis lors une relation secrète avec la jeune femme. Ils restaient cachés, et Morgane se perdait dans ses sentiments. Elle ne vivait plus qu'à travers eux, à travers lui. Elle se perdait dans tout ce qui lui permettait de s'oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un instant : le sport, les études, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius.

Au fond, c'était comme s'il s'était substitué à Gloria. Cette relation n'était pas saine. Elle était glauque, étrange, au bord de l'obscénité. Mais Morgane s'en fichait. Avant qu'on ne lui ôte ses souvenirs, et qu'on lui retire par conséquent une partie de sa personnalité, Morgane avait toujours été deux. Morgane et Gloria, Gloria et Morgane, Morgane seule, seule, seule, Morgane et Sirius. Tout, sauf la solitude. Pas encore. Sirius était un bon échappatoire. Il s'offrait à elle, lui donnait son temps. Tout son temps. Du moins autant qu'il le pouvait en conservant leur relation cachée aux yeux des autres. Ils ne parlaient jamais. À quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Qu'auraient-ils eu à se dire ? Qu'ils s'aimaient ? Eux-même n'en savaient rien. Pour le moment, leur relation leur convenait. Elle satisfaisait mieux Morgane que Sirius, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas spécialement. Ils se retrouvaient le soir dans une salle désaffectée, loin des regards indiscrets, puis elle pleurait aussi longtemps que son corps le lui permettait, et il lui faisait tout oublier. Tout. En vrai, ça lui pesait un peu à Sirius, mais il se sentait utile. C'était déjà ça. Lui aussi ne vivait plus que par elle. Elle l'obsédait, elle l'inquiétait, constamment. Il s'oubliait en elle. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas subi la même perte que Morgane, et il ne se rendait pas encore compte qu'il s'étouffait en elle petit à petit.

Ils n'étaient qu'un, ils étaient doubles. Ils était tout et rien, l'univers et le néant. Tout cela sans mots. Comme Gloria et Morgane autrefois. À quoi servaient les mots, sinon à blesser ? D'ailleurs, de mots, Morgane en était avare. Elle parlait par automatisme. Occasionnellement. Pour donner l'illusion de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Personne n'y croyait. Du moins, personne qui s'intéressât véritablement à elle.

« Mademoiselle Swanson ? »

Poudlard, cours, Sortilèges, professeur, Flitwick. Morgane sembla se ressaisir et leva vers son petit professeur un regard à peu près alerte.

« Vous vous sentez bien ? »

La voix haut-perchée du professeur était soucieuse. Évidemment, le corps professoral dans son intégralité avait été informé de la nouvelle fracassante qui venait de chambouler sa vie. Heureusement, la plupart des élèves n'en savaient rien. C'était déjà ça.

« Non monsieur, tout va bien »

C'était faux, bien sûr. Elle le savait, il le savait, Lily à côté d'elle le savait, Sirius le savait et peut-être même que son manuel de Sortilèges le savait tellement c'était évident.

« Très bien, alors tâchez de vous concentrer »

Morgane y parvint tant bien que mal et fut une des premiers à sortir de la salle lorsque l'heure se termina. Lily la suivit rapidement et marcha à ses côtés sans un mot jusqu'à la Grande Salle où les élèves mangeraient le déjeuner. Alors qu'elles marchaient dans des couloirs périphériques du château, le mouvement d'une fenêtre qui s'ouvre captura leur attention. Elles remarquèrent bien vite le duo inséparable que formaient Ruth et Marilyn près de ladite fenêtre. Le jeune garçon amorçait le geste d'escalader le rebord et, à peine les filles furent-elles arrivées à son niveau que le jeune garçon sauta. Bien heureusement pour lui, Lily dégaina sa baguette rapidement et l'empêcha de tomber par un sort complexe. Elle le remonta jusqu'à hauteur de la fenêtre et lui demanda des explications, toujours choquée. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui en fournir.

« Tu vois Marilyn, je te l'avais dit ! Règle numéro une : à Poudlard, quand tu veux te défenestrer, il y a toujours une personne pour t'en empêcher, professa Ruth avec un air docte.

\- C'est incroyable c'est déjà la cinquième preuve qui montre que tu as raison, s'enthousiasma Marilyn. C'est vraiment incroyable tout ce que tu sais sur Poudlard ! »

Et ils partirent tous deux discutant gaiement. Morgane et Lily étaient toujours figées de stupeur.

« Heureusement que Ruth est là pour nous transmettre ses leçons de vie, rit doucement Lily.

\- Un vrai génie », acquiesça Morgane.

**OoOoO**

« Joyeux anniversaire Morgane ! s'écria Lily tout en sautant sur le lit de la jeune femme.

\- Hein ? Que ? », s'affola Morgane en se réveillant.

Elle reconnut Lily, répéta la phrase dans sa tête et arbora un petit sourire.

« Ah oui tiens, c'est vrai, on est le treize mars.

\- Eh oui, comme les renards tu te souviens ? s'enthousiasma Lily.

\- Oui je me souviens, j'ai encore le livre tu sais ? ricana la brune.

\- Je n'en doute pas ! rit joyeusement Lily.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Momo ! cria soudain Katarina, elle aussi réveillée par la bonne humeur de Lily.

\- Merci Kata ! cria Morgane en retour.

\- Maintenant essayez d'être un peu discrètes, j'aimerais bien dormir », bougonna la jeune femme en replongeant sous sa couette.

Morgane et Lily échangèrent un regard complice, allèrent s'apprêter rapidement, puis se saisirent de leur baguette et dans un même mouvement, lancèrent un _aguamenti_ sur Katarina. Cette dernière cria d'horreur et se leva d'un bond, avec rage.

« Argh bande de garces ! », hurla-t-elle.

Puis elle se mit à leur courir après. Malheureusement pour elle, les filles étaient déjà loin. Lorsque Katarina atteignit la Salle Commune, décoiffée et en lingerie fine, Morgane et Lily étaient déjà sorties. Katarina ragea devant les regards amusés de ses camarades de maison, puis elle remonta dans son dortoir. Mary et Ruth dormaient toujours alors, pour se venger, Katarina leur sauta dessus. Ça faisait du bien.

La journée fut très agréable pour Morgane. Tout le monde était au petit soin pour elle et elle avait reçu une quantité innombrables de cadeaux « dix-sept ans, ça se fête ! » comme disait James. En vérité, Morgane savait très bien qu'ils essayaient tous de lui changer les idées. Cela marchait moyennement. Et même plus du tout en fin de journée. En effet, ce soir-là, comme tous les soirs depuis des semaines, Morgane attendit que ses camarades de dortoir dorment puis elle se leva silencieusement. Elle sortit discrètement de la chambre après avoir mis ses chaussons renards, puis descendit les escaliers jusqu'à arriver dans la salle commune. Sirius était déjà là, debout près de la cheminée. Il était de dos, de sorte que Morgane ne remarqua pas son visage fermé. À peine fut-elle arrivée à sa hauteur qu'elle se mit à pleurer, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude. En l'entendant, Sirius se retourna et la vit aussi piteuse que tous les soirs depuis quelques semaines. Il se rappelait parfaitement avoir voulu la réconforter pendant les vacances, lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté les atrocités de son enfance. Elle avait paru fragile, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait accepté qu'il la réconforte. C'était cette personne-là, Morgane. Celle qui cachait sa faiblesse derrière une force apparente. Celle qui avait subi beaucoup trop de choses horribles mais qui restait joyeuse quoi qu'il en coûte. Morgane, ce n'était pas cette jeune femme éplorée qui était sur le point de tomber dans ses bras. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot bruyant et c'en fut trop. Ce jour-là, Sirius craqua.

« J'en ai marre, dit-il soudain avec fermeté.

\- Tu m'abandonnes ? demanda Morgane, presque avec résignation, entre deux sanglots.

\- Non. »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, semblant chercher ses mots. Il ne savait plus comment parler avec elle. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils se passaient de mots.

« Cette relation ne rime à rien, Morgane. Elle ne nous mène nulle part. Je ne suis pas Gloria, je ne le serai jamais. Je suis un être à part entière, et toi aussi, et tu n'as pas besoin de te reposer comme ça sur une autre personne. Tu te suffis. Aies un peu confiance en toi ! Tu fais du mal à tout le monde ! À ton entourage qui ne te voit plus, à moi et même à toi. Surtout à toi. Je sais que ce que tu traverses est difficile, et même que je ne pourrai jamais imaginer ce que tu ressens en ce moment, mais ça fait six semaines Morgane. Tu pleures depuis six semaines une personne que tu as perdue il y a près de sept ans. Je ne te demande pas d'être heureuse mais juste… de faire un effort. Ça fait six semaines que tu es dans un état plus qu'inquiétant, je ne constate aucune évolution. Morgane… réveille-toi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Morgane ne répondit rien alors, après un long moment, Sirius s'en alla. Il entendit ses sanglots dans son dos mais ne se retourna pas. Il l'avait soutenue assez longtemps, elle n'avait plus besoin de lui. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule avec elle-même. Et puis, Sirius fomentait un plan.

**OoOoO**

Ils ne se retrouvèrent plus le soir. Morgane se contentait de rester dans son lit, pleurant. Elle aurait très bien pu se faire réconforter par Lily, ou par n'importe quelle autre fille, mais les mots de Sirius la travaillaient. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle avait besoin de faire le point sur sa vie.

Tous les soirs, elle visualisait sa vie dans son ensemble, son enfance, ses souvenirs reconstitués, sa scolarité à Poudlard. Et tous les soirs, ses larmes se faisaient moins nombreuses. Parce qu'elle se rappelait tout ce qu'elle avait ici, à Poudlard. Une meilleure amie formidable et à l'écoute, des camarades de chambre formidables, une équipe de Quidditch soudée et quelques amis répartis ici ou là. Autant de personnes qu'elle avait lâchement abandonnées. Qu'elle avait largement oubliées. Et le soir précédant le départ en vacances, Morgane ne pleura pas. Elle prit la décision d'aller parler à toutes les personnes qu'elle avait ignorées pendant son deuil. Ça commençait par Lily. Puis il y avait Mary, Katarina, Ruth, James, Peter, Remus, Alyson, Matthew, Jeremiah, Alexanne, Alice, Franck, Alan, Nathaniel… ça lui ferait sans doute du bien, d'ailleurs, de parler aux jumeaux Smith. Elle n'avait encore jamais pensé à se confier à eux. Pourtant, ils étaient les plus à même de comprendre sa douleur.

Elle mit son plan à exécution le lendemain. Elle se réveilla étonnamment de bonne humeur, fut gentille avec tout le monde, passa presque tout son temps avec Lily et les filles, puis fit sa tournée comme elle l'avait prévu. Tous furent gentils avec elle, même Alyson qui l'avait pourtant accueillie avec un « Tiens, une revenante ». Quand elle retrouva Alan et Nathaniel dans leur wagon, elle les prit à part et entreprit de leur raconter toute l'histoire. Morgane fut surprise de ne pas pleurer. Elle comprit qu'elle n'en avait plus envie. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle les prit dans ses bras, les serra l'un contre l'autre et leur souffla un gracieux :

« Aimez-vous têtes de Botrucs !

\- Ah jamais de la vie, fit semblant de refuser Alan avec un rictus faussement dégoûté.

\- Il est trop moche pour que je le fréquente », ricana Nathaniel en retour.

Morgane discuta un peu avec eux puis s'en alla retrouver Lily alors que le train arrivait à la gare. Elle avait décidé que la dernière personne à qui elle parlerait serait Sirius. Elle était assez anxieuse et ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Elle aurait les deux semaines chez James pour se persuader d'aller lui parler. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. La bande d'amis arriva chez James sans encombres, passa une bonne soirée, alla se coucher, et le lendemain matin, Sirius avait disparu. Sans en informer personne, sans laisser de lettres d'explication. Il était parti un matin, sans rien dire à personne. Ses amis s'en étaient rendu compte en milieu de matinée, alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle à manger. Remus avait fait remarquer son absence, Morgane s'était elle-aussi posé des questions, puis tous avaient commencé à s'inquiéter. Sauf Ruth, qui avait lâché un : « Ah c'est que Sirius ? Tant que c'est pas Morgane, ça me va. » tout en haussant les épaules, indifférente.

Il n'avait envoyé aucune nouvelle depuis, rien. Enfin, tandis que tous s'inquiétaient, James restait serein. Ce qui laissait penser aux autres qu'il en savait plus qu'eux. Mais James était un ami fidèle, et tous savaient pertinemment qu'il ne dévoilerait rien. Morgane était morte d'inquiétude. Étrangement, c'était même la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle se souciait d'autre chose que d'elle-même. Elle se sentait responsable du départ de Sirius et elle avait peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Les journées passaient lentement. À part Ruth, personne n'avait le cœur à s'amuser. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de rester éveillés toute la nuit comme des adolescents normaux, et de s'organiser des sorties, un atelier travail scolaire s'installa. Ce n'était pas très réjouissant, mais avec les ASPICs qui approchaient, c'était la chose la plus sensée à faire.

Sirius revint un matin. Tous étaient dans le jardin, profitant du soleil matinal. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la barrière du manoir des Potter, il avait l'air exténué mais néanmoins satisfait. Il eut le mérite d'arborer un rictus coupable en voyant tous ses amis mi-soulagés mi-énervés. En le voyant, Morgane ne réfléchit pas et lui sauta dans les bras, des larmes de soulagement coulant sur ses joues. Elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa doucement, devant tout le monde. Sans plus se soucier de l'avis d'autrui. Sans plus souhaiter garder cette relation secrète. Sirius l'embrassa en retour. Peut-être que s'ils avaient fait un peu attention à leurs amis, ils auraient remarqué qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout l'air surpris. Il fallait un peu plus de discrétion pour les empêcher de se rendre compte d'un truc aussi gros que ça. Ils avaient juste voulu les laisser tranquilles, comprenant clairement qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas que ça s'ébruite.

Soudain, Sirius se sépara d'elle et, sans un regard pour ses amis, tira Morgane hors du jardin et lui mit de force un objet dans la main. Une seconde plus tard, ils sentirent une pression au niveau de leur nombril et ils disparurent.

« Et voilà qu'ils disparaissent tous les deux maintenant ! pesta Ruth. Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé venir avec eux, ils pensent jamais à moi ! »

Sirius et Morgane réapparurent devant un manoir colossal qu'ils apercevaient de loin, séparés de lui par un vaste jardin magnifiquement ordonné. Surprise, Morgane se tourna vers Sirius.

« C'est très joli, mais pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Hm… ne me demande pas comment j'ai fait mais ces deux dernières semaines j'ai réussi à retrouver la trace de ta famille d'origine Morgane. C'est ici que vit ta mère. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent et elle manqua perdre l'équilibre. Après tout ce temps, toutes ces années, elle allait enfin savoir qui était sa génitrice. Pourquoi elle l'avait abandonnée. Elle allait enfin connaître toute la vérité, découvrir ses origines. Des origines plutôt fastueuses et nobles au vu du manoir.

« Tu es sûr que c'est bien elle ? s'enquit Morgane, la voix tremblotante.

\- J'en suis absolument certain, assura Sirius. Je ne t'en aurais pas parlé sinon. Regarde ce saule pleureur, près de l'étang. »

Morgane obéit et regarda dans la direction indiquée. C'était un bel arbre qui n'avait pas encore atteint la maturité. Aucun doute que plus tard, il surplomberait l'étang et le couronnerait de ses branches majestueuses.

« Il a tout juste dix-sept ans, expliqua Sirius. Ta mère l'a fait planter le jour de votre naissance. Vos noms sont gravés dans l'écorce. On ne le voit pas très bien de là, tiens prends une loupe. »

Morgane se saisit de l'outil et, après quelques secondes d'observation, elle se rendit à l'évidence. Les prénoms Gloria et Morgane étaient profondément gravés dans l'écorce. Le cœur de Morgane fit un bond mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu amorcer un geste vers la barrière, un souvenir précis lui revint en mémoire, encore une fois.

_Elle se revit alors agiter le morceau de tissu au-dessus des flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Elle se revit déterminée à le brûler, à tirer un trait définitif sur son passé. Et elle vit la main qui se saisit du morceau de tissu et le mit à l'abri du feu. Elle vit le visage résolu de sa copie conforme. Elle l'entendit la remettre sur le droit chemin._

_« Tu regretteras ce que tu fais là. Peut-être pas maintenant, mais un jour tu regretteras. Effacer les traces ne permet pas d'oublier. Et moi, je n'ai pas envie que tu brûles le seul souvenir qu'il nous reste de nos parents ! Si tu n'en veux plus, si tu ne supportes plus de le garder près de toi, c'est moi qui le porterais. Parce que comme ça il me fera penser à toi. À nous deux on est une famille, Morgane. Une petite famille, mais c'est déjà ça. Alors je m'en fiche de nos parents. Ce tissu, c'est un souvenir de toi. »_

Et soudain, Morgane eut une certitude.

« Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas voir cette femme. Cette mère… m'a abandonnée, et même si elle avait sans doute une bonne excuse, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir l'entendre. À cause d'elle… j'ai vécu la pire enfance possible. À cause d'elle, Gloria est morte dans d'atroces souffrances. Je ne veux pas la voir. Elle ne s'excusera pas en gravant mon prénom sur un arbre. C'était Gloria ma famille. Pas _elle. _Elle n'est rien pour moi. J'ai déjà voulu sonder le passé et regarde dans quel état ça m'a mise ! Je ne me reconnais même plus, je déteste celle que je suis devenue ! Je veux redevenir comme avant, et j'en ai marre des secrets. Je vais me contenter de ce que j'ai au lieu de penser à ce que j'ai perdu. J'ai peut-être perdu tout ce que j'avais, mais je vous ai trouvés vous, et grâce à cette enfance désastreuse, je suis devenue celle que je suis maintenant. Alors je vais retrouver le sourire. Grâce à vous tous, grâce à toi. »

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Morgane esquissa un grand sourire qui monta jusque dans ses yeux. Puis elle saisit le bras de Sirius et l'entraîna loin de ce grand manoir, loin de cette génitrice, loin de cet arbre qui portait son nom. Rien, rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance. Ce qui importait maintenant, c'était le présent, le futur. Le passé… le passé n'était plus, alors que l'avenir s'étendait devant elle, prêt à l'accueillir.

« Sale tête de Souafle, s'exclama soudain Morgane, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

\- Greluche !

\- Crapaud !

\- Harpie !

\- Boulet !

\- Véracrasse !

\- Niffleur !

\- Je t'aime.

\- Ah mais non t'as tout gâché !

\- Pétasse !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

C'est à ce moment qu'une personne extérieure s'avisa de les séparer et de prendre Morgane à part. Grâce à l'effet de surprise, elle y parvint et Morgane se retrouva entourée par des bras menus et visiblement féminins.

« Alors non, on va pas être d'accord ! Morgane elle est à moi, ou alors tu partages Sirius ! Y en a marre à la fin, non mais oh ! beugla Ruth. T'es arrivé après tout le monde alors tu respectes tes aînés ok ? Et y a pas de mais ! On a du temps à rattraper Momo. On n'est toujours pas allées pêcher des truites dans le désert. »

**Fin**

* * *

**Voilàààààà ! Ouuuuh je suis tellement libérée vous pouvez pas imaginer ! L'épilogue sera assez court je pense et pas très très amusant étant donné que bon, on sait très bien comment tout ça se finit !**

**J'aimerais vous remercier de suivre cette histoire de seulement 16 chapitres mais qui a mis deux ans avant de se conclure, hm... Je remercie spécialement toutes les personnes qui ont posté une review, qui ont aimé cette histoire ou qui l'ont suivie. Je remercie plus généralement tous ceux qui la lisent, parce que ça fait quand même un bon paquet !**

**J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes, mais je pouvais plus attendre pour publier ce chapitre et je ne suis vraiment pas en état de le corriger. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai pour intention de terminer TOUTES mes fictions, aucune n'est à l'abandon.**

**Ouah. J'aimerais quand même que vous appréciez à sa juste valeur le fait que ce soit la première fiction que j'arrive à conclure ! Vive moi ! Hm...**

**Il me fait bizarre le mot fin. Je me sens un peu vide. Et globalement nauséeuse mais c'est parce que je suis malade ça. Enfin bref. Dites-vous qu'à part lorsque je publierai l'épilogue, c'est sans doute votre dernière occasion pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ma fiction. Vous avez le droit de l'avoir détestée. Tous les avis sont acceptés.**

**Alors je vous dis salut, les amis ! Portez-vous bien !**


End file.
